For better or for worse
by Narutos Alter Ego
Summary: "We considered ourselves brother's in our past life. But, neither him nor I understood each other's pain. Now here I am in his place, and he is in mine. I am an Akatsuki member, and he is the new hero of the Leaf. My name is Uchiha Naruto. My rival... and brother, is Namikaze Sasuke. Now we understand each other's pain perfectly..."
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto in any physical or spiritual way whatsoever, this goes for any other chapter i might add to this fic. Just putting that out there.**

"Naruto!"

"Sasuke!"

The two most powerful shinobi in the elemental lands screamed the others name rushing at one another, Naruto with a **Rasengan**, and Sasuke with a **Chidori** ready to Pierce the blonde. The end of the fight was moments away, which had been going on for over 4 days at the valley of the end, or what's left of it, in a 8 circular mile radius, the landscape has been turn to nothing but a wasteland, No trees, no plants, no animals left alive or standing, the only living things fighting against each other, were them. Shaking fire country jutsu after jutsu creating shock waves that were felt in The Village Hidden In The Leaves, the sky filled with storm clouds roared with thunder and filled the pit in whitch they were fighting in with rain, as if the heavens themselves we're crying by the scene before them. Hero vs traitor, kurama vs Sharingan, **Sage Mode vs Susanoo, Rasengan vs Chidori, **Naruto vs Sasuke, Neither giving the other the edge, neither backing down, and both suffering from several wounds, blood flowing freely from each deep gash, both exhausted, and most importantly, both of them out of chakra, only enough for both to use they're last and signature jutsus.

The powerful jutsus clash in a flash of light, the **Rasengan** overpowers the **Chidori** and lands on sasukes chest, shredding his heart in the process, leaving the uchiha only moments to live. Sasuke collapses and starts choking on his own blood for a moment before coughing out whatever blood was causing it.

"It s-seems that y-you win dobe, I knew y-you we're going to be t-the one to take me down, b-better you then those p-pathetic excuses of kages." Sasuke said with a little smirk on his blood covered lips.

"You idiot Sasuke! All of this could of been avoided if you would of just listened to me in the first place! But you and you're stupid rivalry wouldn't allow it! I loved you like a brother!" Naruto screamed at Sasuke, tears flowing down his face freely, knowing we'll that his wound was fatal, even tsunade and sakura together wouldn't be able to do much for him right know, the latter being pissed since she told them both it was stupid and reckless to fight because they told each other one of them would die when they fought again after danzos death by the hands of the uchiha, nevertheless she told Sasuke not to leave her again with tears in her eyes, but the uchiha just shrugged it off and went anyways, the war being over and Madara dead meant there was no reason for either to fight again, Hinata was not happy when Naruto told her he was leaving to the valley to fight Sasuke and wipe whatever hate was left in his heart, though ironically he ended up shredding it instead. She practically begged him with tears in her beautiful lavender colored eyes not to go, but in the end with a heavy heart he left to 'save' his brother/best friend. Tsunade as well worrying about her little brother figure told him not to go, but NOBODY in the elemental nations be citizen or kages could stop them, not with words, and even less by force.

"Hmph, I have n-no regrets, I lost everything the m-moment I found out your village sacrificed itachi-niisan, it was e-either me or the village dobe, and it seems you're not as dumb as I thought. And j-just like I killed my brother, I also get killed b-by my brother, take care N-Naruto..." Sasuke had his last breath and passed away, in a honorable way for an Uchiha, fighting.

"No! No! No! No! Sasuke you bastard don't go! What I would give for there to of been another way damn it! There had to be another way for me to do this... damn..." Naruto grieved letting his tears flow onto Sasukes face and mixing with his blood as it was being carried away by the heavy rain.

"...THERE MIGHT BE A WAY KIT, BUT IT'S RISKY, AND IT MIGHT BE FOR BETTER OR FOR WORSE FROM WHAT I KNOW, WE CAN GO BACK..." Kurama said.

Narutos head quickly perked up and asked. "What can you do?! I don't care about the risks just do it!" Naruto exclaimed happy to know there was a way out of this.

"ARE YOU SURE YOU DON'T WANT TO HEAR THE RISKS FIRST?" KURAMA ASKED.

"What's the worst that can happen?" Asked Naruto a little nervous know.

"... YOU COULD LOSE ALL YOURE MEMORIES TILL THIS POINT" Kurama answered.

Naruto thought about it for a few minutes. "Will I get them back?" Naruto asked.

"THERE'S A SLIM CHANCE" Kurama answered.

"...Then do it"

"... VERY WELL"

"Hey kurama?"

"WHAT?"

"If you could do something like that why didn't you use it before." Naruto asked curious.

"... BECAUSE WE'VE BEEN THROUGH ALOT KIT, I DID NOT WANT TO FORGET THAT, PLUS THERE'S A FEW COMPLICATIONS I'D RATHER NOT DEAL WITH... ITS BEEN FUN KIT, THIS IS PROBABLY THE LAST TIME IM GOING TO SPEAK WITH YOU" Kurama answered.

"What do you mean? Even if we end up forgetting everything we will still end up being friends right?" Naruto asked giving a little chuckle now gettting_ reaaally_ nervous.

" OF COURSE, BUT THATS IF YOU EVEN END UP BEING MY JINCHUURIKI." The nine tailed demon replied casually.

'...WAIT WHA-!"

* * *

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

Naruto woke up to an annoying machine sent straight from 7th circle of hell; the alarm clock, which indicates that its time to get up, shower, ramen, and head for the academy. Naruto gets out of bed wearing only his pink heart covered boxers that are made for MEN. He turns to see his calendar on the wall of his apartment, and finally gets a sign from kami that he has not abandoned him. Yet. And sees that today's the day of graduation witch means he starts his shinobi career. "Finally today my life really starts!" Naruto says ecstatic.

He starts heading for the bathroom and stops at the doorway from his pristine white and clean bathroom to measure how much he's grown compared to last month. "4-9 feet huh? Not much different from last month, we'll at least I'm not shorter then the teme!" Naruto encouraged himself, he might not be shorter, but he was not taller either.

Naruto enters his bathroom and looks himself in the mirror and sighs in frustration. "Why do I always wake up like this?" Naruto asked himself. He leans in closer and sees his red eyes with 3 tomoe swirling in them. He closes them and opens them once more to look at his Mangekyõ Sharingan, which has the shape of three intersecting ellipses. 'I'd give these eyes just to have you back mom, I'll avenge you and the clan, i swear it.' Naruto swore with a hardened expression. He started to stare again before speaking 'I wonder if I cast Tsukuyomi on the mirror while looking at my own eyes will make me fall for my own genjutsu! That would be hilarious!' Uchiha Naruto thought while laughing a hearty laugh.


	2. Chapter 2

**I thank kelnom for my very first review on my first story.**

"Good morning Uchiha-san!" A shop keeper called towards Naruto.

"Morning" Naruto simply replied walking down the street towards the academy with his shorts and dark blue Uchiha jacket with the insignia of his clan on the back. Since a child he had been told to be to hyperactive by his 'elite' clan, and since a child they have tried to tell him to stop being so friendly to those beneath him, including proper etiquette, from the way to walk, to the way to speak. As a small boy they taught him ethics, politics, math, and history, least to say he was one of the smartest and most advanced in academics in his class. But to them the most important was to teach him the way of an elite uchiha shinobi, they expected much from him since he was the son of the clan head. Though they sort of doubted he was his son since he was the first one in the Uchihas history to come out with blue eyes and blond hair, a DNA exam later and they were being chased by Mikoto kunai in hand for doubting he was not they're son. But of course Naruto just didn't care much for those things, till his mother had a conversation with him that is, telling him to atleast act a little more like them, to nod to those beneath him in acknowledgment, and respect your Clansmen by bowing in respect to your seniors. And he did, most of the time when he was in a good mood, he would answer those below him with a few words.

'Being the last Uchiha caused me to be treated like a prince, I don't mind, but I don't really care much for it either, I would still rather have mom back, father never treated me all that special, although he did start noticing me more when I started showing I could be as good a shinobi as itachi, but even with that I still did love him. Oh god here we go again.' Naruto thought as he was walking through the buisy streets of konoha, another merchant was heading his way with his daughter a step behind her, the girl with short brown hair was blushing crimson.

"Good morning, Uchiha-san" gretted the female middle aged merchant woman bowing. The girl about a year or two older then him was trying but failed to hide her crimson face behind her mother.

"Morning, what can I do for you?" 'As if I didn't know already' thought Naruto to himself, he could already see where this was going, his Mom warned him when he was young that he would be popular among the female population, she was NOT kidding for he had over 20 proposals of parents offering they're daughters to rebuild his clan. A couple even their son's! which he was freaked out since he was pretty sure you could only reproduce with women, and all this happens every weak much to Uchihas annoyance, though sometimes he could have a little fun with them.

"We'll this is my daughter kyou, the one I told you about, she is a very kind girl and very skilled in cooking." The merchant said indicating to his daughter to come forth.

"H-hello Uchiha-San, my name is kyou, i-its a pleasure to m-meet you" kyou said bowing slightly with her face slightly flushed.

"Uchiha Naruto" Naruto said with a bored expression, he then leaned a little closer to the now blushing girl's ear to whisper in a husky voice. "Though I would prefer you call me Naruto-kun when your on top of me. And me under you." This is what Naruto meant when he could have fun with this sometimes. Although he admits that he only does it with girl's he actually finds cute.

The girl didn't stand a chance. She fainted. "Kyou... Kyou?! What's wrong are you sick?!" Her mother worried shook her shoulders to wake her now blushing and strangely grinning daughter.

Naruto silently left for the roofs since he needed to laugh his ass off, and he did not want the people of konoha to see they're last Uchiha act like a normal 13 year old teen.

After recuperating from his uncontrollable laughter, he heads to the academy via rooftops and arrives with no more delays. Arriving at the gates he sees the crowed of fan girl's and sighs in annoyance. 'It would be nice to find a girl that doesn't go for me just because of my clan and status, though I'm beginning to realize that I never will...' Naruto thought.

"Naruto-kun!"

"Marry me!"

"Do you have a girlfriend?!"

"I'm not wearing any panties!"

"Get away he's mine!"

"That's enough you sluts!"

Total silence.

'Wow, as much as I'd like to say that, I would never say it out loud, only she would' Naruto thought.

Ino stepped out of the crowed and glared daggers at the girls who we're shouting a second ago. "You all know very well that Naruto-kun is mine! So why don't you go back from where you came from before I beat every single one of you!"

"I don't remember being you're property, Ino" Naruto said looking bored.

Ino instantly appeared by Narutos side groping his arms at a speed that would make the yondaime jealous. "Details, details! Don't worry about it Naruto-kun, we both know that you'll fall in love with me eventually!" Ino proclaimed for all the fan girls to hear causing them to glare at her, which caused Ino to smirk.

"Whatever, could you stop molesting my arm know?" the blonde asked irritated.

"Nope, know, lets go to class!" Ino said dragging Naruto, wihich you could clearly see he was crying.

All the fan girls sweat dropped at the scene of the strongest shinobi in the academy being dragged by the most scandalicious blonde in existence.

At least that's what they thought in they're fan girl minds, but there was another shinobi that might be on par or even stronger in there.

Everyone inside Narutos class turned to see Ino walk in holding hands and rubbing her face with the air. They sweat dropped at the scene, she then proceeded to go sit on a chair next to Sakura and fall asleep. Naruto then walks in with his hands in his pockets looking bored, everybody stares at him waiting to see if he explains, and he does with 2 words.

"**Sharingan Genjutsu.**" Naruto says nonchalantly.

"Damn I wish I was an uchiha, troublesome blondes." Shikamaru muttered going back to sleep.

He then proceeds to sit next to a smiling black haired, jounin dressed Namikaze Sasuke.

"Hey Sasuke"

"Yo"

"We'll you seem to be in a good mood" Naruto says.

"Hmph, of course, after today were officially ninja" Sasuke said smirking.

Naruto let out a small chuckle, he's the only one Naruto actually sees no problem acting like himself with. "So that means you're still with that dream of yours of being Hokage?"

"Of course I am, you already know why." Sasuke said laying his chin on the palm of his hand looking out the window.

"Yeah, yeah son of the yondaime, you want to honor your dad by becoming hokage yourself, you've told me about a million times already you show off!" Naruto said with a grin threatening to split his face.

Sasuke gave a small chuckle. "I've only told you once, dobe..."

A flashback of him kneeling over Sasukes dead body crosses Narutos mind, rain carrying his blood. 'What. The. Hell...' Naruto stood still for a minute with a face of sheer terror on his face. And as fast as it came as fast it disappeared.

"The hell's wrong with you?"

Naruto turned to see kiba.

"Nothing." Naruto said speaking quickly getting up and heading for the bathroom.

"You say something that pissed him off or something?" Kiba asked Sasuke.

Sasuke stared at the door where Naruto just got up and left through. 'The hell's wrong with him?' "No, must of remembered something important or something."

* * *

'What the hell was that? I suddenly blacked out there for a second. could it of been the ramen maybe? Didn't think mom was right about to much ramen could kill you, that happens in a life and death situation and I'm screwed... I'll lower it to 16 bowels of ramen a day, yeah that should do it.' Naruto thought looking at himself in the mirror. "I should head back, irukas probably on his way there."

He stepped out and saw a girl with indigo short hair stepping out of the girls restroom and heading the same way as his classroom, she was trying to put her big sweater on but she seemed to be having trouble as if in pain, she suddenly fell on her right knee balancing herself on the wall using her right hand to gently grab her left arm.

"Hey! Are you OK!?" Naruto quickly ran to help her on her feet.

"Y-yes thank y-you" the girl said not seeing his face just yet, once she saw those sapphire blue eyes she gasped both in shock and pain while she blushed crimson red.

She almost fell again but was able to stay still thanks to Naruto holding her shoulders. "You're arm hurts doesn't it? Let me se, maybe I can help." Naruto said.

"No! It's OK i-it d-does not hurt t-that m-much!" The girl almost yelled. But whimpered a little when Naruto tightened his grip on her shoulders.

"Don't lie to me, I hate it when people do, take of your sweater, I won't tell anyone of what I see if that's what your worried about, I promise, what's your name?" Naruto said giving someone he just met one of his rare smiles. Or at least he had just met her, but the girl new him from years ago.

"H-Hinata H-Hyuuga." The red faced girl thought about getting her sweater off and tried not to faint, which was not a good idea when he was trying to get her naked. Partially naked. But naked to her. "O-ok" she couldn't believe what she was doing in front of her life long crush, which came to be when she ran away from the Hyuuga compound after yet another brutal training seesion with her father, she came upon a forested area that she knew now as Training Ground 3 and saw him train till he fell flat on his face from exhaustion, but what surprised her even more was that he stood back on his feet and resumed his training session. That simple display of willpower inspired her to not give up and try her hardest, for he was an Uchiha the supposed rivals of her clan and even he had to train himself to the ground to grow even stronger which meant she should follow his example, and over the years that admiration turned to true love, but alas she was to shy to ever say anything about it. She slowly unzipped her sweater and removed it showing her early debeloping body covered by a fishnet training shirt.

Naruto would of had a nosebleed had he not been a proud Uchiha, Instead he settled for a small unnoticeable blush. 'Holy hell! she's freaking hot!' Naruto thought excitedly. But then NAruto frowned, both of her arms were bruised but the left more then the right, under her shirt she was probably also bruised. 'Who the hell could of done something like this to a shy and kind girl like her?' Naruto thought keeping his rage in check.

"Who the hell did this to you?" Naruto asked with an edge to his voice.

Hinata was taken aback by his tone. "I-i..." Hinata was about to tell him. "C-can't tell you, s-sorry." but she couldn't burden him with the thoughts that her own 'family' did this to her.

"... I can't force you to tell me, but we gotta get these injuries treated." Naruto said.

"I-i have a salve in my p-pouch, it's good for i-injuries like these." Hinata said. She tried to take it out but she winced at the pain of trying to mover her wounded left arm.

Naruto seeing this, took a look in her pouch and found a little jar before displaying it to her. "Is this it?" She nodded. "Let me rub it on you're left arm."

"I-i can d-do it m-myse-"

"No! You can barely move as it is." Naruto interjected opening the jar. "Let me see your arm." Naruto ordered.

She reluctantly obliged.

Naruto with his right index finger gently rubbed the salve on the worst looking bruises and cuts. Naruto gritted his teeth in anger thinking about the person who did this to her.

She looked at his face and looked down embarrassed and sad.

"I k-know t-they look h-hideous." Hinata said still looking down.

Naruto quickly brought her chin back up so she was at eye level. "That's not why I'm looking at them like that, I'm just pissed to see somebody would do something like this to you." Naruto said looking at her straight in her lavender eyes.

She fainted.

"Huh... Hey! Are you alright?! The hell happened?!" Naruto asked panicked.

A few minutes later and she finally came to.

"Hey are you alright? I really need to get back to class, can you get to yours yourself?" Naruto asked.

"Y-yes I'm fine, a-actually were in the s-same class." Hinata answered a tiny part of her a little sad he hadn't noticed her, but then again she didn't really say much to anyone to begin with.

"Oh, sorry didn't notice you before, you must be a quiet girl, I like those type of girls." Naruto said smiling, he was not kidding, he hated loud girls, more precisely Ino.

That shocked Hinata, and you could clearly see it on her face. 'He likes girls like me?' She would of fainted again if she had not remembered they were late for class.

"Well come on I'll help you up, we should head to class" Naruto said helping her up and heading for class while Hinata used Naruto to balance herself.

They stepped in class to see Iruka speaking, everybody turned and saw Naruto and Hinata, the latter holding the blondes left arm. They stared and waited once more for Naruto to explain, most of the girls were glaring daggers at Hinata, especially Ino, which made Hinata feal scared.

"Not a genjutsu." Naruto simply answered their unasked question. "Can you walk by yourself?" She nodded and headed for her seat, a little sad that she had to let go of his arm.

"What is the meaning of this?" Asked Iruka.

"None of your concern." Answered Naruto now sitting next to Sasuke.

Iruka narrowed his eyes and was about to speak when Sasuke spoke first. "Can we get on with this iruka-sensei? We don't have much time today." Sasuke interjected before the teacher started scolding Naruto, again.

"...Fine, Naruto, Hinata, step up and show me a bunshin so I can hand you you're hitaites, you're the last ones that need to take the test." Iruka said.

They did so and made a few bunshins earning they're hitaites.

"As I was saying, from know on you're all shinobi, make the leaf proud, genins." Iruka announced as a loud cheer was made by the students

"Alright know I will announce the teams, team 7, Namikaze Sasuke, Uchiha Naruto." Every girl was holding they're breath at this point, to be in the team with the 2 most popular guys in the academy with the hottest guys in school was their dream.

"cool" Naruto smirked.

"That's good" Sasuke said with a smirk of his own.

"And Haruno Sakura."

"Yes! I get to be with Sasuke-kun" Sakura practically screams as pretty muich the rest of the females present groaned in disappointment.

"No! Naruto-kun!" Ino cried out.

'I wanted to be with Naruto-kun' Hinata thought sadly in her head. All of the other girls thought the same thing, one's for Sasuke, other's for Naruto.

"Crap..." Sasuke muttered. 'Out of all the girl's in the classroom it had to be from my fan girl's side.' Sasuke though sighing in defeat.

Naruto chuckled at his friends misfortune. 'Sucks for you Sasuke, you'll have to deal with her for years now, who knows, maybe you'll fall for her, hah!'

"Team 8 will be Inuzuka Kiba, Aburame Shino, and Hyuuga Hinata. Team 10 will be Nara Shikamaru, Akimichi Choji, and yamanaka Ino."

"No!" Ino screamed.

"Troublesome blonde" Shikamaru muttered.

"You're jounin sensei will be with you shortly, I wish you all good luck." Iruka said.

After 2 hours all students we're gone, and only team 7 waited for they're sensei, a few cuss words by mostly Narutos part later including 3 hours later, a masked wearing white haired jounin arrived.

"We'll you actually seem interesting, meet me at the roof in 10 minutes." Then he disappeared.

"Wow" Naruto muttered.

"I hate this guy already" Sasuke said annoyed.

* * *

10 minutes later on the rooftop the new team 7 was sitting on a set of stairs finding out about each other.

"Alright everyone know its time for you all to introduce yourself and tell us what you're dreams are. You first miss Pepto." The jounin said pointing at sakura.

"Shouldn't you introduce yourself first?" Naruto asked still a little heated about being made to wait so long.

"Sure. I'm Hatake Kakashi, and my dreams are none of you're business." Kakashi answered with an eye smile.

"Charming" Naruto responded wondering if he should add this jounin into his black list.

"Well my name is Haruno Sakura, and what my dream is..." she stared at Sasuke and released a fan girl giggle.

"OK...you next" know pointing at Sasuke.

"My dream is to some day be Hokage, in honor of my father." Sasuke said smiling.

'How ironic that I'm teaching my senseis son, even though he looks nothing like him.' Kakashi thought smiling. "Alright and what about you?" Know pointing at Naruto.

"... I wouldn't call this a dream, more like an ambition or a goal, maybe a mixture of both...but I want to kill a certain brother of mine..." Naruto said in a dark tone.

'I'm pretty sure I know who that is.' Kakashi thought. "Alright then... tomorrow you will have a test to see if you're ready for what's to come." Kakashi announced.

"We just finished the test." Sakura whined.

"I can barely call that a test, meet me tomorrow at training ground 3 at 8 a.m. and don't have any breakfast...or you'll throw up." Kakashi said disappearing in a cloud of smoke.

"This might be interesting, huh Sasuke?" Naruto asked his friend.

"Might be" Sasuke answered a small smirk adorning his face.


	3. Chapter 3

'This FUCKING nightmare again...' Naruto thought feeling his blood run cold causing him to feel sheer terror remembering this familiar scenario. 'This door... This damn door again.' Naruto without control of his own body slides the door open and he once again sees his big brother Itachi, over the dead body of his father, Naruto stands still again to shocked to move from where he is. "What the hell did you do, Itachi?!" Naruto screams rage filling his eyes and unknowingly activating his sharingan for the first time, with a single tomoe swirling in them.

"I am merely making you stronger brother, you should thank me." Itachi says with an emotionless face. He then steps aside and Naruto sees his mother tied and gaged on her knees with tears in her eyes looking at Naruto with wide eyes scared not for her life, but for his, Itachi steps back in front of her. "You can still save our mother brother, if you can!" Itachi saying the last word throws a kunai aimed for Narutos head.

He catches it with his right hand thanks to his newly acquired sharingan and charges at Itachi kunai in hand planning to end his big brothers life. "Itachi!" Naruto shouts stabbing his brother in the stomach, blood sprays out of Itachis wound covering Narutos face. He looks up at his brothers face and sees a smirk. "What?!" Naruto narrows his eyes and sees somethings not right. He quickly sees hes in a genjutsu, and sees through it once again thanks to his eyes. The image starts to get clear and he screams in agony at what he sees. "M-mom! N-no!" Naruto cries out at the horrific scene before him, he sees his mother with a kunai driven through her chest coughing out blood, and collapsing to the floor, Naruto removes the gag that was causing her to choke on her own blood. "Mommy... Please... Don't leave me... Alone, I'm begging you... I'm sorry, I'm sorry, please forgive me mommy" Naruto sobbed out barely understandable.

"My little Naru-chan, p-please don't cry, it's not y-your fault, don't worry I forgive you. But please, i w-want you to promise me something, p-promise me that you won't seek r-revenge on your brother Naru-chan, please promise me..." Mikoto said her last words, not being able to hear his sons answer.

"Hell no..." Naruto said in a dangerous tone. "I can't let him live mom, forgive me for not being able to promise you that..." He turned to his left and sees his brother leaning on a wall with a sad expression that lasted only a second as he saw Naruto turn to see him, though Naruto didn't see it. "I'm going to kill you! Itachi!"

"Thats it Naruto hate me, wish for my death, detest me, curse my name, use that hate to become more powerful." Itachi then noticed his little brothers Mangekyõ Sharingan avtivate and couldn't help but give him a sad smile. Naruto saw this and only helped in enraging him more. 'This was necessary, I knew my little brothers best friend was our mother, her death caused him to suffer a tremendous amount of grief.'

Naruto stared into Itachis 3 tomoe sharingan eyes, Itachi stared back to his Mangekyõ Sharingan ones. Suddenly Itachi felt himself being pulled into a black and red world, Itachi was surprised and immediately activated his own Mangekyõ, easily overpowering Narutos child like Mangekyõ. 'Amazing, his suffering from killing our mother is even greater then I imagined, to be able to cast Tsukuyomi barely activating his mangekyõ just 3 minutes ago, your going to go far little brother...' "I'm impressed Naruto, for you to be able to cast Tsukuyomi 3 minutes from getting the Mangekyõ, but yours is a mere child compared to mine." Itachi said.

Naruto felt his eyes burning both with pain and power, he did not understand what was happening with them. "What is Tsukuyomi?" Naruto asked rubbing his eye's feeling a little dizzy.

"You have much to learn about our clans secrets Naruto, I suggest you use your Sharingan and inspect our clans temple for its hidden secrets." Itachi said heading for a way out of his home and then his village.

Naruto was beginning to lose consciousness, his sight got fuzzy and he saw Itachi leave. "Wait..." Naruto tried to reach out for him. He passed out.

"Goodbye my foolish little brother, you are the last Uchiha in the village... Make us proud. Naruto." Itachi said a single tear finding its way down his face. Uchiha Itachi left the village that night.

A few days later Naruto returned to the Uchiha compound to search the clans temple, and found all of the info on the Mangekyõ, from Tsukuyomi, Amaterasu, and the most rare ability of all, Susan'oo.

* * *

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

"I had a pretty good record of not having that dream again, 5 days." Naruto sighs at the memory.

He gets out of bed with his usual manly boxers witch he normally uses to sleep in. He looks at the alarm which indicated to be 7:20 am. He heads for the bathroom and sees himself in the mirror, hes sweating, and once again his Sharingan is activated, hes not in the mood to complain, he takes a quick shower and heads for the kitchen for a quick bite, he didn't care what Kakashi said, plus his mom wouldn't want him to have a bad nutrition, so he made sure he had a somewhat decent diet of vitamins and minerals. But of course ramen always found its way in there somehow.

He closed the door of his luxurious apartment and heads to training ground 3. Being the sole survivor of one of the most powerful clans in the village... Well let's just say hes not suffering from any financial needs, he can afford anything he like within reason.

* * *

Sarutobi Hiruzen is a patient man, also the most powerful ninja in his village, or at least he used to be, age stops being any good once you reach 40, and he was way past do. But in all of these years of fighting wars, politics, hard decisions, and destroying enemies, there was the indestructible enemy that no man, kage, god, or shinobi god in his case, was able to defeat, and that enemy was a mountain of unholy paperwork.

'What a kage has fallen to, I remember well when I was a boy this job looked alot more exiting.' The sandaime thought a little depressed. "Well this is unexpected, I was pretty sure you wouldn't be back in the village in anotber 2 years or so." The sandaime said not taking his eyes off the dreadful enemy.

"I see your senses haven't wavered old man, I was sure I'd surprise you this time." Jiraiya of the sannin said from the window with a playful grin.

"I can say the same about you." Sarutobi chuckled.

"Hmph, I'm still way younger then you." The old super pervert said.

"So what's the purpose of your visit, did you miss your student?" Sarutobi asked.

"I'm sure Sasuke can handle himself without me around all the time, I raised the kid so I know him better then anybody, thanks to you forcing him on me though." The Sannin said with a childish pout.

"You know well why I did that. The boys father asked me to do so, he did not look anything like Minato, so saying he was his son wouldn't of been a problem, since nobody would believe the fact unless they saw the DNA test, which only I posses, thanks to you spreading the rumor that that's why you took him as an apprentice. Most of the villagers actually took a liking to him in the year you were gone, even knowing what's inside of him. And he doesn't deny the fact when asked about his heritage, and neither do I, but I will not announce It publicly since it would cause trouble for him outside the village. He has proven to be a prodigy just like his father, only rivaled by Uchiha Naruto, and I heard they we're quite good friends." Sarutobi said with a warm smile.

"The last Uchiha huh? Well that kid always managed to surprise me, you should of seen him as a 5 year old, he always had a crowed of girl's chasing him, little show off..." The toad sage muttered.

Sarutobi let out a small chuckle. "Seems he doesn't fall far from the tree after all. I also remember Kushina mad chasing them away." Both Sarutobi and jiraiya felt a chill run down they're spine at the memory.

"Poor fan girls." The perv said sadly shaking his head. "I miss both of them everyday..." Both shinobi nodded they're heads sadly as they remembered Minato and Kushina.

"So tell me what is your purpose for coming?" Sarutobi asked getting serious.

"I lost Orochimarus track, I don't know what hes planning but it must be something big if hes gone into hiding." Jiraiya said in his rarely serious tone.

Sarutobi sighed. "What do you suspect hes planning?"

"I'm not sure, but we'll probably find out in the next chuunin exams held here."

"We'll deal with him then. What of the other group?" Sarutobi asked interlocking his fingers in front of his face.

"With them I know close to nothing, my spy network can't get anywhere close to them without getting compromised." The sage said frustrated.

"I think they are the bigger threat right know, just keep doing what you can. By the way Kakashi is giving Sasuke and Naruto the bell test in a few minutes, how we'll do you think they'll do?" Sarutobi asked curious.

Jiraiya gave his old sensei a grin threatening to split his face. "If this Naruto is really as good as Sasuke, I think Kakashi will have a _really_ hard time." He answered with an evil laugh.

TRAINING GROUND 7 10:18 A.M.

"You all understand what you need to do?" Kakashi asked, the three genin nodded. "Alright... go!" And the test began.

Naruto nodded at Sasuke who did the same, they both rushed zigzagging towards they're enemy. Naruto attacked with a kick from the left and Sasuke with a kick from the right, Kakashi startled by they're teamwork and sheer speed, raised both arms and blocked both kicks. 'They're both strong as we'll as fast, seems I won't even be able to read with these too.' Kakashi then looked at Sakura just standing there in awe at the boy's. 'But, this is a team of 3, not just 2.' And with that thought kakashi grabbed both they're leg, and threw them both in the other's direction.

While in mid air both protégés made similar hand seals, and both yelled. "**Fire Release: Fire Ball Jutsu**!"

Naruto sent a big fireball from his side the target being Kakashi, while another noticeably smaller one from Sasuke headed towards the same man from his side. Once again Kakashi was shocked by they're improvisation in the middle of a fight. But quickly gave a chakra enhanced jump into the air using both his arms to cover his face from the intense heat down below, which caused him to not block both dropkicks to the back courtesy of Naruto and Sasuke. Kakashi was headed head first towards the hard ground, but turned his body in mid air to land on his feet. 'I can't believe I'm doing this.' Kakashi thought as he raised his headband to reveal his one Sharingan eye.' To be pushed by a couple of fresh out of the academy students, though one is the son of the yondaime, and the other is the last Uchiha in the village, which is being said that hes more skilled even then Itachi.'

"So your finally taking us seriously. Sasuke told me about your Sharingan and I wanted to see it for myself" Naruto said arms crossed next to Sasuke. "So I could test it against the real thing." Naruto closed his eyes, and opened them to activate his own sharingan.

'... At such a young age and he already has a mature sharingan...' Kakashi thought impressed. "I'm impressed with you 2, but it'll take alot more then that to take me down, and by the way this is a 3 on 1, not a 2 on 1." Kakashi said.

"Oh we know that sensei"

"Wha-" Kakashi turned and saw Sakura grinning with 2 bell's on her hand.

'... I see, so the 2 protégés we're the entertaining distraction while Sakura did the actual objective, I really am getting rusty these day's.' Kakashi sighed and pulled down to cover his Sharingan and gave them all an eye smile. "We'll done you Guy's, your teamwork is perfect, you all pass."

Sakura was shocked, Naruto and Sasuke both lifted an eyebrow.

Kakashi gave a chuckle and explained. "The purpose of this test was not to see if you got the bell's, but to see if you could work as a team, and from what I just saw I can't help but get excited of what this team will be able to do in some time. By the way what were you planning to do if 1 had to go back to the academy?" Kakashi asked curious.

"... Well we we're planning to do what ever we could to convince you of having a all of us in team 7..." Sakura answered, both other boys nodded.

'Finally...' Kakashi thought smiling under his mask. "Remember this guys, failing your mission makes you trash. But. Abandoning you're teammates makes you worse then trash." Kakashi explained.

All three genins thought about that for a moment. And nodded.

"Well, how bout we go eat those bentos I brought with me?" Kakashi asked, all three nodded.

* * *

After rejecting Sakuras offer for a date. Again. Sasuke walked through the streets and noticed a few people give him a few dirty looks. He ignored them, but he knew well why people did that. The life of a jinchuuriki is not a pleasent one, the nine tailed fox that tried to destroy Konoha was sealed inside of him by his father, he would sometimes wonder how painful that must of been for his father to do something like that to his own son, he couldn't even begin to describe the grief he must of felt. Yet he understood why he couldn't of asked anybody else to sacrifice they're own baby, what he wouldn't want to do so to his own.

'Thanks to the sandaime I didn't suffer from the stupidity of the villagers, if I hadn't been taken at 3 years old by Jiraiya-sensei I might of suffered a horrible fate, when I came back after my 12th birthday, most new what was inside of me, but also knew who's son I was. My father was a great man and I will follow in his footsteps in honor of his great sacrifice, I love this village just as he did, ill use this great power inside of me to protect this village with my life, that's what my father would do.'

* * *

Naruto headed home using the park as a shortcut with a few grocery bags and stopped to see hinata sitting on a bench alone smiling while feeding a few birds.

He gave an evil grin and sneaked behind her and. "Boo!"

"Eek!" Hinata jumped startled, and saw Naruto laughing behind her making her blush. "Naruto-kun!"

"Sorry, sorry Hinata, I couldn't resist, so what you doing here?" Naruto asked.

"N-nothing Naruto-kun, I'm just f-feeding the birds." Hinata answered.

"Hmm, hey Hinata can I ask you a question?" Naruto asked, she nodded, he then leaned in closer to her and gentely cupped her cheek making her turn as red as a tomato. "Will you marry me? I promise... I'll be gentle with your first time."

She fainted.

Naruto then roared with laughter before getting up and was about to start walking away when he calmed down and stared at her face. 'She really is beautiful...' Naruto snapped out of it. 'The hell did that come from?' He began walking away and stopped again. 'Crap...' Naruto shook her by her shoulder a little and she started waking up, he disappeared before she opened her eyes. 'She shouldn't stay to long it's already getting dark.' Naruto thought and headed for his apartment trying to grasp the situation he was just in.


	4. Chapter 4

"'She's beautiful huh?" It's been over a month since Naruto saw Hinata, and he couldn't help wonder why he would think something Like that about a girl, sure he would see a girl or 2 that he would consider cute, but that was just the spur of the moment, it meant nothing, that was the first time he called a girl beautiful and actually have a deeper hidden meaning in it. Which has been driving him insane this last month, causing him to not be able to concentrate in the boring D ranks that they've been doing during the month, though he did learn the **Chidori** thanks to kakashi. He didn't like the thought of Sasuke having the **Rasengan** and him not having anything like it. Some snooping around later and he found out kakashi had something similar, he asked him to teach it to him, at first he was reluctant and said no. It only cost him a fortune because he had to bribe Narutos sensei to make a one of a kind super special edition Icha Icha paradise book, autographed by the old pervert himself. Least to say kakashi was easily convinced in teaching it to him in exchange for the book. 'I need to stop thinking about any unnecessary thoughts and concentrate more in training. A girlfriend is not going to help me get stronger to kill Itachi.' At least that's what he was trying to convince himself of, and that's why Naruto was not paying attention on the briefing of his first real mission. All this thinking had the Uchiha in a bad mood.

"Naruto."

Naruto quickly snapped out of his thoughts, and looked to his right to see Kakashi speaking to him. "What?"

"Are you ok? You've been spacing out alot lately." Kakashi asked.

"I'm fine." Naruto simply answered.

"You in lover or something?" Sasuke asks jokingly.

"Really Naruto-kun?! Who's the girl?" Sakura asks excitedly.

"Nobody. Screw you teme that ain't funny." Naruto says glaring at Sasuke who was chuckling.

"Ok... As I was saying, this is you're first C class mission outside of the village in Tanzaku. It Will be a joint operation with team 7 and team 8, which should arrive here shortly, you are to get the supplies you need for the trip, and head there immediately. You're mission is to act as bodyguards surrounding the area for the festival that is to take place there arranged by a lord in that province, ah here is team 8." Sarutobi said glancing over at the door.

'Aw crap... Of all the damn teams in Konoha it had to be hers.' Naruto thought glancing over to the know blushing Hinata.

"Team 7, give team 8 a quick brief about the mission at the gate and head out." Sarutobi ordered.

* * *

At the gate 30 minutes later team 7 finished briefing team 8 and were about to head on out.

Hinata finds the courage to say hi to Naruto. "H-hi Naruto-kun, I h-haven't seen you in a w-while."

"Hn." Naruto simply groans out, not bothering to spare her a glance, obviously trying to ignore her.

Hinata sees this and feels almost heart broken.

Kiba also sees this and gets pissed ath the Uchiha for ignoring her teammate. "Hey you stuck up jerk she just said hi to you! the least you could do is spare her a hi back! You can't treat her like she doesn't even exist!" Kiba said glaring at Naruto, Akamaru to his side barking his agreement.

"Back off dog boy, I'm not in the mood to deal with you, and I'll treat her however the hell I want." Naruto said not even bothering to look at Kiba.

"You bastard!" Kiba threw a right punch at Naruto, which he easily caught with his left, still not bothering to look at him. "Wha-"

"Big mistake Kiba." Sasuke says shaking his head.

Sakura sent worried glances between Naruto and Kiba.

Hinata looked like she was about to cry.

Shino just observed at his teammates illogical reaction.

Naruto pulled him in and landed his right knee on his stomach causing Kiba to double over in pain, then Naruto delievered another right knee to his forehead protector causing him to land on his back.

"Kiba-kun!" Hinata cried out, running over to her downed teammate.

'Kun?' Naruto thought for some reason pissed, and wondering of instead of holding back, maybe he should of used all his strength on Kiba.

The jounin senseis who were apart from the group quickly went to check what was going on.

"What do you think you are doing?!" Kurenai asked clearly pissed at Naruto.

"You want to try me as well?" Naruto calmly asks Kurenai this time sparing her a glance with his Sharingan already activated, this almost caused Kurenai to take a step back. Almost. The genjutsu mistress knew well she wouldn't have it go her way against someone with the legendary Sharingan, especially one's that are fully developed, those eyes could see through any genjutsu, and that was pretty much her entire arsenal of attacks.

Naruto saw this and almost smirked, but instead turned away form them and stuck his hands in his pockets. "Try to keep you're dog on a leash next time team 8, since he's the one that attacked me first." Naruto said sounding bored.

He was right, Kiba threw the first punch, Naruto was only defending himself, which meant Kiba was to blame.

"A-are you o-ok Kiba-kun?" Hinata asked the boy, helping him to his feet.

"Yeah I'm good." Kiba answered glancing at Narutos back. 'Not even nee-chan can beat me that easily, and he didn't even need to look at me, am I that predictable?' Kiba mused to himself.

'Kun again?' Naruto thought wondering if he should use the technique that would set him on fire for 7 day's and 7 nights that he was starting to get the hang of.

Kakashi sighed. "All right let's get going, it'll take us 2 weeks to complete this mission, 5 day's to get Tanzaku, we're in no rush so we'll walk there. And four day's to complete the mission, while another 5 day's to get back. Let's move.

Both teams headed out, one member rubbing his head and stomach since it felt like they were hit by a hammer on both places.

"The hell was that?" Sasuke asked Naruto, while they walked through the woods.

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked giving him his full attention.

"Don't play with me dobe, I know you better then anybody here."

"I don't know what your talking about." Naruto answered crossing his arms behind his head and closing his eyes.

"I know for a fact you like Hinata, why did you ignore her back there?" Sasuke asked quietly.

Naruto started walking slower to get some distance from the group. Sasuke as we'll.

"You know well why I can't be wasting time with girls." Naruto said in a low voice.

"I know. But that doesn't mean you should be a jerk to a girl as kind as her." Sasuke said also in a low voice.

"Whatever. Why don't you date her then." Naruto said obviously joking, Namikaze Sasuke doesn't have time for stuff like that either. At least that's what Naruto thought.

Sasuke thought about that for a moment, and tried to keep away a sadistic grin that threatened to appear on his face. "Ok then I will." And left for kakashi before Naruto could get a word in.

Naruto just stood still for a moment trying to check if his mind wasn't playing games on him. And when it all registered he caught up to the group to listen if Sasuke would really do this.

"Kakashi-sensei, will we have a free day at the festival?" Sasuke asked.

Kakashi took his nose out of his book for a moment and looked at Sasuke. "Yeah, at the last day we'll have some time to enjoy ourselves." Kakashi answered getting back to his book.

"Good." Sasuke said and slowed down to be next to Hinata. "Hey Hinata-Chan can I ask you a question?" Sasuke asked.

Know everyone was interested in this, and acted like they weren't listening to they're conversation. 'Chan?! Oh he'll no!' Naruto was gritting his teeth in anger. 'You can stop this! Just a quick kick to his face and a few hand seals, and he'll be on fire!' Naruto was seriously considering this. 'He wouldn't! The bastard wouldn't!'

"How about me and you go on a date the last day of the festival?" Everyone gasped and immediately stared at them.

'That. Son. Of. A. _Bitch_!' Naruto was pissed know.

Hinata was blushing 5 different shades of red. "W-well I-i d-don't, I-i m-mean, i-it's j-just t-that, w-well..." Hinata was stuttering crazy, and pressing her fingers together.

"I'll take that as a yes." Sasuke said giving her a warm smile.

"Say what?!" Sakura was furiously glaring at the Hyuuga.

"Wow." Kiba said not believing this.

"Interesting." Shino simply said.

"Hinata really needs to learn how to say no." Kurenai said sighing.

"Well that's nice." Kakashi said giving them an eye smile.

"Sasuke...?" Everyone turned to see a red eyed Naruto with a dark aura around him. Eveyone gulped. "Mind having a little spar with me on the next stop." Naruto said with a too friendly smile. It was not a question.

Sasuke paled and answered. "No... thanks, I think Konoha will want they're next Hokage alive." Sasuke said nervously.

The next 4 day's Sasuke avoided being alone with Naruto. He also slept with a kunai in hand every night.

* * *

_**ON THE FIFTH DAY, ENTRANCE TO TANZUKI**_

"Alright everyone me and Kurenai will go and speak with the mayor about the mission, you all head to a decent looking hotel and book some rooms." And with that said both jounins left leaving the genin alone. Or more importantly, Naruto and Sasuke.

Naruto moved to suddenly and to fast for Sasuke to react and got a roundhouse kick to the side of his face sending him straight through a medium sized tree, Sasuke then recomposed himself and landed on his feet wiping a little blood from his left cheek.

All of team 8 was dumbfounded at the amazing display of raw power and speed, which was actually only high chuunin level but it was high for the team of genins.

"You either hesitated in attacking me so suddenly or, you've gotten soft Naruto." Sasuke said grinning.

"Says the one who received my soft attack without being able to react." Naruto countered with a frown.

Sasuke stood up and gave a small chuckle. "Touche." Sasuke said dusting himself off. "So we even know?"

Naruto narrowed his eyes in annoyance. "Maybe" the blonde crossed his arms over his chest. "What are your intentions with her?" Naruto asked.

'Know I see what Sasuke-kun is doing.' Sakura thought, she was not the one with the highest marks in her class for nothing.

'Eh? Is he asking him about me.' Hinata asked herself hopefully.

"To make her the future hokages wife of course." Sasuke answered know him crossing his arms and narrowing his eyes.

Hinata blushed uncomfortably at the comment.

"Wrong. Answer..." Naruto said with a cold voice, 3 hand seals later and the chirping of a thousand birds could be heard. Naruto glared at Sasuke.

Sasuke glared back. "You would go this far just to not admit your own feelings, It would take a few simple words to stop this." Sasuke said making a clone and forming a **Rasengan** which caused the air around him swirl. "Have it your way, dobe..." Both got ready to charge the other at a moment the other moved an inch.

Naruto had a sudden flashback of him with a rasengan charging Sasuke, and Sasuke charging him with a chidori. 'What... That makes no sense' Naruto thought rubbing his head. And as fast as it came it went away. 'Damn, I am not quitting ramen!'

"Stop!"

That interrupted his train of thoughts, he lifted his gaze to where Sasuke was.

Both widened they're eyes to see Hinata standing in the middle of both of them.

"Please stop this know!" She actually didn't stutter a single word.

Naruto stared at her for a moment to see she was crying. "Fine..." Naruto proved he didn't like trees by using his **Chidori** to destroy a large one making it collapse on its own weight. "I'll leave you lovers alone." Naruto said with the bitterness obvious in his voice, making Hinata flinch. He leapt and joined Sakura. Kiba, and Shino we're still dumbfounded by the skill that they had just witnessed from a couple of thirteen year old teens.

"There's no way in hell you two are genins!" Kiba yelled at Naruto startling him.

"I am forced to agree with my teammate, what you have demonstrated to us is that your at least low jounin." Shino explained.

"Hmph, you should of seen them when they fought against kakashi-sensei." Sakura said bragging about her teammates.

"We're all the same rank here." Naruto clarified taking a moment to glance over his shoulder and saw Sasuke with a hand on Hinatas shoulder, gritting his teeth and clenching his fists in anger he tried to keep himself in check.

"You ok?" Sasuke asks Hinata placing a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"Hai, i-im fine." Hinata stuttered out as she wiped her eyes with both hands.

Sasuke notices Naruto glancing over his shoulder and clenching his fits. Sasuke smirked. 'I never knew Naruto could be so stubborn from admitting his own feelings, I wonder if it's because he saw his brother kill both his parents in front of him. Maybe he doesn't want to lose someone special to him again.' Sasuke turned back to Hinata. "We should go and look for a place to stay before it gets to late." She nodded and both headed back to they're group.

"You done flirting." Naruto said bored. Hinata involuntarily flinched again.

Sasuke frowned. "That's enough Naruto. We should head in and book a couple rooms in a hotel." Kiba and Shino nodded.

* * *

They found a hotel around the center of the city and booked 2 rooms, one for the boys, another for the girls, Naruto booked one for himself since he was still rich even after paying a fortune for the **Chidori**, but more importantly because he didn't want to see Sasukes face at the moment, or he'd have to send him through a wall instead of a tree this time.

"Bored bored bored bored bored bored bored bored bored bored." Naruto muttered repeatedly in his comfy suite for executives on a king size bed.

"Screw this, I'll check out the street's here and have a little fun with the civilian girls." Naruto said chucking to himself rubbing his hands together. He heads for the door stopping at a mirror and sighs. "Why did mom force my hair like this? Spiky in the back and straight in the front, I look like I have freaking duck on my head. The teme has it all spiky. Lucky bastard." Naruto muttered.

He heads out of the hotel and takes a right. As he walks he sees a few girl's that look at him with hearts in they're eyes, but he doesn't see one that sparks his interest, so he keeps walking and runs into kakashi and Kurenai walking towards him escorting a short, partially bald man with alot of gold on him, black shades ,and a yellow suit, with the face of a money hungry pig.

They stop in front of him. "Hey Naruto, did you guys book a hotel?" Kakashi asks.

"Yeah they got 2 rooms, one for the guys and another for the girl's. I got one for myself on the top." Naruto said with an emotionless voice.

Kakashi gave him a puzzled look. "Why did you do that?" Kakashi asks curious.

"Because if I hadn't I'd destroy the hotel." Naruto answers.

"Why would yo-" kakashi was interrupted by a cough from the short man.

"We need to get going I'm a very buisy man." The arrogant short pig said.

"Hai, sorry sir." Both kakashi and Kurenai said.

"Who's the piggy?" Naruto asks looking bored.

Both kakashi and Kurenai almost burst out laughing. "What did you say you little brat?!"

"Naruto! This is a very important business man who is hosting the festival this year! His name is sSakuya Saito." Kakashi scolded Naruto.

"Whatever. The hotel is down the street by the way." Naruto said walking away the same direction they we're coming from.

"Who is that disrespectful brat?" Asked saito.

"That is Uchiha Naruto Sakuya-Sama, the last Uchiha of the leaf." This time Kurenai answered.

'Uchiha?! So that's the brat they were offering a hefty bounty for, I might make some extra money in this town.' Saito thought with a grin.

* * *

Naruto couldn't find a girl he liked. 'This is ridiculous. How can I not find another girl here to have fun with. Why do I keep thinking about her? I've barely spoken to her. Ah! This Is annoyi-' Narutos thoughts we're interrupted by a cute blonde with a ponytail ramming onto him almost knocking him down. "Yo! Watch where your going." Naruto said a little heat in his words.

The girl with ragged and ripped clothes, which made it easier to see her early developing body, Ended on the floor, tears in her eyes. 'Is she crying?' Naruto thought with a small blush.

"There you are, come her you little bitch!"

Naruto looked up from the girl to see about 4 thugs running they're way. "Give us our money back or else!" Yelled probably the leader since he was big and about 7 feet tall, towering over Naruto.

"How much did she take?" Asked naruto bored.

"What? 200 ryu." Said the thug.

"...Are you serious?..." Naruto asked with a face that said he was annoyed. "Why did you take it?" Naruto know asked the girl.

"I-i was hungry." The girl answered ashamed.

"Give it back bit-"

"Don't call her that. Here." Naruto took out a 10000 ryu bill and handed the bill to the thugs.

The thugs we're shocked to see this kid just giving them a 10000 ryu bill like it was nothing, which for Naruto it was nothing.

"Come on let's go." Naruto said offering the girl his hand. Which the girl reluctantly took to stand back up. She was a little shorter then Naruto. "Let's go."

"Get him guys! if he gives this much like it's nothing how much do you think hes got on him!" The three smaller thugs came at him. Naruto just sighed in annoyance.

He jumped and kicked the stomach of the first one, using the momentum he kicked the second in the face breaking his nose, then still in mid air he landed his fist on the top of thirds head knocking him out instantly. He looked at the leader in the eye's activating his sharingan and saying one word. "Run." Wihich the big guy didn't think about doing otherwise for a second.

The girl still in shock looking at the know knocked out thugs who we're pursuing her, got scared when Narutos red eyes turned to her. Naruto saw this and deactivated his Sharingan. "where do you live?" Naruto asked.

"I-I don't have a h-home." The girl answered ashamed once more.

Naruto thought about this for a moment, 'scew it, its not like it will make a difference.' he concluded. "Come with me." Naruto ordered. The girl shyly followed.

They stopped a girl's clothes shop. "Go in and pick some clothes and shoes for you to wear." Naruto said taking out his pack of only 10000 ryu bill's. The girls blue eyes widened, she had never seen so much money. He tried to hand her 5 bills witch she looked at his face to see if he was serious. She sweat dropped seeing him yawn still holding the bills infront of her. She took them and stepped in the store.

Naruto waited for her outside leaning on the glass window of the clothes store, ignoring his new group of fan girl's that tried to but failed in making conversation with him. She finally stepped out and scowled at the fan girl's which quickly dispersed at seeing the girl coming towards them thinking she must be his girlfriend. "What?" Naruto asked wondering why she had that face. She gave an indifferent 'Hmph' and looked away. Naruto looked her up and down, she was now wearing a sleeveless pink blouse, with very tight dark blue colored shorts that reached halfway up her thighs and pink slippers. Naruto smirked. "What do you know, your actually pretty cute." He chuckled at her sudden blush. "Follow me. What's your name by the way?" Naruto asked.

"T-tomoyo." She answered.

"Uchiha Naruto."

A little walk later and she saw he was heading inside a hotel, and she followed now getting very nervous. He arrived at his rooms door and opened it indicating her to enter. She entered, he closed the door behind her and locked the door. She was now getting very very scared. "Go ahead and take a bath." Naruto said. Now she was terrified.

She took a refreshing shower and stepped out in nothing but a towel. "P-please b-be g-gentle w-with me, its m-my f-first time." Tomoyo stuttered out.

"We'll thank you, that's nice to know, but I wasn't planning to do anything to you, it would be wrong." Naruto said with a warm smile.

"Eh!" Was the only sound she made before the only thing she heard was Narutos roaring laughter.


	5. Chapter 5

All except Kiba and Naruto from both teams came together at the entrance of the hotel by mere chance. "Has anybody seen Naruto come back?" Asked kakashi to everyone there which they all shrugged or shook they're heads.

"Hey guys! I just saw Naruto go up the stairs to his room with a seriously hot blon-" Kiba came yelling but stopped once he saw Hinata in the group. "Oh crap." Kiba muttered.

Everyone turned to Kiba with a 'you idiot!' Face and turned to Hinata to see the Hyuuga heiress with a shocked expression and tears running down her face. She took off into the hotel to the little girl's room to cry in peace.

"Hinata wait! Maybe it wasn't Naruto!" Kurenai called to her pupil. But it was to late, she was already gone and the damadge was there.

"Kiba, you idiot." Sasuke said rubbing his temples trying not to massacre .

"I better go talk to her." Kurenai said running the same direction as the girl.

"Poor Hinata." Sakura said looking down.

"Kiba, you sure it was Naruto?" Kakashi asked.

"Never seen any other guy with his hair style, so yeah it was him." 'I wish I could have my hair like that, it's totally a chick magnet, but mom would tear me apart and feed me to the hounds, and that's after castrating me.' Kiba shuddered at the thought.

"We all better head in and get some sleep, Kurenai can handle Hinata, we have work to do starting at 2 of the afternoon." Kakashi stated, the group nodded they're heads in agreement.

* * *

"Your so mean you know that?" Tomoyo said glaring at the rolling and laughing blonde on the floor.

After Naruto was able to once again speak human language he sat up using both arms back to support himself while looking at her with a grin. "I'm sorry tomoyo-chan, I know I shouldn't of laughed like that." Naruto said looking down. "But it was just to freaking hilarious!" Naruto once again started rolling.

"I hate you..." The girl still in nothing but a towel said.

Naruto at an amazing speed nailed her to the wall, both arms blocking her from running or turning anywhere for that matter, his right leg in between her 2 creamy white legs, he inclined his head next to her left ear to speak. "Are you sure you hate me?" Naruto asked in a whisper.

Tomoyo was blushing up a storm and gaping like a fish since she couldn't form words. Naruto started to lean forward till his lips were a mere inch from hers. He saw the image of a cute girl with lavender eyes and silently cursed in his mind. 'Damn it Hinata, what the hell did you do to me?' He slowly removed his leg from between hers and sat on the bed. "Your so fun to tease you know that?" Naruto said with a half forced laugh.

"... I-im going t-to get d-dressed know." The still blushing girl stuttered out and headed to the bathroom. She closed the door behind her and leaned against it as she slowly slid her way down and hugged her legs as she buried her head in them. "Why does he make me feel like this." Tomoyo whispered in a muzzled tone.

Naruto just stared at the ceiling and started thinking about the Hyuuga girl problem. 'Maybe I should kill her. That would probably solve everything.' Naruto thought jocking of course. 'Maybe I should ask her out.' now he was serious. 'No. Itachi comes first, then I can worry about such trivial things.' He finally concluded. 'Guess ill go check on the team.' "Hey Tomoyo, I'm going out for a moment, ima go check if there's another cute girl to bring and have fun with." He heard a 'jerk!' And took it as a sign to head out.

He stepped out and caught a shadow move out of the corner of his eye but it was too late since he was pinned on a wall with somebody lifting him up by the throat. "I take it your mad about something huh?" Naruto asked his attacker a in a gagged tone.

"What the hell were you thinking bringing a girl to your hotel room?!" His attacker demanded.

"Are you jealous? Geez Sasuke I know we're friends and all but I don't roll like that man." Naruto said now starting to get choked. "I'm kidding! I'm kidding!" Feeling the grip getting loose he spoke again. "Its none of ANY of you're business who I bring to MY hotel room." Naruto said addressing not only Sasuke but Kiba, and Shino who we're hiding in the shadows a moment ago.

"How did you know we we're here?" Kiba asked with Shino stepping out as well.

"Please. First, you're not very good at hiding. Second, neither of you would have the balls to attack me alone and stand a chance, unless you have Sasuke here." Naruto stated jerking said bastards hand away from his neck, both Kiba and Shino glared at the blonde. "The only reason he snuck behind me is because he knows how to do it. Jerk." Naruto glared rubbing his sore neck. "So, what can I do for you fine gentleman this fine evening?" Naruto asked mockingly as he smirked while rubbing his neck.

"Hinata found out about the blonde you brought in, I accidentally pretty much wrote it down for her with bold letters." Kiba said ashamed.

Naruto stopped rubbing his neck and his smirk slowly faded. "So?" Naruto asked bored.

Sasuke again went for his neck but this time Naruto was prepared and instead grabbed his wrist with his left, and grabbed Sasukes neck with his right ending up in each others position from a minute ago. "We haven't fought seriously since we met teme, if we do this here, the building won't last a minute before its destroyed." Both protégés we're glaring at the other feeling each others killing intent making Kiba and Shino restless. "I suggest you calm down unless you wanna help me pay for it afterwards. _Namikaze_." Naruto let go of his neck.

"Listen to me. _Uchiha_. I know what you want to do and I'm cool with it, but remember you can't do this alone, and if you keep doing this sorta shit with random girl's, you will end up alone, Hinata won't be waiting for you forever." Sasuke said walking away from him, Kiba and Shino following behind him.

"That's what im hoping for!" Naruto shouted, causing Sasuke to flip him off, "Know I'm in a bad mood..." Naruto muttered to himself. "Guess ill head to bed."

Walking into the room he sees Tomoyo by the window fully dressed staring at a ring on her left hand. "I wouldn't mind if you wanted to hang around in nothing but a towel while your here you know." Naruto said making the blushing girl glare at him.

"Why are you so mean?" She asked.

"Because I'm an _Uchiha_." Naruto said as if it was the most obvious reason in the world.

"Are all of you're clan members jerks?"

Naruto actually chuckled at that. "I'm actually the only and nicest Uchiha you'll meet. Ever."

"Oh sorry... I forgot about the massacre." Tomoyo said feeling bad about saying that.

"Don't worry about it. Where you from by the way?"

"From here, I used to have a family and a home sometime ago." She stated with a small voice.

"What happened?"

"I... rather not talk about it."

"I'm not going to judge you or anything, just say it." Naruto insisted.

She turned to him to see his honest blue eyes before speaking. "...ok. I was born and raised here With my big brother and sister, we lived in a nice home which was also a merchant store, my parents and siblings lived peacefully without causing harm to anyone, we weren't rich but, we weren't poor either. One day a man called Saito came by our shop asking to pay taxes, we told him time and time again that we already had. A few days passed and he didn't return, we thought the mistake must of been solved. We we're wrong. He came back the next day with 4 ninjas with a musical note on they're head bands. I had never seen those type of ninjas before, they turned into monsters... and began destroying our shop... w-when my father went to beg them to stop... one of them d-drove a arrow through his chest." Tears and sobs started to come out of Tomoyo as she talked, Naruto placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder indicating her to continue. "They killed my mother, and my big brother and sister. I was the only one who was able to get away thanks to they're sacrifice, my mother gave me this ring when I turned 12, this ring is the only thing I have left to remind me of them." Tomoyo said showing him her ring on her pinky from her left hand.

"Seems like we got alot more then I thought in common." Naruto said placing his chin on his hand as he stared out the window. "... hey... If you had the chance to take revenge on that man would you take it?" Naruto asked curious. His eyes widened in shock to see her shake her head.

"I know mom, dad, my sis and my brother wouldn't want they're little girl to become a cold blooded killer. I just wanna live in peace." Tomoyo said with a sad smile.

Naruto couldn't believe what he was hearing. Here this girl in front of him says she wouldn't want to avenge her family which got massacred by some greedy pig, which he met a little while ago but there was no need for her to know that. And she wouldn't want revenge?! 'How can she not want revenge after witnessing her own family get killed in front of her?' Naruto found himself questioning the purposes of his own life. 'Should I of made that promise to my mother?' Naruto thought doubtful. "I'm going to bed, you can join me if you like, don't worry ill try to not accidentally touch you to much." Naruto said smirking at her blush. "By the way you can order anything you want from room service, I'll pay for anything. Though if you do make sure to tell them to also bring a box of condoms." Naruto snickered maniacally.

"I-i can w-wait till m-morning to eat s-something." The girl stuttered out.

"Suit yourself." Naruto answered taking of his shirt and pants leaving him in nothing but his NORMAL boxers. The girl stared at his body which was very well toned, the results of years of training obvious to the naked eye, a little drool was coming out of her mouth. "Like what you see?" Naruto asked with a grin, walking towards the left side of the bed and laying under the covers. "By the way its only fair that both of us sleep in our underwear so..." Naruto said dragging out the last word out.

Tomoyo was know feeling lightheaded and was afraid to pass out if she thought about the situation she was in any longer so she complied. She removed both her blouse and her tight shorts to reveal more then passable breasts covered by a black bra, and black panties. She quickly got under the covers at the far edge of the bed, and carefully removed her bra placing it in the drawer of the nightstand where her clothes know were. She gasped when she felt something pull her by the arm to the middle of the bed.

Naruto once he pulled her to the middle placed himself between her legs and removed the covers to see her cute pink breasts calling for his hands and mouth. Naruto blushing madly as well as Tomoyo, instead placed his left hand on her right leg to lean in to the left side of her face to whisper one word into her ear. "Goodnight." The girl couldn't take it anymore and had no idea how she even made it this far. She fainted.

Naruto let out a small chuckle and stared at her white creamy body. "Any virgin guy like me. Would KILL me for doing what I'm about to do." Naruto said to himself. He got off of her and laid on the far edge of his side of the bed and tried to go to sleep. Even if he did try something on her, he would keep seeing _her_ in his mind over and over, and that wouldn't be right or fair for Tomoyo.

* * *

Next morning she woke up dazed and had to think hard to what had happened last night. When she remembered she blushed crimson, and saw she was still wearing her panties which meant she was still a virgin. She found a note on her nightstand that read. 'Thanks for the amazing view last night. I gotta go to work, if you feel hungry go ahead and order anything you like. Tell them to put it on Uchiha Narutos bill. Love Naruto. Hugs and kisses :*' she giggled and blushed at the note.

* * *

Naruto found both teams in the lobby. All of them we're eating except Hinata who looked like she had been crying all night. "Good morning guys!" Naruto said waving a little to cheerful which caused almost all of team 8 to glare at him, until they saw his eyes. "Well you're all in a bad mood this morning." Naruto said pouting.

Kakashi sighed frustrated. "Good morning Naruto. Why do you have your sharingan activated?" Kakashi asked wearily.

Naruto gave him a puzzled look and saw the reflection of his eyes on a windor to see he was right. "Oh. That happens all the time, I always wake up with my sharingan activated for some reason." Naruto explained shrugging his shoulders while sitting between Sasuke and kakashi.

"Since when has that been happening?" Kakashi asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Since... then." Naruto said weakly. Everyone was intrigued by Narutos depressed look, they always saw him as the confident proud Uchiha, so it was interesting to see him actually be normal for once. Sasuke put an arm on on Narutos shoulder to check if he was alright. "I'm alright." Naruto said giving a sad smile, Sasuke nodded and glared at kakashi.

"Sorry Naruto didn't mean to open up old wounds." Kakashi said rubbing the back of his head. Team 8 was humbled and got a better look at the real Naruto, instead of the cold jerk they always see. They we're reminded that Naruto has seen things that none of them would wish for they're worst enemy. "Alright then we're splitting up for this mission. Me and Kurenai will henge ourselves with the crowed, but you guys will go in teams of 2 and surround the festival to keep an eye out for anything suspicious, if you see anything suspicious, flare you're chakra so me or Kurenai head towards you immediately. Listen to me carefully. You. Are. Not. To. Engage. A. Enemy. Alone. Understand?" Kakashi asked the genins, but more specifically at Naruto.

"Why are you looking at me?" Naruto asked with a bored expression.

"Just in case. Understand?" All genins nodded. "Good." Kakashi stood up. "Alright the teams will be Sasuke, Shino." Both nodded. "Kiba, Sakura, and last but not least Naruto and Hinata."

"What?!" Kiba and Kurenai screamed.

"Don't put Hinata with him, you know very well what's going on between them right know!" Kiba yelled making Hinata blush while Naruto yawned.

"That's exactly why I'm putting them together,Kiba, they need to speak things out together, a team breaks apart if a few members are having problems with each other. I've experienced that first hand." Kakashi said the last part lowly. "And they both need to eat something anyways, you'll need the energy, Hinata we discussed the positions we are to take already, you take the lead. Understand." Kakashi asked.

"H-hai." Hinata answered, she didn't know if she should be happy or scared to be paired with Naruto, she didn't want be hurt anymore.

"Alright we'll meet back after the festival is over for today, understand Naruto?" Kakashi asked since he was the only one who missed the briefing.

"Yeah yeah." Naruto said yawning as he stretched on his chair.

"Alright let's move." Kakashi said disappearing with the rest of the team.

Naruto stared at Hinata in a calculative manner which made her nervous and blush. 'Why do you have to be so damn cute?' Naruto wondered, he sighed. 'This is going to be a long ass day.' Naruto thought. After a quick breakfast it was time to head out. "Well, you lead the way." Naruto said with his hands in his pockets heading for the door.

"H-hai" Hinata stuttered out.

They started walking through the crowded street's. "How far are we going?" Naruto asked.

"It's j-just outside of the w-walls around the f-forested area, I t-think they're was a p-pond there." Hinata answered.

"Hey its him!"

Both Naruto and Hinata turned to see an army of girls heading towards them. "Aw crap." Naruto muttered. He thought fast and grabbed Hinatas hand. "Don't let go of my hand." Naruto ordered. inata nodded not trusting her own voice to speak. e ran straight through the street's full of people shoving them aside and quickly reached the outside walls the fan girls close behind. Without warning Naruto scooped up Hinata to carry her bridal style, causing her to squeak as he started walking up the wall using his chakra, much to the other girl's disappointment. fter crossing over the wall he asked her which way was they're spot, and the girl gave him directions barely conscious. After arriving a few minutes later he let her down much to her disappointment. "Sorry about that, drastic situations call for drastic measures. You ok?" Naruto asked rubbing the back of his head.

"Hai, those girl's we're you're fan girl's?" Hinata asked actually not stuttering. And with a little edge in her voice for some reason.

Naruto raised an eyebrow actually surprised. 'She looks even hotter when she talks to me like that.' Naruto thought wondering if he might be a masochist. "Yeah, they tend to be annoying, sometimes." Naruto answered. "Why? You jealous?" Naruto asked half teasing half curious.

Hinata blushed crimson for what seemed like the thousandth time today. "N-no I mean, h-how do you d-deal with that e-everyday?" Hinata asked back to her shy and stuttering self.

"That's easy, I just give them what they want, a trip to my house once a week." Naruto said nonchalantly and testing her at the same time. He turned to her since she didn't reply and what he saw hurt more then that one time Itachi drove a kunai in his leg by accident while sparing. His chest was aching like hell seeing her shed tears.

"O-oi, are you ok? Why are you crying?" Naruto asked feeling horrible.

'Why?' Hinata thought, she finally snapped. She turned to him with tears and rage in her beautiful lavender eyes. "Why?! Because I love you! Because I can't ever find the nerve to tell you that I do! Because I know that there are girl's waiting in line for you! And that I am just one of them! Because it hurts to know that you are FUCKING another girl why I am just crying myself to sleep! And I hate myself for not doing anything about the person that I love with my entire body, heart, and soul! It hurts waking up in the morning knowing that the person I love doesn't even know that I exist! It hurts finding out that even when outside of the village there are girl's chasing you through the streets! It hurts finding out that you walk into the same hotel im staying in with some blonde bitch! And that's only a fraction of why im crying!"


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: since I knew _someone_ would be pissed because of the cliffhanger, I decided to update a day sooner, plus this story is already written and finished, ill upload whenever I remember to. BTW leave a review if you would be so kind.**

To say that Naruto was speechless was an understatement. He couldn't even move a muscle of fear that if he did he would set off another chain reaction, mother did tell him to watch out for the quiet ones.

After a few minutes of gaping at the weeping Hyuuga, Naruto finally got out of his stupor. "I don't know what to sa-" 'bullshit!' His own thoughts interrupted him. 'Tell her the truth! Tell her that you love her as well! Tell her that you couldn't even of FUCKED a naked blonde chick with amazing breasts that was pretty much laying there waiting for it! Tell her! Okay maybe not _that_, but tell her that you can't think about another girl that isn't her!' His own thoughts ordered. "I'm sorry." Naruto said more to himself then to her.

Hinata winced at his last words. 'What have I done?' Hinata was scared, what had she just done?! She just cursed and laid out everything that was in her head. She screamed at him! Who would ever like a girl that uses such language. Well there was no way back know. "I'm sorry I yelled at you, I shouldn't of raised my voice like I did. Ill try to not annoy you any longer." Hinata told him not stuttering with still wet eyes as she turned to keep watch somewhere apart from Naruto. Hinatas heart cracked but didn't break that day. At least not yet.

Naruto was about to stop her by grabbing her shoulder but decided not to in the end. "I'm such an idiot." Naruto muttered to himself.

The first day of the festival ended and Naruto headed towards Hinata to head back to the hotel. "Time to go." Naruto said coming behind Hinata which was overlooking the festival from the top of a tree. She merely nodded and waited for him to lead the way. Naruto sighed and headed for the hotel to get some very well needed shut eye.

Arriving at the hotel they saw both teams already there apparently waiting for them. "Alright seems everyone is here, anything worth reporting?" Kakashi asked, nobody spoke. "Alright then, all of you report to the same positions tomorrow morning, get some rest everyone." Kakashi said heading towards bed reading his book.

"Hinata are you ok?" Kurenai asked a little worried since she had a far away look in her sort of red eyes.

"I'm fine Kurenai-sensei, if you don't mind, I'm heading to bed, I feel a bit tired." Hinata answered walking away not stuttering once more. Know everyone was worried, team 8 sent glares at Naruto.

Naruto activated his Sharingan unbeknown to him and glared back making them think twice before saying something. "Say so much as a word and I promise to you that I will not respond with my words, ill let me hands do the talking, I am NOT in the mood." Naruto said walking into the hotel shoving his hands in his pockets his eyes turning back to normal.

"Naruto-kun!" everyone turned to see a beautiful blond running towards Naruto with grocery bags on each hand, Naruto stopped just a foot away from the entrance to the hotel. And gave her a smile?! The group was a little bewildered to see Naruto smile at the mysterious cute girl.

"Yo Tomoyo-chan, where you run off to without my permission?" Naruto asked with a playful pout.

'Chan?!' The group thought now surprised.

"Hmmmm. I didn't know I had to have your permission just to go out, and here I went through the trouble of going and buying some things to cook you dinner when you came back." Tomoyo said looking away indignant.

"Wow, I didn't think a spoiled hime like you would know how to cook, besides I'm in no rush in getting killed." Naruto said with a grin.

Tomoyo gasped over dramatically. "Your mean!" Tomoyo said giggling. "Besides, I'm actually a very good cook." Tomoyo declared proudly. A cough from Sasuke got them both out of they're own little world making Tomoyo blush, she was so happy to see Naruto again that she didn't notice his obvious teammates staring and listening at they're conversation. "I a-apologize, I didn't notice you all, I'm a f-friend of Naruto, my n-name is Tomoyo, its a pleasure to meet you all." Tomoyo said bowing low.

"Kurenai yuhi" Kurenai answered with a little edge to her words much to Tomoyos confusion.

"Namikaze Sasuke, pleasure to meet you." Sasuke said nodding in acknowledgment.

"Are you related to the yondaime hokage?!" Tomoyo asked excitedly.

"Yeah, he was my father." Sasuke answered proud.

"My name is Haruno Sakura, its a pleasure to meet you." Sakura said bowing slightly.

"Aburame Shino, its a pleasure." Shino said simply.

"Hi! I'm Inuzuka Kiba, do you have a boyfriend?" Kiba asked a little to eager.

Tomoyo blushed at the question and started sending glances at Naruto. "Back off dog boy she's _mine_." Naruto said putting his arm over her shoulder and bringing the crimson faced girl close to him as if to prove his point.

"She is?!" Yelled Sakura and Kiba.

"I-I a-am?" Tomoyo asked looking up with her baby blue hopeful puppy dog eyes.

"I'm kidding," Naruto said face palming himself letting go of Tomoyo much to her disappointment. "Give me the bags," Naruto said taking the grocery bags from her hands. "Let's go." Naruto ordered.

"H-hai," Tomoyo stuttered out bowing one last time to the group. "Excuse us." Tomoyo said both walking away to they're hotel room.

"Well she's a good mannered girl." Sakura said offhand.

* * *

"Your really mean even to your own friends." Tomoyo said with a frown directed at Naruto.

_"Hmmm._ Really? Hadn't noticed." Naruto innocently confessed throwing himself on the couch reading a magazine.

"Lies." Tomoyo said as she started the stove.

"Soooo. What you making?" Naruto asked bored.

"You'll see in a little while, be patient."

"As a guy I know says, waiting is troublesome." Naruto said laying on the carpet floor with his legs on the couch while reading.

"Well I bet he's more patient then you..." Tomoyo said with a sing song voice.

"Oh. You have _no_ idea." Naruto said removing his Uchiha shirt leaving him top less. He removed his legs from the couch and laid on the floor just looking at the ceiling. He started thinking back to what Hinata had confessed to him. 'She loves me. And I love her. Probably.' Naruto was having trouble thinking straight now, he didn't know what to do. A part of him wanted him to accept her feelings, another was screaming at him to ignore her like all the other girls. And a very small part of him was thinking about Tomoyo for some weird reason. 'If I accept her feelings it will only slow down my progress to kill Itachi, and that's the most important thing right know. Or is it?' Naruto started questioning his goal after his conversation with Tomoyo, he was kind of feeling pissed at himself, for questioning himself! And the one's to blame for this we're the same thing. "Women." Naruto said with a sigh.

"Naruto-kun! Dinners ready!"

Naruto snapped out of his thoughts at Tomoyos voice. 'How long was I thinking?' Naruto asked himself. He headed for the fancy 4 chair dining table to see boiled green leaf vegetables cut to size, steeped in dashi broth. And grilled yakitori chicken, with some sake to the side. Naruto turned to Tomoyos smiling face with a deadpanned expression. "So you trying to take me to bed while I'm drunk huh?" Naruto asked grinning at her blush.

"I-i would never do that jerk!" Tomoyo screamed turning around embarrassed.

"Where did you even get sake your under age right?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I've lived quite some time here and i know a few people." She answered slowly turning.

"I could have you arrested for trying to corrupt me you know."

"Well I could have you arrested for trying to rape me last night." She countered smiling.

"...Touche." Naruto said impressed.

"now how about you shut up and start eating. Now." Tomoyo ordered.

Naruto raised en eyebrow. "Yes ma'am, what's gotten in to you?"

"Nothing." She answered still smiling. 'I hope he likes it.' Tomoyo thought worried.

Naruto sat down and took a bite. "OH MY GOD!" Naruto yelled hysterically.

"WHAT?!" She screamed worried.

"This is actually pretty good." Naruto calmly said.

Tomoyo almost chocked Naruto for that totally over dramatic reaction. But instead just sighed in relief and sat down to Narutos right and started on her own meal. She smiled warmly at Naruto to see him devour his dinner. After finishing his meal he placed his plates on the sink which Tomoyo was know using to clean the dishes she bought at the store. Naruto then embraced her in a hug from behind getting a scent of lily's from her hair as he whispered into her ear. "Thanks for the meal." Tomoyo felt her knees weak feeling his warm breath on her neck making her get goose bumps from excitement, she could feel her elbows pocking his naked well toned abs. She wished he would stop teasing her already, and finally do something about the need of having him close to her. He let her go and headed for the shower. "Ima take a bath and head to bed." Naruto said and turned back to her. "Your welcome to join me of course." Naruto teased one last time leaving the once again the blushing girl alone, she actually considered bathing with him for a moment but quickly chased that thought out of her dazed mind. After naruto came out of the shower with his boxers on wiping his blond hair with a towel, he saw that Tomoyo was already in bed acting she was asleep. Naruto smirked. 'Guess ill let her be for today.' Naruto thought chuckling lowly and getting under the covers of his bed.

* * *

Next morning Naruto got up a little late and when he went outside to check on Hinata she wasn't there. Naruto sighed knowing she didn't wait for him to head to they're spot. 'I really must of hurt her. Its for the best..." Naruto thought trying to comfort himself. The next 2 days of 'guarding' the festival went by fast without anything new, in those 2 day's Naruto didn't see Hinata since she was obviously avoiding him know. He wasn't all that upset about that since he didn't want to hurt her anymore. But even if he didn't admit it, he was feeling bad because of it. On the morning of his day off he decided to stay in bed till tomorrow so he could finally head back to konoha and never come back here since it didn't give him many happy memories, he also planned to ask Tomoyo to go to Konoha with him, but that could wait, today he would just sleep all day. Or at least that's what he had planned. But a certain cute blonde practically ordered him to get ready for the last day of the festival because he was taking her much to his annoyance. Which she decided on her own by the way.

* * *

"I can't believe you actually made me come, I don't like being around crowded places." Naruto said as he was walking through the crowds of family's, couples and stands that offered foods and drinks with games announcing themselves to the people to give it a try. He was wearing a blue kimono partially open to reveal a part of his chest that gave him a laid back appearance, which aroused much attention from the opposite sex much to Tomoyos distaste. The kimono was the same color as his Uchiha shirt, it had a decent sized Uchiha crest on the back and another smaller one on the left side right where his heart is. Tomoyo had ordered it to be made for him just so he could wear it for this day, to say the truth Naruto was deeply touched by her gesture even if it was bought with his money, he loved the color and especially the crests of the Uchiha that it had both in the back and the front.

"Why are you always so mean?" Tomoyo asked.

"Why do you always call me a jerk and tell me that I'm mean?" Naruto asked the girl that wouldn't let go of his left arm. The girl with the ponytail was wearing a pink fine silk kimono with a design of the time when cherry trees blossom that went down to her mid thighs that caused much commotion with the male population that surpassed even Narutos growing fan girl's.

"Because you are?!" Tomoyo said with a cute pout.

"Don't get adorable with me missy, I'm the only one between us who's allowed to tease the other." Naruto said laughing. Tomoyo let go of his arm and stopped. Naruto and turned to her. "What's wrong?" Naruto asked intrigued by her sudden stop.

"Why do you tease me so much? Please... I'm begging you. If you don't want a relationship with me, please don't tease me anymore, because. It hurts." Naruto could actually hear the pain in her voice.

Naruto's eyes widened, if only she knew how much of an effect those few words made in his mind, "Ok, I'm sorry if I gave you the wrong idea, I won't hurt you anymore, know let's have some fun." Naruto said holding out his hand for her to take which she happily took. Some time later Naruto could see a commotion up ahead and headed that way to check what was going on. As they got close his eyes widened see to who it was, Naruto once again saw the girl of his affections, this time she was completely stunning wearing a beautiful floral designed red kimono with lavender flowers on it's designs which matched perfectly with her eye's. Sasuke was at her side wearing a kimono much like his own only his was red and had a Uzumaki swirl on the left side where his heart is much like his own

"Dobe."

"Teme."

With introductions out of the way Naruto eyed him carefully also looking at Hinata which the girl blushed in response, seems she got over being mad at him for a reason he didn't know (he's an idiot.) He actually felt happy for that.

"So my _brother_ actually went through with his threat." Naruto said with a hint of bitterness in his voice, making Hinata look down ashamed.

"We'll I'm seriously thinking you don't even deserve her _brother_. I might just be serious about making her my wife, seeing as you already have someone." Sasuke replied eying Tomoyo.

"Don't talk about things you don't understand teme. I'll only warn you once before all hell breaks loose." Naruto told Sasuke as lightning started dancing around him and Tomoyo while glaring at him as he clenched his left hand, the crowed giving them some space since they did not want to be electrocuted.

"P-please stop, Naruto-kun, Sasuke-kun." Hinata spoke breaking the tension.

'Kun?' Naruto thought.

'Kun?' Tomoyo thought.

"I'll see you tomorrow teme. Have fun on your date." Naruto said walking back to the way of the hotel.

"Who was she?" Tomoyo asked.

"No one." He answered. He was obviously lying but she wasn't going to push him on it.

* * *

After a 20 minute walk and almost to the hotel, naruto suddenly stopped startling Tomoyo. "Naruto-kun what's wrong?" She asked.

"Get your asses out here now!" Naruto shouted. 5 ninjas with the musical note on they're head bands came out. And a short man who Naruto knows as Sakuya Saito came from the shadows.

"Impressive. To be able to sense jounins that easily. Orochimaru-Sama is offering a very hefty prize for you Uchiha. You have 2 options boy, either come peacefully and let the girl die, which has grown into quite a woman since I last saw her. Or we will be forced to hurt you." Saito said simply. Tomoyo was completely frozen to see the man responsible of the slaughter of her family.

"You forgot the the other option, the one in which I kill you all!" Naruto rushed Sharingan flaring foolishly leaving Tomoyo alone. The sixth ninja who was a jounin came off the roof and stuck a kunai into Tomoyos chest penetrating her heart. Naruto heard a small yelp and turned to see what would be etched into his memories thanks to his Sharingan for the rest of his life, seeing Tomoyo, the girl that he had saved from the street's slowly collapse to the floor.

"TOMOYO!"


	7. Chapter 7

"TOMOYO!" Naruto screamed running back to her side.

"No! no! no! no! not again please not again!" Naruto screamed sliding to his knees next to her.

"N-Naruto-kun, I'm s-scared. Please don't leave." Tomoyo said coughing out blood.

As much as Naruto didn't want to admit it she was done. She only had a minute or less to live. "It's ok I'm right here, I'm not going anywhere, I promise." Naruto cupped her cheek while trying to stop the flow of blood with his left hand. "Your gunna be ok Tomoyo-chan don't worry, I'm going to take care of the bad guys then we can go back to the hotel and go to bed ok?" Naruto was only lying to himself now.

"The f-few day's I spent w-with you Naruto-kun, we're the h-happiest in my life, and in t-those few day's I fell i-in love. I love you Naruto-kun..." Those we're the last words of Tomoyo to Naruto.

"I never liked loose ends. Now you know what will happen to you if you don't do what your told boy." Saito said laughing at the girl's death.

Naruto saw flashbacks of the beautiful smile of the blond, and the words that made him think back and consider the life he was taking. 'I just want to live in peace' those words and that sad smile kept replaying in Narutos head over and over. Naruto was overtaken by a tremendous amount of sorrow, then anguish, and finally complete and utter rage! He felt his eye's burning with a sensation he had never felt before, he stood up and felt his Mangekyõ Sharingan activate on its own, he also felt sparks of electricity on his left hand as the chirping of a thousand birds could be heard through the dark street and a **Chidori** formed without the need of seal's. With blinding speed that nobody was able to see he crossed the distance between the jounin that killed Tomoyo and stuck his **Chidori** through his heart and back killing him instantly, the other jounins we're caught completely by surprise.

Naruto pulled his hand out with a sickening snap and blood covered his new kimono. He back flipped back and stared at the eyes of the other 5 jounins. "**Tsukuyomi**!" Naruto shouted, all 5 of the sound jounins with a deafening scream collapsed to the floor with a 'thud' Naruto then pulled out 5 kunai's and hurled them at all 5 jounins piercing they're skulls killing them in the process. Being a ninja even when hes out at a festival having 'fun' must always be armed. Saito only stared completely and utterly scared shitless to see all 6 jounins taken down in a matter of seconds by this one brat. "O-ok we c-can make a d-deal! Don't d-do a-anything you'll r-regret later on now! W-what is it that y-you want m-money?! I'll give y-you all the m-money you w-want! Please just let me live!" Saito was on his knees begging Naruto to show mercy.

But Naruto at the moment didn't know what 'mercy' meant. He slowly walked to Saito ignoring the splashing sounds his feet made as he walked through the still warm blood. Saito was cowering behind his 'protection.' Seeing the red eyed demon heading towards him, as he got close he noticed he had a maniacal grin on his blood covered face and combined with his red gleaming eyes made him look like demon out for blood to the greedy man. Naruto stood before the man who was to blame for Tomoyo's death and lifted him off the ground by the neck. "Ok, I'll let you live. If you give me Tomoyo-chan back. What's wrong? Can't do it? Too bad. **Amaterasu!" **Naruto screamed the last word closing his right eye while his left swirled and a tear of blood from exertion went down Narutos face as he saw the man burst into black flames, as the short greedy bastard screamed his lungs out till the street was eerie quiet once more, he used his right eye to extinguish the black flames since he didn't want to burn Tanzaku to the ground, he didn't stop the flames with his left eye till there weren't even ashes of the man.

He turned and once again walked through the pool of warm blood to kneel next to Tomoyos dead body, he cupped her still warm cheek with his right hand and whispered. "I killed the bad guys." Naruto was feeling empty inside and confirmed that he was nothing more then an avenger, he lived to kill those that did him and the people he cared for wrong. He knew now that he had to kill Itachi, there wasn't a doubt in his mind anymore, with whatever methods.

He took her ring witch she dearly cherished and stood up. He stared at it for a moment and at that moment both team 7 and 8 arrived armed and ready for battle who felt a huge spike in chakra in the area to see Naruto covered in blood with his sharingan in a shape they had never seen before that nobody recognized only one white haired jounin who looked at it with shock and awe both amazed and terrified to see this genin with the most powerful version of a legendary dojutsu at his disposal. "Naruto ...t-those eyes, what have you done?" Kakashi asked dumbfounded.

Hinata was terrified to see his crush covered in blood witch she only hoped it wasn't his. She also saw the dead bodies of 6 jounin on the floor behind him with a pool of blood still growing, she gasped and covered her mouth in shock to see the girl that was with Naruto a moment ago also dead in front of Naruto. All the genins felt like puking since this was the first time to see such a scene, but they we're more worried that one of they're own was covered in blood with eyes that sent a chill down they're spine, and only one word could describe all of them except Hinata and Sasuke how they felt about Naruto right know. Terrified. "Naruto! What the hell happened! Are you ok?!" Sasuke screamed to his friend worried about the scene he was seeing.

"They killed her..." Naruto said lowly which was barely heard by the group, he started chuckling making the group very nervous. "And I killed them!" Naruto was know roaring with laughter as if all this was one big sick joke. The genins and jounins saw as Naruto's hand burst into black flames still laughing. But unknown to them is that what Naruto burned was a gold ring in his hand which quickly turned into nothing, he did this to make himself see that getting attached too much to people will cause you suffering in the end. His laughter turned back to a chuckle, and then he started sobbing. "They killed... her. Sasuke. They fucking killed her... And I tortured they're minds for 4 hours each... but it wasn't enough..." Naruto said between sobs. Tears started mixing with the blood flowing from his eyes caused by the exertion of using amaterasu once more. Naruto felt weak for a moment and then dizzy, he collapsed to the floor unconscious from chakra exhaustion.

"Naruto!" Team 7 and Hinata yelled once they saw Naruto collapse. They quickly ran to his side and kakashi checked his pulse. "He's alive, he's just exhausted that's all, but we need to get him back to Konoha." Kakashi said much to the relief of everyone.

* * *

Naruto woke up to a hell of a headache with his eyes feeling just as bad, as he opened his swollen eyes he saw a white ceiling and wondered where he was. He looked to his left to see hundreds of get well cards and flowers all over the place. 'My eyes are freaking burning, guess thats normal since I've only used the Mangekyõ once for combat.' From what he could see he was back in Konoha in the hospital. "Tomoyo-chan.." Naruto whispered as he remembered everything a tear flowing down his face.

"So your alive."

Naruto looked to the door and saw Sasuke leaning on it. "I know your not happy about that." Naruto said smiling. "How long have I been out?" Naruto asked.

"About 5 days, took us 2 days to get back to Konoha , after you passed out your condition got serious so we rushed you back to Konoha for treatment, after... giving a proper grave for your friend... of course." Sasuke said the last part a little uncomfortable.

"Thanks teme, sorry by the way. I know I've been acting like an ass these couple of day's." Naruto said ashamed.

"No problem dobe. I'm not the one you should be apologizing to though." Sasuke said nodding to Narutos right.

Naruto raised an eyebrow and looked to his right. He was a little shocked to see Hinatas beautiful face sleeping soundless using the bed as a pillow. "How long?" Naruto simply asked not turning to Sasuke.

"Since you got admitted to the hospital, she's only separated herself from you to go home and eat, clean herself up and she was back here again." Sasuke told the blond.

"She's been here the past 3 day's!" Naruto asked this time turning to see Sasuke.

"Yeah."

"Damn. Why the hell would she love a guy like me? I'm not that great a guy to begin with." Naruto asked frustrated.

"I honestly have no idea dobe, why don't you ask her, by the way once you get back on your feet, the hokage told me to tell you that he wanted to see you." Sasuke said walking away.

"Great! Know they'll have to know what really happened..." Naruto sighed, just thinking about it depressed him. 'This is why I didn't want to use the Mangekyõ.' Naruto thought solemnly.

Hinata started to stir and her lavender eyes started to become visible, she yawned and noticed Naruto was awake. "Naruto-kun!" She launched herself at him and hugged him tight. Once she realised what she was doing she ceased and sat back down with a blush embarrassed and pressing her fingers together.

"Hinata what are you doing here?" Naruto said annoyance evident in his voice making the blushing girl slump her shoulders directing her vision to the ground. Naruto after losing another of his precious people, finally saw that making attachments especially with girls would only lead to suffering, there for he had concluded that he would not let another girl come close to his heart. Meaning he would seal his heart and not let another girl in. Ever.

"I-im sorry if my p-presence is a b-bother, I j-just wanted to make sure you w-we're ok." Hinata said her heart aching, she got up and walked towards the door sliding the door open, then slides it close behind her, letting her tears loose she starts heading to the home where they didn't want her.

Naruto gripped the sheets of his bed tightly in anger while gritting his teeth till they hurt. "...Damn! Stop hurting so freaking much you bastard!" Naruto screamed slamming his hand repeatedly on his chest where his heart is. 'This is the only way I can make sure she will stay away from me! I don't wanna feel that pain again... it hurts to much.' Naruto thought painfully.

Naruto foeced those thoughts aside and thought back to what he was capable of doing when he activated his Mangekyõ. 'That power was amazing, that was the first time I've used it for combat. My eyes haven't started losing they're light just yet so I guess I'm still in the clear with that problem. I won't use it unless its a dire situation, or when I lose control of myself. **Amaterasu**, that technique was really something, it seems I've got good control over the flames, but the problem is **Tsukuyomi**, I was only able to torture those guys for 4 hours, guess that's my weakest factor, it proves I need more training.' Naruto thought reasonably.

Naruto saw his clothes we're on a chair next to where Hinata was sitting. "Might as well go see what the old man wants, somehow I know it has to do with why I have the Mangekyõ," Naruto sighed. He got out of bed and took off his hospital gown and got into his normal Uchiha clothes. he gets the scent of unfamiliar detergent and figuires who's responsible. 'she even washed my clothes... god damn this girl is perfect.' he sighs and heads for the window, he opens it and shinobi styled his way out of the hospital.

* * *

Sarutobi was having another stressful day, a few days ago the last Uchiha arrived unconscious on kakashis back saying that he was suffering from chakra exhaustion. Then the council meeting after that was nothing but pleasant, they we're practically pissed at kakashi for allowing the spoiled prince to come in harms way and we're wanting to punish him. Of course Sarutobi would not allow them to do so since what happened to Naruto was out of kakashis hands, he had to let them know that he would treat Naruto like any other shinobi, and being a shinobi meant he would be expected to face danger all the time. This only bought him some time of course hopefully for the Uchiha boy to wake up and calm down the council by telling them he was fine. All this was a major headache for Sarutobi which only lead him to strike home with the conclusion in his head which was: "I'm getting to old for this shit." That's what Sarutobi said as he heard a knock on his door.

"Hokage-sama Uchiha Naruto is here to see you." His assistant informed.

"Allow him in."

Naruto stepped in a moment later looking bored on the outside while in the inside he was nervous not looking forward to the conversation about to commence. "I didn't think they'd release you from the hospital so soon." Sarutobi said raising an eyebrow.

"Shinobi styled my way out of the hospital." Naruto said simply.

Sarutobi chuckled. "I remember when I was young I did that as well, how are you feeling Naruto?" Sarutobi asked the blond.

"Fine." Naruto answered simply.

"And mentally?" Sarutobi asked interlocking his fingers In front of his face.

"Im fine. Why don't you stop beating around the bush and ask me the real question you have me here for." Naruto asked getting annoyed.

"Ok... how did you get the Mangekyõ Sharingan?" Sarutobi asked bluntly.

"Let me ask the real question your trying to ask. Who did I kill?" Naruto said frowning. Naruto then went into detail of what happened when he arrived home when the Uchiha massacre was taking place, he told him that he killed his mom, and how Itachi had used a genjutsu to fool him into charging and stabbing him with a kunai, but that it turned out to be his mother who he stabbed, which is how he obtained the Mangekyõ. Through the explanation Sarutobi felt horrible for the boy, he was tricked into killing his own mother simple as that.

'What we're you thinking when you did this Itachi,' Sarutobi sighed internally. "I see... but why didn't you mention this before?" Sarutobi asked.

Naruto looked down with a sad expression. "I... didn't want anyone pitying me, or calling me a monster for killing my own mother for more power." Naruto answered.

"I understand, but you should of at least told me, there wouldn't been any need for anyone else to know." Sarutobi said lighting his pipe.

"Maybe. All the genins except Sasuke and Hinata that saw my eyes had terrified looks when they saw me, I wouldn't be surprised if they never talked to me again, though I can't say I care." Naruto said honestly. Though he was thinking it was more about the blood all over him at the moment then his eyes.

"Don't be so quick to judge, there's going to be a reunion of team's 7,8, and 10 including they're jounin senseis tomorrow in the river in the outskirts of the village, Sasuke asked me to tell you when you came to see me." Sarutobi said taking a puff.

"How is it that none of them have anything to do tomorrow." Naruto asked suspiciously.

"That would be my doing, I thought it a good idea to relieve some tension between you all since its been a ruff first month as shinobi." Sarutobi said.

"Why didn't the teme tell me face to face? I saw him an hour ago." Naruto asked tilting his head.

"He mentioned something about you would refuse to go. So he asked me to order you to go." Sarutobi smirked.

Naruto scoffed. "That bastard, ill make sure to thank him when I see him, I better go, I need to get ready for tomorrow." Naruto said grinning while he stepped out of Sarutobis office.

Sarutobi chuckled. "Its just like Jiraiya and Orochimaru. Hopefully they don't end up the same way." Sarutobi thought sadly.

"Why didn't you ask him about the sound shinobi and Orochimaru?" A voice asked appearing the moment Sasuke left.

Sarutobi didn't need to turn to know who that was. "He has too much in his mind already, there is no need to worry him about it." Sarutobi said taking a large drag of his pipe and releasing it quickly.

"Orochimaru is out to get him I think he deserves to know." Jiraiya of the sannin persisted.

"If he didn't mention it himself there's no need. The other problem is these sound nin kakashi mentioned, I don't think I've heard of them before, why would they attack one of the great shinobi nations? Do you think they're associated with Orochimaru?" Sarutobi asked.

"I can't say I would know, you gunna take action?"

"No, at least not yet. We need to further investigate this matter." Sarutobi concluded.

* * *

Naruto found himself back in his apartment after a nice greeting to the people from the ichiraku ramen place he liked so much, to say the truth he actually enjoyed they're company, they were also a few of rare people Naruto showed his enthusiastic personality without worrying about his position as an Uchiha. After a quick shower he decided it was time to head to bed since he had a beating to give a certain black spiky haired Namikaze. "Prepare yourself Sasuke, somehow I know tomorrow is gunna be pretty fun, its been a while since our last decent spar, and kami knows I wanna do some extremely big damage to you, and since we'll be outside of the village there won't be any collateral damage, the only problem will be the senseis, but as long as I beat you around till I'm satisfied before they stop us, it'll be fine." Naruto muttered to himself with an evil Uchiha laugh.


	8. Chapter 8

Naruto woke up to the sound of somebody knocking on his door. "Alright whoever It is will be placed in **Tsukuyomi** watching kakashi and Kiba make out for 4 hours." Naruto muttered still half asleep. He opened the door to see his team waiting. Sasuke was wearing a black Konoha shirt with yellow swimming shorts and black slippers carrying some bags and a towel over his shoulder. Kakashi was the same but his shirt was white, his shorts were also white, with black slippers and he was reading his orange book of course. Sakura was wearing a simple pink sundress and a bikini probably underneath with pink slippers, she was also blushing and trying but failing not to stare at Naruto for some reason.

"Nice boxers dobe." Sasuke said smirking.

"Well I ain't taking em off if that's what you want teme." Naruto said yawning wearing his trusty heart shape boxers for MEN.

"Thank kami. Get ready we're leaving for the river." Sasuke said. Naruto immediately shut the door on Sasuke's face. The Namikaze was not amused and was about to blast the door open.

Naruto suspecting that he would blow the door to pieces opened it quickly. "Kidding! But seriously its barely 8 a.m.!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Its 2 P.M. how the hell do you not know that." Sasuke said sweat dropping.

"I'm a teenager that's how! Fine give me a minute." Naruto said heading back in his apartment grumbling something about Namikazes with bats stuck up they're something.

True to his word Naruto came out a minute later carrying a change of clothes in a bag just in case, wearing dark blue swimming shorts with a also dark blue slippers, his shirt was also dark blue but it had white bold letters that said: 'I hate Sasuke' on the front. "Alright I'm ready." Kakashi gave a little chuckle at this and Sakura a small giggle.

"Where the hell did you get that shirt?" Sasuke asked with a tick on his forehead.

"What you've never had a shirt made?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke sighed and started heading towards they're destination. "Whatever let's go." Sasuke said not bothering to argue.

* * *

Some time later they found themselves to be the first ones to arrive at the river in the forested area of Konoha, the river was pretty big and it had a smooth boulder that went up high into the sky probably for ninjas to chakra walk up and throw themselves from up high. This had a one word response from all 3 males at the same time. "Cool." Naruto, Sasuke, and kakashi said at the same time.

Sakura rolled her eyes. "Boys." She simply said.

"Tell me about it." Ino said arriving wearing a purple sundresses and purple slippers with a bikini underneath, the others from team 10 arrived with stars in they're eyes including Asuma.

"Its troublesome but ill have to give it a go at least once." Shikamaru said lazily, he was wearing green swimming shorts with green slippers and no shirt with a towel over his shoulder.

"Yeah, I wonder if the rivers deep enough. Oh hey kakashi" Asuma said getting rid of his cigarette. He was wearing sand colored shorts with the same colored slippers, also with no shirt which showed off his muscles and many battle scars.

"I don't see why not." Choji said with his mouth full of chips. He was wearing red swimming shorts with black slippers and a red shirt with the Akimichi clan crest.

"Hi Naruto-kun!" Ino waved at Naruto who was muttering something about annoying blondes.

"Alright this looks awesome!" Kiba yelled excited. He was wearing gray swimming shorts, with black slippers and no shirt.

"It seems illogical." Shino said adjusting his shades. He was wearing his normal clothes since he wasn't going to get in. Something about bug's not liking water.

"..." Hinata still felt hurt from what happened in the hospital. She was wearing a lavender Sundress with white sandals, underneath she was also wearining a bikini. Kurenai was in her normal attire as well, she was worried about Hinata since she had barely spoken a word since they got together.

"Yosh! Kakashi my eternal rival it has been too long! I thank you for letting us know about this youthful get together of the teams of genins!" Gai said shining his teeth at Kakashi while giving him a thumbs up.

"Hm. You say something?" Kakashi asks with his nose still in his book.

"Ah! That was very hip of you kakashi! Why do you always pursue such revolutionary reactions!" Gai screamed in a overreacting manner. Neji and Tenten simply sighed in annoyance, they all introduce themselves to all of them as well as Lee. Neji was wearing white swimming shorts with no shirt and white slippers. Tenten was wearing a red with white sundresses and red sandals with a bikini underneath as the other girls were.

"Gai sensei! Is this your eternal rival you always refer to?! Yosh! I will also find an eternal rival who will challenge my abilities!" Lee exclaimed who was wearing the same as Gai which were green swimming shorts no shirt and green slippers thanks to Kakashi who told him he would not be allowed to come if he came with anything else.

"That's right lee! You must too find a eternal rival that will help you push you to the limits!" Gai explained with tears running down his eyes.

"Gai sensei!"

"Lee!"

"Gai sensei!"

"Lee!"

They both ran towards each other for an embrace and some kind of genjutsu from hell appeared where they hugged and the waves from the ocean splashed what seemed to be a cliff while the sun was going down in the background.

Naruto observed this with his sharingan for a moment to see what kind of genjutsu it was but deactivated them since it didn't seem to be one. Naruto sweat dropped at the shenanigans going on a few feet away from him and sighed, he then turned to Sasuke who was staring at the river with his right hand in his pocket. 'Might as well get this out of the way.' Naruto thought.

'Maybe I should give Sakura a chance, from what Jiraiya-sensei has told me mother was a fire headed woman. Literally since her hair was red, and father was much like me in a calm demeanor, I guess I might as w-' Sasuke was interrupted from his thoughts as he felt killer intent, he turned his head to the left to see Narutos leg heading for his face. He lifted his left arm to block the attack, his arm didn't budge but he did feel his feet dig themselves into the ground. "I should of known you would do this before we even started swimming." Sasuke said not bothering to take out his right hand yet.

Everyone turned to the sudden burst of chakra and saw the blow Naruto gave Sasukes arm. "Naruto! Sasuke! Stop this were here to swim not att-" Kakashi said but was interrupted by Sasuke.

"Don't worry Kakashi-sensei ill handle it, this is only a friendly spar, right Naruto?" Sasuke said grinning.

"Of course. a friendly spar." Naruto said matching Sasukes grin. Naruto threw a kick to Sasukes chin which Sasuke easily caught, he swings Naruto once and throws him towards the middle of the big river in which Naruto gracefully lands using his chakra, Sasuke quickly followed and landed 15 yards away from Naruto. "All out?" Naruto asks with a serious face.

"Be my guest." Sasuke answered with a calm demeanor.

"Kakashi are you sure about this?" Kurenai asks seeing that they were getting serious.

"Sorry, but I'm probably the one who's most interested in seeing how they do since I've never seen them spar so seriously," Kakashi states his arms crossed over his chest. 'Though I will stop this if it gets _to_ serious.' He added.

'Sasuke-kun.' Sakura thought worried.

'Naruto-kun.' Hinata thought also worried.

"Yosh! Know i will be able to see my eternal rivals students flames of youth!" Gai said with both hands on his hips.

'Such power in that simple kick, and the Namikaze didn't even budge.' Neji thought impressed.

'They're both almost as hot as Neji, but I wonder who's stronger.' Tenten wondered.

"This ought to be good." Kiba said grinning.

"Interesting." Shino said simply.

"Go get him Naruto-kun!" Ino cheered.

"Troublesome." Shikamaru sighed but didn't take his eyes away from the pair.

Choji simply watched not stopping from munching his chips.

"The yondaimes son against the last of the legendary Uchiha, ought to be interesting." Asuma smirked.

Before either protégés charged each other, they both did the same thing, they removed they're shirts for the genin females viewing pleasure revealing they're more then well toned body's.

Hinata faints and is quickly caught by Kurenai. "Good thing I was expecting this." Kurenai sighed while trying to wake Hinata up, which the girl quickly did since she didn't want to miss the encounter.

Both Ino and Sakura were blushing while trying to stop a nosebleed. Tenten was also blushing which didn't go unnoticed by Neji.

Narutos sharingan swirls in his eyes as he narrows them, and he could of sworn he saw Sasukes turn red for a second as he narrowed them as well. Both rushed each other in a burst of speed shocking everyone especially Gai, Lee, Tenten, and Neji.

"Kakashi! Your boys are moving if not the same maybe faster then Lee without the weights!" Gai said amazed.

'Impossible! How could they match Lee's speed?!' Neji thought dumbfounded.

'This proves that I need to work harder!' Lee proclaimed.

"Amazing." Tenten muttered.

Both boys met each sending sparks of electricity and strong gusts of wind in all directions while clasping each others hands fighting each other in battle for dominance over the other, so far both were on par.

"Kakashi... did you see that?" Asuma asked in a low voice with narrowed eyes.

"I FELT that yes, it must of been they're affinities for they're elements." Kakashi answered.

"But for it to respond to that high of level, its ridiculous, I've never seen anything like it. Have you given them any elemental training?"

"I've been planning to."

Both saw that neither one was gaining ground against the other. Sasuke tried to knee Naruto on the stomach. But Naruto saw this and used Sasukes knee to launch himself in the air. With lightning fast hand seals Naruto cried out his jutsu. "**Fire Release: Great Dragon Fire Jutsu**!" A giant dragon made of fire raced towards Sasuke at a great speed.

Sasuke who was making seals since Naruto used his knee to launch himself in the air saw this coming and cast his own jutsu. "**Water Release: Water Dragon Bullet Jutsu**!" A relatively big water dragon rose from the river and headed to face Narutos fire dragon. The jutsus collided and fought for dominance for a moment but quickly it exploded in a burst of steam. Seeing as they're jutsus failed to damage the other they both headed in the mist and started sending blows at each other witch some connected and others were countered or blocked. They both landed a fist to the others jaw at the same time separating and landing opposite from each other. Sasuke smirked and wiped some blood from his lip. "**Shado Clone Jutsu**!" The area behind Sasuke was covered in smoke and 200 solid clones appeared. "Go!" All the clones charge Naruto.

Naruto smirked also wiping blood away from his lip. "**Fire Release: Searing Migraine**!" A small stream of fire is released from Narutos mouth, but as it continues down the river It starts spreading till it covers the entire river in a giant wave of fire popping all except 2 clones that jumped in the air to try and avoid, but were quickly dispatched by Naruto as he also jumped spin kicking both of them dispelling the last clones.

Meanwhile the spectators were amazed at the fighting capability of the couple of genins. "This is impossible... how is Sasuke able to make 200 shadow clones and still be moving, I can't make a quarter of those clones. And the jutsu Naruto used to dispel them all was an S class fire jutsu." 'They're still kids and they're almost at our level, it gets me exited and scared what these 2 will be capable of doing in a couple of years.' Asuma thought.

"They're way above my expectations." Kakashi said.

"Kakashi! I'm amazed how much you have taught your students!" Gai screamed.

'The thing is I've barely taught them anything at all.' Kakashi thought to himself sweat dropping.

Ino was pretty much drooling at the sight of Narutos power.

Sakura and Hinata couldn't stop watching with worried eyes at the protégés.

"Yosh! They're fires of you have inspired me to work harder and reach new levels as well! I will run 500 laps around Konoha and if i can't do that! I will climb the hokage monument 1000 times with a boulder chained to my leg!" Lee exclaimed with fake tears running down his face.

"This is ridiculous, this looks more like a fight between kages then genin." Tenten muttered in awe.

Neji hearing this gritted his teeth in anger. 'How can they possibly be this strong?!' He thought.

Naruto still in the air saw Sasuke heading down towards him with a dropkick, Naruto turns and grabs Sasukes leg and flings him down at a great speed but not before Sasuke grabs his arms dragging him with him. They both crash in the water with a loud splash and water sprays up high in the air. Once it clears out both Naruto and Sasuke stand once more on opposite sides of each other panting. Sparks start appearing on Narutos left hand, as Sasuke makes a clone.

Kakashi seeing as where this was going quickly intervenes. "Alright that's enough! This is a 'spar' not a real fight."

Both genins groan in annoyance at kakashis interference. "I win teme, I did more damage." Naruto said relaxing and deactivating his sharingan.

"That's bull and you know it. We didn't even get to the best part." Sasuke said also relaxing and taking a dip in the river.

"Alright everyone shows over, let's get in." Kakashi said.

All males Neji being last since he was thinking for a moment quickly headed towards the river and dipped in heading for the smooth rock to chakra walk to the top and jump from as high as they dared.

"Men." All girls except Hinata said in annoyance.

"Well guess we should head in." Ino said which started taking her Sundress off.

This made most of the genins stop horsing around and start staring. "Hey Sasuke, Naruto, Shikamaru, Choji, Lee, Neji, come here for a moment." Kiba called out in a whisper. "The right thing for us to do is judge the girl's from 1 to 10, or we aren't allowed to call ourselves men." Kiba said giving a perverted giggle.

"Preposterous! I shall not be a part of this!" Neji said indignant and swam away.

"Alright, but I think Tentens starting to take off hers to." Kiba said offhand grinning once he saw Neji stop in his tracks.

Neji cleared his throat awkwardly. "I shall assist you this once." The slightly blushing Hyuuga said.

"This is unyouthful! But Sakura-san will also show us her angelic body!" Lee proclaimed.

"Oil! Watch it Lee she's about to be taken." Sasuke said.

"Whatever might as well." Naruto said bored.

"Troublesome, but technically Kibas right." Shikamaru said.

"Alright then, but to be fair you guys have to vote fairly not just because you like the girl." Kiba said.

Ino takes her sundresses off to reveal a 2 piece purple string bikini much to the boys pleasure.

"That's a 10! Holy shit how have you not taken that Naruto?!" Kiba asked intrigued by his friends stupidity.

"6, to troublesome." Naruto said making bubbles with his mouth in the water, making Shikamaru chuckle.

"8." Shikamaru said.

"I say 8 too." Choji said.

"7." Neji said.

"I must say she's youthful, 9." Lee said.

"She's a 7." Sasuke said.

Sakura started taking her sundress off to reveal a simple 2 piece pink bikini.

"Eh. 9." Kiba simply said.

"7." Naruto said.

"You think she's hotter then Ino?" Kiba asked.

"She's less annoying." Naruto said floating on his back.

"7" Shikamaru muttered.

"8" Choji said.

"6." Neji said.

"Yosh! She is most youthful! 10!" Lee said giving a thumbs up.

"9, I thought we agreed wed vote by looks not by who we were trying to get with." Sasuke said glaring.

Tenten started to take her sundress off to reveal an also simple red 2 piece bikini.

"Oh. Tentens got some bod! 10!" Kiba said grinning.

"Not bad, 7." Naruto said while trying to dog paddle.

"To be fair she is a year older. 9" Shikamaru said.

"9 I guess." Choji said.

"10," Neji said. Everyone stared at him. "What? I'm being fair."

Sasuke sighed. "8."

"9! I will support our teammate!" Lee said.

Hinata was reluctant to take her Sundress off, but Kurenai encouraged her to do so she would have fun with the girl's. She took it off to reveal a white 2 piece string bikini like Inos which Ino helped her pick, her porcelain pale skin could easily tell she was developing earlier then the other girls.

"Holy shit! 15! Hinatas freaking hot! Why the hell does she hide that behind that big jacket?!" Kiba yelled.

'Looks like she's not bruised today, wow she really is hot,' Naruto sighed. "Crap. 10 screw it no point in lying." Everyone stared at him. "Screw you guys, you can't judge me."

"Damn, 10 no question about it." Shikamaru said.

"10 definitely." Choji said.

"Zero!" Neji screamed everyone glared. "She's my cousin!" Everyone rolled they're eyes.

"Yep its a 10." Sasuke turned to Naruto. "My friends an idiot." Sasuke said shaking his head in disappointment causing Naruto to glare.

"Her flames burn brightly indeed! 10!" Lee said.

On top of the cliff Kakashi, Gai and Asuma stared down at the boys chuckling. "That brings back memorys eh guys?" Asuma asked.

Kakashi sighed. "Yeah unfortunately it does, it seems we just became the older generation." Kakashi thought sadly.

"I will do my best to lead these future leaders and make sure they don't go the wrong way!" Gai said emotionally tears running down his face.

"Yeah. I guess that's the best we can do for them know." Kakashi said.

* * *

A figure in a black cloak with red clouds with a swirl like orange mask not to far away watched the battle between the 2 genins unfold and came up with his decision. "Hes alot stronger then I thought, even without resorting to the Mangekyõ, he must not want to go blind, ill have to speed up my plans a little and get to him before a certain snake does." The figure said before teleporting away.

The day went on with the guys horsing around all day fighting they're way up the cliff to throw themselves off, while the girls swam around talking. Naruto could actually admit he had fun, but the chuunin exams were coming up, and he won't have time for fun. The day ended with Naruto ending up exhausted, from fighting to swimming as he headed of to bed hopefully without nightmares.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: yes i updated again, why you ask? Because I'll be gone for about a week, good day ladies and gentlemen.**

"The chunin exams?" All three members of team 7 asked they're sensei while they were on training field 7 discussing.

"That's right the chunin exams, I know your ready, Sakura I know your not very confident in your ability compared to these 2, but from what I saw in the tree climbing exercise and the water walking one, you did it in one try. I have never seen anything like it, and trust me you'll be amazingly strong some day." Kakashi said giving her an eye smile.

"Thanks sensei." Sakura said with a tinge of red on her cheeks. Sakura was no fool, she knew that compared to her monster strong teammates she was a delicate butterfly, but hearing that she could actually be strong some day as well gave her hope.

"Alright where do I sign?" Naruto asked secretly excited.

Kakashi pulled out three sheets of paper and handed them out. "You better sign this and head to the academy the exams are about to start." Kakashi said.

"What the hell?! Already?!" Sakura asks pissed.

"Well you see Funny story I was going to give them to you yesterday but it...slipped...my...mind?" Kakashi says nervously. Naruto face palmed himself while Sasuke just sighed not surprised by they're sensei.

"Sasuke, Sakura we better get going then." Naruto said dashing off hopefully not late already.

* * *

Arriving at the academy they could easily tell they were late since there wasn't a soul in the academy till they burst through the door and all eyes were on them. Sakura decided to hide behind Sasuke witch Sasuke just stared at the crowed of genins. He noticed the teams from they're class and they headed towards them.

"Naruto-kun!" Ino squealed molesting Narutos left arm much to his annoyance but more to Hinatas witch was glaring at the blonde girl.

"Bout time you got here we thought you weren't gunna participate!" Kiba said Akamaru on his head today, for some reason he didn't take it to the river when they went.

"Sorry we got lost on the road of life." Naruto said witch they all immediately understood why they were late.

"Kakashi?" Everyone except Hinata asked, she was still a little down, she decided she wasn't gunna chase after Naruto any longer. At least not openly.

"Yep." Team 7 answered.

"Hey quiet down if you know what's good for ya, this isn't a birthday party you know."

Everyone turned to the source of the voice.

"Or what? anybody wanna do anything about it?!" Naruto yelled the last part directed at the crowed. Everyone stared at him as if he was crazy including the rookies except Sasuke. "That's what I thought." Naruto said. He turned back to his comrades, they were looking at him like he was crazy for some reason. "What?" Naruto asked.

"Troublesome."

"You really got guts kid, but words are easy to say." The white haired guy said. "Names Yakushi Kabuto by the way." Kabuto said.

"Don't care, why don't you head on back with your team before I have to do something about it." Naruto simply said flashing his sharingan as a warning, Kabuto was starting to get nervous.

"Fine then." Kabuto said and walked away. 'Damn, Orochimaru-sama is not gunna be happy about this.'

"Why'd you do that?" Sasuke asked.

"I hate people with white hair," 'Plus there's something odd about him,' Naruto said simply everyone let out a small chuckle while the girls giggled. "What?"

A sudden poof of white smoke appeared in the font of the classroom and a group of chunin appeared, but the one that stood out the most was a tall man with a black trench coat with many scars on his face. "Alright you worthless punks I am the first proctor of the chunin exams Ibiki Morino, first of all come to the front of the room and pick a number that will dictate your seating arrangements, after you will receive your written exams." The first proctor Ibiki Morino ordered.

After picking a number and heading towards his seat Naruto cursed his bloody luck. 'You gotta be kidding, the hell are the chances of this?!' Naruto thought sitting next to the girl he wished he could forget while also laughing in his mind for the irony. But something was odd, she wasn't even sending glances at him. "You finally over me?" Naruto asked startling the girl that was trying to make herself smaller in her chair. She blushed but didn't answer. Naruto sighed, he was going to regret this.

"Why am I so in love with you?"

THAT got the girls attention, she turned to him and saw he had a serious face looking forward, and was he blushing?!

"I can't stop thinking about you, all day your all that's in my mind, I can't even look at another girl without remembering you, I love the way you blush when you see me, I love your shy and kind nature witch is the complete opposite of mine, you looked stunning when I saw you at the festival I was mesmerized when I saw you then, I was so jealous of Sasuke that I wanted to burn him for 24 hours without him dieing, kami knows I could, you were the sexiest girl in the river, the body you have is the body of a woman I KNOW I would never get tired of. But you wanna know the sad and painful thing about these feelings I have for you?" He slowly turned to her the blush never leaving his face, and gave her a warm yet sad smile. "I can't let myself act on those feelings." Naruto finished poring his heart at the girl.

Hinata was speechless staring at the boy of her affections with wide and tear filled eyes, she couldn't speak, she couldn't move, her throat was dry and she was just gaping at the blonde Uchiha, her heart was pounding in her chest, she could barely breath, she didn't want to make any sudden moves of fear that if she did she would wake up from this dream. Her momentary daze was interrupted by Ibikis booming voice.

"Begin!"

She practically ignored Ibikis entire speech. 'Begin what?' Hinata asked looking back to the front and seeing a sheet of paper with mildly difficult questions in front of her. She made quick work of them and glanced at Naruto, she saw that he had also finished his test and know had a thoughtful expression on his face. She didn't know what to do, she felt so confused, why would he tell her all that all of a sudden? Every single word kept playing back in her mind, every single word he said just made her heart flutter more, especially what he said about her body. She blushed at the words, he said she was the sexiest girl that day at the river, she had always considered herself pretty plain, but he seemed to of think otherwise. One thing was certain, it made her incredibly happy.

"Congratulations you all pass."

She once again ignored everything about the question to take it or not. She once again was interrupted by her thoughts when a purple haired woman crashed through the window with a banner witch got pinned to the sealing and read: Mitarashi Anko proctor of the second exam.

"What the hell is this? Why are there so many? There's like 50 left, Have you gotten soft Ibiki? There's alot more then there should be." Mitarashi Anko complained.

"What can I say? There's alot of potential this year." Ibiki said.

Anko huffed in annoyance. "Ill cut the numbers by half!" Anko said with a twisted grin plastered on her face. "Alright maggots no time to celebrate, were heading out follow me and no complaining." Nobody moved. "What are you waiting for lets move!" Everybody followed the crazy woman.

* * *

Training ground 44 or better known as the forest of death, animals that could easily take your life wanders inside that forest giant trees and a harsh terrain. This was where the next part of the exam was to take place.

"Alright first of all I need all of you to sign these wavers so if you die I don't get bla-" Anko said but was interrupted.

"Whatever can we just get on with it already I'm bored." Naruto interrupted.

Anko smirked. "Your an impatient one ain't ya?" Anko said throwing a kunai aimed for his cheek.

Naruto saw this and tilted his head to the side and took the kunai reversed grip placing it on Ankos throat who appeared behind him much to her surprise.

"Well well, it seems your better then I thought little Uchiha, maybe I oughta take you as an apprentice." Anko said grinning.

"Thanks but no thanks, I'd rather learn then teach." Naruto said matching her grin.

Anko chuckled at this and appeared in front of the group of genins. Anko then pulled out a scroll and unrolled it, revealing it to be a map. "First I'll explain the terrain in which it will take place. Around sector 44, are exactly forty four gates, there's a forest river and tower in the center. It's about ten kilometers from the gates to the tower. Once you enter the forest you will fight to get a scroll." Anko says while pulling out two scrolls.

"Scroll?" a random ninja asked.

"Yes, you will fight over these two scrolls the heaven and earth. Half of you will get heaven scrolls, while the other half will receive earth scrolls. So to pass this test your team has to make it to the tower with both of these scrolls."

'Crap so half the teams are guaranteed to fail this test huh' Sasuke figured.

Anko continued "also there's a time limit, this second test will last five days."

"Five days!?" Choji shouted terrified "what are we supposed to do about food?"

Anko shrugged "not my problem" she replied bluntly. "But the forest is full of food if you know where to look. Just make sure you watch out for the man eating beast, and poisonous insects."

Choji looked disheartened this test was already sounding like hell to him.

"Also there are a couple things that can get you disqualified." Anko said. "The first is any team that doesn't make it to the tower with both scrolls before the time limit is over. The second rule is if any team losses a teammate or have a teammate killed. And as a rule no team will be allowed to simply give up, you are to stay in the forest for the full five days."

"Crap there goes my plan" Shikamaru grumbled Ino glared.

"And the final rule, you're not to look in the scrolls." Anko said.

"what if we look." Naruto asked.

"Then you'll regret it." Anko grinned. "A chunin should be able to handle classified information, if you can't even do something that simple then you don't deserve to be chunin."

After signing and getting they're heaven scroll. Team 7 headed to they're entrance and waited to head in and do what they had to do. Naruto was really looking forward to this but he could admit he was a little nervous. As he remembered what he said to Hinata, he was right In knowing he would regret it later on. 'I'm such an idiot, know I ended up actually giving her hope.' Narutos thoughts were interrupted by Sasuke.

"Oi! Lets got didn't you hear Anko?!" Sasuke shook Naruto by the shoulder who just nodded.

* * *

"So are we heading for the rookie first?" A grass nin asked.

"Of course, well go give him a visit, I want to test out his abilitys." The women grass nin disguised as Orochimaru said. 'Let me see what you can do, Naruto-kun.' Orochimaru thought giving a malevolent chuckle.

* * *

"So what do we do first?" Sakura asked her teammates as they were jumping through the trees.

"We need an earth scroll, but first we should make a base camp since we don't know how long we might be here," Sasuke said landing on a relatively clear area followed by his team. "Alright, we should head out and search and find any good source of water first of all, then we can scout out the area for any enemy teams, understood?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeeeeees mooooom!" Naruto answered sarcastically, Sakura merely nodded rolling her eyes.

Sasuke sighed. "Alright then lets mo- jump!" Team 7 jumped immediately landing on a tree and saw a giant snake destroy the area they were at a moment ago.

"Ku ku ku I didn't think you'd react fast enough." Said a woman on top of the giant snake.

"Wow! that's one big ass snake." Naruto said excited.

"Naruto! Be serious we were almost crushed by it." Sasuke scolded Naruto who merely shrugged.

"Hey are you crazy you almost killed us!" Sakura yelled.

"That is the purpose of these exams little lady." Orochimaru said grinning.

"Chidori!"

Naruto moving at fast speeds pierced the giant snakes head killing it witch popped out of existence, while Orochimaru simply jumped off of the snake and landed in front of Naruto. "Ku ku ku, not bad Naruto-kun, you move faster then I expected you to." Orochimaru said.

"I hate snakes." Naruto said yanking his arm out of the ground while his team mates landed behind him.

"Why that is most unnecessary, snakes are very powerful and wonderful creatures." Orochimaru said releasing his killer intent.

Naruto gritted his teeth and started breathing harder, his arms started to shake a bit and he felt something he hadn't felt in years. Fear.

'Crap I've never felt anything like this before, this bastard is dangerous, I can't even freaking move.' Naruto thought panick in his eyes. He turned his head back trembling to his right to see Sakura on her knees crying, then to his left to see Sasuke standing normally and with red eyes, clawed hands, and fangs, Narutos eyes widened. 'What the hell is up with his eyes?! And this chakra I feel coming out of him its evil! Its nothing like his! What the hell is going on with him?!' Naruto asked.

'If I don't do this we won't make it out of this, I promised Jiraiya-sensei I wouldn't but if I don't well die!' Sasuke thought rushimg towards Orochimaru at amazing speed.

"Anko we found dead bodies of genin in the forest of death!" A chunin came screaming.

"We were bound to have that happen, why are you making a big deal out of this?" Anko asked irritated.

"Because they're...faces were torn off." The chunin answered disgusted.

Ankos eyes widened. "Take me there immediately! And you!" Anko pointed at another chunin. "Report this to the hokage! There's only one person capable of this hurry!" Anko rushed into the forest the chunin hot on her trail. "Lead me there at top speed!" 'That son of a bitch is here! I'm going to kill him! Crap the other kids are in danger if that lunatic is running around in there. What the hell is he doing here?'

"Five elements seal!"

'This kid must be the kyuubis container, hes a bigger threat then I thought he would be, he actually made me try for a minute there, that seal should disturb the kyuubis chakra. Ill end him know, hes the son of the man I despise and if I leave him be he will become a threat later on.' Orochimaru said looking down at the unconscious boy raising his arm, but was stopped by Narutos vicious kick to his face making him go through a thick tree and skid through the ground a few times before fixating himself, he was a little shocked that Naruto was able to sneak up on him like that, his eyes widened seeing the boys eyes. 'Those eyes...they're like his brothers, that makes things a little more difficult, but I didn't come here to kill him, just to see if he was worthy.' "Ku ku ku I didn't know you possessed those eyes Naruto-kun, but even with those eyes-" Orochimaru suddenly appeared in font of Naruto witch only gave him a second to gasp. "Your no match for a sannin like me." Orochimaru finished landing a hard fist to the right side of his face causing him to skid through the ground a long distance before he was embed to a tree spitting out blood.

'No way...he moved faster then anyone I have ever seen' Naruto thought gasping for air as Orochimaru closed in on him.

"Know then, I will be on my way but not before leaving you a little gift." Orochimaru said grinning as he was about to stretch his neck but stopped when he saw a swirling distortion appearing in front of him.

"No. You will not." The man that refers himself as Uchiha Madara said.

Orochimarus eyes widened to see the man with a black cloak and red clouds. "Akatsuki," Orochimaru spat out with venom in his voice. "What have you come here for?" Orochimaru interrogated carefully.

"I've come for my new apprentice, know leave snake. Or would you like to see what a matured Uchiha can do?" Obito Uchiha asked.

"I always new you were more then you appeared to be, 'Tobi.'" Orochimaru said grinning. "Unfortunately I cannot let you take MY new apprentice." Orochimaru said before he felt a familiar chakra signature and some other strong ones then turned to a particular direction and gritted his teeth in anger. 'It seems little Anko and some ANBU are closing in, the odds are not in my favor against 'Tobi' and them at the same time. I will have to retreat and start the invasion ahead of schedule as well or cancel it all together if the Akatsuki are here.' Orochimaru sighed. "I will be seeing you again Naruto-kun." Orochimaru said and started sinking in the ground.

Naruto was silent the whole time regaining his energy before he separated himself from the tree and entered his taijutsu stance kunai in hand. "Alright who the hell are you? And what do you mean your an Uchiha? Me and Itachi are the last Uchiha, and more importantly what the hell do you want from me?" Naruto battered out the questions still panting.

"I am an Uchiha," he turned and Naruto saw his sharingan with three tomoes swirling in them. "And I come with a proposition for you, Naruto." Obito Uchiha said.

"What's your name and what kind of proposition?" Naruto asked not dropping his stance.

"My name doesn't matter, and my proposition is. The kind where I could offer you the power to kill your brother, the kind where with that power you will be able to fulfill all of your dreams, the power only an Uchiha with the mangekyõ sharingan can teach you, but the most important of all. The power that will make sure you never again feel the pain of loss." Naruto gasped in shock and hope at the last proposal. "Know. What is your answer. Uchiha. Naruto?"


	10. Chapter 10

"What is your answer, Uchiha. Naruto?"

Naruto didn't know what to do, he was seriously considering leaving, roaming the world with an Uchiha who could teach him things that he would never be able to learn in the village, one that could help him master the mangekyõ sharingan, one that was offering everything he wanted on a silver platter. But then he remembered what he would lose if he left, his friends, his team, but more importantly a certain cute girl with lavender colored eyes, could he seriously kill all of his friend ships? Just for power?! But again he remembered a blonde girl he met at a town not too long ago, he remembered how he wasn't powerful enough to prevent her from being killed. He rembered the pain, the grief, her warm blood in his hands. The pain of loss..."the pain of loss..." Naruto mumbled. He had made his decision. "Let's go." Naruto simply said.

"Noooo!"

Sasuke appeared clutching his left shoulder trying to stop the blood which had a deep gash on it. "Naruto! Don't do this! If you leave they'll make you a missing nin! Think about everyone! Think about her damn it! Do you have any idea how much this would hurt her?! Huh?!" Sasuke asked his teammate obviously upset.

"Sasuke. You know well wh-"

"I know! And I'll gladly help you kill him! You can train and become much stronger here IN the village! And why are you believing a guy who you just met a moment ago?!" Sasuke asked pointing at the said guy.

"Hes an Uchiha, Sasuke." Sasukes eye's widened slightly. "He can teach me things that this village will never be able to teach me, with him i know my power will be more then enough some day to kill Itachi." At that moment team 8 as well as Anko and a team of ANBU arrived at the scene.

'you got ta be kidding me this is ridiculous! Out of all the damn teams occupying this forest, it had to be the team with her, somebody up there must seriously be pissed at me for something.' Naruto sighed, he was hoping he could of just disappeared without anyone knowing, but apparently you can't just leave a shinobi village without somebody finding out.

"What the hell is going on here?! They told me the snake bastard was here. And who are you?" Anko asked glaring at the stranger.

"My name is. Uchiha, Madara." Madara answered causing Anko and the ANBU to gasp.

"Impossible! That man has been dead for decades!" Anko exclaimed.

"Believe what you like. Are we done here Naruto?" Madara asked to which Naruto nodded.

"Naruto don't do this! If you leave i swear to you i will find you and drag you back to the village at least half dead!" Sasuke said.

"What do you mean leave? What the hell is going on here?!" Anko asked getting irritated she didn't know what was going on.

"He's leaving the village, with that man." Sasuke answered her question causing some to gasp and others to widen they're eyes.

Hinata biting on her bottom lip worked up the courage to step up next to Sasuke. "P-please don't leave Naruto-kun, i love you." Hinata said pleading tears finding they're way down her face. "If you l-leave there's nothing left for me here." Hinata confessed. Everyone wasn't surprised to know that she loved Naruto, what did surprise them was the latter, they didn't know she was THAT in love with him.

Narutos eyes slightly widened, he knew the Hyuuga girl was in love with him, but there's a difference in knowing and hearing her say it to you. "Im sorry Hinata, but my mind is already made up. Remember what i told you in the first part of the exam?" Naruto asked to which the girl shakily nodded. "All of that was true." Hinata blushed and gasped hearing him say that. "Make your reason to be here; to prove to your father that you aren't a weak little girl." Naruto said giving her the last smile they would ever see in a long time. He then turned to 'Madara' and simply said. "Know let's go"

"You can't seriously think you can just leave the village that easily!" Anko said taking a kunai out the ANBU team doing the same preparing to atack on a moment's notice.

"Believe me i would rather enjoy having a little fun with my X comrades, but we have alot of training to do. Oh, and one last thing for old times sake. Orochimaru is planning an invasion with suna, if you don't believe me why don't you check the surrounding areas of the leaf." Madara finished as he placed his hand on Narutos shoulder.

At the moment he finished saying that both Uchihas disappeared in a swirl of some sort without leaving a trace. "What the hell?" Anko said dumbfounded nobody else was doing any better. "Damn this can't be true, but i still gotta report this."

Once Hinata saw that he was really gone she dropped on her knees and hands completely heartbroken hyperventilating while she completely broke down to tears, her teammates quickly went to her side to try and calm her down. Everyone glanced at her feeling sorry for her.

Sasuke being familiar with seals since Jiraiya taught him as much as he could, had gotten rid of the seal Orochimaru placed on him and was finally feeling alot better then before thanks to his tenant. 'Naruto... i swear I'll get you back ya stupid dobe.' Sasuke thought his fists clenched. "I'll go report this to the Hokage." Sasuke said before Anko was about to leave. "Besides were already disqualified since we don't have a complete team anymore." Sasuke said. "I'll take Sakura to the hospital once she wakes up." He finished with a sigh.

"Alright, you guys head for the tower if you have both scrolls." Anko told team 8 then jumped away the ANBU following to continue her search for Orochimaru.

* * *

Sasuke arrived where Sakura had passed out and quickly woke her. "Sakura you ok? You need me to take you to the hospital?" Sasuke asked.

Sakura quickly regained her composure and looked around scared. "Its ok we took care of him he's gone." Sasuke reassured placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Where's Naruto-kun." Sakura asked worried since she didn't see him.

Sasuke sighed, he was not going to enjoy this. He told her of them fighting the snake loving bastard, and Naruto leaving the village with a man with a black cloak and red clouds and Hinatas reaction, he left out the use of the kyuubis chakra since he didn't want her to know just yet.

Sakura was crying, she couldn't believe that Naruto just left the village and she wasn't able to do anything because of her weakness, she couldn't help but feel bad for Hinata since the love of her life just up and left too gain more power, she couldn't imagine the pain she must be feeling at that moment. "What are we gunna do know?" Sakura asked between sobbs.

"Were done with the chunin exams since we don't have a complete team anymore, so i should head to the hokage and report everything, you should go home and get some rest while i do that, ill pass by your house at 6 for our date." Sasuke said getting back on his feet.

Sakura nodded then did a double take to see if she heard right. "Date?!" Sakura asked with wide and hope filled eyes.

"Yeah, there a problen with that?" Sasuke asked with a smirk.

"No...you just surprised me thats all." Sakura responded with a smile.

Sasuke chuckled. "You need help getting out of here?" Sasuke asked, she shook her head. "Alright then ill see you at 6." Sasuke at top speed headed for the hokage tower.

* * *

Working his way out of the forest he quickly used a shunshin and arrived in front of the building, instead of using the door he decided to use the window like normal people and quickly stood in front of the sandaimes desk. "Jii-chan! I got alot to tell you!" Sasuke said.

"What is it Sasuke?" Sarutobi asked worried stopping from sorting out his paperwork. Sasuke repeated everything he told Sakura though this time he didn't leave a single detail out, he also confessed the power up he received from the kyuubi. Sarutobi once again knew he was getting to old for this shit.

"ANBU." Sarutobi snapped his fingers and 4 ANBU with they're respective masks appeared kneeling to the right of Sasuke. "Have Inoichi report himself to the messenger bird tower and have him do a thorough search of the surrounding area of konoha, tell him were on code 'trouble in the forest' inform all clan heads to have them prepared for anything as well, and if Inoichi spots anything out of the ordinary tell them that i by the power of the hokage i am declaring martial law canceling all missions, after which we will start evacuating citizens to the rock monument shelters immediately, and have Jiraiya come here at once, understood?" with a quick 'hai!' all ANBU disappeared to carry out they're orders.

'Wow, ive never seen jii-chan so serious before.' Sasuke thought with a little awe. "Where IS Jiraiya-sensei?" Sasuke asked.

"He's probably doing some 'research' right know in a womans bath house." Sarutobi said with a sigh of annoyance. "Sasuke im sorry im asking you this, your father would never forgive me for this you being only a genin, but, i know your at least high chunin, so i will need you in the battlefield if something occurs." Sarutobi said grimly.

Sasuke gave him a sadistic grin. "I'd be more pissed then my dad if you hadn't let me fight." Sasuke said.

Sarutobi sighed once more. "That's what i was afraid of..." Sarutobi mumbled under his breath.

* * *

30 minutes later Sarutobi, Sasuke, and Jiraiya who WAS at the womans bathhouse were talking about they're current situation and Inoichi came almost knocking down the door. "Hokage-sama! There are at least 600 sand shinobi and another 300 sound practically at our doorstep! We need to act immediately or this could be disastrous for konoha!" Inoichi exclaimed.

Sarutobi indicated him to calm down. "Tell me, do you think they suspect of us knowing they're there?"

"Yes, it's a possibility. Do not forget were dealing with Orochimaru hokage-sama." Inoichi responded.

"Then i must get ready for batt-" Sarutobi said but was interrupted by his student.

"No. I will lead the forces your the one giving orders BEHIND enemy lines, without you well just be a bunch of idiots with pointy objects. Know, let's go Sasuke we need to get ready." Jiraiya said, Sasuke nodded and followed Jiraiya with a shunshin, not leaving any room for arguments from the hokage which could only smile sadly at his perverted student.

"He has a point hokage-sama." Inoichi added.

"Yeah, i guess he does." sarutobi sighed.

Booooom!

A loud explosion was heard throughout konoha and in the distance you could see a giant snake tearing down the walls of konoha. Both sound, and sand shinobi flooding the city through the trail of destruction the snake made. Sarutobi quickly rose from his seat and used shunshin heading for the messenger bird tower where he would lead his shinobi to victory followed by Inoichi.

"Report." Sarutobi ordered the moment he got there.

One of the many shinobi there came towards him. "Hokage-sama we were able to hold off the line in the area around where the snake summons came through, but they wont be able to hold off the snake summons for long. We also have reports of enemy shinobis that were disguised as civilians attacking our shinobi, the team of genins of suna that came in has also been reported killing our shinobi as well, what are your orders sir?" The shinobi asked his leader.

"Inoichi, have Shikaku and Choza take care of the snake immediately, also give my order to every konoha shinobi as far as your mind can reach and tell them that we are code."Fire in the forest." have the jounins head for the front lines, have half the chunins assist them, and the other half scout out the village for any enemy shinobi in civilian disguise, and have the genins escort all civillians to the shelters." Sarutobi finished giving orders.

"Right away hokage-sama!" Inoichi said getting to what he was ordered.

"Has there been any reports of Orochimaru?" The old leader asked the same shinobi.

"No sir, we haven't had any reports of Orochimaru." The shinobi said getting back to his work.

Sarutobi sighed. 'where are you Orochimaru, what are you planning?'

* * *

In the front lines Skikaku and Choza arrived on orders from the hokage to deal with some giant snake is what Inoichi said? Apparently he wasn't kidding, arriving at a rooftop with cheers of relief from they're konoha comrades who weren't having much luck with doing anything to the giant three headed snake.

"Holy crap Inoichi wasn't kidding this is one big freaking snake, this is beyond troublesome." Shikaku sighed. "Let's get this over with, i need to be home by 6 or Yoshino will beat me with a frying pan. Again." Shikaku silently said the last part, but Choza still heard him.

Choza just laughed at his friends misfortune. "After so many years, your still whipped." Choza said between laughs. Shikaku sighed once more.

"Quit being troublesome, Choza, let's go." both of them getting serious soared through the air for a moment.

"I need you to make an opening for me Shikaku! I won't be able to get close to it without getting all three heads to bite my head off!" Choza told his best friend.

"No problem ill handle it. Shadow imitation jutsu." Shikaku with lightning fast hand seals streched his shadow and joined the giant snakes. "Choza get this over with, i can't keep this giant thing still for long." Shikaku said through gritted teeth sweat starting to go down his face.

"Super multi-size jutsu!" Choza literally turning into a giant delivers a devastating punch full force on the giant snakes head on the far left taking it out for the count right after Shikaku released his jutsu, the middle head went for a bite towards Chozas neck but was intercepted by Chozas knee to its jaw then an elbow to the top of the head at the same time crushing its skull in between both limbs. The third and last head with venom filled fangs head for Chozas back, Choza was still finishing up the middle head and won't be able to counterattack in time.

"Shadow sewing jutsu!"

A giant needle like shadow pierced through the final snakes head effectively dispelling the know dead snake, Shikaku released the jutsu and fell on one knee, Choza also quickly released his jutsu and quickly went to Shikakus side. "You ok bud?" Choza asked helping him up.

"Yeah," Shikaku answered panting slightly. "This is nothing compared to what Yoshino would do to me if I'm late home, come on let's help out with the rest of the enemy shinobi." Choza laughed once more and nodded.

"Alright, but we should wait a little so you can replenish a part of your cha-"

"No!" Shikaku said firmly and took a hold of Chozas armor dramatically. "You have no IDEA what Yoshinos tortures are capable of, she once took my prized shogi set away! You know how painful that month was?! It was hell! Hell i tell ya!" Shikaku said tears in his eyes.

Choza by this point was roaring with laughter. "Alright, alright let's go then! We still have alot of enemys to take out."


	11. Chapter 11

"Sasuke... are you ready?"

"Yeah..."

"...you just need the blonde hair...and you'd look just like your father would..." Jiraiya said a little sad.

"Thanks sensei. I had it made some time ago." Sasuke was wearing a full jounins gear with a replica of his father's trench coat, the only difference is that on his on the back said 'Son of the yellow flash' in kanji letters.

"You fully armed and ready?" Jiraiya was in his full body armor which he hadn't worn since the war.

"Yeah, kunais, shurikens, explosive notes, ninja wire, I'll be fine for know, hopefully." he muttered.

"Don't be so negative, or are you getting cold feet so soon?" Jiraiya said grinning.

Sasuke scoffed. "As if. Let's go!" Sasuke jumped out the window effectively destroying it which is rather expensive, Jiraiya quickly followed.

"Ah! You know how expensive that is?!" Jiraiya screamed at his student for destroying one of his penthouses windows, while at the same time piercing a sound shinobis skull with a kunai.

"Sensei you have like 3 of those, why are you upset for one window." Sasuke Asked jumping through the roof tops and throwing three shurikens at a sand shinobis chest.

"Because they're like 50,000 ryu each!" "I'll pay you back when YOU GIVE ME MY INHERITANCE!" Sasuke said pist.

"You know we can't give you that till you can at least defend yourself from a high jounin like Kakash-"

"Yeah, yeah because when you give me my inheritance people outside the village will have conformation that i am the yondaimes son, which will cause some countries to try and take action. I'm as strong as Kakashi you know." Sasuke said pouting while driving a kunai through a random sand shinobi.

"You need proof for that kid. After this invasion we'll se what you can do alright?" Jiraiya said driving a kunai through a sand shinobis heart.

"Fine." Sasuke gave up while he delivered a neck breaking kick to a sand shinobi. Sasuke felt a weird sensation, he looked towards a street to see a dozens of severed limbs all over the place with blood covering most of the street. Sasuke emptied his stomach on the roof before heading down to the streets trying to ignore the strong scent of iron, he saw that there was a lone figure with red hair and the kanji for love tattooed to his face looking right at him completely covered in blood. It was obvious who did this. "Your a jinchuriki aren't you?" no answer, Sasuke felt his own blood dripping from his nails digging into his hands. "I have to kill you. There's woman and children not just shinobi here! What the fuck is wrong with you?!" Sasuke in blind fury charged the red head and punched him square in the jaw hearing a Sickening crack which made the red head skid through the ground several times till he was embedded on a wall of a 2 story building.

"Gaara!"

Sasuke looked to the top of a building to see three more sand shinobi heading towards the one apparently called Gaara.

"Kankuro, Temari take my flank, ill check on Gaara!" the apparent jounin ordered which they gladly obeyed since they weren't sure how stable Gaara was after that tremendous hit to the jaw. Both stood on guard in front of Sasuke, Kankuro with his puppet at the ready, and Temari with her fan out and ready to swing.

"Oh my god, did Gaara do this?..." Temari asked nobody in particular.

Kankuro answered nevertheless. "It wouldn't be the first time."

"That monster killed all of these civilians, im going to kill him. Move." Sasuke said in a deadly voice that sent chills down both sand shinobis back, with a killer intent that they've never felt before, even Gaaras was no match.

They looked into his eyes and saw that he had red eyes with black slits. "What the hell are you..." was all Kankuro was able to say before a knee to his face stopped his sentence mid way, which easily broke his nose and knocked him unconscious as soon as he hit a wall.

Temari was shocked by his sheer speed but quickly got her senses back. "Sickel weasel jutsu!" Temari sent a powerful gust of wind to his opponent, or tried but he was already gone, she felt the cold steel of a kunai on her throat and felt Sasukes breathing behind her ready to slice her throat if necessary. "Impossible..." Was also Temari able to say before she was knocked unconscious by a chop from Sasuke.

"Unlike that monster i don't kill woman," Sasuke said and saw Gaara and the other 2 running towards him. Gaaras face looked like his face was falling apart in pieces. 'Sand armor huh?' Sasuke concluded.

"Get away from her!" The jounin yelled.

"You can keep her she's not my type." Sasuke said and picked her up bridal style placing her against the wall gently and headed back in front of his opponents. "Are you gunna keep watching or are you going to help me out?" Sasuke asked somebody much to the sand shinobis confusion.

"I think I'll watch for know this is good stuff for my next novel, especially that part where you picked the little miss up." Jiraiya said scribbling down some notes for later reference.

The jounins eyes widened to see the sannin Jiraiya just sitting on the roof closest to Sasuke with his feet just hanging down the ledge writing something down. 'This is bad, we don't stand a chance against him, not even with Gaara.' The jounin made up his mind. "Gaara were retreati-"

"Leave Baki ill handle them." Gaara interrupted him leaving no room for discussion by the sound of his voice and that bloodthirsty grin on his face.

Baki simply sighed, there was no point discussing with Gaara, he carefully walked towards Temari and picked her up bridal style and headed back to Kankuro who was back on his feet covering his broken nose with his puppet on his back. "Were leaving." Baki ordered, Kankuro simply nodded and followed his sensei leaving the 2 jinchuriki to they're fight.

"Mother wants your blood..." Gaara muttered as he started to turn into the one tailed demon Shukaku. "

Jiraiya sensei what the hell is this?" Sasuke asked.

"Ah crap, kid you better let me handle this, hes letting his demon out to play." Jiraiya said getting to his feet and his eyes widened seeing red chakra bubbling out of Sasuke until he was completely covered in a red cloak with 2 distinctive tails waving back in forth. "Oi! You don't need to do this kid let me handle him! You barely have control of those 2 tails!" Jiraiya exclaimed.

Sasuke dropped on all fours, his hair turned wild and feral as did his face with his whisker marks getting more in depth, and his nails turned into claws as his canines also grew. "I'll handle him sensei." Sasuke said in a husky and strained voice, the entire village was covered by the malevolent chakra, and anybody who was alive 13 years ago would remember this evil tinted monstrosity of power, and those that weren't were confused and afraid since they had never felt something like this ever before.

The toad sage gritted his teeth in anger. "Fine but if you take out another tail im ending this. I don't know who will be more dangerous you or him." Jiraiya muttered.

Gaara was know in his mini Shukaku form and was ready for blood he charged Sasuke but he was already on top of a roof waiting for him his 2 tails waving back and forth. "I'll lead him out of the village sensei." with that said Sasuke headed for the walls of the village to make sure no collateral damage would be done, Gaara followed enraged, his prey was running away from him.

"There's no way im leaving you alone kid, if you lose control this invasion will be a piece of cake compared to the kyuubi going on a rampage." with that said Jiraiya followed the 2 transformed jinchurikis.

* * *

Sakura and the rest of the rookies were helping civillians to the shelters when they felt a disturbing chakra. "What is this? This charkra is evil." Sakura asked goosebumps forming on her arms.

"I have never felt such an evil chakra." Neji said feeling nervous.

"Its coming from that way " Kiba said pointing a particular direction. "But i don't recognize this scent, its mostly mixed with blood though." Kiba said in disgust.

Suddenly a new wave of even more powerful and evil chakra engulfed them all, this one being much more potent and dark. Shinos bugs were reacting to the chakra and if you listened carefully you could hear buzzing coming from him.

"W-what is this...?" Tenten asked her entire body shaking in fear.

"T-this is even worse then before...the unyouthful feeling is getting closer." Lee said.

The moment Lee uttered out those words Sasuke crossed a roof over the rookies with what appeared to be a red chakra cloak with a fox shape to it and 2 distinctive tails flowing through the wind. Close behind him was what looked like a raccoon like figure made of sand following behind him, Jiraiya of the sannin also followed in his full body shinobi armor.

"Was that Sasuke-kun?" Hinata asked startling all of them since she hadn't uttered a word for a while for some reason.

Sakura nodded. "But what was that chakra that was covering him? It was nothing like his own."

"Guess my suspicion was right." Shikamaru said, everyone turned to him with a puzzled expression.

"What do you mean Shikamaru?" Ino asked intrigued.

"I've been researching lately about the tailed beasts and about the night the kyuubi attacked the village, from what i found out they are beasts with almost infinite amounts of chakra, beasts that we humans can't even begin to comprehend, beasts that cannot be killed by human means no matter how strong we can be, the only way to possibly stop them is by sealing them in an object or a new born baby, thats what brought me to the conclusion that the kyuubi wasn't killed like we were told in the academy, but instead sealed in a new born baby. But i never thought the yondaime would of sealed it in his own son." Shikamaru explained his arms crossed over his chest.

Everyone just stared at him with a dumbfounded expression, and Sakura was the first one to come out of her stupor. "So what your saying is Sasuke-kun has the kyuubi sealed inside of him?" Shikamaru nodded. "Why didn't he tell us before." it was more of a statement then a question.

Shikamaru answered nevertheless. "I've also searched for that possibility and it became quite clear. Jinchurikis as they're called aren't treated very well because of the resentment the people have towards the beast, the jinchuriki suffer day in and out as a scapegoat for the people they protect from the beasts' wrath. Maybe thats why he didn't want us to know, he might of thought we would of turned on him, thats also why a decent amount of people glare at Sasuke when walking down the streets, even knowing he's the yondaimes son." Shikamaru finished.

"You never cease to amaze me Shikamaru"

The rookies turned to see they're senseis landing. "Your a genius but you hide it all the time, why is that?" Asuma asked with a smirk.

"Because if people knew that they'd expect more out of me and thats just plain troublesome." Shikamaru replied yawning causing everyone to sweat drop.

Kurenai noticed someone missing from the rookies. "Where's Naruto?" she asked.

Everyone heard a small squeak from a certain Hyuuga and turned to see her with tears threatening to fall. This was enough to give Hinatas surrogate mother some concern, she was about to ask whats wrong when Sakura with also tear filled eyes answered her would be question. "Naruto defected." Those 2 words were enough to have Hinata break down crying once more, Kurenai quickly went to her side and tried to comfort the now crying girl but so far it was not working, she knew well about her huge crush on the blonde Uchiha, she had told her many times that it wouldn't be a good idea to approach him in that way since she could see that he was to cold hearted to ever fall in love, but of course Hinata denied everything she was told by the red eyed jounin and even tried to defend him once.

Everyone apart from Shino and Kiba widened they're eyes in shock, they also noticed the -kun suffix missing from Narutos name that Sakura usually uses. She then relayed everything that happened in the forest of death, or at least what Sasuke had told her. "No way..." Kakashi barely muttered, not being able to believe one of his students just deserted the village they swore to protect.

"What an unyouthful turn of events." Gai said actually in a normal voice.

Kurenai sighed. "There's nothing we can do about it know," she then stood back with her fellow jounin after Hinata seemed calm. "You guys need to get back at leading civillians to the shelters." Kurenai ordered.

"All civillians have been evacuated." choji said opening his mouth for the first time for something else that is not shoving chips into his mouth.

At that exact moment a red flare rose into the sky of konoha which indicated for the counterattack to commence. "Alright guys, stay close to us and don't separate yourself from the group. Your about to witness why war is not something you ever want to be in your life." Kakashi said re composed from his previous shock, this caused most of the genins to visibly pale knowing exactly what the war veteran meant.

"But Kakashi sensei shouldn't we try and help Sasuke-kun, He was being chased by another one of those tailed beasts Shikamaru mentioned?" Sakura asked stepping forward obvious concern in her voice, the other genins nodding in agreement.

Kakashi turned to her and gave a rare serious stare at Sakura. "Trust me when i tell you this guys, you DO NOT! Want to come in between a fight of 2 jinchurikis unless your a sannin yourselves," everyone gulped at this. "Understood?" they all nodded in agreement. "Good. Know let's go." everyone followed without complain to start ridding konoha of they're 'pest' problem.

* * *

Sasuke was in a forested area traveling through the trees 3 miles from konohas west gate, as he jumped over a branch he rememberes something important. "Crap... all of konoha must've felt the kyuubis chakra already," Sasuke sighed. "I'll have alot of explaining to do when this is over."

"ARE YOU ASHAMED OF ME BOY?" A voice said faking to be hurt by his words.

Sasuke sighed again but this time in an annoyed manner. "I don't remember allowing you to speak." Sasuke responded ignoring the foxs' question.

Sasuke could practically see the foxs grin. "YOUR A COCKY LITTLE BRAT, IF I WASN'T LOCKED UP IN YOUR GUT ID EAT YOU WHOLE." The most powerful tailed beast said.

Sasuke was about to retort but before he opened his mouth he was hit by a sand shuriken which caused him to go through a tree before recuperating by landing on his feet at the ground much to the kyuubis amusement. "YOU MUST OF FELT THAT ONE." Kyuubi said chuckling, Sasuke had enough of the fox and cut off they're mental connection since he was only a ditraction. The fox was right, that hurt like hell, Sasuke could feel another tail wanting to come out, but he quickly regained control of his anger and was able to suppress it.

Gaara was pissed, he gave in his blood lust long ago and he was know in his miniature Shukaku form, he was done playing cat and mouse, this fox was dead! Or so he thought before he felt his head slam on the hard ground making a crater. 'i couldn't even follow his movements...' Gaara thought. There was only one thing left to do.

Sasuke quickly leapt back from Gaara and landed on all fours. "That was for getting me by surprise." Sasuke said. Then his eyes widened to see Gaara getting bigger and bigger using sand till he was in his full one tail form.

"Im done playing games with you! Mother wants your blood and she will have it!" Gaara screamed frustrated on top of Shukakus head. "Feigning sleep jutsu!" Gaaras body fell limp as he fell asleep.

Nothing happened for a moment till a maniacal laughter was heard. "IM FREE! IM FINALLY FREE!" Shukaku the one tailed demon yelled.

"This is bad..." Sasuke said a little nervous.

"Alright kid I'll take it from here." Sasuke turned to see Jiraiya land next to him.

"But-"

"Not buts!" Jiraiya said not letting him argue. "This is serious your not ready for something like this."

"No...just let me handle him sensei, hes just like me, i could of ended up like that if you hadn't of gotten me out of here, we both share the same burden, its only right i help him out of the darkness hes in, please." Sasuke pleaded.

Jiraiya looked into Sasukes eyes and sighed. "Fine. But one wrong turn in this fight and im ending it. Understood?" Jiraiya asked seriously.

Sasuke smiled and nodded. "You really need to believe in your own students more." Sasuke joked earning him a bump on the head courtesy of the toad sage, which kind of stung him a little since he was still covered in his red chakra cloak, he leapt back and decided to watch the fight from as much distance as possible.

Sasuke stared at the literally giant challenge ahead of him before he saw a giant foot coming down to squash him like a bug, Sasuke thinking fast used his left hands claws made of chakra grasping the middle of its leg and using it to reach up to its midsection and using his right chakra claw he clenched it to make a giant fist of red chakra and launching it only for it to go through and getting it stuck. 'well i should of expected THAT' Sasuke scolded himself.

But before he could berate himself further a giant claw made of sand was heading for him which unfortunately was moving to fast for his own taste so he did the only thing he could do at the moment. He braced himself for impact.

"DIE YOU ANNOYING BUG!"

As the hit landed Sasuke was launched straight for the unforgiving ground at a great speed taking down several trees with him in a straight line digging through the earth before stopping. The only reason he was still alive at the moment was because the kyuubis chakra took some but not all of the impact. "though im in this mess because of the kyuubi to begin with." Sasuke muttered out barely understandable, he stood up from his man made trench shakily and winced in pain. "Not so bad after all, only 1 or 2 broken ribs." He looked at his hand and saw that his chakra cloak had receded back to the seal. He sighed "No other choice." with quick hand seals he bit his thumb and slammed his right hand on the ground causing a huge puff of smoke.

"Tha hell am i?!" a raspy voice exclaimed.

"Yo boss!" Sasuke greeted the boss toad Gamabunta.

"Sasuke! You little twerp what you call me here for?! This better be good!" The giant toad threatened.

"Why dont you see for yourself." Sasuke said crossing his arms over his chest.

"Ah! Shukaku huh? This will be good. We should end this quickly though he's in a whole other level." The toad grinned gripping and sliding out his tantõ.

"I HATE FROGS!" Shukaku said.

"All we have to do is wake him up right?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah... how did you figure that one out?" Gamabunta asked ignoring Shukakus earlier insult.

"He used a justu to make himself fall asleep, and then Shukaku appears, only an idiot wouldn't figure that out immediately. I just gotta knock some sense into him. Literally." Sasuke said placing his arms back to his sides."Can you get me close boss?"

"Yeah but well have to use the combination transformation so i can hold him still someh-" Gamabunta was interrupted by a poof and when it cleared it revealed the kyuubi its massive nine tails swinging about. "Damn it kid at least let me finish the damn sentence!" The toad know fox scolded.

"Sorry boss...but im running out of chakra...lets end this...the cloak took its toll on me..." Sasuke said between heavy breaths

"Y-YOU!" Shukaku stuttered out, and was he sacared?

Sasuke raised an eyebrow and once more heard a chuckle in his head. "Why is he...scared of you?" Asked Sasuke still trying to find his second wind.

"LET'S JUST SAY I WASN'T THE NICEST OLDER BROTHER WHEN WE WERE KIDS." the kyuubi Let out another malicious chuckle.

Sasuke merely rolled his eyes shrugging it off and grumbled something about stupid tailed beasts bullying each other.

"Are you ready kid?" Gamabunta asked.

"Yeah..."

"Let's go." The giant fox charged Shukaku closing the gap that separated them in mere seconds.

"NO! STAY AWAY YOU DAMN FOX!" Shukaku said in panic.

The fox using all 9 tails wrapped all of Shukakus limbs making him incapable of moving or running anywhere. "Know kid!" Gamabunta said with a strained voice, with a quick 'hai!' Sasuke jumped off of the foxs' giant head and headed straight for Gaaras sleeping form with his fist reeled back, but before he could land the fist which was mere inches away from Gaaras face sand came out of Shukakus head and wrapped itself around Sasukes body.

"Crap!" in pure desperation Sasuke reeled his head back and landed a painful headbutt to Gaaras forehead waking him from his deep slumber causing Shukaku to go back in his host.

"NO! I JUST GOT OUT I CAN'T GO BACK ALREADY! " Shukaku complained, but to no avail since his body started falling apart having both jinchurikis head for the earth at a speed they prefer wouldn't be so high, but alas in the shinobi world you never get what you want, thats what Sasuke figured out while he fell through trees and branches over and over till he finally reached the ground thankfully on his shaky legs.

The same couldn't be said for Gaara since he landed face first and was barely conscious to see his prey walking towards him hand on the place where it hurt the most apparently, his ribs. Again. "Why do you fight for those weaklings that don't even deserve to exist?" Gaara asked in a low voice that Sasuke barely caught.

"Every life in this village is important, not just that of those that are strong Gaara, every life will make somebody out there suffer if they were to find out that one person has left this world, just because your childhood was horrible growing up doesn't mean you should despise all else, you should use that as a source of strength to try and become somebody that they can look up to for guidance, prove to them your not the monster they make you up to be." Sasuke advised his fellow jinchuriki while Jiraiya and Gamabunta landed next to him.


	12. Chapter 12

"Are you alright Sasuke? That was one hell of a slap to the face you got from Shukaku." Jiraiya said snickering at his Godsons obvious pain, his trench coat was shredded in many places and most of his chest was exposed since thats where most of the impact from the 'slap' landed.

"Would of been funnier if you were the one that took the hit sensei, though if you had im sure you wouldn't of survived since you don't have the Kyuubis cloak." Sasuke retorted, effectively making Jiraiya quit snickering much to Sasukes amusement.

Gamabunta laughed. "I would pay to see that one!" Gamabunta roared with laughter just imagining it.

'Sasuke? Hes the supposed son of the Yondaime Hokage?'Gaara stared into Sasukes dark yet warm eyes as if searching how this 'monster' just like him was able to simply say those things of helping and fighting for all those people that have hurt him over the years, he couldn't understand how this Jinchuriki could actually suggest such a thing. Gaara had honestly not even thought of working to gain his peoples trust. "Answer me this. Namikaze, Sasuke." This got everyones attention. "Would you die for them?" Gaara asked.

"Yeah...i would die for the villagers, theres one thing you don't understand Gaara, we are shinobi of Konoha, other villages look at us and they think we are weak because we care more about our comrades then our mission, they think we are nothing but a village full of 'tree huggers' but what they fail to see is that we use that reasoning to strife on becoming stronger and push us beyond our limits for that exact reason! So we can have the strength to protect those that we hold dear." Sasuke reasoned.

"Sasuke i think we should get rid of him, he knows who you ar-" Gamabunta said but was interrupted.

"No!" A far away cry was heard.

Sasuke turned to the right to see the sand shinobi that fought along side Gaara, Kankuro, and Temari. 'he defeated Gaara in his full one tail form?! And all by himself apparently telling by his clothes that look like he was dragged from hell itself, hes almost as cute as the lazy genius who really made a number on us.' Temari mused.

"I told you it was Gaara when i felt the earth shake!" Kankuro stated. 'and good thing, we needed to retreat from that lazy bastard and his bug freak friend.' Kankuro thought relieved while he landed to Gaaras left and Temari to his right both prepared to defend they're little brother if necessary.

"Do you kids think you can take the son of The Yellow Flash Of Konoha, Jiraiya Of The Sannin, and a 120 ton boss toad summons?" Jiraiya challenged his arms crossed over his puffed out chest with a smirk.

"Oi! I weigh 100 tons you chibi-hermit!"

The suna dual reframed from taking a step back but just barely. They knew well they didn't stand a chance against them in a fair fight, meaning they were completely at they're mercy.

"Were letting them go." Sasuke simply said.

"Are you serious kid?!" Gamabunta exclaimed.

"Yes i am."

"Jiraiya are we just going to let them go, they might reveal the boys secret?" The toad boss asked a little calmer.

"That is up to Sasuke know. He has proven right before my eyes that he is more then capable of defending himself even from a tailed demon, thats a feat even Kakashi wouldn't be able to accomplish, I'll make sure the Sandaime conforms the rumors of you being the Yondaimes legitimate son publicly and also rightful heir to the biggest fortune in Konoha!" Jiraiya said with money signs on his eyes. "You wouldn't mind helping your good old godfather would ya ma boy?!" Jiraiya said grinning.

"Im only paying for the window i broke earlier sensei." Sasuke replied arms crossed and eyes closed while Jiraiya grumbled something about unappreciative loaded godsons.

boom!

"The hell was that?! Gamabunta!" Jiraiya ordered.

"Im on it!...its Manda..." Gamabunta growled out his sight back at the village where a distinctive purple blur can be seen destroying everything in its path.

Sasuke offered Gaara his right hand, which he only stared at it bewildered for a moment before taking it. Both Kankuro and Temari were shocked to say the least to see Gaara the bloodthirsty demon from Suna actually accepting a strangers help willingly. Gaara stood up using Sasuke as a support with his arm over Sasukes shoulder while he holded him up then turned to the amazed Suna shinobi. "You guys should take him as far away as possible till this is over and make sure he gets proper medical attention." Sasuke said handing Gaara to Kankuro. "I hope we meet again Gaara." Sasuke said honestly.

Gaara merely nodded. "Let's go." he simply said which they did Temari staying behind. Sasuke was surprised to see her bow her head low but his outer appearance wouldn't show it.

"Thank you for whatever you did to my little brother." Sasuke could hear the emotion in her voice with those few words and if he could see her eyes he would see that they were filled with tears of happiness to finally have her little brother back.

Sasuke couldn't help but chuckle. "Your welcome, i can't leave a fellow Jinchuriki on his own if i can help it." Sasuke said giving her the first true smile since Naruto defected.

Jiraiya could only look at his former students son with eyes full of pride. 'Minato...you would be proud of your son if you were still alive, he is just as kind and good natured to his enemies as he is to his friends, i can only hope that someday he can reach out to his best friends heart and succeed where i failed with my former teammate, Kushina would also be proud to see he is turning out to be the man this world so desperately needs, he might just be the child of prophecy Ive been waiting for all this time...' Jiraiya thought with hope.

"Jiraiya sensei we should go." Sasuke said snapping Jiraiya out of his thoughts to see Temari was gone. "Right, lets head back to the village, Orochimaru is next." Jiraiya proclaimed with certainty. Sasuke nodded and climbed his way up to Gamabuntas head followed by Jiraiya.

"Alright boss we got a snake to kill, im hoping we can count on you!" Sasuke said.

Gamabunta chuckled. "You got your fathers guts kid. Id be happy to help you kill that bastard snake." with that said Gamabunta made his way back to the village.

* * *

All of the rookies with they're jounin senseis were on a roof safe from Orochimarus summons panting heavily both exhausted physically and mentally, the genins mentally since they witnessed why war is something they never want to be a part of, but thanks to this revelation they now see that the world is not ponys and rainbows all the time, which will make them mentally stronger. The jounins were exhausted physically since they not only had to fight but they also had to protect they're students many times since there was no way they could go against war ready shinobi from other villages, at least not alone.

"How are we supposed to take on something that fricking big?!" Kiba complained.

"We don't. We don't have enough chakra or energy for that matter to even land a kunai at that thing at point blank." kakashi stated.

"Then what do we do? We cannot just retreat and wait to regain our lost flames of youth!" Gai encouraged his comrades.

"Gai-sensei is correct! It would be most unyouthful to head back defeated!" Lee supported his idol.

"We can't just rush in there either." Kurenai reminded them.

"Kurenais right guys, if were going to do something we have to do it caref-" Asuma said but was interrupted by a giant frog flying over their heads while Sasuke landed in front of them in a graceful manner.

"Sasuke-kun your alright!" Sakura said happy to see him in one piece, at least physically since his clothes were torn in many places including his vest revealing his well toned chest which made Sakura, blush.

"Im here to tell you not to get involved in this, im pretty sure your all exhausted from todays fight so it would only be a problem to try and fight and worry about you all at the same time, me and sensei will handle it." Sasuke said before popping into a cloud of smoke.

"Shadow Clone huh? Its a really convenient jutsu." Shikamaru mused going over many scenarios where he could use that jutsu to do the chores back at home before turning to Asuma in a suggestive manner.

"Forget it Shikamaru, you don't have the chakra to begin with." Asuma said before Shikamaru could even say anything.

"I wasn't planning on having you teach me anyway, ill figure it out somehow." Shikamaru said shrugging.

* * *

"Ku ku ku ku, looks like the old man was too much of a coward to come and face me himself huh?" Orochimaru taunted.

"The Hokage has no time to deal with scum like you old pal." Jiraiya spat out.

"The little toad comes out to play i see." Manda the snake boss summons says.

"Well i wouldn't let a chance to kill you slip by, snake." Gamabunta says taking out his Tantõ once more hopefully to use it this time.

The boss snake scoffs. "Good, i am feeling like eating fried toad." Manda responds.

"Hmph. And i need a new wallet." Gamabunta Counters.

"You ready for something like this kid?" Jiraiya asks his student.

"So hes another of The Legendary Sannin huh?" Sasuke asked with slightly narrowed eyes. "I guess things will get interesting won't they." he grinned.

"You must be the son of the Yondaime right? I will take pleasure in skinning you alive brat." Orochimaru narrowed his eyes in a threatening manner.

"Sensei, if we fight here there will be some collateral damage, shouldn't we take this somewhere else?" Sasuke asked a little weary.

"Orochimaru is not Gaara kid, he won't go after you like a bloodthirsty demon, if we leave and expect him to follow he'll just keep destroying the village, we don't have any other choice but to fight him here, understand?" Jiraiya answered.

Sasuke cursed under his breath. "No choice then..." Sasuke sighed, he was hoping he could at least spare the village some damage.

Jiraiya chuckled. 'even when hes about to fight a enemy that could literally swallow him whole, hes thinking about the safety of the village before his own. I wonder how he would of turned out if i had not taken him with me...' Jiraiya mused. He shook those thoughts out of his head. "Let's go Gamabunta!"

* * *

"How are things going in the front?" The third asked one if his shinobi.

"It seems Shikaku-sama and Choza-sama have been able to subdue the giant three headed snake Hokage-sama, they were able to quickly dispatch it but Shikaku-sama ran out of chakra, Choza-sama suggested they rest till they recover but it seems he responded by saying he needed to be home by 6 or his wife, would, beat him with a, frying pan if, hes was late..." everyone in the room sweat dropped at that including the Sandaime. Sarutobi cleared his throat before indicating him to continue. "We have reports of shinobi seeing Sunas jinchuriki in his Full One Tail Form fighting a giant toad, but nothing after that, we suspect that it was Jiraiya-sama who came out victorious since he is know fighting Orochimaru in the village with his toad summons against Orochimarus snake summons, we also have reports of Sasuke-san with him."

Sarutobis eyes slightly widened at this. 'what is Jiraiya thinking taking a genin with him to fight a Sannin? He must really be confident in Sasukes skill if hes taking the boy with him, at least that is what i hope for.' Sarutobi sighed. "Very well, what of the enemy shinobi inside the village? How many have we lost so far?" Sarutobi asked grimly.

"So far sir we have over 400 enemy shinobi confirmed kills, while we have 100 dead and twice as many injured..." the shinobi said sadly. Sarutobi sighed once more before sitting down feeling his age catching up to him. "Sir... if its any consolation whatsoever, it could of been much worse if we had been surprised by the enemy like they planned." The shinobi said trying to make his leader see the positive side of they're situation.

Sarutobi chuckled, what kind of leader is he to have his subordinates encourage him to not give up? "That is true, our casualties would of been doubled had they caught us by surprise. The counterattack has begun, Inoichi?"

"Hai!" Inoichi said.

"Give out the order to have every shinobi move in no less then 10 man squads, i want the least amount of casualties, have the enemy see why we are the first and most powerful shinobi village for a reason!" Sarutobi ordered firmly .

"Yes sir!" Inoichi said getting to his orders.

* * *

"Know Sasuke!" Jiraiya exclaimed.

They both jumped off of Gamabuntas head and slammed a rasengan to Mandas eyes temporarily hurting and distracting him so Gamabunta could stab him on the head dispelling him but not killing him much to Gamabuntas annoyance. "I can't keep going...im completely drained...the rest is up to you..." Gamabunta informed his summoner before dispelling in a giant puff of smoke.

Jiraiya and Sasuke before Gamabunta dispelled jumped to a big roof and as they landed they started panting while facing Orochimaru who was not doing any better. "This is ridiculous, i can't believe this guy is still alive after all this shi-" Sasuke said but was interrupted by Jiraiyas back hand to his head.

"What did i tell you about cursing boy." Jiraiya said.

"Are you serious?! I can fight to the death with Sannin rank enemies, but i can't curse?! Im not a kid anymore sensei!" Sasuke said rubbing the back of his head.

"Oh yeah, sorry forgot about that..." Jiraiya snickered. 'totally did it on purpose.' Jiraiya thought evilly to himself.

"I think its about time we end this." Orochimaru said "Know!" 4 figures known as The Sound Four appeared and placed themselves on each corner of the roof making a few hand seals a purple barrier rose from every corner and rose to the top effectively leaving nowhere to run. Orochimaru makes a seal familiar to Jiraiya. "Summoning: Impure World Reincarnation! I was planning on taking all three out. But I'll focus on a single one for little Sasukes enjoyment ku ku ku." Orochimaru said while a single coffin rose from the floor.

"Alright make sure you give it your all, this guy is on the same level as Orochimaru-sama." Sakon ordered.

"Yeah no doubt this guys on a whole new level in power." Kidomaru observed.

"Whatever, i just wanna get this done for and go, this isn't fucking fun." Tayuya cursed out loud.

"Tayuya, a lady like you really shouldn't be cursi-" Jirõbõ said but was interrupted by said lady.

"Shut the fuck up fat boy! You really manage to piss me off easily!" Tayuya shouted.

Orochimaru simply chuckled at his bodyguards antics. "Know, what do we have in box number one?" Orochimaru joked.

The coffin opened to reveal the most powerful shinobi ever produced by Konoha, the Yondaime Hokage. Sasuke gasped as with wide eyes as well as Jiraiya. "F-father?" Sasuke barely stuttered out as he felt warm tears flowing down his face.

The Yondaime Yellow Flash Of Konoha opened his eyes and gave the warmest smile he could muster with his decaying looking face. "Sasuke...my son...how you've grown..."

"OROCHIMARU! YOU BASTARD ILL KILL YOU!" jiraiya charged in complete blind rage fist reeled back ready to kill the snake. But in a yellow flash Minato dissappears and appears in front of his sensei/mentor, Minato stopping his already stretched out fist with his left palm using little effort in Minatos part much to the surprise of everyone there to be able to stop a Sannins attack with little to no effort gives his old sensei Jiraiya a sad yet happy smile. "Its good to see you again sensei."

Jiraiya finally feels warm tears go down his face, as the still fresh memories of his time with a student he considered his son come rushing back. "Minato...my boy..." Jiraiya says as he retracts his fist from Minatos Palm. "Its good to see you too kid." the old sage says wiping away the few tears. "And what of my son, how have you been?" Minato asks turning to a spiky black haired boy with tears still flowing down his face.

Sasuke was speechless, he was too shocked to be able so say anything at all, his mind the only thing that would say is that this was some sort of trick, that it was just another one of Orochimarus sick games using his dead father to get a opening on him and his sensei, yes thats what this is! After that thought Sasuke could only feel rage filling up his being till it broke out of its shell.

In a blast of malevolent chakra that sent a pillar of pure red chakra up into the heavens as well as a shcokwave that almost knocked everyone there off they're feet had they not used chakra to hold on, after the debris was cleared as well as the dust that was lifted, a red figuire could be seen with 4 tails behind it which at the moment it was seen it gave a loud roar effectively destroying the barrier around them since it was impossible for The Sound Four to sustain such demonic power.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Helloooooooo! \(*-*)/ some people have asked me if Naruto is dead or sumtin, he is not DEAD! and this fic is about both Naruto AND Sasuke! Not just Naruto, this is my first fic EVA, so please hang in there with me and give me some tips for those veteran writers, it would be greatly appreciated =) BTW the time skip might be next chapter yaaaaay!**

"Oh shit." was the words Jiraiya uttered out seeing Sasukes new form.

"Time to get to work, Minato." Orochimaru said grinning as he was about to drive a kunai with a seal into Minatos head, but was stopped by Minatos right hand. "Wha-!"

"I won't let you control me Orochimaru, im a seal master for a reason." the yondaime glared.

"Fool! If you continue as you are you'll turn to nothing but dust!" Orochimaru said enraged that he had no control over the deceased Hokage.

Minato ignored him and turned to his son "I'll stop him." Minato disappeared in a yellow flash and appeared in front of the chakra covered Sasuke with his middle and index finger pressed to Sasukes forehead muttering something barely audible as spiderweb like markings started to spread across Sasukes body and the red chakra slowly started to recede back into the seal till Sasukes face was visible and then his entire body while Minato held him in his arms.

Sasuke gasped a big amount of air and started coughing before he finally regained control of his coughing fit. "Are you (cough) really my (cough) father..." Sasuke asked between coughs.

Minato smiled warmly and was about to answer but Jiraiya beat him to it. "Of course he is kid, only he would be able to use **The Flying Thunder God Jutsu.**" Minato glared at his sensei for taking his only chance to show off at his son.

Sasuke felt his eyes moist and broke into tears as he cried in his fathers chest while Minato ruffled his hair affectionately. "Don't worry son I'll take things from here." Minato said sending a glare to the fuming snake Sannin. Minato gently laid his son on the smooth roof and once more disappeared in a yellow flash to appear in front of Orochimaru Rasengan in hand much to said Sannins surprise. "**Rasengan**!" he shouted shoving the swirling blue sphere of chakra into the traitors stomach which sent him flying back before Minato once more disappeared in a yellow flash and kicked the back of Orochimarus head sending him through many buildings before skidding to a stop a top another building heavily wounded.

'How can he be so fast?! Even with his Jutsu he still needs a seal to telepo-!' Orochimaru then realized something. 'that time when he stopped me from inserting the kunai with the seal into his head!' Orochimaru looked at his wrist and his eyes widened as they filled with rage and fear to see a seal on it.

"Orochimaru-sama!"

The Sound Four arrived next to their master only for them to see a yellow flash before they fell to the ground dead with their throats slit but thanks to this momentary distraction Orochimaru disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

Minato cursed under his breath. "He removed the seal..." Minato concluded and once more disappears to his sons side. "how are you feeling son?" Minato asked genuine concern in his voice.

"Like shit." Sasuke said inducing chuckles from both older men. "What happened to Orochimaru?" Sasuke asked.

"He barely got away by sacrificing his subordinates." Minato sighed. "But enough about that Sasuke, tell me how your life is, how are you doing? Do you have a girlfriend? Are you training enough? What are your dreams? Have you learned the **Rasengan **yet? Has Jiraiya-sensei turned you into a pervert?!" serious concern and desperation in the last question causing Jiraiya to glare at his deceased student.

Sasuke chuckled at this. "Im fine father, i actually have a date with a girl later on today, which im not sure if we should with the situation the village is in...i have learned the **Rasengan **and im working on integrating my wind affinity to it, and no, Jiraiya-sensei has not turned me into a pervert." Sasuke answered his father. "Though he has tried." he finished.

Know it was the Yondaimes turn to glare at his sensei who just grinned sheepishly. "Hey come on! I wouldn't be me if i didn't at least try!" Minato sighed and turned back to his son.

"And what about your dream Sasuke?" Minato questioned.

"My dream is to be Hokage dad." the spiky haired boy said.

Minato smiled brightly. "Thats great Sasuke!" his expression got serious. "But why do you want to be Hokage?" Minato asked.

Sasuke was a little unnerved by his dads sudden change in mood. "Because...i want to follow in your footsteps dad..." Sasuke answered losing his resolve.

Minato sighed he was expecting this. "Son...i want you to know that what im about to tell you is because i love you understand?" Sasuke nodded. "theres nothing wrong in following in your fathers footsteps but, make sure that you do this because you want it, not because you think you owe it to me. Live your own life, don't just follow me, do things the way you think they're right, not the way i would do them." Minato was starting to fade into dust. "Looks like my times stating to come to an end, promise me son that you will live your life in your own way, promise me you will find your own reason to be Hokage! Make sure you regret nothing in your life Sasuke, because if you keep going in my footsteps thats what will happen. I love you son, and so does your mother." Minato said giving him one last smile.

"I promise i will dad." Sasuke said smiling before losing consciousness.

Jiraiya smiled as well. "Im glad you were able to put him on his own path Minato." Jiraiya said picking up Sasuke and heading to the hospital arriving quickly which seemed to not have any damage at all which didn't surprise Jiraiya at all.

* * *

He stepped inside and chaos did not even come close to the situation the hospital was in and in the middle of this chaos a certain buxom blonde was shouting out orders. "Come on move! I need this man to be taken to ICU he has kunai that has perforated his right lung and its way to close to his heart for my liking! The chunin over there needs a shot of morphine or he will pass out from the pain and if he passes out he WILL die! And more importantly would somebody get me the biggest bottle of sake that you can find!" said blonde exclaimed.

Jiraiya chuckled at his teammates antics before approaching her. "I see your having fun, Tsunade." Tsunade sighed, she would recognize that annoying voice between a crowed of fan girls in a modeling contest between Sasuke and Naruto any day.

"What do you want Jiraiya? As you can see im incredibly buis-" Tsunades eyes widened seeing Sasukes beaten body in Jiraiyas arms, in less then a second she rushed to his side and removed him from Jiraiyas arms to rush him to the nearest empty room before plaicing him down gently onto a bed. "What the hell happened to him?!" Tsunade demanded.

"We were fighting Orochimaru and Kyuubi came out to play for a few minutes after seeing Orochimaru use that despicable Jutsu which im sure you know which i mean to bring back his father." Jiraiya explained as he stepped into the room.

"That bastard! How could he reach such low levels?!" Tsunade asked after giving Sasuke a thorough examination not minding the blood.

Jiraiya smiled. 'thanks to that kid after so many years Tsunade came back to the village and took her place as the person in charge of the hospital. That fight between me, Tsunade, and Orochimaru made her lose that fear after she had to heal him after being stabbed by Kusanagi. He convinced her to come back at 12 years old right after we ran into her on our way back to the village.' Jiraiya chuckled. 'Shizune after going out for something to eat was ecstatic and terrified to find out that she missed a huge fight and that they would be going back to the village after so many years.' he shook his head. 'i still can't believe Orochimaru would be stupid enough to actually think Tsunade would join him, but i suspect there was more to it then that.' Jiraiya mused. "How is he?" he finally asked.

"Hes fine, nothing serious just a few cuts and bruises and they're already healing, he just needs a little rest and he'll be fine. How about you?" Tsunade asked carefully.

"Oh? Your actually worried about me?" Jiraiya asked grinning.

"Its not like that, idiot. Forget i asked." Tsunade sighed in annoyance. "I have to go take control again, don't harass any nurses." Tsunade warned walking towards the door.

"No promises." Jiraiya said lowly before staring at Sasukes face, who was having a bad dream but Jiraiya didn't notice he simply sighed and left the room.

* * *

'what...where am i?' Sasukes eyes widened so see he was lunging a Chidori at Narutos chest?! 'what the hell is this?! This makes no sense!'

"You know Sasuke..."

'Thats Narutos voice...' Sasuke thought.

"I could of ended up like you...i could of been the traitor..." Narutos voice rang in Sasukes head. "one wrong move and our roles could of been reversed."

'Sakura, Kakashi-sensei?!' Sasuke saw both behind Naruto a shadow clone holding Kakashi back. 'im so confused what is going on?!'

"Sasuke." Sasuke turned to see the man that took Naruto away in The Forest Of Death.

'its that bastard!' Sasuke tried to attack but he could not move a muscle. "I thought i told you to rest." the man said. "Lets go. Your not ready for this." Sasuke started walking to the man involuntarily.

"Sasuke!" he stopped. "Next time we fight, one of us will die." Sasukes eyes widened.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON?!"

* * *

Sasuke woke up gasping for air frantically while sweat found its way down his face, he looked to his right to see a clock hanging off the wall that daid it was 5:23. 'i should go check on Sakura.' he got up from the hospital bed and shinobi styled himself out of the hospital.

* * *

The Hyuuga heiress was in the Hyuuga training grounds which had been training her Gentle Fist since the attack finally ended and was know on the ground face up staring at the star filled sky panting. 'i will get stronger Naruto-kun...and i will bring you back, even if it has to be by force...i give you my word, and i never go back on my word...' Hinata declared in her mind before once more standing back up shakily and landing palm strike after palm strike against the wooden post while beads of sweat found they're way down her face.

Neji just observed his cousin with a smile to see that something good came out of Naruto defecting from the village.

* * *

Sarutobi sighed before lighting his pipe to calm his nerves if only a little. According to the report he received there are 314 dead leaf shinobi and over 200 injured and the number keeps increasing. At the moment he finished preparing an ultimatum for the sand village of complete surrender or face destruction, and if those fools in their council have any brains whatsoever they will surrender since most of their military might is either dead or wounded while the sound shinobi were all killed. "What of Sasuke?" the aging Hokage asked.

The shadow that was in the dark a moment ago stepped to the light to reveal Jiraiya. "He was not in the hospital when i came back to check on him, meaning he escaped Tsunade which she was pissed by the way."

Sarutobi chuckled. "He hates hospitals just like his father it seems." his expression turned from humored to dead serious. "What do you plan on doing with him?"

There was a momentary pause by Jiraiya. "...Im going to take him with me after the village is back on its feet." Jiraiya said arms crossed over his chest.

Sarutobi took a long drag from his pipe letting out ths smoke as he sighed. "I knew you would do so. For how long?" the man thought about it for a minute.

"From 2 to 3 years more or less." the sage responded.

"But why must it be so sudden?"

"The kid is still that, a kid, he needs to become stronger and grow up if he is to face the Akatsuki, and having him here in the village is a huge risk since. He would only be a sitting duck for them, plus the village does not have the resources to protect him in its condition, the best course of action is to have him dissappear for the time being." the toad sage explained.

The Sandaime rubbed his temples in a futile attempt to stop the migraine that was sure to come forth. "Very well...but make sure to keep a close eye on him, i know he is very strong and has a unbelievable amount of potential but he is nowhere near experienced or strong for that matter to take on S-class missing nins. Understood." Sarutobi ordered.

Jiraiya simply chuckled at his old sensei. "No worries old man, you won't even recognize him whem he comes back. The boy has more potential then the Yondaime himself, just you watch." with that said the old pervert disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

Sarutobi stared at the place where his old student stood and sighed. 'i can only hope your right Jiraiya, for if you are not, i have a feeling the world will suffer for it.' Sarutobi said snapping his fingers as a ANBU appeared kneeling before him. "Have this sent to the village hidden in the sand immediately." with a quick 'hai!' the ANBU took the letter with the utmost delicacy and disappeared to follow his orders.

* * *

Sasuke was walking through the streets thinking about easily the weirdest dream of his life. 'what the hell was that? Me using the Chidori, and Naruto using the Rasengan.' Sasuke actually laughed at the ridiculousness of that! 'and me being the traitor? Thats even more ridiculous, why would i become a traitor of the village my father was the leader of?' Sasuke was so engrossed in his thoughts that he didn't hear Sakura call his name, he noticed her when she tapped his shoulder startling him. "Oh, sakura...had not seen you there."

"Yeah, i called your name like 3 times and you did not even turn. What were you thinking about?" Sakura asked her crush.

Sasuke seemed reluctant to answer that question. "Um...nothing just thinking about a weird dream i had. How about we have that date i promised you, we can't do anything grand but why don't we just go to the Hokage monument and talk for today ok? We can't do much with the state the village is in anyway" Sasuke suggested.

A tinge of red framed Sakuras cheeks at the mention of they're first date. "I don't mind, lets go then." Sakura said coming into step with the black haired teen.

They reached the Hokage monument by the time it was already dark and a full moon was in the sky filled with shining stars. Sasuke decided to sit a top his fathers head and just gaze at the huge moon and shining stars while Sakura also sat next to him.

"Beautiful isn't it?" Sakura asked not diverting her gaze.

Sasuke turned to look at her which the subtle light reflected off her porcelain skin defining her gentle features and answered. "Yes it is." he said smiling.

Sakura turned to him and could not help blush figuring out he was talking about her. "Sasuke-kun...i love you." Sakura confessed not able to meet his gaze anymore.

Sasukes eyes widened slightly, he already knew that his teammate had those feelings towards him, but like Naruto knowing and hearing it by said person is a completely different thing. "I know...but you know those feelings come with time, give me time and we will see what happens." Sasuke responded to which Sakura could only nodd sadly but still with hope.

Sakura once more started to stare at the moon. "What are we gunna do about Naruto?"

This caught Sasuke by surprise, he did not expect her to speak about their previous teammate after he left them. "is it not obvious? Im going to train myself to the ground if i have to, and i will drag that stupid dobe back to the village at least half dead like i told him. No Matter how long it takes me..." Sasuke muttered darkly which kind of scared Sakura. Sasuke noticed this and quickly plastered a small smile on his face. "Im going to need your help Sakura. You told me before Naruto left that you had an interest in being a medic nin, kaa-chan has been looking for a potential student and i think you might just be it." Sasuke smirked at her surprised expression.

"Really?! You think i can study under Tsunade-sama?!" Sasuke nodded and the pinket squealed in delight.

"But..." Sakura stopped her celebration when she heard a but. "If you are to be her student you need to be ready for some serious torture, so you better be sure you want this before i tell her." Sakura nodded with a serious expression. "Alright," Sasuke laid on his back. "I hope you survive." Sasuke said yawning. "The old man is going to announce my heritage soon by the way." Sasuke turned to look at her. "Your going to have alot of competition." Sasuke chuckled at her cute pout as she huffed and looked away defiantly arms crossed under her chest.

Sakura remembered something she was meaning to ask but felt reluctant to do so. "Umm...Sasuke...your the container of the Kyuubi right?"

Sasuke felt his breath caught in his throat as his body went completely stiff. 'i should of expected this...' Sasuke swallowed nervously. "yeah...i am" silence was present for a few minutes. "Are you afraid of me?" a little desperation in his voice.

Sakura was quick to respond. "What?! Of course not! I think its amazing you protect everyone everyday." Sakura said smiling.

Sasuke stared at her searching for any deception in her facial expression, which much to his surprise there was none causing him even more turmoil inside his mind but it did not show on the outside. 'i do not understand, jinchurikis are hated by the people they protect. Could Jiraiya-sensei of been correct about my friends not being like everyone else?' Sasuke wondered hope filling his being. Him saying he was scared what his friends would think of him being the container of the demon that almost destroyed their village was understatement, terrified comes much closer. "What of the others?..." his voice cracked a little much to his annoyance.

Sakura noticed this and smiled warmly at the teen. "They all think the same as i do." she reassured him.

Sasuke sighed in relief. "Thank you." a lone tear found its way down his face which Sakura thankfully did not notice.

The rest of their alone time at the Hokage monument was spent talking about the invasion and both their time fighting against the enemy, Sakura was shocked and scared that Sasuke had to fight not only against Orochimaru but also against a giant racoon made of sand. He did not tell her about Orochimaru bringing back his father since he suspected Sarutobi would not want that known.

* * *

1 month later and everything was returning back to normal, after a funeral service for all of those who perished in the invasion, many tears were shed by the villagers as not only shinobi but alot more civillians were also killed. Sasuke and Sakura were becoming noticeably closer which did not go unnoticed by their peers, if you were to ask Sasuke if there was anything going on between him and the pink haired girl he would simply shrug and give you a "Maybe." and walk away, but the truth was Sasuke was falling for the pink haired teen even if he did not want to accept it himself. Thankfully after much convincing from Sakura, they both became a official couple a month later from their first 'date.' at the Hokage monument much to the desperation of Sasukes fan girls.

"People of Konoha!" Sarutobi exclaimed out of the Hokages balcony for the people to hear.

"I have gathered you all here today to announce the identity of our beloved fourths only son. Many of you have heard of this but i am here today to confirm this." the crowed murmured wondering if he was talking about the person they thought it was.

Sasuke was pacing back and forth trying to calm his nerves in the Hokages office with all of the clan heads present including Jiraiya. "Sasuke your being troublesome, calm down its not that big of a deal." Shikaku tried to calm the teen down.

"Yeah, everyone loved the fourth, and they will love you for being his son." Inoichi said also trying to lighten him up.

"Yeah, its not like the fourth was a stuck up jerk like the head of the Hyuuga clan." Choza and Tsume laughed noticing the glare Hiashi was giving both of them.

"How rude." Hiashi glared.

"It would be illogical for them to hate you." Aburame Shibi spoke logically as he adjusted his sunglasses.

"Yeah kid stop pacing around your giving me a migraine." Jiraiya said rubbing his temples.

Sasuke stopped and spoke without turning to his sensei. "When are we leaving?" he questioned.

The room became eerie quiet. "Today. After this is over. Who told you?" Jiraiya asked a solid expression on his face.

Sasuke clenched his fists. "You taught me more then how to fight sensei. How long?"

A moment of silence passed before the old Sannin answered. "2 to 3 years kid..." a 'holy shit thats troublesome' was heard by Shikaku.

"I present to you the last living Namikaze! Namikaze Sasuke!"

Sasuke did not respond he just walked out to the balcony barely registering what was said by Sarutobi his fists still clenched. 'i have barely been in my dads village a little over a year...and again im leaving for so long.' Sasuke was brought out of his thoughts by a thunderous cheer from the villagers. "Wha..." was all Sasuke capable of saying.

"Long life to the Yondaimes son!"

"May you have a long and joyful life!"

"Thank you for protecting my child during the invasion!"

"Please return to us safely!"

"May your trip be a safe one!"

Sasukes eyes widened hearing this before turning to Sarutobi who was smiling as he nodded confirming he had told them he was leaving for some time. Sasuke simply waved at them smiling as he wiped away the accumulating moisture that was in his eyes before feeling a strong hand on his shoulder by his sensei telling them it was time to go, he nodded and waved one last time before disappearing in a swirl of leaves appearing at the main gate to see his friends waiting there.

"You told them but not me?" Sasuke said.

Jiraiya shrugged. "I thought you would like it." he said innocently.

"3 years is a long time, think you can handle it with Jiraiya-sama?" Shikamaru asked while Jiraiya gasped dramatically.

"I spent my entire life with him, i trust him with my life." Sasuke said making Jiraiya smile at his protégé.

"Your funeral." Shikamaru said shaking Sasukes hand.

"I ought to come with you i can tell it will be fun." Kiba said shaking Sasukes hand.

Sasuke scoffed."Trust me it will be one hell of a work out with the pervert." Sasuke said pointing behind him making Jiraiya scowl at his protégé.

"If you find anything tasty in your travels bring me some of it." choji requested.

Sasuke chuckled "You got it."

"Take care of yourself Sasuke-kun." Ino said hugging the teen.

Sasuke returned the hug. "No promises." Sasuke said making the blonde giggle.

"We will lose a strong comrade for some time, make sure to come back stronger." Shino said in his monotonous voice before shaking hands.

"Im counting on you to take care of Hinata while im gone." Sasuke said, Shino merely nodded.

Sasuke gave Hinata a hug surprising the girl with lavender colored eyes before whispering something in her ear. "I'll bring him back. I swear i will." Sasuke was not surprised to feel his shoulder getting a little wet from the girls tears who simply nodded.

"Thank you...so much." Hinata thanked him between sobbs before releasing the hug and wiping away the tears.

Sasuke turned to his newest friends. "I hope i can get to know you better once i come back."

"We hope so too Sasuke-kun." Tenten gave him a quick hug.

"May your trip be a fruitful one, Sasuke-kun!" Lee exclaimed shaking his hand.

Sasuke turned to Neji. "Do me a favor, be a little gentle with Hinata."

"Do not worry, i have already decided to protect her not just because its my duty, but because this world is not so forgiving towards anybody, the things i saw during the invasion have changed many things." Neji reassured giving him a firm handshake.

Sasuke nodded and turned to the pink haired girl who was starting at the ground as if it was the most interesting thing in the world, but you could clearly see her eyes were filled with tears. "Sakur-" she closed the distance between them with her lips interlocking with his. This stunned Sasuke but he did not push her away, instead he brought her closer by placing his hands on her hips savoring the taste of cherry her lips gave. "Cough!" they broke apart blushing madly after Jiraiyas interruption who was grinning perversely while scribbling like a madman on his trusty notebook.

Sakura hugged him while he returned it a little more fierce. "I love you." Sakura muttered.

"I love you too." Sasuke responded.

Sakura finally let her tears out which were a mix of happiness and sadness. They stayed like that for a couple of minutes, while their friends were being respectively quiet. "Kid, its time."

Sasuke nodded and regretfully broke apart from Sakura. "We did not even bring anything with us." Sasuke told his sensei while he stood next to the towering man.

"The road has everything we need kid, plus your a Namikaze now, your loaded for life!" jiraiya grinned.

Sasuke sighed. "Whatever, lets go." they walked on till their figures completely vanished from view.

* * *

Later that night Hinata once more laid on the floor panting and staring up at the moon as she remembered Narutos words towards her in the first part of the Chunin exams, as well as what he told her after she confessed to him in The Forest Of Death, as well as when he left.

**Flashback:**

Narutos eyes slightly widened, he knew the Hyuuga girl was in love with him, but there's a difference in knowing and hearing her say it to you. "Im sorry Hinata, but my mind is already made up. Remember what i told you in the first part of the exam?" Naruto asked to which the girl shakily nodded. "All of that was true." Hinata blushed and gasped hearing him say that. "Make your reason to be here; to prove to your father that you aren't a weak little girl." Naruto said giving her the last smile they would ever see in a long time. He then turned to 'Madara' and simply said. "Know let's go"

**End Flashback.**

'i will get stronger Naruto-kun, and i will bring you back, i will grow much stronger and prove to my clan that im not a helpless little girl.' Hinata thought with determination before getting back on her feet to resume her training.

* * *

Somewhere in Tea country in one of the many Akatsuki bases that were exclusive to Madara. A pair of Mangekyõ Sharingan eyes were seen through the darkness, Naruto stood in the middle of a lake as the sound of water kept resonating in his ears, panting slightly he stared up into the rainy sky as drops of water fell on his face and found their way down his shirtless body where you could barely make out the full moon behind the stormy clouds, unbeknownst to him the girl that had his heart was staring at the same moon far from where he was. "**Chidori Nagashi**!" a current of lightning that spread throughout the lake lighted up the darkness with a bluish tint as the sound of crackling electricity and birds resounded through the dark abyss that was the forest he was at.

"Impressive. Your affinity for lighting still astounds me." Tobi said as he appeared next to Naruto.

"But its not enough to kill Itachi." Naruto growled out.

"No, it is not." Tobi confessed. "But there is still much to teach you my young apprentice."

Naruto grunted and started walking back to the cave he know called home, his eyes turning from the Mangekyõ Sharingan to his normal azure eyes, it had been a month since he defected from his village, and he still had not gotten rid of those feelings he has for that certain Hyuuga. Every time he thought about her he would go and train till exhaustion took its toll on his body. Its easy to figuire out he trained most of the day and sometimes all night since she was in his mind most of the time. 'what the hell has she done to me?...' Naruto gritt his teeth in annoyance. He would see her again someday, and he would end this one way or another.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: if you can see the pic, yes, that is what Naruto looks like. (-_-)**

A hood covered the face of the Akatsuki member who was wearing their trademark black trench coat with red clouds which was slowly making its way to the gates of Suna. This figuire was sent by said organization to prove one thing; the power of one of their strongest members, he had betrayed his village for power, and he had gained lots of it with them.

Akatsuki members travel in pairs, but this member insisted on not having one, for he could take care of himself. "What is your Business here?" the guard at the gate asked rather bored, but he received no answer, the man simply kept walking towards him at a steady pace, this got the guard a little unnerved. "I said; what is your business her-" the sound of steel penetrating flesh resonated through the corridor that was the entrance to Suna, the guards body fell to the floor with a loud thud.

A bloodthirsty smirk crossed the figures face as he removed his hood to reveal Uchiha Naruto, his once azure colored eyes had not been seen in over 4 months, he believed in always having the Sharingan activated would have him ready for battle in a moments notice. "Now then...let me see where you are, Shukaku." Naruto closed his eyes for a moment to search for a certain type of chakra. "There!" he disappeared in a swirl of leaves appearing in front of Gaaras desk much to his surprise, but before he or his sand could react he had a fist slammed to his right cheek with a crack indicating he had just broken through his sand armor.

Gaaras paperwork flew all over the place as he was sent through the wall of his office and skidded to a stop a top a roof wiping a little blood from his lips. "Who are you?" Gaara asked before seeing the trench coat covered with red clouds. "So you are Akatsuki, huh? They finally made their move." Gaara said narrowing his eyes in a monotonous voice.

"Thats right," Naruto landed a few feet away from Gaara. "Now that you know, i can fiiinally take this damn thing off." Naruto removed his trench coat and threw it behind him, he slowly unsheathed his Kusanagi and kept it at the ready to his side. "Lets play."

Gaara released the sand kept in his gourd and sent it to incase Naruto which it successfully started crawling all the way up to his midsection. "This is not going to work. **Chidori Nagashi**!" lightning made the sand spread and separate from Narutos body as lightning started to fall all over the building they were standing on making it crumble under their feet, Naruto jumped away to another roof while Gaara used his sand to levitate himself out of danger and land on the same roof as his current enemy.

Gaara sent giant tendrils made of sand towards Naruto, who jumped once more but the tendrils were hot on his trail. "Tch, how annoying." Naruto sheathed his Kusanagi. "**Chidori Eiso**!" on his left hand a single spear made of lightning was made by Naruto who used them to slice the tendrils rendering them useless as he came closer to Gaara. Doing lighting fast hand seals. "Fire Release: Great Fireball Jutsu!" Naruto sent a huge fireball towards the Kazekage. Gaara used his **Shield Of Sand** to protect himself since he did not have the opportunity to dodge for it was too big, a explosion was created from the encounter.

As the debris from the collision cleared, Gaara stood in the middle of the impact zone surrounded by flames, black smoke rose to the sky which started accumulating black clouds in the process, his **Shield Of Sand** started falling apart as he panted heavily, second degree burns could be seen in his arms and chest where most of the impact landed. "what power...I underestimated him...it was able to...burn through my **Shield Of Sand**..." muttered the young Kazekage between pants and winces of pain.

"Your done, Gaara Of The Desert, jinchuriki of the one tail Shukaku. Give up or i will have to beat you half to death." Naruto said quite smugly.

"Damn..." Gaara was in a tight situation.

"Gaara!" both Kankuro and Baki appeared with a team of 9 Suna shinobi behind the Kazekage.

Naruto sighed in playful frustration. "Alright. Everyone get in line." he pulled out Kusanagi and demonstrated the blood on it from the previous guard he stabbed. "So i can taste your blood..." releasing a killer intent that would make civillians die from heart failure, he licked the edge of the blood soaked sharp steel, and cherished every second of the irony flavor dance around his taste buds. "Tasty." he said, a bloody grin on his face. The Suna shinobi took an instinctive step back, while Kankuro, Baki and Gaara stayed firm. "Im bored. Time to end this." he stabbed his Kusanagi on the roof. "**Chidori Kouken**!" a current of lightning spread through the roof to the Kazekage, Kankuro, Baki and the other Suna shinobi bringing them all to all fours buying some time for Naruto to make the tiger seal and start molding his chakra. "**Fire Release:** **Grest Fire Dragon Jutsu**!" several big dragons made of flames rose from ground and one of them started his way towards the group of Suna shinobi. When it was a few yards away from them Gaara with the last of his chakra made a reinforced **Shield Of Sand** to cover all of them effectively absorbing the blast. The rest of the dragons headed for the sky and dispersed.

The sand started to collapse on its own weight, once it cleared Gaara collapsed from exhausting his chakra. "Gaara! Damn where the hell are the rest of the troops?!" Kankuro exclaimed, as he took all 3 scrolls from his back while bringing out his puppets and taking his combat stance. As if on cue 3 platoons of Suna shinobi started coming closer and closer from the south.

"Finally!" without turning Baki spoke to the shinobi behind them. "All of you! Give the order to surround the enemy immediately! We are not to underestimate him just because he is one person!"

"Hai!" the 9 shinobi rushed the platoons to give out the orders.

Naruto gave a grin that sent chills down Kankuros spine. "Finally..." he muttered, his left hand pointed to the sky as lightning started thrashing wildly in the black clouds that had formed on top with the help of his previous fire jutsu. A Chidori formed on his hand which sent a bolt of his own into the sky.

Bakis eyes widened before turning to the shinobis that had just left to give out his orders who had just met up with the other three platoons. "RUN!" Baki yelled but to no avail.

"KIRIN!" Naruto exclaimed, the grin never leaving his face as a dragon made of lightning made its way to the unsuspecting small army. The thunderclap and the scream of the shinobi was heard through the entire village.

Baki watched in horror as an entire army of shinobi was killed before his eyes, how fathers, sons, and brothers were killed in less then a millisecond. "YOU BASTARD!" Baki in a blind rage kunai in hand shot towards Naruto who was not even faced.

Naruto with his left hand yanked out his Kusanagi reverse grip as he disappeared from both Bakis and Kankuros sight and appeared behind Baki who now had a clean cross slice through his vest starting at his right hip ending at his left shoulder. Baki fell to his knees as blood started seeping out of his gash, he cursed Narutos name and lost consciousness as he fell to the floor.

Kankuro just stared too terrified to move, he was startled out of his fear as he heard Naruto whisper into his ear. "Remember this; i could of killed every single shinobi i faced here today, those were my orders, to kill all i came into contact with, and bring the Kazekage alive, that Kirin i used was not even 25% of its true potential, if i had wanted, you, and every single one of those shinobi would be dead." Naruto through a right jab at Kankuros head but Kankuro came out of his daze fast enough to drop on one knee effectively dodging and tried to have one of his three puppets to try and slice Naruto in half. But the blond used the momentum of his jab to do a full turn then raised his left leg and brought it down on Kankuros back cracking even further the roof they were standing on causing the puppet user to almost lose consciousness. Naruto simply raised an eyebrow as he stared at Kankuro, he was not expecting him to dodge. 'i need to stop underestimating my enemies.' he mused.

He walked towards Gaaras partially burned body and placed him over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes, and calmly walked out of The Village Hidden In The Sand.

* * *

A Chunin was rushing towards the Hokages office at top speed with a urgent message only for her eyes. He turned a right on the corridor then a left where he came up to a set of stairs, climbing them quickly he came towards a set of double doors, he did not bother knocking for this was of utmost importance. "Hokage-sama! We have received a code red message from Suna said to be for your eyes only!" the Chunin practically yelled at the top of his lungs.

Tsunade the Godaime Hokage indicated the man to calm down. "Bring it here." the Sannin stretched out her hand, and the Chunin complied, he stood by to see any further orders. Tsunades eyes widened, this was bad... "I want you to have this message decoded twice just to make sure! I cannot stress this out enough, have Kakashi and his team here immediately, if he is so much as a minute late i will shave his head completely!" she threatened.

The chunin swallowed. "Um...mam, Kakashi does not have a team yet..." the chunin nervously responded.

Tsunade could not help a smirk from coming to her red lips. "He will in a few moments, hes in the memorial stone at the moment, go seek him out and have him go to the main gate of the village immediately! He is to meet his new team there. Understood?" with a nervous 'hai!' the chunin made his way to find one Hatake Kakashi.

Tsunade turned to a audible sigh that came from her right. "If this information is true, this might be a little too much for even them to handle." Sarutobi the main advisor of the Hokage said rereading the document . "It says here he did not even try a subtle approach. Another team should be sent with them as well, just in case." Sarutobi advised.

Tsunade bit her lower lip thinking about it for a minute. "Yes...it would be wise to send another team with them just in case. I believe team Kurenai is available, but she is out of commission because of her...condition. Well have the rest of the team join Kakashi, where he will act as team leader." Tsunade snapped her fingers to which a ANBU appeared kneeling before his leader. "Track down all members of team Kurenai and have them report to me immediately." the ANBU nodded and went to carry out his orders.

* * *

Sasuke and Jiraiya approached the gates of The Village Hidden In The Leaves. Jiraiya in his normal attire looked pretty much the same, the only difference was that his once loose hair was now in ponytail. Sasuke did not change much, he grew quite a bit taller, and he had his hair bit longer which helped frame his face, he was wearing his full jounins attire, with the replica of his fathers white trench coat. "Sensei," his voice was more in depth now. "Were finally back home..." Sasuke said a little nervous.

Jiraiya chuckled perversely. "You mean your back with your girlfriend that you have not heard of or seen in 3 years." the toad sage said making weird hand movements.

Sasuke scowled. "Its your fault i have not heard anything about her in that time." irritation was clear in his voice.

"I told you kid. Not a single distraction was to interrupt your training, that includes sending love letters to your girlfriend. We left to train, nothing more, nothing less. Besides i kept my part of the bargain, you train till you dropped from near chakra exhaustion every day from training, and we would be back exactly three years later from the day we left." Jiraiya defended himself.

"Yeah yeah, i know, im still a little sore." Sasuke rubbed his left shoulder to prove his point.

Jiraiya sneered. "What a wuss." he muttered.

Sasuke instantly turned to give his sensei a sharp glare. "I trained for 18 hours and slept for 6 everyday for 3 years! How does that make me a wuss?!" Sasuke exclaimed.

Jiraiya rose his hands to protect himself and gave a sheepish grim. "Now now, calm down, i was kidding." Jiraiya out of the corner of his eye spotted a certain pink haired kunoichi. "Hey Sasuke, look its pinky Namikaze." Jiraiya laughed at his own joke.

Sasuke stared at the no longer girl just a few meters away from them. 'holy shit when did she get BOOBS!' Sasuke was stunned, he just sounded like his sensei! In pure desperation he pulled out a kunai and jammed it in his right thigh releasing a deafening scream. "AAHHHHHHH! I am not turning into him!" Sasuke exclaimed.

This scream was heard by Sakura gaining her full attention who was simply starting at the sky leaning against a electric post. 'its Sasuke!' she looked him up and down. 'and hes so hot!' then she noticed the kunai sticking out of his right leg, she gasped and rushed to his side immediately.

Sasuke to force himself to NEVER think those kind of thoughts again, forcibly yanked the kunai out spraying blood all over his right hand releasing another scream. "AAHHHHH! Never...again..." the raven haired teen muttered between pants, Jiraiya was literally rolling on the floor laughing his ass off, he knew exactly what the kid was thinking, he had gone through the same thing Sasuke has, so of course he would know.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sasuke rose his head to see the pink haired WOMAN skidd to a stop in front of him immediately treating his wound which was already healing by itself thanks to the Kyuubi. "Its already healing..." she already knew why of course. she gave him a sharp glare. "Why did yoy stab yourself?! That must of hurt!" Sakura demanded answers.

Sasuke regained his composure and straightened up. "I was turning in my and fathers worst nightmare...it had to be done." Sasuke responded in a unnecessarily serious voice.

Jiraiya rose to his feet still snickering. "Kid...we need to report in..." he burst out laughing once more, earning a glare from both Sasuke and Sakura.

With a sudden poof of white smoke a figuire with white hair appeared. "Yo!" Kakashi greeted. "We need to report in with Hokage-sama, it seems we have a mission already." Kakashi said rubbing the back of his head while he sighed.

"Kakashi sensei, its good to see you too." Sasuke sarcastically said folding his arms.

"Sorry, Sasuke, but they told me this was an emergency. It has something to do with Gaara..."

Sasukes eyes widened, he turned to his sensei who nodded, he took a hold of Sakuras waist causing her to blush, and they disappeared in a swirl of leaves, Kakashi and Jiraiya followed. "What does Kakashi mean an emergency about Gaa-ra..." Sasuke stopped mid sentence seeing Tsunade sitting on the Hokages seat. "YOU are the Hokage?!" Sasuke asked pointing at her disbelieve clear in his voice.

A vain began to throb on Tsunades forehead. "Of course i am! Did you not see my face on the Hokage monument? Show some respect to your superior!" Tsunade smirked, she only took the job to make sure the kid would become the next Hokage, but there was no reason she could not rub it in his face. Her smirk was replaced with a expression thet promised pain and lots of it! "You left for three years and you did not even mention it to me! Plus there was no way to contact you or the pervert! you just left a damn note that you would be back in 3 years! And why is your hand covered in blood?!" she said pointing at said pervert then at his hand.

"I was turning into a pervert like Jiraiya-sensei."

"Undestood."

Jiraiya scoffed. "How rude. I am a super pervert!" jiraiya announced with pride causing everyone to sweat drop.

"Aaaanyway. Yes the Kazekage is in trouble." Tsunade remarked.

"The Kazekage? I thought you said Gaara." Sasuke asked confused, but his mind was starting to connect the dots.

Tsunade sighed. "See, this is what happens when you dissappear from the face of the earth for so long. Gaara IS the Kazekage."

Sasukes eyes slightly widened, before smiling. 'heh, seems he beat me to it.' Sasuke said. "Ok, so what is the problem?" his demeanor changing completely.

Tsunade was silent for a minute, as if waiting for something, or more importantly, someone. Shizune popped her head in before knocking. "Hi Sasuke-kun." Shizune greeted earning a smile from Sasuke. "Tsunade-sama, Hinata, Kiba, and Shino are here to see you."

"Good, let them in."

She stepped aside and let all said persons in before closing the door behind her. "Hi Sasuke-kun!" Hinata greeted her comrade.

"Hi Hinata, Kiba, Shino." Sasuke said waving at them. 'wow, Hinata sure...matured these 3 years.'

Kiba grinned. "Bout time you got back!" Shino merely nodded in acknowledgement.

Tsunade cleared her throat to get everyones attention. "You can have your family reunion later." she gave them all a stern look. "Gaara...was kidnapped." gasps were heard all around the room.

"By who Tsunade-sama?" kakashi asked.

"Akatsuki." everyone turned to Jiraiya.

"Who are these Akatsuki?" Sakura asked.

"An organization." now everyone turned to Sasuke who was gritting his teeth in anger. "Their filled with S-class missing nin, they are trying to capture all the tailed beasts, for what purpose we do not know. But what i do know is that we cannot by any means let them accomplish their goal." Sasuke spat out.

"Thats not all," all eyes turned to Tsunade. "The one who captured him was Uchiha..." Sasuke and Hinata shuddered in a breath. "Narut-"

"YOUR LYING! Naruto has no reason to kidnapp Gaar-"

"Sasuke!" jiraiya cut in Sasukes yelling. "We already knew this was the case long ago." he said it with real regret in his voice. "How many dead?"

Tsunade eyed Sasuke worriedly before continuing. "None." Hinata and Sasuke perked up, maybe there was still hope for him.

"He kidnapped the Kazekage and did not kill anybody, that seems illogical." Shino observed.

Tsunade nodded in agreement. "He seems to of attacked three platoons of Suna shinobi, a total of 300 more or less of the best in Sunas military, defeated, with a single jutsu..." gasps were heard all around the room.

Jiraiya was speechless with his mouth agape. 'impossible...I would not be able to defeat that many with a single jutsu...'

Kakashis expression was the same as Jiraiya but you could not see it thanks to his mask. "Your telling me he took on the Kazekage and 300 hundred battle ready shinobi, and came out victorious?" kakashi could not believe his once pupil fought an entire village and kidnapp a Kage by himself.

Tsunade interlocked her fingers in front of her. "Im afraid so...not only that but he destroyed a good portion of the village, and even then there were no civilian casualties, even the ones attacked from that deadly jutsu (they did not mention what jutsu it was) only came out with first or second degree burns, but they will be out of commission for some time. Know then, that is why we are sending 2 teams who he befriended while he was here, maybe he will lower his guard against you. Temari was here a day ago so she must still be on her way there, catch up to her and fill her in on everything." Tsunade ordered before continuing. "2 of Sunas best trackers have been trailing Naruto from the time he left the village. The location where he is heading has not been confirmed, in the mean time i want you to head to Suna. You are to leave immediately. Understood?" a quick 'Hai' as a response and they disappeared, some via **Shunshin**, and others leapt out through the balcony.

"Jiraiya, you must keep tabs on the movements of Akatsuki, more specifically, Itachi." Tsunade and Jiraiya turned to Sarutobi who had been mysteriously quiet during the meeting. "We have not heard of any movements from him in a while." Jiraiya nodded and disappeared with a swirl of leaves.

"Why are you so worried about Itachi? Is it not a good thing we have not heard from him?" Tsunade asked.

"Yes, but it is only a precaution..." Sarutobi answered. 'what has happened to you weasel, i have not heard from you in a while.' Sarutobi thought worried for the worst.

* * *

30 minutes later and all of the rescue team came together at the gate. "Everyone ready?" Kakashi asked his team, they all nodded. "Good lets move then!" the white haired man exclaimed as they jumped through the trees heading for Suna.

* * *

Naruto gave a big over exaggerated yawn. "Is it me or are you getting heavier by the minute Gaara?" Naruto asked the unconscious Kazekage, which obviously did not answer.

"They told me you fought Sasuke..." a barely visible smile appeared on Narutos face. "I also heard he almost got his ass kicked by you!" Naruto released a mocking laugh, before it tuned down to a chuckle, then stopped once more a grin on his face. "Then again you did not use Shukaku against me so...i guess it would be reasonable why you were only a little problematic to me, and Sasuke had trouble against the demon itself." Naruto said logically.

Naruto closed his eyes for a moment and sensed a couple of small chakra signatures following him, he chuckled. "Hey Gaara, how stupid is your village seriously!" he laughed once more before speaking. "I pretty much destroyed your village and they think i would not know they are following me." he shook his head in disappointment. "Though i guess this is also part of my plan." he sighed in annoyance. "Were still 1 day away from the rendezvous. Sorry to tell you this, Gaara. But your not making it out alive from this." Naruto solemnly said. "Troublesome." he muttered. He burst out laughing realizing he sounded alot like his once lazy friend.

* * *

Somewhere in the leaf. "ACHOOO!" Shikamaru wiped his nose before sighing. "Troublesome."

* * *

"I wonder how they're doing..." Naruto mused. "i wonder how she is doing..." Naruto quickly shook those thoughts away and started to pick up his pace. "i need to get this over with." he started running but he made sure his wannabe trackers kept up with him.

"Even knowing where our base is they still won't make it in time to stop us from extracting Shukaku from Gaara-san here." Naruto said mockingly. "If im right they are sending a team right about now, that team including Sasuke, and if im lucky, her..." a little smirk appeared on his lips. "It was a good idea keeping tabs on the jinchuriki, unfortunately i don't know what hes capable of." his smirk vanished. 'why did that bastard not tell me he held the Kyuubi within him? Its not like i would of treated him any worse then how the other villages treat their jinchurikis.' he sighed and kept running, all this talking to himself was going to drive him insane.

1 day later and Naruto arrived at the meeting point he made a few hand seals and the rock covering the entrance opened up, making a couple more hand seals the paper seals that covered the stone wall that ensured nobody but Akatsuki memebers came in fell to the ground to become useless 'that will make things easier for them and me as well' Naruto thought. As he entered he felt the drop in temperature immediately. "Why the hell did we pick a place so dark, gloomy, and cold?" Naruto asked irritated giving a fake shiver.

An astral image of the leader of the Akatsuki appeared in front of Naruto. "Your early." the leader stated.

"He was easier then i thought, don't blame me." he said shrugging.

"Fair enough. Let's get started early then."

* * *

"Gaara was what?!" Temari yelled outraged that her little brother was kidnapped by the Akatsuki.

"He was kidnapped," the jouni repeated. "We need to get going at top speed or we will not make it in time." kakashi with that said once more headed for the trees Temari and his team followed.

Temari cursed under her breath, how could she be out of the village at such a critical moment for her home, not only that but her little brother was kidnapped! "Lets move! i wanna retrieve Gaara as fast as we can!"

Sasuke smiled. "Hey Temari," the kunoichi turned her head a little indicating he had her attention. "Gaara has changed huh...he actually beat me at being the Kage of our villages." Sasuke chuckled, he admitted to himself that he was jealous, but he did not worry about it too much, everything on its on pase, he thought.

Temari smiled with a happy glint in her eyes. "Yeah, hes changed alot, he is an amazing and strong Kazekage." she frowned. 'who ever took on Gaara and defeated him must be a very strong enemy...' she shook those thoughts away, and decided to speed up.

* * *

4 days later and Naruto was beyond bored, they were STILL removing the demon inside the Kazekage. He gave an exasperated yawn. "Are we done yet im hungry and bored, but mostly bored." the pout plastered on his face proved his point.

Kisame chuckled. "you have to be more patient Naruto-kun, not everything is fun and games in our line of work. unfortunately." he whispered the last part. After spending a good amount of time with the Akatsuki, Naruto sort of became the little brother figure in the organization.

Sasori growled. "Kisame, your not helping. Naruto needs to learn that work is not just fun and games."

"Sasori my man is right, though i agree with little Naruto as well, mmh" Deidara added actually agreeing with Sasori.

" I agree with the kid, this is fucking boring. I am waisting valuable time i could use to be praying to Jashin-sama." Hidan cursed.

Kakuzu sighed. "here we go again..."

A tick appeared on Hidans forehead. "Kakuzu bastard! are you insulting Jashin-sama?!"

"No i am not, it would simply be too annoying to insult him since you would bother me all week. again" Kakuzu simply stated.

"Enough." the leader ordered. "we are almost finished.

Right after finishing those words, Gaaras lifeless body fell to the cold unforgiving ground with a loud thud. "Finally!" Naruto exclaimed stretching out his arms. He jumped off of his place on the demonic looking statue and landed next to Gaaras body, the 'door' that covered the cave was blasted too bits as debris and dust prevented everyone from seeing anything at all. "The cavalry is here...leader, ill handle this." Naruto said with his Uchiha voice.

"As you wish." the astral image of the rest of the Akatsuki members disappeared, they knew this was Narutos choice.

"Know then...the family reunion starts here." Naruto simply stated.

7 shadows stepped inside the cave, a minute later and the dust cleared visibility returning to everyone, they gasped seeing a blonde Uchiha staring at them with bored Sharingan eyes, his right hand resting on Kusanagis hilt, Gaaras partially burned and dead body at his feet. "Yo. Namikaze..." Naruto greeted his 'brother.'

Tears filled Hinatas eyes as she looked at the know man in front of him, the man that had her heart, the man that had told her to become stronger not for anyone else but for her own good, the man that had said he was in love with her. "Naruto-kun..."

Sasuke swallowed. "Naruto..." this were the only words capable of leaving his lips, there he was, his best friend, his once brother, the reason why he needed to become stronger. He glanced at Narutos feet and his eyes widened. "Naruto! Yo-" Naruto disappeared from everyones sight and appeared a arm over Sasukes right shoulder where his hand hanged down his back, his other hand he laid on his own hip while he stared into lavender colored eyes with such intensity and longing that made the dark cave look bright as day.

Kakashis eyes widened. 'what speed...i could not follow him...' he was brought out of his thoughts by Narutos voice.

"Now then, i guess my choice is made..." he appeared in the middle of the group extending his arms. "**Chidori Nagashi**..." he muttered. lighting incased both Naruto and Hinata, the others jumped away or they would of gotten fried. He grabbed Hinata by the throat and lifted her from the ground, she tried to free herself but every time she did lighting would strike her body keeping her from doing anything, her body soon went limp on Narutos hand.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: i would like to thank those that have taken the time in leaving a review during my story, and to please keep doing so, it makes me happy that there are people out there that enjoy reading it, and that they are letting me know. It inspires me to post chapters faster, so please keep that in mind. ;) **

Naruto saw a tear stream down the Hyuuga heiress' face, he gritt his teeth tightly and increased his grip on her throat. As soon as he sensed her chakra signature was completely gone, he roughly threw her to the stone floor with a loud thud that seemed to resonate in the damp cave, he started making a few hand seals. "**Fire Release: Grand Fireball Jutsu**!" a huge fireball engulfed Hinatas body causing her to turn to ashes in a matter of moments. Naruto stared at the blazing heat still burning brightly before giving a maniacal grin.

"Damn..." Kakashi uttered, he might of not known the girl very well but just from seeing her he could tell she was a kind and warmhearted girl, she did not deserve to go like this, especially not by the hands of the man she loved. "Sakura, Chiyo-sama, can you take Gaara and check on him please."

Chiyo stared at the actions of the Uchiha and shook her head sadly. "Even after so long the shinobi world has only gotten more and more cruel. Sakura, lets go get the Kazekage and check on him."

Sakura was devastated, one of her closest friends was killed right before her eyes and again she could not do anything about it. She was brought out of her grieving by Chiyos voice, she merely nodded and went to check on the Kazekage, they picked him up carefully and headed for the outside of the cave to make sure they were not interrupted.

Sasuke stared in horror at how Naruto in less then 25 seconds he eradicated the girl he THOUGHT Naruto loved and turned her body to nothing but ash. "NARUTO!" Sasuke charged Naruto and landed a knee to Narutos stomach causing the blond to double over and cough out spit, Sasuke without hesitation pulled a kunai out of nowhere and with both hands tried to drive it through his skull, but Narutos quick reflexes immediately took control as Naruto gave a 180 turn still doubled over he pulled his Kusanagi out from its sheath, using the flat part of his blade he intercepted Sasukes wind enhanced kunai with his own lightning enhanced blade, the sound of metal against metal reverberated through the cave.

"You mad bro?" Naruto mocked with a goofy grin.

This only helped infuriate Sasuke more, they broke apart and Sasuke tried to go for Narutos neck with his kunai, Naruto seeing this turned halfway and with his left leg kicked Sasukes kunai from his hand embing itself on the wall of the cave, Naruto making a full turn with his left hand took Kusanagi which was momentarily in midair and threw a swipe at Sasukes midsection, Sasuke bended back and saw the blade pass over him while a **Rasengan** formed on his right hand, Naruto saw this so he sheathed Kusanagi and a **Chidori** formed on his left hand. Sasuke straightened himself out then he sent his spiraling sphere of chakra forward, Naruto doing the same sent his **Chidori** against Sasukes **Rasengan**.

Kakashis eyes widened, this could only result in one thing in such a closed off area. "Everyone take cover!"

The jutsus clashed which caused an explosion that caused the roof to cave in, a cloud of dust covered the battlefield as everyone tried to see what the aftermath was.

Kiba, Kakashi, and Shino stood up from the debris that was on top of them and saw the blond doing the same. "YOU BASTARD UCHIHA!" Kiba screamed as he, Akamaru, Kakashi, and Shino who was barely keeping a lid on his emotions charged the Akatsuki member in a blind frenzy. "Come on! Akamaru!" Akamaru barked in agreement. "**Human Beast Combination Transformation: Double-Headed Wolf**!" in a puff of white smoke a giant double headed wolf appeared. "**Super Fang Wolf Fang**!" the giant wolf that was Kiba and Akamaru started rotating at high speeds and made a straight course for Naruto.

Narutos Sharingan eyes widened before narrowing them. 'this could be bad...' he thought before activating his Mangekyõ Sharingan as a purple aura started to surround the Uchiha. A ribcage of some sort surrounded Naruto. "**Shield Of Black Flames**!" a tear of blood found its way down his face as he grinned, a shield of **Amaterasu** flames were created in front of Sasukes **Susanoo** ribcage.

Kakashi with his already exposed Sharingan gasped as he stopped on his tracks, he raised his left fist indicating Shino to stop who complied. 'he used shape manipulation on the **Amaterasu** flames?! Not only that but he can use **Susanoo**?!' he thought dumbfounded before realizing what this could mean for Kiba. "KIBA DON'T! YOU WILL DIE IF YOU TOUCH HIM!" kakashi screamed hoping the Inuzuka would hear his plea.

Fortunately Kiba barely caught what kakashi screamed and at the last second deviated himself to the side expelling the jutsu. "Whats the big deal?!" Kiba demanded.

"Shino, do not send your bugs, they will simply cease to exist if you do, those black flames do not even leave ashes after they touch anything." kakashi informed Shino.

Shino nodded reluctantly. "Understood."

Sasuke lifted himself from the debris he was covered in and quickly joined his team. "He has gotten amazingly strong." Sasuke stated. 'i might have to use **Sage Mode**.' he stared into Narutos Mangekyõ Sharingan eyes and his eyes slightly widened. 'Thats a different shape from when i saw them the last time...' the teen thought as he took a better look.

"How is your sight doing Naruto?" kakashi knew well of the after affects of using the Mangekyõ Sharingan.

Naruto gave a big smirk, he was hoping they would ask this. "Actually, my sight is perfect. Haven't you wondered why you have not heard of Itachi-nii-san for so long?"

Kakashi shuddered in a breath. "You have his eye-"

"Thats right!" Naruto interrupted. "I killed him, and i took his eyes! I have the Eternal Mangekyõ Sharingan! I know what the leaf did to my clan! I know what they made Itachi do! And i will destroy them for their crimes!" Naruto exclaimed as his **Susanoo** grew involuntarily and unknowingly to him before it disappeared all together, his chakra had been mostly depleted, his breath started to get labored; his time was up. "You have grown just like i have Sasuke, your hiding alot of what you can do, i can feel it. But to be fair i have not slept or eaten in a week, i have defeated an army with a Kage, and i have fought your entire team, and these eyes have less then 2 weeks that i removed the bandages. To put it simply, i am exhausted." he started to faintly pant now.

"I don't care ahout any of that! Why did you kill Hinata?!" Kiba demanded.

Naruto got his breathing under control. "It was either that or take her with me. She would only hinder me if i took her with me so i did the obvious thing." he grinned. "I killed her."

Kiba was about to charge him but Shinos hand on his shoulder stopped him. "It would not be in our favor to attack him." Shino said pointing at Naruto. He turned to Naruto and saw that his Eternal Mangekyõ Sharingan was still active.

"Shinos right, if we are going to fight him, we need to do so all together to see if we can find an opening. Rushing in like fools will only get us killed. He is above anything we have faced."

Sasuke was confused. "Why did you call him 'nii-san'" Sasuke asked confusion apparent. "I thought you hated him."

Naruto chuckled. "Itachi...all he did was protect me all this time. You have alot that you do not know, Sasuke. I would ask those old bastards in your village, especially that old man Sarutobi. I will kill them all." Naruto declared darkly his bangs covering his eyes and his fists clenched.

"Are you done, Naruto?"All eyes except Narutos turned to Madara as he walked to the blondes side, Sasuke glared at the masked man, hes the one that took Naruto when they were in The Forest Of Death.

"Yeah..." Naruto simply responded before turning to him and receiving a barely noticeable nodd from Madara, a faint smile appeared on Narutos lips before speaking to his former brothers in arms. "Well, it was a pleasure seeing you all, but i have much more important business to take care of. My mission was a success, and everything went as planned. I have a vacation coming up and i reaaaally deserve it." Madara placed a hand on Narutos shoulder. "I'll see you around, Sasuke." Naruto saw kakashi pop in cloud of smoke causing him to smirk.

Kakashi burst out of the ground and was about to land a fist to Narutos jaw, but Naruto already knew what the white haired man had planned so he did a full turn dodging the attack, while in mid turn he raised his right knee and landed it on kakashis chest sending him skidding through the ground till he was in front of his team holding his chest coughing. "Don't worry kakashi-sensei i didn't forget you. You all take care now." with that said both Sharingan users disappeared via Kamui.

* * *

Both Uchihas appeared in their base in Tea Country. "Where is she?" Naruto demanded.

Madara took a few steps further inside their base before turning and facing Naruto. "Relax, Naruto. She is in your quarters, resting on your bed." Madara didn't finish saying those words when Naruto had already started running to his room. Madara blinked and a smirk could be seen had he not had his mask covering his face.

Naruto made his way through various corridors and doors till he finally made it to the door of his room. He opened it, his quarters were exactly the same he used to have in Konoha, he had it made that way because he actually liked how it was in Konoha, and Uchiha Naruto does not like many things. Hinata, the girl who owned his battle worn heart, was laying on his bed, a pained expression on her face probably from when he choked her, a sad expression made its way towards Narutos face. 'it was the only way to have her here, i had to stop blood from flowing into her brain so she would enter a death like state, and Madara brought her here before the flames consumed her. This way Konoha won't suspect anything.' Naruto sighed, great, now he was depressed, might as well take a good long hot shower. Naruto took one last look at her. 'wow, even with that jacket on i can tell she has reaaaally developed.' he shook those thoughts away, what the hell was he thinking?

Naruto stepped into his shower the scent of soap and chlorine reached his nose, he took Kusanagi from behind his waist placing it on the sink, he unsheathed it to see the blade still bathed in blood, he shrugged and made a mental note to clean it later, hell maybe he'll just bathe with it. This was the spoils of battle he earned when he and Kisame raided one of Orochimarus lairs, the snake got away but he gained the blade because of it. Kisame was the one who taught him everything he knows about the way of the sword, he was one hell of a sensei, ruthless, but efficient.

He stripped himself and washed all of the sweat, dirt, and blood off of his body before relaxing in his decent sized jacuzzi. Sasori taught him everything about poisons from how to make them to how to counter them, they were very helpful in assassination missions where you did not want to get your hands dirty. Deidara taught him about how to be a crafty terrorist, to use anything you have to your advantage, how to improvise and psychologically render your enemy to your will. Kakuzus techniques of how to make money and how to make sure you don't go broke was also helpful in its own way, thanks to him he has the apartment he has now, and it only cost him half of what it really should of cost!

Hidan tried to convert him to his religion, but after threatening him to light him on fire for 7 days and 7 nights he taught him how to endure pain, how to make pleasure out of it in fact, he told him acting this way in front of your opponent would give you a psychological edge against them, and so far it worked more then well, it would also work if he were ever captured, he scoffed 'as if that would ever happen' he laughed smugly.

Madara would probably be the sensei that taught him what made him the most powerful shinobi he could be, he nurtured his affinity for lighting, and he was the one that helped him mature his Mangekyõ Sharingan. Although Naruto suspects that Itachi was the one who told Madara how to teach him about Amaterasu and Tsukuyomi, Susanoo is something Naruto has barely had any experience with it since he had only activated 2 months after he killed Itachi. "Itachi-nii-san..." tears started flowing down Narutos face as he stared at the white ceiling, the blond Uchiha had spent many nights crying himself to sleep thinking about their fight at the Uchiha hideout, if he had known everything Itachi had done for him, he would never of tried to kill his own flesh and blood.

He washed his tears away with the warm water he was bathing in as he stood and stayed still while water that was still on his body found its way down his nude and muscular figure, some small scars could be seen on him, but none unpleasant, he carefully stepped out of his jacuzzi to take a towel that was hanging off the wall, he ruffled his hair with it before he draped it around his waist, the blonde turned towards the sink where he started brushing his teeth, he rinsed and stared at the mirror adjusting his hair to his liking, after doing so he once more just stared at his reflection. Another sensei he had would be Zetsu, he taught him everything he knew about being able to sense chakra, and to this day he is thankful for everything he taught him, it really should be mandatory to teach academy students about sensing chakra, it has saved his life numerous times. Narutos eyes slightly widened, he felt a familiar chakra signature starting to awake.

* * *

Hinata felt like she was chocked by lightning, her head was pulsing and she was starting to wonder if this was how it felt to have a hangover. "Where am..." she mumbled rubbing the side of her head. suddenly she remembered everything that had happened, the reason for her headache, and the reason for her irritated eyes. A door opened to the side and her lavender eyes almost popped out of her skull, there was Naruto just leaning on the door of what she assumed was the bathroom, in nothing but a towel around his waist, drops of water still going down his chiseled upper body. Hinata did not utter a word, she simply fainted.

Naruto seeing this maintained a stoic expression. Before bursting out in laughter while he rolled around laughing, the towel on his waist barely holding! He recomposed himself and stood up to look at her beautiful pale skinned face, a smile graced her features for a reason Naruto did not know. He simply shrugged and headed for his closet to place his dirty clothes in his laundry basket, he picked another identical pair of clothes and didn't bother going to the bathroom to change, he simply did it there.

* * *

Hinata began to stir again, she had just had the most amazing dream, she was alone in what seemed to be Naruto-kuns apartment, she was on his bed while he just stepped out of the shower with nothing but a towel around his waist. Hinata perked up immediately and realized it wasn't a dream. 'it was all real!'

"I see your finally back to your senses, Hinata."

There he was, leaning against the wall to the side of the bathroom door, arms crossed over his chest his Kusanagi back where it belonged. "Naruto-kun..." the words left her delicate pink lips in the slowest possible way. It just not possible, it was him, his golden hair, but where were his blue eyes? Where were those azure orbs that she would look in and lose herself in the warmness that was Naruto. "W-why do you have your Sharingan activated?" she stuttered! She had not stuttered in years.

Naruto noticed her blush, problaby from embarrassment, he did not know, all he knew was that it made her look even cuter. "Thats easy," he closed his eyes. "I don't trust you." he opened his Sharingan eyes once more.

Hinata lowered her head. "Y-you don't trust me?"

He pushed himself off the wall and slowly started making his way to his bed, his right hand resting on Kusanagi. "I have been taught to never lower my guard, Hinata." he pulled out his Kusanagi with a swiftness Hinata was not able to follow, before she knew what had happened a small trickle of blood made its way down her pale neck, the blade barely digged into her flesh. "You are an enemy shinobi, Hinata, you are from the leaf, i am from Akatsuki. I brought you here on a whim." that was a lie of course, but she did not need to know that. "If you try anything that leads me to think you intend to hurt me, or any other Akatsuki members. I will kill you." Uchiha Naruto threatened trying to make it crystal clear to her.

Hinata did not even blink, she was not faced in the least, she was astounded how well Naruto could lie, if he had said that to anybody else in the world, they would of been terrified. Even her father would not of been able to tell he was lying, and his Byakugan is the most powerful in the clan. It would take a person who was truly in love with Naruto to see he was lying, to feel he was lying. She saw the hesitation in even his Sharingan eyes that lasted less then a millisecond. "I-i understand Naruto-kun." nevertheless she would play his game, but she would make up the rules.

Naruto stared into her lavender orbs searching for any deception, finding none he sheathed his Kusanagi, she had tasted blood again 5 minutes from just being cleaned. "Are you hungry?" she nodded. "Follow me then."

"What did you do to my teammates?"

Naruto looked over his shoulder. "I killed them all." Hinata covered her mouth as her eyes widened, tears threatening to fall. "Im kidding, they do think your dead though, it was the only way to take you away without having them try and track us down more then they already do."

The Hyuuga girl calmed down at this, if only a little. "Why d-did you want me here?" she asked confused.

A tinge of red appeared on Narutos face. "Remember what i told you at the exams?" he asked nervous much to his annoyance.

Now it was Hinatas turn to blush. "H-hai." she answered her hands now folded on her lap. How could she possibly forget? It was only the happiest moment in her life!

"I love you, Hinata." the tears Hinata was holding back became too many to hold back. "I realized i needed you with me not to long ago, 'if you want to have loved ones, make sure your strong enough to protect them.' That was what somebody told me before he died right before my eyes." he turned to look at her and he was a little surprised she was weeping and sobbing. "Why are you crying?" Naruto took an instinctive step forward while he tried to reach out for her but stopped himself midway.

Hinata rubbed her eyes while she pouted. "Becaaaause..." she whined. "i loved you m-my entire life, and every t-time i hear you say that i get so happy i cry!" she confessed still rubbing her eyes.

"Do you have any idea how much you look like a spoiled princess right now?" Naruto sweat dropped before sighing. "Come here." the blonde extended his hand for her to take. The girl blushed a deep crimson before shyly taking it, her other clenched hand covering her lips while her gaze seemed to be at Narutos zipped down shirt, but unknowingly to her it only made her even more adorable to Naruto. He guided her off the bed till she was standing right in front of him, she was so petite compared to him, him being 5'9, and her being 5'2. "Oi!" Hinata squeaked before looking up to Narutos grinning face. "My eyes are up here." he pointed at his eyes with his free hand, he chuckled at her blush.

She pouted. "W-where are we going to go Naruto-kun?" a soft knock on the door came after that question.

Naruto let go of Hinatas hand. "Enter."

Madara opened the door slightly, just enough to pop his head in. "Sorry to interrupt but. Naruto. We have a meeting before you leave for your trip later on today." the masked man informed.

"Understood." Naruto answered without diverting his Sharingan gaze from Hinatas lavender eyes, the door closed behind him.

"Now then, how about we go into town to get some ramen?" Hinata smiled before nodding.

* * *

They walked through the hallways of the base and ran into a blue shinobi. "Well well well, Naruto-kun, this must be the girl you always ta-" Kisame was not able to finish his sentence as Naruto somehow got the taller man in a headlock. Kisame struggled to get out of his once apprentices' grip, which was proving alot more difficult then it should be. 'when the hell did this kid get so strong?!' Kisame thought still struggling.

Naruto laughed sheepishly while he crushed Kisames neck, unintentionally of course. "Kisame! I would appreciate it if you did not mention such -things!" Naruto lifted the Kiri nin by the neck, he released him and roundhouse kicked Kisame on his midsection while he was still in midair, effectively making him go through a very thick wall.

Unfortunately, the wall that he destroyed was Deidaras. Again. "FUCK! Naruto-chan im gonna kick your ass! You went through almost every Akatsuki member these last 2 months! And they have all gone through MY wall! Mmh!" Deidara screamed at Kisames knocked out body for some reason.

* * *

Naruto dragged Hinata through the corridors holding the very blushing girls hand while he laughed hysterically. "Sorry Deidara, but its too much fun picking on you!" Naruto declared while they walked out of the 'cave.' They stopped running through bushes and dodging trees in the middle of a clear forested area and started walking normally side by side as the sun was starting to go down.

"Naruto-kun! Do you do that with every member of the AKATSUKI?" Hinata asked scared that he treated S-class missing nins so casually and violently.

Naruto turned to her as he walked his usual way; his right hand resting on Kusanagi with a brooding expression on his face. Or what he liked to call; 'the Uchiha walk'. "Yeah, thats how we like to have fun with each other sometimes, of course there are those who are just to serious, but i still try to pick on them, most of them were teachers of mine you know." he chuckled at her shocked expression.

Hinata just blinked a couple times. She could not believe Naruto acted that way towards the organization that threatened to destroy the leaf village, and that he had been trained by most of them, just how strong had he gotten with three years of training under the Akatsuki? Then she remembered about a certain Uchiha that also abandoned the village. "W-what about Itachi?"

Naruto frowned at this, he knew she would be asking about his brother but that does not mean he knew how to tell her. He decided to tell her everything that happened with him and her teammates, while explaining about killing Itachi, about taking his eyes and making them his own in order to gain the Mangekyõ Sharingan. Also that the village made Itachi kill his own clansmen for their own gain.

Hinata was horrified, her face made sure to prove that. She could not believe her village had done such horrible things to Naruto and his family, she could see why he would want revenge on them, if they did that to her family she would probably feel the same as him. But at the same time she did not know if she could destroy the place that has been her home for so long, all of her friends would be included in that revenge, and she did not know if she could be strong enough mentally to fight them. "Naruto-kun..." she mumbled tears starting to build up in her eyes.

"I don't want you to feel bad for me, Hinata. I killed Itachi-nii-san because i did not know what those bastard old geezers ordered him to do, just to save their own assess. I will make that village burn to the ground if its the last thing i do." Naruto said his Sharingan swirling in his eyes.

"Naruto-kun, i know your strong but to fight the entire village by yourself would be suicide. Plus i do not want you to die!" she quickly added looking at him with puppy dog lavender colored eyes.

Naruto laughed at Hinatas innocence. "Listen to me carefully Hinata." his expression changed from amused to serious. "There are 4 members in that cave right now that could destroy the leaf, by themselves. The rest could stand their ground against a Sannin. What do you think someone who trained under most of the Akatsuki for 3 years in their respective fields is capable of?" the blonde asked giving her a look that said; 'are you serious right now'.

Hinata blushed embarrassed. He was right, he fought Suna who is also one of the great shinobi villages and came out not only victorious but kidnapped their Kage without taking a single life! "Naruto-kun." she made him turn to her. "Please...be careful." the Hyuuga girl pleaded. She was still not sure he was doing the right thing, but that did not mean she wanted anything to happen to bim by any means.

Naruto gave a smile he had not shown in 3 years as he cupped Hinatas left humid cheek. "Don't worry about me, Hinata. Nothing will happen to me, i swear." Naruto assured his smile being so wide he closed his eyes. He looked ahead of them and pointed. "Look, the village is up ahead. Come on, the ramen here is very good, not as good as Ichirakus back in Konoha. But still pretty good!"

* * *

The village was a normal size, where poverty did not seem to exist, even though it was small there was alot of people going about their business, traders, merchants, and restaurants advertised their goods to the passerby, kids were playing in the streets while they ran around yelling, families walked laughing happiness written all over their face, it was like a miniature Konoha, only it felt more real here, something Hinata could not explain. Hinata noticed people look at Naruto with warm and caring eyes, some came and said hi while others simply waved or bowed to him. Many girls looked at him like he was a piece of meat, which did not sit well with Hinata. She huffed. "I see somethings do not change no matter how much time passes." Hinata looked away from Naruto her arms crossed under her bosom.

Naruto grinned. "Are you jealous?" Hinata squeaked and started fidgeting with her index fingers muttering nonsense. Naruto snickered. "You look so cute when your jealous." Hinata was literally fuming in embarrassment by now. Naruto looked forward with a blank expression. "People have not always been like this. When i arrived to the base nearby this town was barely alive, people would beg on the streets while others tried to mugg you. It was in a very desperate situation, and the reason for it was a so called leader that was supposed to take care of the village, instead he was letting it go to hell for pocket change from the local drug dealers. When i came representing Akatsuki he gave me an audience, i used Tsukuyomi to make him burn alive for 6 hours without dieing. After that i erased his existence with Amaterasu. I told our organization we could use villages like these for supplies and such, all we had to do is protect them when their government would not, they were skeptical at first, but after seeing the results of this village and what we gained, they all agreed to do so, and now every village that are close from our bases around the lands are protected by us if they need to be, in return we get compensation, from money to services if necessary." Naruto said smiling.

"Naruto-sama!"

Both Naruto and Hinata turned to see a long brown haired girl running towards them, another 3 girls following behind, all of them were blushing. "Hello. How may i help you?" Naruto asked politely a small smile on his face.

"Kyaaaaah!" all 4 girls squealed. "We are from Port City and we came to meet the man who saved this village because, because...they told us you were so cute!" they once more gave another round of squeals at their friends boldness.

Hinata glared and was about to palm strike the girls chest but Naruto intervened by stepping in front of her. "Now now. I am really flattered, but i must be going i have many things to do." Naruto gave them a butlers bow. "Now if you would please excuse me." with that said Naruto started dragging Hinata away by her hand. Arguing between the girls that he was adorable or cute could be heard as they walked. After they were a good distance away Naruto turned to the indigo hair colored girl arms crossed trying but failing in giving her a serious gaze. "You have really gotten violent these past 3 years you know that?"

Hinata looked like a child caught with her hand in the cookie jar. "Buuut..." she pouted, and before she knew it her lips were interlocked in hers and his first kiss, it was a little sloppy at first, but after a few seconds they got into rhythm with each other as they explored each others mouth, Narutos hands found their way down Hinatas back till they rested right above her butt, Hinata clinged from Narutos neck making their first kiss even deeper. Passerby would glance at them and smile, they were happy their hero finally found a girl he cared for, it was the first time they had ever seen him with one, they were starting to get worried. They broke apart for air after a while and Hinata was blushing up a storm. It was taking all her training as a shinobi not to pass out, she was also wondering if she should pinch herself to make sure it was not a dream again.

"Hina-hime." Hinata blushed even more if possible by the nickname and looked up to see his still Sharingan eyes, ir hurt her a bit that he still did not completely trust her. "I love you, and only you. Im not interested in any other girl, i swear it." with another kiss they started walking towards their destination hand in hand which they reached quickly. It was alot like Ichirakus back in Konoha but he was right that the ramen was not quite as good. They thanked the owners for the meal and walked back to base hand in hand, Hinata told him about her life and friends back in Konoha during those few years while he simply laughed. They reached the base and Naruto escorted Hinata to their room, he told her to wait inside while he took care of the meeting that was about to take place. She understood and decided to wait for him patiently.

* * *

Naruto arrived at the meeting room and stepped inside. It was a simple barely lit room with a big rectangular shaped table surrounded by the Akatsuki members, Madara was sitting at one end while Naruto sat at the other end. Madara had decided to take the reins of Akatsuki after Itachi had died since he was the only spy within them, he was also one that could of given him a run for his money, outside of bases the members would act like Pain was in charge for obvious reasons. The other members sat across from their partners, except Kisame who did not have one at the moment thanks to Naruto.

"So what is this about?" Naruto asked with his usual brooding face.

"The future plans of Akatsuki." Madara declared.

Naruto smirked. "Im listening."


	16. Chapter 16

"Before we get to that, Naruto. Why did you spare all of those Suna shinobi?" Madara asked.

Naruto frowned and quickly thought about an excuse. "My main objective was to retrieve the Kazekage alive. I did that, besides they got the picture; im stronger then their village. There was no need in spilling needles blood." Naruto reasoned.

"How the fuck did they survive your **Kirin** anyways? I thought that was a one hit kill jutsu." Hidan asked.

"Simple." everyones attention went to Madara. "Naruto has an affinity with lightning i have never seen before. He controls it to his own will, he uses shape manipulation to increase or decrease the voltage with his own chakra, and without voltage it turns into a simple current. Meaning he could turn a lightning bolt into a flash of light with little to no current that would give you goosebumps, or he could make it as powerful as 2 sun's and fry you with so much as a raise of his hand." most of the Akatsuki members visibly paled at this, making Naruto grin. "Of course he would need storm clouds to do so first." that made them regain a little color. "I suspect that it might me some type of bloodline that has never been seen before, but there is no way to prove it. Or maybe its just his skill with shape manipulation." he finished shrugging.

Naruto rolled his eyes as he shifted on his comfy leather black seat, they were getting off topic. "Aaanyways. I left a large portion of their military crippled, i proved to the other villages that we are not to take lightly, and i brought the Kazekage alive without even killing a single enemy, thats a bonus, it was a successful mission." Naruto said as he crossed his arms.

Deidara nodded. "The kids right, that **Kirin** he made was art, although i would of made it explode instead of giving them a rash. Mmh" he smirked once he saw Naruto stick his tongue out at him.

Pain looked at Naruto before speaking. "It is true it has made us look even stronger, by Naruto being able to capture a Kage without killing a single enemy is a feat no other shinobi in the 5 villages would accomplish. He has done well." everyone stared at Pain with a raised eyebrow. "What?" he asked irritated but it did not show in his voice.

Kisame cleared his throat. "Well its just rare for you to compliment anyone, former leader, especially Naruto-kun since you disagreed in allowing him in." the blue man inquired.

Pain maintained a stoic expression. "I simply stated that he did a good job in making us look strong, that is all." the Rinnegan user explained.

Kakuzu nodded showing his approval. "Yes he did, but i at least would of taken a few hearts just for cracks."

Sasori scoffed. "Thats in the past. Whats important is Naruto-kuns new girlfriend." the man let out a chuckle.

Narutos eyes widened a blush adorning his face, all of the Akatsuki members grinned at the same time while their eyes flashed as they turned red and stared at the blonde Uchiha comically. "Hooooo...Naruto-kun... was that a blush i saw appear on your face just now?" Kisame asked grinning.

Naruto shook his head fiercely. "You have got to be kidding! I do not blush...you have no proof!" Naruto exclaimed standing from his seat while he tightly gripped the table with both hands making it slightly crack.

Konan had a smile on her face. "How cute." she simply said.

Pain had a hint of a grin on his face. "Naruto, my Rinnegan does not lie."

"I believe leader is correct, Naruto-kun..." Deidara added.

Sasori smirked. "Does that me mean your actually going to ask h-"

Madara sighed audibly. "Thats enough. Back onto our plans for the future..." the room became eerie quiet.

* * *

Uchiha Naruto walked back to his quarters deep in thought. 'damn Madara is crazier then i thought, he pretty much wants to enslave the entire world.' he arrived at his door and turned the silver doorknob. He stepped in and closed the door behind him, he heard another door close which startled him out of his thoughts, there she was, the girl he dreamed and longed for in the 3 years he trained with his current organization, he could not help a blush from appearing on his tanned face, yes there she was, but with nothing but a towel covering her beautiful body. "I-i...um-...sorry...i didn't know you were changing." 'I STUTTERED WHAT THE HELL!' never in his life had he stuttered before, he rubbed the back of his head sheepishly while quickly turning around.

Hinata was having a mental breakdown, Naruto is right in front of her while she was wearing nothing but a towel! It was taking everything of her not to faint, because if she did Naruto would have to pick her up while she was practically naked and lay her on the bed, which was not in her 'to do' list today. She quickly ran to the bed to pick up her long term mission backpack where she carried supplies as well as many other similar change of clothes, and ran back into the restroom. She used the door for support and tried to get her breathing under control. 'that was so embarrassing!' she thought as she quickly got dressed. She stepped out fully dressed with her hair still a little wet. "S-sorry about t-that Naruto-kun, you were just taking so long that i thought it w-would be a good chance to shower." she explained.

Naruto smiled. "Don't worry about it," he assured her. "Besides, your bound to have me see you naked sooner or later." the Akatsuki member grinned seeing her blush and press her fingers together. "Right?"

Hinata felt like she was losing it again, sure he was right but he did not have to be so blunt about it, she knew he would be the only man in the world he would allow to see her naked, so Hinata gathered all her courage and answered. "Y-y-yes."

Naruto stared at her dumbfounded. 'Wow. i didn't think she would actually say it, i must be rubbing off on her.' Naruto suddenly burst out laughing making Hinata glare at him. "Sorry sorry! I didn't think you would actually say yes." he calmed down just a bit to see she was smiling a little too kindly. "Hinata?" no response.

She took a step forward while Naruto took a step back. "Naruto-kun?" Naruto cringed. "Do you remember what you told me before you left?" Naruto could merely nodd too afraid to speak. "Well i did get stronger thanks to Neji-nii-san, but i also got stronger mentally after going through being a genin." she took another step forward but Naruto could not move a muscle.

What Naruto heard was; 'i can hurt you' but what he heard next left him unmoving. 'i do not take shit from anyone, especially not you my love, not after everything you did to me while we were genin.' Naruto could not breath, a sudden rush of memories of how he treated her when they were in Konoha overwhelmed him. 'what are you doing here Hinata?' 'i don't care' 'its none of your business' 'i just give them what they want' Narutos gaze fell to the floor. "Im sorry." his gaze remained at the floor, too ashamed to look at her lavender orbs. "Im sorry i treated you how i did back in Konoha, you deserved better then that Hinata, i swear to you on my eyes that i will do everything possible not to have you suffer like that again." to Naruto his eyes were more precious then his own life, not only because it was one of his greatest sources of power, but because they are the last thing he has to remember his brother by...

Naruto felt a gentle hand cup his cheek, his eyes opened to see Hinata smiling at him, but not the same sadistic smile she gave him right now, but a warm, gentle, understanding, but more important of all, a forgiving smile. She cupped both his cheeks. "I forgive you Naruto-kun." Naruto let out a breath he did not know he was holding. with that said she planted her lips on his.

They broke apart and just stared into each others eyes. Hinata gasped when she saw his 3 tomoes swirl and dissappear with his blood red Sharingan eyes to reveal dark blue eyes, Naruto scratched the back of his head sheepishly. "This is how they turned out after the transplant," he chuckled a little nervously. "Madara said that since Itachi-nii-sans Mangekyõ Sharingans shape mixed with mine, it must of been the same process with eye color thats why i ended up like this. It looks weird huh?" he asked giving a nervous laugh.

Hinata thought one word when she saw Narutos eyes, he did not look cute persay, he looked beautiful, his eyes looked almost like a relucent purple that reflected the light of the darkest of rooms, she would miss his deep ocean blue yes, but she could now swim in his eyes as she would swim in the night sea while the moon reflected off the ocean. "I love them." she muttered still in awe.

Naruto perked up immediately at this, he was relived she liked them. "Well thats good." he laughed relieved in more ways than one. A knock was heard at the door after that statement.

Hinata glanced at the door, when she turned back she was surprised to see Naruto with his Sharingan already activated.

"Enter." he simply said.

Madara opened the door, he closed it behind him before speaking. "Are you ready to go?" the masked man asked.

Hinata looked at Naruto with a confused expression. "Yeah were ready." now she was more confused, where were they going? Naruto walked to stand next to Madara, and extended his hand for her to grab.

She stared at it not sure of taking it, all her worries washed away as soon as she saw the reassuring smile on his face. She took his hand and did not let go even when she was rubbing up on him, she was not afraid, she just liked being near Naruto.

Madara sighed before placing a hand on his shoulder. "Naruto, i do not mind taking you from place to place once in a while, but this is starting to get repetitive. Why do you not use your technique instead?" the man asked.

Naruto rolled his eyes, again the same complaint. "Because my jutsu takes about a fifth of my chakra more or less just to start it up, yours barely uses chakra at all. And why do you always place your hand on my shoulder when you use **Kamui**?" he asked carefully.

Madara just looked like he was staring at Naruto as if he was an idiot, knowing exactly what his clansmen was implying. "Your not my type Naruto. Plus it just makes it easier for me, and it lets you know were about to leave as well." he explained.

Naruto sighed. "Whatever lets go."

Hinata closed her eyes for a moment as she felt her body being absorbed in a weird way once she opened them she felt the ground alot softer then it should be, she gasped when she saw the sandy beach and the sky blue ocean with the biggest moon she had ever seen in her life. "N-Naruto-kun...where are we?" she asked barely above a whisper.

She squeaked when she felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her tiny waist, she sighed and giggled in delight when she felt Naruto nuzzle into her hair and playfully bite her neck. Naruto could not believe how delicate and nice the scent from her hair was, it was the beautiful fragrance that reminded him of roses. "We are in Moon Country, and i, no, WE are here for a 3 day vacation away from everything. We own the beach house that is right over there."

Hinata turned to her left where he had pointed and she was stunned. Never had she seen such a beautiful beach house before, wooden stairs lead to Wood encased double height windows that were perfectly situated to take full advantage of the location of the home. They walked hand in hand towards the door where Naruto opened the door for her to step in, there was minimal ornamentation in the room, comfortable seating faces the view, a large coffee table for drinks and reading materials was in the middle, while an iconic Eames chair sits front and center.

She took a better look to the inside of the home, the windows wrap around the entire room to take advantage of both the water and woods view, with a roaring fire placed between the two for coziness the firewood stacked beneath the fireplace.

She went for the bedroom which she saw since the door was open to the far left, the only color in this space is brought in through the pale wood planks lining the walls, a simple bedroom is the sleeping area that she found with beautiful planked walls and ceiling, a king size bed and view at the foot of the bed invite a restful night's sleep, the color palette of white, red and blue add to the setting. She saw another door far in the bedroom and headed in, a simple bath with a mix of painted paneled walls and warm wood cabinetry. The vessels sinks are very contemporary while the cabinetry has a craftsman touch. Nothing is too precious in this bathroom, meaning you could come in covered in sand and dirt without worries. She decided to take a look in the kitchen, she stepped out of the bedroom and walked through a few corridors where she found it, Heavy ceiling beams were on top, the natural wood of the beams is repeated in the kitchen and dining room chairs, while the walls are painted white.

Hinata just stared in awe, she had never seen this style of homes before in her life. "Naruto-kun this is amazing!" she exclaimed turning around to see she was alone. "Naruto-kun where did you go?" she screamed through the hallways, but received no answer. She stepped out to the wooden stairs to see him standing in the sand with nothing but orange swimming shorts. She looked to the sky to see something odd. 'were these storm clouds here when we arrived?' she asked herself, she was not very sure since it was dark out when they arrived, she turned to see Naruto chuckling.

Naruto just stood there and looked at the beautiful black clouds. 'the things you do when your in love. Itachi-nii-san...you would be proud of me, i have a precious person that i would kill for, i became strong enough to protect that person. Though she scares me sometimes.' he chuckled at that before starting a set of hand seals. "Boar, Rabbit, Bird, Snake. **Lightning Flash Jutsu**." He muttered. A bolt of lightning hit Naruto dead on.

"NARUTO-KUN!" Hinata screamed, one moment Naruto was simply standing there, then he was hit by lighting. She was about to run to check on him terrified that he might be hurt or worse, but she was confused to see the lighting still striking him without letting up, and he just stood there unharmed.

Naruto stared at his hands, his entire body was incased in a lightning bolt that was still connected to the sky, he felt...power. He outstretched his hand and a blade of concentrated lightning formed on his left hand before he disappeared in a thunderclap.

Hinata was only able to see a bright light that lasted less then a second then felt once more strong arms wrap around her waist while Narutos chin rested on her left shoulder, Hinata rested her own head on his with her eyes closed just enjoying the moment, she did not even bother asking about what she just saw, she was simply to comfortable and basked in the moment, the gentle sound of the waves meeting with the sand in the background. "Hina-hime?" Naruto suddenly spoke.

"H-hai?"

Naruto meddled in telling her or letting her see it for herself, in the end he just decided in telling her. "Open your eyes, and look at whats written on the beach." the Uchiha instructed.

Hinata slowly revealed her lavender eyes to see what he was talking about. She gasped seeing the scenery in front of her, palm trees were planted into the sand making a big rectangle, they were all on fire at the top to illuminate the darkness, inside of the rectangle it said; 'Hina-hime would you be my girlfriend?' was she dreaming?

Naruto tightened his grip on her waist, as she placed her hands over his. "Im not kidding you know." he felt warm tears land on his hands as well as his forearms and it kind of amused and saddened him to expect that. "I know it was obvious you were since i kissed you back at the village next to the base but i just wanted to make it official." the blonde declared.

Hinata only saw things like this in her dreams, no not even in her dreams was Naruto this romantic, and having something like this happen is just unbelievable to her, she was sure that at that moment she was the happiest girl on the planet. "I would love to be your girlfriend Naruto-kun, n-nothing would make me happier then that." Hinata wiped the tears from her eyes and rested her head next to his once more.

Naruto released a breath he did not know he was keeping before he laughed a little. "Ok, but ya can't take it back now!" the blonde proclaimed.

Hinata giggled at that. "W-why would i take back being with you Naruto-kun?" she laughed a bit, it was ridiculous just thinking about it!

Naruto mused with that for a moment before speaking. "Hmmm...maybe you'll get tired of running around all over the elemental lands with me...or maybe your the one who will kill me."

Hinata gasped, she tried to turn around and face him but Narutos hold on her waist tightened impeding her from doing so. "Naruto-kun i would rather die then hurt you!" she exclaimed actually mad that he would say something like that.

Naruto simply smiled. "I hope so, but you know well the world makes many unexpected turns, todays friends could be tomorrows enemys. I trust you so don't worry about it." he hugged her a little tighter and placed a kiss on the top of her head.

Hinata frowned. "You better." Hinata felt a little guilty saying that. A comfortable silence passed over them as faint breezes covered them. "N-Naruto-kun how did you make all that so quickly?" Hinata suddenly asked, it was amazing that he could do all that in less then a second.

Naruto tried to make out a way to explain it to her. "That was the **Lightning Flash Jutsu**, i made it myself. What i do is use shape and nature manipulation to make me use the speed of lightning by merging my body with it using chakra, thanks to my affinity for lighting i can make it help me instead of burning me alive, every bolt of lightning lasts as long as i keep putting chakra into it, the more time i last in a single bolt the more chakra is needed." he explained.

Hinata was confused. "W-what do you mean a single bolt?"

Naruto was once more in thought, he had not explained this jutsu since he did so to Madara 3 months ago. "Well if i decide i can let the bolt go, but before i do i go back into the sky, then i come back with a new bolt, this way i waist less chakra. To make everything you see in front of you i had to make 226 lighting bolts."

Hinata gasped. "But i only saw one flash!" the Hyuuga stated obviously astonished.

"Lightning takes 1/1000th of a second to hit the earth from the sky, thats why you saw nothing but a single flash in less then a second, but the fact of the matter is i went back and forth from the earth and the sky 226 times." Naruto explained.

Hinata could not believe it, Naruto had made a jutsu that could rival the Yondaimes legendary jutsu. "Naruto-kun, thats amazing...b-but you do not need any seals to make the bolts land where you want them to?"

Naruto yawned making Hinata giggle. "Nope. I make them hit exactly where i want them to as long as im merged with them, the only drawback is that i need storm clouds to be able to start the jutsu, which is reaaally a pain in the ass!" he sighed exhausted.

Hinata frowned. "Naruto-kun! Do not use bad words! A-anyways, how much chakra does it waste?" a breeze blew over them making her close her eyes as she removed a lock of hair from her face.

Naruto tried to ignored the breeze and simply glared at the invisible enemy, he never thought very well of air, maybe because it went against his nature, or in other words against lightning. He thought lightning was beautiful, how could it not? It danced around in the sky with magnificent elegance, it watched over the earth and strikes down those that do not deserve to walk upon it, and it blesses those who deserve it with its power . Wind on the other hand was ugly to him plain and simple. "It wastes about a fifth of my chakra just to start it up, using it doesn't really use much, the power comes mostly from the bolt itself, i just use chakra, shape and nature manipulation to make sure i don't get fried. Madara said it might be a bloodline, or im just that skilled in manipulating lightning." the blonde boasted grinning like a mad man.

The indigo hair clored girl giggled at the antics of her boyfriend before turning solemn. "Naruto-kun i know your strong but please never underestimate your opponents." Hinata advised.

Naruto grinned even wider, he turned her so they were now face to face and held the blushing Hyuuga in his arms. "Don't worry i never do. How about we have a little shower and head to bed?"

Hinata blushed even more. "Y-you mean together?"

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "I meant you first then me...but if you wanna." his grin turned to a perverted one.

Hinata immediately hid her head in his chest, she could not believe she just said that. "I-i was k-kidding!" she quickly retorted.

Naruto chuckled. "Hinata look at me," she raised her gaze to his now dark blue eyes, she smiled seeing his eyes the way they should be. "I was kidding," he kissed her forehead affectionately. "come on lets go to bed, then we can sleep." Naruto took her hand and they headed for a quick shower and to bed.

* * *

Sasuke and his team said their goodbyes to Gaara and now had a base camp in a forested area in Fire Country. Gaara was revived thanks to Chiyo after she sacrificed herself using One's Own Life Reincarnation. "I could of stopped him." Sasuke muttered.

Kakashi looked up from the fire he was staring at. "Sasuke, it happened, there was nothing that could of been done." kakashi tried to cheer up his student.

Sasuke sighed. "Tell that to her." he nodded towards Sakura who was leaning against a tree shedding silent tears.

Kakashi once more just stared at the fire once more. "Why don't you go talk to her?" Sasuke nodded and started walking towards Sakura.

"I can't believe Naruto would do that to Hinata, i saw the bastard look at her with longing eyes, then after a few seconds he set her on fire without hesitation." Kiba grieved for his teammate, but at the same time he felt something was missing from this whole ordeal. "Kakashi sensei, you felt something was wrong when Naruto attacked Hinata right?"

Kakashi did not divert his gaze from the fire. "Yeah...there was more to it, i saw something with my Sharingan but im not sure what it was." kakashi mused.

"She is still alive." both turned to Shino.

Kiba nodded. "I agree, after the battle there was no scent of burned flesh in there, plus her scent simply disappeared exactly at the spot Naruto threw her. I knew he had not become a cold blooded bastard like he seemed to be." he grinned.

"Shes with him." they all turned to Sasuke who was smirking, Sakura was next to him hope in her eyes. "With everything you just said means only one thi-"

"Shes alive. And shes with him..." Sakura squealed with complete and utter joy for her friend.

Sasuke chuckled before turning to kakashi who had an eye smile. "Kakashi-sensei, we can't let it be known by the whole village or they will take immediate action."

Kakashi meddled this with that in his mind. "Your right, but we'll have to let Tsunade-sama decide what to do."

Shino nodded. "It would be the logical thing to do, even if she is safe with him we should let it up to Hokage-sama what to do next."

Kiba growled. "Damn...i guess your right. i hope Hinata enjoys her time with that Uchiha, i don't know anybody else who deserves to be happy for once like Hinata. And if he hurts her I'll kick his ass next time i see him!" the Inuzuka said hoping the best for his teammate, at the same time cracking his knuckles while he grinned.

Shino nodded actually agreeing with his teammate. "If he bothered to put up that act it means he will take care of her." he logically stated adjusting his shades.

Sakura grinned. "Of course he will take care of her! He loves her! Hinata told me once of the confession he gave her while they were doing the first part of the chunin exams! It was so romantic!" she smiled dreamily.

Sasuke smirked. "Well i didn't know the dobe actually admitted his feelings before he left." the Namikaze said.

Kakashi sent a glance at Sakura before looking at Sasuke. "Sasuke, i know you care for Naruto, but if we ever encounter him again we will fight him, and if necessary. Kill him, he is now considered an S-class missing nin for what he did."

Sasuke gritt his teeth, and Sakura looked worriedly at him. "I will fight Naruto if necessary, but i will not kill him, i will bring him back to the village if he wants it or not, i swear it."

Kakashi sighed. "Thats fine for now. Alright team we have a full 2 days till we reach Konoha, lets get a good nights sleep, Sakura you take first watch, Sasuke you take second, Shino you take third, Kiba you take fourth, and i will take the last. Understood?" a quick round of 'hai' was heard through the dark forest.

* * *

Naruto stepped out of his house to pick up his clothes and Kusanagi since he forgot them outside. "Aaaah! Where the hell did i put them?!" he glared at the sand looking around once more to no success.

"You looking for this?" Naruto would recognize that voice anywhere, he was one of his very helpful senseis.

"Yo! Zetsu, what are you doing here?" Naruto asked.

Zetsu appeared next to Naruto with all his gear. "Madara ordered me to tell you that you have to be back by the next 2 days."

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "I thought i had 3 days off?" he asked annoyed.

"It seems he has something planned for you." dark Zetsu said.

Naruto sighed before taking his gear, he started walking back to the beach house. "Fine whatever, tell him to come pick me up by then." he waved and disappeared into the darkness.

* * *

Naruto had always slept with his Sharingan activated,. Tonight though he decided to truly let his eyes rest, yes he had the Eternal Mangekyõ Sharingan, but they still felt irritated sometimes during the day, with them activated he could enhance his senses so that even the smallest sudden movement that went towards him would wake him up. But not having them activated tonight might of been a mistake, he believed that there was no problem in letting them rest since only he and Hinata were in the house.

Hinata was crying her eyes out, she had been since she felt Naruto fall completely into a deep slumber 5 hours ago. The orders Danzo gave her were simple; find the perfect opportunity to take the life of one Uchiha Naruto, or do not return to the leaf for she would be tried for treason against the leaf. She leaned over to the side of the bed to pull out a kunai from her backpack, she gripped it by the handle so hard she started drawing blood from her own hand. She kneeled to the side of Naruto, the kunai resting on her lap. "What do i do?" she mumbled under her breath. She mumbled the same thing over and over for 30 minutes before she rose her hand kunai In hand and swiftly brought it down as warm blood covered her once pale hand.

**A/N: Oh no! Did Hinata just kill Naruto?!**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: So i was brainstorming for a while about what my next story will be after i finish this one, and i came out with quite an interesting fic, i made a Prologue for it, the story is called...i honestly don't have a name for it right now since its still in development, and by in development i mean i have not written a single chapter lol xD This story will be priority for now till it's finished, check out the Prologue of my next story and let me know what you think.**

The blood on her hands was not Narutos but her own, she was not kidding when she said she would die before hurting the man she loved, meaning instead of stabbing him she ended up stabbing herself in the leg.

Naruto knew well she was ordered to do this. "Who was it?" a voice she knew too well asked that sounded more then nonchalant, almost threatening.

Hinatas eyes widened, she did not know he was awake. "I...i...can-"

"WHO WAS IT?!" Naruto interfered and asked enraged. Hinata flinched and started trembling at his tone, she had never heard him so mad before.

"D-d-danzo..." she barely muttered, that man knew well of the feelings of the girl, and he was not a man who did not take advantage of a situation.

Naruto immediately jumped out of his bed, his destination was outside which he quickly reached.

"Naruto-kun please wait!" he barely heard the echo through the hallways.

"**FIRE RRELEASE: GREAT DRAGON FIRE JUTSU!" **he practically screamed into the heavens as 10 big dragons of fire made their way to the sky at top speed. Thunder storms were easily formed as lightning started to dance and form above. "**LIGHTNING FLASH JUTSU!**" a bolt of light hit him dead on, but he simply disappeared with the thunder storm above in a thunderclap.

* * *

Danzo was underground sipping some tea. By now that traitor Uchiha Naruto should be dead. He laughed which was rare for the old war hawk. "Rest in peace, Uchiha Naruto." he proclaimed before he heard lightning up in the sky. 'strange...it is not raining season yet.' the elder mused.

Suddenly all layers of underground ROOT protection was penetrated with a single bolt of lightning, but that was not the strangest thing, what was strange was that there was a man standing INSIDE the lightning bolt wearing nothing but heart filled boxers, who was driving what seemed to be a blade made of pure lighting through the mans right lung. "Danzo..." Naruto growled out his Eternal Mangekyõ Sharingan looking into his one visible eye. "You have been sentenced to death for what you did to Hinata Hyuuga, sentence to be carried out by me personally." Naruto declared. Thanks to his jutsu he was able to travel to Konoha using half of the energy of the storm clouds that used to be above him at the same speed as lightning itself, unfortunately for it to work he does need a receiving seal to guide himself and have an idea of where that location is.

Danzos one eye widened, he could not move, he was in panic and did not understand why his body was not responding to his will. Before realization came upon him. "Tsukuyomi..." he muttered blood coming out of his mouth, how could he of been caught unprepared by a child!

Naruto gave a bloodthirsty grin that Hidan taught him. "Thats right, you are not going to move a single muscle without my authorization." the man said as he slowly pulled out Kusanagi and stabbed him through the stomach which was also incased in lightning.

"Argh!" more blood came out of the mans mouth as the Uchiha jammed out Kusanagi forcefully.

"Danzo-sama!" a team of four ROOT members exclaimed as they rushed to their masters side.

Naruto rolled his eyes, they cannot seriously think they stand a chance against him? The Uchiha with the speed and precision of a controlled lightning bolt appeared in the middle of the team which did not even notice he moved. He stabbed one through the heart with Kusanagi while he shredded anothers heart with his free lightning enhanced hand, he pulled out Kusanagi from his first victim and sliced the jugular of the remaining ROOT killing them instantly. 'Itachi-nii-san would not mind me killing these fools...' what Naruto did not know was that he had also killed Sai.

The ROOT operatives only felt a sudden chill run down their spines before everything turned dark, they did not even see the enemy move before they were already dead.

Naruto placeed his sword on Danzos neck, he started slicing but oh so gently before getting to his jugular and cut it slightly. The vein was halfway severed before he stopped, blood started going down the old mans neck rapidly, Naruto smirked and disappeared in a roaring thunderclap, he needed to make one last stop before leaving though.

'this brat...' he coughed somehow and blood started seeping at a slightly faster rate. 'he purposely did not finish me off to let me suffer.' Danzo would of chuckled if his jugular vein was not half severed, that boy would of made the perfect agent he needed to make the other villages see Konohas overwhelming power. Danzo was no fool like the other Kages Konoha has had, he was not naive like them, no, he knew how the world worked, it was kill or be killed to him. The only sin he ever truly made was love his village too much, he purposely took the role of "The bad guy" to give his peace loving village some backbone, to do what was necessary for the village, but what would also classify him as a villain to those that did not know his merits.

Danzo stared at the mysteriously cloudless sky. 'what jutsu did he use?' he mused. He felt his body finally succumbing to the darkness as the immense pain of blood continously sipping out of his throat started to fade. 'this is it huh...' the mans only regret was that he was never able to live his dream, but accepted it, being Hokage would of been great. Danzo took his last look at the sky as he passed away, his last thought went to his 'friend' Sarutobi.

* * *

Hinata was making her own little pool of blood and tears in the little balcony that lead into the beach house, one second Naruto rushed out of the house, then she started running out hearing yells and a HUGE spike in chakra, once she came out she saw Naruto was no longer there. A sudden thunderclap brought her out of her sobbing she stood up still teary eyed to see Naruto, and covered in blood? "Naruto-kun!" the Hyuuga exclaimed as she tried to run to her only love, but the pain in her leg was unbearable, she forced herself to at least walk towards him but with a slight limp in her step, which turned to a all out sprint when she saw Naruto fall on his knees and hands as he started panting heavily.

Naruto cursed under his breath as he drove a fist into the sand in frustration. 'it really was a bad idea using that jutsu for traveling long distances, it might use mostly energy from the thunder clouds but who the hell do you think has to keep it stable?! I was still a little drained from a few hours ago, adding this to it adds up to me wasting more then 75% of my chakra reserves, wasting it so suddenly was too much for my body.' he saw Hinata run towards him blood covering her creamy white legs. "Hina-hime..." he tried to reach out to her but fail flat on his face tasting sand.

Hinata slided next to him as she hugged him fiercely while his head rested on the leg that was not injured. "Naruto-kun! Please forgive me i cannot believe i almost hurt you, please forgive me, i love you!" she practically begged sobbing as tears moistened her face.

Naruto dazed simply stared at her as she shed tears, he honestly did not understand half of what she said just now, but knowing her she was probably asking for forgiveness for something she had not control over. He smiled faintly. "Forgive you for what? You had no control over what that bastard ordered you to do, besides, my life is yours Hinata, you can do with it as you see fit." he muttered caressing her wet cheek. "But my life comes with a price, you may never even think about leaving me." the Uchiha said giving an exhausted grin.

Hinata stopped her sobbing and immediately started landing kisses all over the blondes face much to his enjoyment. "I swear that i will not!" she answered the unasked question.

Naruto started to rise groaning as he did. "We need to fix that beautiful leg of yours." the man with nearly no chakra left in his system said offering his hand.

Hinata smiled and blushed before taking his hand, she frowned seeing blood on it. "Thats not your blood is it?" Hinata asked worriedly.

Narutos smile disappeared into thin air. "Its Danzos."

Hinata gasped, how was that even possible? They were hundreds of miles away from Konoha. "How?..." she asked dumbfounded.

Naruto looked up to the slightly cloud covered sky. "Thats what Madara meant about using my own jutsu to travel. Unfortunately it wastes too much chakra." he closed his eyes before continuing. "Hopefully ill finish it before i have to do that..." he said that more to himself then to Hinata.

"Eh? Before what?" she asked.

Narutos eyes widened, he was not supposed to say that. "Ah! Don't worry about it. Come on lets got treat that wound of yours." Hinata squeaked blushing when he picked her up bridal style.

"N-Naruto-kun! I can walk by m-myself!" the red girl stammered out.

He chuckled. "You do know you have a hole in your leg right?" she blushed embarrassed. "Thats what i thought. Besides i still have some energy left."

She tried to make an excuse but nothing popped into her head. She gave in and wrapped her arms around his neck while she rested her head on his chest. "This is how i always want it to be." not a single stutter came out saying that.

Narutos face went from passive to sad in a second. 'im sorry.' he apologized in his mind as if she would hear her.

They quickly reached their room, Naruto placed the Hyuuga girl on her bed and took out a first aid kit that was in a drawer. "H-hold on i w-want to wash away all of the blood first, let me do it." she stammered out as she limped herself back to the shower once more, the first aid in hand.

Naruto stared at her retreating form before throwing himself on the bed and stared at the ceiling. "Nii-san..."

FLASHBACK:

Finally. Today was the day Uchiha Naruto would avenge his family, the brother who he used to love sat in front of him with a emotionless expression, and longing? Naruto shook that thought away, that man is nothing but a murderer! He stopped being his brother when he made him kill his mother. "Itachi." a hint of sadness flashed through Itachis crimson eyes that lasted a second the cause being the coldness Naruto mentioned his name, but it lasted no less then a second before returning to their cold gaze once more, Naruto saw this but ignored it as his mind trying to play games on him.

Itachi stared at the blonde Uchiha, he had grown alot since he last saw him. "Foolish brother, have you come to give me your eyes?" he asked his stoic expression not wavering for a second anymore.

Naruto gritt his teeth in frustration, his Sharingan eyes activating on their own. "I have come to make you pay for your sins, Itachi, because of you i left my village for power, because of you i killed mother with my own hands, because of you i have spent countless nights without sleep, because of you that night haunts my dreams to this day, because of you i left everything and everyone i cared about. Because of you i left her..." he clenched his fists tightly, he slowly pulled out Kusanagi from its sheath.

Itachi would of smiled had he not have to maintain his stoic expression, his little brother had people he cared for. "It is easy to blame others for your own actions, Naruto, but do you also blame them for your success?" Itachi asked wisely, anger was relevant in his little brothers eyes. "You made every single one of those choices Naruto, i did not come into the village that despises me to force you to do everything you have done to this point. I had thought you would of matured a little before facing me." he said smugly trying to provoke him.

Naruto activated his Mangekyõ Sharingan. "You might not of forced me to do this Itachi, but if had you not killed off our entire clan we would not be standing here right now." he countered.

Itachi stood up as his own Mangekyõ Sharingan took shape. "Perhaps. But the fact still remains that you betrayed everything you cared about for power, such things were done by your own accord. I caused the massacre, i made it take place, i made you kill our mother yes. But the effect was created entirely by your own hands, you could of grown in the village yet you decided to go where you thought you might of gained more power, everything has been done ENTIRELY by your own hand, foolish broth-"

A lightning enhanced blade through the heart stopped him from finishing, Naruto had had enough of words. "I will kill you." he growled out twisting the blade as he did.

Unfortunately for Naruto Itachi started to disperse into crows. A faint of a smirk appeared on Itachis handsom features. "They forgot to teach you patience." he said as the last of the crows that were his body dispersed.

"Over here Naruto."

Naruto shifted his gaze towards the real Itachi before the world turned an eerie red and black, he was trapped in his brothers Tsukuyomi, Naruto smirked. "Im not the same helpless little kid you faced all those years ago, Itachi."

"Wait, little brother." he was about to dispell it when the tone Itachi used to say those words drove him off. It was exactly like back then.

He turned to see his brother just staring at him with a sad expression. "Forgive me Naruto, this is the only way to speak with you without letting the others know. There is much i need to tell you..."

FLASHBACK END.

"N-Naruto-kun?"

He was brought out of his thoughts by Hinatas voice. "Eh? Oh sorry Hinata i was thinking back to some unpleasant things." he started to get back into a sitting position. "Did you bandage your le..." he stopped mid sentence to see his girlfriend in nothing but a towel, her hair soaked in water. "Hinata you are looking extremely sexy right now." he said a grin on his face as he stood up.

Hinata blushed as red as a tomato. "I f-forgot to t-take in clothes w-with me." she stuttered out as she shyly made her way to the opposite side of where Naruto was. She quickly grabbed a new set of clothes before turning and seeing Naruto blocking her way back into the restroom. "N-Naru Naruto-kun?"

Naruto crossed his arms over his chest as he looked at Hinata, he removed his blood soaked shirt before speaking. "Hinata. I want you to know that what im about to do to you now is simply out of nothing but love and nothing else, maybe a tiny bit of wanting to do you though." he shamelessly confessed.

He placed both his hands on the porcelain white skin of her shoulders and guided her to sit on the edge of the bed, which she did without resisting. "What do you m-mean Naruto-kun?" she was fooling herself now, she knew exactly what he meant, but she did not want him to know that, if he figured that out he would think shes a pervert!

Naruto placed his lips on hers as he started to guide her to the middle of the bed, he started removing the towel that protected her still innocent body, she did not resist, instead she started to make the kiss they were in deeper, Naruto figured she was just trying to buy some time before they started doing what he wanted, but he did not mind, what he wanted was for her to be as comfortable as possible. They got under the covers of the bed and Naruto removed her towel, and stared her dead into his opinion; the most beautiful eyes in the world. She had a faint blush gracing her features, her mouth slightly open, lust starting to accumulate in her eyes. "I love you, you know that right?" he asked, she gave a faint nodd which to him was a sign to continue. That night Uchiha Naruto, and Hyuuga Hinata made love for the first time.

* * *

"What the hell happened here?" Sasuke muttered, he was looking at a huge hole that was caused by who knows what.

"Damn, was it some kind of explosion or something?" Kiba asked.

Kakashi narrowed his one eye. "This could be bad, lets go report to Tsunade-sama."

They quickly reached the tower where there seemed to be alot of activity since there were chunins as well as some jounins running in and out of the Hokages office, the door seemed to be open so they simply stepped in.

"I need these delivered to him immediately, understand?" Tsunade ordered, the chunin nodded and went about his business.

"Hokage-sama, we just arrived from our mission." kakashi said stepping in, his team lining up to his sides.

Tsunade looked up from her work before sighing. "Ah, Kakashi, report."

Kakashi went over everything that happened in their mission, from the encounter with Naruto, to the Kazekage being revived.

Tsunades eyes were wide like dinner plates. "He took on all of you?!" she asked sharply.

Kakashi flinched, he felt like a little kid being scolded. "W-well Hokage-sama, we completely underestimated him, his growth has been far more then we expected, but furthermore, he killed, Itachi...and he took his eyes, he now has the Eternal Mangekyõ Sharingan."

Tsunade visibly stiffened and gasped. "He...killed...Itachi?" kakashi nodded. 'so its true.' She was astounded and terrified at the same time, Itachi was somebody who could go on par with her and Jiraiya, if that little brat actually did kill him it meant that he was somebody you do not play with unless your serious.

"Hokage-sama what was that big hole we saw while we were on our way here?" Kiba asked respectfully.

"Yeah. I was about to ask about that too." Sasuke added.

The Sannin came out of her thoughts to answer. "Naruto." Gasps were heard across the room. "I do not know exactly how he managed to do so, but it was his doing according to some of the survivors of ROOT."

Kakashi furrowed his one visible eyebrow. "ROOT? I thought they were disbanded."

Tsunade sighed, she then sent a glare to the incoming councilor. "Blame my Predecessor over there." she nodded towards Sarutobi who was stepping in to the office. "Anyways that is not what matters, what he did was what matters."

"What did he do sensei?" Sakura asked afraid that her once teammate had done another crime.

"He killed Danzo." all wide eyes turned to Sarutobi who was lighting his pipe.

"But how the hell could he kill him if we saw him back in River Country a while ago?!" Sasuke asked confused.

Tsunade sent a hard look at Sasuke. "Calm down Sasuke, we don't know how he did it we only know that he did, the reports say that he was incased in what seemed to be a lightning bolt that was still connected to the sky, they say all they saw was their comrades get taken down like flies while he didn't even move a muscle, or thats what they say it looked to them. But whats obvious was that, he was simply too fast for them to keep up with..."

"Tsunade-sama we are talking about ANBU level shinobi here! How could he move too fast for them to see?" kakashi quickly asked, if this was true then it meant that he was not going all out against them at all.

"Thats because no matter how strong you are, you can't keep up with lightning." all eyes turned to Jiraiya coming in through the window.

"Please elaborate, Jiraiya-sama." Shino requested speaking for the first time.

The Sannin nodded. "Tsunade," he turned to her. "Im afraid to tell you that Naruto has surpassed us. He could probably defeat both of us if im right."

Everyones eyes except Sasukes widened, how the hell could a 16 year old be stronger then 2 Sannins? "Jiraiya!" she rose from her chair enraged at his teammates ridiculous assumption. "Do you hear yourself right now?! Were talking about a KID being able to defeat 2 Sannins!"

Jiraiya however maintained his emotionless expression arms crossed over his chest. "If the jutsu he created is similar to the one Sasuke created, he has probably surpassed us both. What im talking about is a jutsu that might surpass even Minatos."

Everyone in the room was about to pass out since they had never gasped so much in a single day. Tsunade was not believing it, if he had a jutsu that could surpass the fourth who the hell could beat this kid?! "You can't be serious..." Tsunade mumbled.

Jiraiya smiled, he couldn't help it, his smile was a sad smile. "We are the old generation Tsunade, its the job of the new generation to surpass us, and they already have. Sasukes jutsu revolves around in wind manipulation, from what i can tell Narutos revolve around lightning manipulation, if it works like his, Narutos might be on par with Sasukes, both of them have control over their elements in a ridiculously amazing way."

All eyes turned to Sasuke who was somehow pouting and glaring at his sensei. "Sensei, i thought you were going to keep that secret."

Jiraiya grinned sheepishly. "Oops! I forgot about that. By the way Tsunade, Sasukes already stronger then you, maybe you should already give him your job." Sasukes mood suddenly changed from pissed to interested.

Tsunade scoffed as she rolled her eyes. "It takes alot more then brute strength to lead a village, you still have a longs way to go kid." Sasuke instantly deflated making Tsunade chuckle. "Alright enough chitchat, i have a few assignments for all of you but not till tomorrow. Jiraiya, did you find out about Itachi?"

Jiraiyas grin disappeared. "Yeah, its just more proof that that kid is not somebody to mess with anymore, hes a real threat that has to be dealt wi-"

"No!" Sasuke exclaimed. "I will not let anyone else but me take care of Naruto, besides," a smirk appeared on his face. "Im the only one who can fight him on equal terms anyways."

A tick appeared on both Tsunades and Jiraiyas forehead. "Don't get cocky you little bastard!" both Sannins shouted.

* * *

Naruto slowly opened his eyes to see what would be engraved to his memory for the rest of his life, a beautiful naked Hinata slept in a very graceful manner next to him. The rays of the sun were barely shining through the blinds as they reflected off her porcelain white skin, one of her hands rested on her pillow and the other rested on his chest while the covers covered half the way down her naked back, her messy yet shiny indigo hair was spread out through her back, while her bangs were framing her face.

"Why are you staring at me like that?" her lavender orbs fluttered open.

That surprised him, he did not even feel her chakra flare up once she awoke, was he that stunned by her gentle yet adorable features? "You didn't stutter." he grinned when he saw the faint red color he so adored appear on her face.

"Don't make fun of m-me." she stuttered annoying the girl further.

Naruto chuckled at her stutter. "How cute." he yawned. "I don't want to get up." he said drowsy.

Hinata giggled before speaking. "Ill go make breakfast." she started to make her way out of bed, she did not notice she was still naked till she was on her own 2 feet.

"Hellooo." Naruto grinned perversely, Hinata yelped and quickly hid under the covers at an amazing speed. "You do know i did more then see your naked body last night right?"

Hinata felt dumb for feeling embarrassed at being seen naked by Naruto, he was right, he did ALOT more then see her naked body last night. "Its s-still embarrassing t-though."

"Alright alright ill go take a quick shower and you can change into some clothes, lets eat quickly i wanna have some fun with you in the ocean." Naruto said getting up and heading to the bathroom practically naked.

Naruto and Hinata had a quiet breakfast, then headed out of the building in swimsuits that were in the beach house. Naruto drooled over Hinatas 2 piece bikini where she showed off all the right curves in all the right places, he literally almost raped her right there in the beach, but Hinata proved that she isn't a weak little girl since she delivered a palm strike to his balls, 'accidentally' of course. He forgave her immediately when she told him that he could have sex with her whenever he wanted as long as they were in a private area, and not in public. Naruto grudgingly accepted but told her that it had to be for as long as he liked, Hinata thought Naruto was just a little perverted, but Naruto had other reasons.

Later on in the afternoon they decided to take a stroll in city, some guards tried to arrest them, but a Sharingan genjutsu later and Naruto had them running around naked screaming that Konoha was the shitiest village in the elemental lands, the ones who ended up arrested were them much to Narutos amusement, but a scolding from Hinata later and he apologized to her for some odd reason. Naruto and Hinata walked hand in hand. The Uchiha decided he wanted to do a little competition, whoever attracted less attention from the opposite sex would pay dinner, Hinata was completely against it and did not want to take any part in it at all since she did not want any sluts ogling her Naruto-kun, Naruto shrugged and accepted her decision, but not without a fight. He zipped down his shirt till his entire upper body was visible, it was easy to tell some girls were noticing him of course, Hinata was not liking this at all, she pouted during the entire time making her look adorable, the count was Naruto: 738 girls, while Hinata: 12,570 guys, Naruto did not even freaking know this many people lived here! Maybe it had to do with guys always ogling her openly, while girls were a little more shy about it.

At night both Naruto and Hinata went to a fancy restaurant and had dinner, Naruto was not happy that so many guys were checking out his girlfriend even inside the damn restaurant, some sons of bitches even asked her on a date while he was in front of her! Lets just say some of them lived their worst nightmares for 48 hours without rest, yes some of them died of mental shock or heart attacks, thats why you never hit on a woman of an Uchiha, thats stupider then burning a new Icha Icha Paradise book kakashi had just barely bought and he had still not even opened it to the first page. Hinata thought Naruto looked cute when he was jealous, so thats why she was in a good mood. They walked through the beautiful beach hand in hand as they played with the waves all the way back to their beach house, both were thinking the same thing as they came upon it.

"This is the best day of my life..."


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Thank you all who reviewed on my last chapter, some of them really made me crack up xD anyways this one was a little behind because i decided to go back to some of the first chapters and fix a few errors.**

"Damn brat really needs to respect his elders..." Tsunade grumbled, then her eyes widened in shock. "we have become the elders..." a mental image of Homura and Koharu grinning flashed through her mind. "NOOOOOOOOO!"

"Tsunade!" jiraiya yelled stopping the blonde from yanking her own hair out by force. "Hiashi is here."

Tsunade opened her eyes to see the Hyuuga clan leader with a sweat drop as he stared at her with a bewildered look, it was his first time arriving at the Hokages office to see his leader pulling her hair out from who knows what being the reason. "Umm...shall i return another time then?" the Hyuuga asked politely.

Tsunade cleared her throat as she tried to fiix her messed up blond hair a little, she sent a glare at Jiraiya who was laughing his ass off in a corner, but before she could pummel him till he became a woman, the man smartly disappeared via **Shunshin**, she turned to Hiashi who had regained his stoic expression. "I need to speak to you Hyuuga-san, about Hinata."

The mans breath caught in his throat. In the past few years he and his daughter had been slowly reconciling their relationship of father and daughter, he would be lying if he said they acted like so, but they were slowly coming back to how it used to be when his beloved wife was alive. These past few years of improvement in his daughters part have been more then acceptable, it had seemed that she had some unknown motivation which was not known by him, if his suspiciouns was correct it would probably had to do with a certain Uchiha. If something has happened to Hinata, it would be ironic really, he was ashamed how he treated his daughter when she was young, and now that they were finally acting more like a family something comes and ruin it, he would never admit it outloud but he was terrified to even think that something had happened to his daughter, all of these feelings were inside of the man, but in the outside his stoic appearance did not falter for a second. "What has happened Hokage-sama?" the man knew it was not good news, he was the leader of the all seeing Byakugan clan, which were experts in reading the subtle movements that the human body does involuntarily that indicated what was going on in the mind of the individual in front of them.

Tsunade sighed as she sat and leaned back into her Hokages chair, she interlocked her fingers before speaking. "Hinata Hyuuga has been kidnapped, by Uchiha Naruto." Tsunade went ahead and explained all of the events that occurred during the mission to Suna, editing a few parts here in there of course.

Hiashi released the breath he had been holding, this was not good news at all. "So the Uchiha has kidnapped my daughter, and he tried to make it seem as if he had killed her. For what reason if i may ask?"

Tsunade eyed the Hyuuga carefully, she wondered if this man was a jealous father, nah probably not... "According to the shinobi who were assigned to this mission, they said that he was in love with her, meaning that he did it so we would not suspect anything, my assumption would be is that he wanted to spend their time together comfortably." 'that was probably not the best way to put it huh?' the Hokage mused.

The room stayed a good 5 minutes eerily silent, Hiashi was processing that information carefully, what would he do with his wife in they're teens completely alone? "THAT MOTHERFU-"

* * *

Sasuke snickered as he and Sakura walked down the busy streets of Konoha, right after reporting to the Hokage from their mission to Suna. "Sasuke-kun! You should be nicer to them, they are Sannins you know." Sakura spoke her mind.

"That might be true, but it doesn't take away the fact thet everything i said was also true." Sasuke mockingly said shrugging.

Sakura sighed as she stared at Sasuke for a moment, it was amazing that this BOY practically, was the strongest shinobi in the village, even stronger then a Sannin. "Sasuke-kun?" Sasuke hummed while turning to her, she blushed but did not divert her gaze, even after all these years he had this huge effect on her."Can you umm...show me that jutsu that Jiraiya-sama mentioned?" she shyly asked.

Sasuke smiled. 'how cute,' he mused her question for a while before answering. "I would like to show you but if i did i might heavily damage the village, maybe some other time when were nowhere close." Sakura nodded, she did not think it was that powerful, then again theres a reason why he can take on Sannins with it so she should not be surprised. "Hey Sakura, lets go somewhere today." Sasuke suddenly suggested.

Sakura blinked, before speaking. "What do you mean?"

"Well Tsunade did say we could have today right? Or do you have something to do today?" he asked.

Sakura came out of her stupor to answer quickly. "No no not really! We can go somewhere if you like." she added quietly while staring at the floor. "Where would you like to go?"

Sasukes face turned stoic. "The Third Training Ground." Sasuke turned back to the Hokage towers direction bewildered, that sounded like somebody cursing for a moment, he shrugged it off and kept walking.

* * *

A long walk later and they ended back in the training ground where Team 7 would come and wait 3 hours before starting their training, there is a view of mountains in the landscape and a river with forests in the both of its sides, there is a clearing and in its centre there are three stumps lined side by side where Kakashi used to tie up Sasuke or Naruto when they started another one of their fights to the death. Sasuke walked for a bit then sat leaning against the middle stump, Sakura walked right past him heading for the other stump, but Sasuke had other plans. He grabbed her wrist from his sitting position and forcefully pulled her down till she laid on the floor while he was on top of her, one of his legs in between both of hers, the other using it to support his own weight, their lips inches away from each other. "Did you miss me?" Sasuke asked.

Sakura felt butterflies dance around her stomach as his warm breath caressed her delicate skin, shivers went down her spine but in a very pleasurable way, all she could do at the moment was stare into his dark orbs, mouth slightly agape, she nodded faintly not wanting to divert the angle at which their lips were, that and she did not trust her voice at the moment for her breath was caught in her throat. A tiny smirk adorned Sasukes face making the girl blush, he slowly brought his lips down to hers, he felt the soft feeling of her lips against his and decided he wanted more of the cherry taste it gave as he went for a deeper kiss almost desperately, but can you blame him? He waited three years just to kiss her once more. Sakura let her instincts take her and let the man of her dreams do what he wished, she could not ask for more. They broke apart and stared at each others lust filled eyes, they kissed again and again, till they had enough, for now that is, they switched positions so Sakura was now laying on top of his chest while both just enjoyed the scenery, the birds singing with the sound of the river flowing in the background. "What do you think they are doing right now?" Sakura suddenly spoke, the momentary silence ceased.

"Having sex." Sasuke bluntly said, what he did not know at the moment was that Naruto was just hit by jyuuken strike to the balls by a pist Hinata.

Sakura blushed and glared at Sasuke. "They would not do something like that so soon!" she exclaimed.

Sasuke smirked, what a naive little girl. "You should know that Naruto is actually very perverted." the Namikaze clarified for her.

Sakura gawked at her boyfriend. "He is not! If he were, half of the girls in the village would of been pregnant by the time he left." she reasoned.

"True, but the dobe was in love with Hinata at the time, even if he did not admit it to himself." he shook his head at that.

Sakura smiled, she honestly missed her teammate, even if he was a little cold sometimes he would always liven up the atmosphere when he was around. "Do you think we will ever have him back with us?" the girl asked, she could not keep the sadness from her voice.

Sasuke wrapped one arm around her reassuringly. "Of course we will, I'll make sure he comes back whether he wants to or not." he spoke with certainty.

"But he was extremely strong Sasuke-kun, even you, Kakashi-sensei, Kiba, and Shino were no match for him." she stated.

Sasuke chuckled at that, she had no idea what they were really capable of. "Naruto was holding back against us," Sakura gasped, if he was holding back how strong was he really? "To tell you the truth i can tell he wasn't even fighting against us with half his real capability."

Sakura took a sitting position to get a good look at Sasukes face, he was serious! If he was not fighting even at half his real strength, exactly how far had he come in the time they were not together? "Then how can we bring him back?"

Sasuke closed his eyes as a gentle breeze blew over them, his dark hair flowing with it. "I was not using a fourth of my real strength," he muttered. "Naruto simply had to use more since he was fighting all of us, meaning we are about the same level in power. Had he wanted he could of killed all of you in a flash, but he didn't, thats why i believe that the old Naruto is still in there somewhere, and if i have to break his bones to have him come back, i will, don't worry about it ok?" the Namikaze asked.

Sakura nodded smiling, everything would be alright, it was Sasuke who was reassuring her, if anybody could do it it was him, her smile turned into a sad one. "You guys have really gotten strong huh?"

Sasuke easily saw where she was going with this, he sighed before speaking. "Don't doubt yourself Sakura, if you were trained by Tsunade for all this time you probably became one hell of a medic, and if you have her monster strength then you are truly something to watch out for."

Sakuras eyes slightly widened in surprise. "Eh? How did you know about that?"

"Kakashi-sensei did tell us about the amazing chakra control you had when we were still a team, and i know it takes that kind of chakra control to do what she can, so it was pretty easy to figure out. Your something special, Sakura." the boy said smiling.

Sakura blushed and smiled at the compliment. "Thank you, Sasuke-kun." the rest of the day was spent just laying there enjoying each others company, and talking about they're years away from each other.

* * *

Naruto and Hinata laid on the couch just enjoying the others company, Naruto had his head on Hinatas lap his eyes closed while Hinata played with his blond locks, they had never had such a peaceful and blissful day, too bad the last day they would spend in that country had come to an end. "Hinata." Naruto suddenly spoke his eyes still shut, Hinata simply kept playing with his locks and hummed letting him know that she was listening. "If you ever want to go back to the Leaf just let me know and i will take you, even if the Akatsuki might get a little pissed but I'll handle it. But if your going to stay im going to have you go with me on missions when necessary. Understand?"

Hinata smiled faintly, she could not get enough of Naruto caring for her so much. "Everything i want is with you so i don't ever want to leave." she responded.

"Naruto." Hinata 'eeped!' and turned to see the masked man who took Naruto away back in the Forest Of Death. "Its time."

Hinata turned back to see Narutos Sharingan eyes. "Alright lets go then. Hinata go get your backpack." she nodded and went to do just that, she came back and took a hold of Narutos arm.

Placing a hand on Narutos shoulder Madara used **Kamui** to appear in their room back in the base at Tea Country. "We have a few things to talk about, in private." Naruto nodded and headed for the door.

"Konan should of filled up the fridge with some food while we were gone, feel free to make something if you feel hungry, ill be back shortly." with that he closed the door behind him, they walked to the meeting room where it was completely empty. "Alright, whats up th-" Narutos eyes widened, this chakra signature could only belong to one person, and she was heading to his room?! Does she not freaking sense hes not there?! "You gotta be kidding," he sighed. "What the hell is she doing here?" he asked irritated.

"She came here to deliver what you asked of her." Madara answered in his usual nonchalant voice.

Naruto rubbed his temples, this could be bad. "Did she already give us what we wanted?"

"Yes, we already know where he will be, she also said that we should probably hurry since he is in a weak state at the moment, Kisame insisted on going with you so he will be accompanying you in this mission." the masked man added.

Naruto sighed once more but nodded nonetheless. "Fine whatever, exactly where is it?"

"She said it was a couple miles north from the Fishing Village, she will guide you from there."

Naruto frowned at that. "I hate going in teams, they only hold me back. Fine then ill head out in a few minutes, let Kisame know to wait outside the base in at least 20 or 30 minutes." with that said he headed back to his room, as he walked he felt a spike in both chakra signatures that came from his room, that was certainly not good! He started running to his destination, he almost blew the door open to see both girls in a fighting stance ready to yank the other girls hair out. "Hinata, Karin, what the hell are you two doing?" Naruto demanded.

Karin dropped her stance and turned into her flirtatious mode. "Naruto-kun! Did you miss me? Because i missed you! And who is this bitch?!" the redhead exclaimed as she groped one of his arms while pointing at Hinata with her free arm.

A tick appeared on Hinatas forehead, she might not be the violent type, but when you mess with the loved one of a girl in love, shits about to go down. "Naruto." Naruto gulped at her cold and threatening tone. "You have 5 seconds to explain this before i kill this whore."

Narutos instincts that had been developed from years of battles, rigorous training and blood sheds were telling, no, screaming! At him to run away, the gentle girl that he so loved was nowhere to be seen at the moment. "Well...um...you see, she is Karin, a friend who came to give us some Intel on Orochimarus location, i met her once i raided one of the snakes hideouts, i thought she could be useful so i brought her with me, nothing else. I swear." he assured terrified as he remembered his painful experience with the girls supposedly 'gentle' fist, but he knew better, that was not gentle at all, and any man would agree with him.

But unfortunately for him Karin was not one to just give away what she wanted, which worried Naruto since if that was the case, he wondered if by the end of the day he would be neutered, hopefully not. "Naruto-kun don't be shy, we both know that im your future wife, you said it yourself remember?" crap.

* * *

Kisame was standing outside of the entrance to the base when he heard a scream that sounded like Naruto, but that was impossible, no human on earth could make that shinobi scream like that. 20 minutes later he saw Naruto walking out of the base with a slight limp to his step, which was something odd for Kisame, 2 girls were following behind, one he recognized as Karin which was glaring at Narutos girlfriend, the latter just kept walking with her head held high arms crossed under her chest an indifferent expression on her face. "The hell happened to you Naruto-kun?" the blue man asked.

Naruto glared at Kisame. "Don't worry about it, lets go." with that said they headed north using the trees.

* * *

18 hours of jumping through trees later and they arrived at the Fishing Village, they decided to take camp 3 miles south of said village in order to not arouse suspicion from the villagers since it was a search and destroy mission, a quick get in and get out. In a small glade they quickly made camp. "I got some logs." Naruto suddenly spoke grasping everyones attention, without warning Naruto made a half tiger seal with his left hand, as his right started sparkling with lightning, he rose it at the direction of a tree and a bolt that came from his hand struck it, it cracked for a second and gave on its own weight, instead of logs though he had more like an entire trunk causing his temporary team to sweat drop.

"Oi oi, Naruto-kun. I thought we were in a sneaking mission." Kisame said as he laid Samehada next to him.

Naruto gave him a puzzled look. "What does that have to do with anything?" he unsheathed Kusanagi and swiftly cut the the big trunk into hundreds of perfect logs with 8 swipes.

Kisames eyes widened, he was barely able to follow the movements of the sword. "You really have improved Naruto-kun, im impressed." the fishman said giving a cheesy grin.

Naruto gave an exasperated sigh before turning to Karin who had stars in her eyes at the Uchihas exposition of power and skill. "Karin. You take first watch, Kisame will take second, i will take third, and Hinata will take last."

The redhead snapped out of her awestricken state to sigh over dramatically. "Oh well, someone has to do it." the girl said heading for a higher place using the trees.

Kisame stood up and started walking away, Samehada once more on his back. "I'll check the surroundings and see if i can find something interesting." he disappeared in the darkness.

Naruto nodded towards Kisame before he disappeared, he grabbed some of the logs and made a small pile in the middle of the clearing, he used a simple fire jutsu and lit it, the forest was now a little bit more illuminated. He turned to see Hinata sitting a little ways off the fire he started hugging her own legs close to her chest, her face buried in them, Naruto figured the situation with Karin was worrying her, what else could it be? He started walking towards her.

The Hyuuga girl was a little depressed, ok maybe very depressed, she could feel her former self once more rising up to take over her, she had forgotten to worry about other girls in Narutos life, she was incredibly self conscious since she was thinking about such things, what if Naruto got bored of her? What if he decided to get another women for himself? These questions in her head were enough to have tears well up in her eyes. She was surprised to feel Naruto sitting behind her and enclosing her between his legs, his arms gently wrapped around her small frame as she blushed. "What you thinking bout?" he felt her body stiffen when he spoke so close to her ear.

Hinata felt a little nervous, did he know that she was worried? Though it was probably obvious by the way she was sitting. She did not know if she should tell him, she did not know if he would ever lose him to another girl, all she knew was that he loved him, and he loved her, a part of her knew that, but another part wanted reassurance in the way that he would remind her that he would always love her and only her, he had said so many times already yet why did she need to hear it again? Was it her own ego or did her fragile heart really need to be reminded of it? She honestly did not know. "Naruto-kun..." the hell with it. "Please don't ever leave me..." Hinata barely muttered.

Narutos eyes widened, he did not expect her to be this bad, he could tell she need him at the moment, he tightened his hold on her body, this time she snuggled more into his body, as if afraid he would suddenly let go and not want to be near her. "I swear i won't." those 4 words were enough to calm the heart of the once princess of Konoha. "Lets go to sleep Hina-hime, we got watch duty in a few hours." he felt her nodd, she got up and simply laid on the ground facing him, Hinata stared into his crimson Sharingan eyes and Naruto stared back into lavender Byakugan eyes till sleep claimed them both.

The next morning they were back on the road through the trees, Karin made a big fuzz when she came back after Kisame relieved her when she saw Naruto and Hinata too close for her liking, but Naruto quickly told her to shut it or she would wake up Hinata, Karin did as asked grumbling. "How far are we, Karin."

Karin was silent for a moment as she checked the area for chakra signatures. "Were almost there, can't you sense him?"

"My chakra sensing abilities aren't as good as yours Karin, remember that i trained to get them, you were born with them, plus hes probably suppressing it to some degree." Naruto reminded her.

"Fair enough, but if you ever need help with them, i could, give you private lessons..." the girl offered in a lewd voice.

Hinata started chewing on her bottom lip obviously not pleased by the girls offer. Naruto sighed. "No thanks. If i ever need any further help I'll just ask Zetsu to help me out."

"Aww your no fun Naruto-kun." the girl said pouting. "There it is right there."

Naruto saw what seemed to be a pity excuse of a genjutsu covering the entrance to an underground chamber, his Sharingan did quick work of it and he started heading down the old worn out stone stairs before suddenly stopping startling Kisame and Hinata. "Ain't you coming?"

Both turned to see Karin grinning sheepishly. "I think you 3 should be able to handle it without me, you should probably be able to sense him yourself now anyways."

Naruto turned to her over his shoulder. "Fine with me." then he turned to the other side to look at Hinata. "Stay with her."

"Eh! W-why? I can take care of myself Naruto-kun." she asked confused and a little annoyed that he doubted her abilities.

Naruto couldn't help but smirk. "I know you can, thats why i need you to stay and protect Karin."

Karin glared at Hinata, then pouted towards Naruto cutely. "Naruto-kun! I'll be fine by myself."

Hinata blushed and smiled at Naruto, she understood. "Ok Naruto-kun, i will wait for you here."

Naruto nodded and started walking down the stairs Kisame close behind. "Your totally trying to protect her."

Naruto chuckled. "I know."

They walked through the corridors that seemed to be more of a prison then a base, through every hallway there seemed to be an endless amount of prisoners just staring at him and the blue giant. All of them had heard legends of these 2 shinobis, the blonde and probably last Uchiha, the man who killed Itachi Uchiha in cold blood, that was enough to give the man a reputation worth fearing. And Kisame former Kiri nin, a man skilled and known throughout the entire shinobi world, a fearsome swordsman with ridiculous amounts of chakra, also a foe no sane man would want to face. Naruto felt disgusted as he passed some rooms that seemed to be labs, most of them white and lab instruments throughout the rooms, but what caught his attention was not that but what they were experimenting on, on a table there was man or woman stripped from their clothes and their organs out in the open from neck to feet, this snake was a disgusting human being, thats if he's even human anymore.

They finally came to a metal door and swiftly Naruto took it down with Kusanagi. They stepped in to see Orochimaru sitting on the corner of a bed coughing his lungs out in his battle attire. "I was waiting for you, Naruto-kun." the snake Sannin said stepping off his bed. "Kabuto!"

Kabuto from the shadows lunged his green aura covered hand towards Narutos neck planning to mess up the blondes receptors to the brain, however Naruto already knew the once genin from his old village was hiding there before they even came in, he turned at a blinding speed and landed his right foot on Kabutos face sending him through the rock wall and into a much bigger chamber that had pillars connected to the sealing all over the room, while still in mid air Kabuto received an elbow to his stomach from Naruto before the blonde took a few jumps back, Kisame quickly appeared at his side. "Kisame."

The Kiri nin sighed as he removed Samehada from his back. "You are bossier then Itachi, Naruto-kun." with that said he went after Kabuto at top speed.

Orochimaru appeared from the ground panting, from what Naruto could tell, he was definitely not in his best condition. "You honestly think you have a chance against us with that pathetic state your body is in?" Naruto asked indifferent.

Orochimaru chuckled. "I see they taught you more then jutsus in the Akatsuki, they must of taught you about sensing chakra as well, i should of expected that." the man said ignoring the previous insult.

"Yeah well too bad, now then," he slowly unsheathed Kusanagi. "You will die by one of your own blades." he charged the snake Sannin and brought his blade down on Orochimarus own Blade to no effect, but the snake Sannin was not doing well, his strength was overwhelming him. Naruto kicked the snake in the chest hard enough to have him skid a few times before readjusting himself. "How fun. **Chidori Kouken**!" the blonde stabbed his Kusanagi at the stone floor making a powerful current skip towards Orochimaru who jumped into the air, Naruto smirked, thats exactly what he wanted, he made the current find its way up both pillars that were behind the Sannin before having them join each other effectively making a wall of pure lightning, Orochimaru was struck by the attack, he fell to the hard ground barely able to hold himself up.

'This is bad.' Orochimaru thought. His eyes widened as he looked up to see Naruto in front of him, but it was too late, his right arm separated from his body, he let out snall grunt of pain before turning towards his opponent.

Naruto grinned to himself, it had been a while since he came towards someone with the intent to kill and feel no regret, he turned towards him and his eyes widened before narrowing them, he was right about this man no longer being human. Before him stood a giant white snake composed of many smaller snakes. Naruto spit the ground as he spoke. "You are not even human anymore, I'll do you a favor and kill you quickly." Orochimaru now in his true form slithered his way towards him, he came close and the smaller snakes tried to wrap themselves around him but Naruto would have none of that so he jumped and started slicing them but to no avail. "**Chidori Eiso**!" a spear of lightning was created on his left hand as he started chopping the giant snake into pieces with it and used his Kusanagi to swiftly decapitate any other snakes that had the huevos to come to close, but unfortunately they just kept growing back.

"This is ridiculous, theres no end to this if i keep this up. **Chidori Shi-**" he could not move. "What the hells going on i can't move?!" the blonde exclaimed, before he knew what was going on he appeared in a dark world where something was rising up his legs obviously trying to cover him, and for some reason he knew that if it did he would be royally screwed.

The snake Sannin chuckled at the scene before him. "Do not struggle Naruto-kun, soon your body will be mine, do not prolong the inevitable. As to why you cannot move, all of the blood that you spilled was a toxin that completely paralyzed your body."

Naruto was in a serious pickle, this could get dangerous if he did not find a way out of this, he really should of listened more to his own and Hinatas advice. He sighed, this stupid snake was being alot more problematic then he should of been.


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Yes I changed my name, I think it is more appropriate.**

Dark thoughts were making Naruto more and more powerful in the inside, but at the same time his heart was becoming more and more dark, feelings of love were disappearing slowly as they were replaced by hate inside his heart, truthfully he was enjoying it, but at the same time he knew that this was wrong, but damn it felt good, and if he did not do this he might lose this fight. "AAAHHHHH!" releasing a deafening scream Narutos violet colored **Susanoo **took shape as a ribcage covered him with a black aura surrounding them both completely, the world he was in seemed to of been some kind of a alternate dimension since cracks started occurring all over the area till it was completely destroyed. He opened his eyes to see he was back in the dark chambers, his **Susanoo's** ribcage surrounding him completely, his enemy seemed to of gone back to his original body.

Orochimaru panted heavily, things were not going how he had planned at all, the odds of getting the perfect body to learn all of the jutsus he wanted were decreasing with every new ability this _KID_ was showing, he turned to see where Kabuto was handling Kisame, he was not surprised to see his subordinate being pushed back a bit his opponent, even with the help of a few of his shinobi that had cone to assist him, Kisame was no push over of course. Seems he had to use his last ace in the hole. "Ku ku ku, you have surpassed my expectations Naruto-kun, it seems i have no choice but to do this.; **Summoning: Impure World Reincarnation!" **the snake Sannin exclaimed as he slammed his hand on the floor.

3 coffins emerged from the floor which bewildered Naruto, he had never seen anything like it before, he might of heard about it from Madara once but he was not listening at all. The 3 coffins opened and three figures he had only seen in his dreams and nightmares stepped out, those 3 figures were Itachi, his mother Mikoto, and the girl he remembered from his days as a genin, the girl that was the biggest reason for his decision of joining Madara. "Tomoyo..."

Tomoyo gawked at the no longer boy she loved when alive. "Naruto-kun..." the girl said her face returning to how it once was with an ecstatic smile on it.

"Mother...Itachi-nii-san..."

Itachi gave his little brother a faint smile before frowning as he turned to see his 'summoner'. "Orochimaru..." the elite Uchiha spat out.

Mikoto stared at Itachi, she felt sad that her eldest seemed to be dead, she turned to Naruto and stared awestruck at the man her once little boy had become, he was now taller then she was, he had grown splendidly, and she could literally feel her little Naru-chans power, she could not help but look at him with pride and joy, she gave her son the warmest smile she could muster. "My little boy..." Mikoto said affectionately on the verge of tears.

Orochimaru chuckled as he stepped next to Itachi and planted a kunai with a seal behind the Uchihas head, he did the same with Mikoto and Tomoyo, he gazed at Naruto's face, his expression was priceless. "Now then, shall we begin." the snake had only summoned Itachi to fight with him, he summoned the others simply so he could mess with the boys mind a little.

Naruto stared at his family and at Tomoyo, this bastard had defiled the honor of those he cared for, but at the same time he could not help feeling happy to see them once more. But then his mind looked at the present situation from another perspective, this snake not only had he insulted him with this, but he had insulted the memory of those people by what he did. Rage was something Uchiha Naruto would not allow to blur his senses very often, because when he did he knew that he would lose control. Naruto gritt his teeth hard, he clenched his hands into fists until he started drawing small drops of blood from them, lightning started encasing every visible bone of his **Susanoo** as it started growing with more characteristics, it grew both its arms out before starting to grow its head and chest making the sick sound of bones cracking and muscles forming which caused the sound to resonate throughout the area.

Finally after a few seconds a lightning encased Susanoo was formed, its lightning encased armour gave a more ghastly appearance, as its mask took on a beak-like shape, giving it an even more menacing appearance. The skin on the right arm and right hand gained some plating, which gives the appearance of the skin peeling off. Naruto felt his entire body feeling horrendous pain, as if his life force itsel was being sucked out at a rapid rate, like liquid fire was flowing through his veins, but at the same time he wanted blood and lots of it, he wanted to bathe in it, he wanted to smell and possibly taste it, every fiber of his being was in pain even with that feeling, but the power he felt was indescribable, the aura he was giving off was pure evil which was mixed with a massive bloodlust, which sent a chill down everyones spine, some of them visibly shaking. "OROCHIMARU!"

* * *

Hinatas eyes widened in terror, this was Narutos chakra signature, she could feel it all the way out here! 'but its so dark and evil, i have never felt anything like it since Sasuke-kuns Kyuubi chakra...its full of hate, and grief, Naruto-kun!'

Hinata heard a gasp and turned to Karin, she was hugging herself as the redhead was literally shaking from fear, the drawbacks of being a sensing type shinobi is that when you feel such a malevolent chakra signature so suddenly, your body could possibly freeze from the pure evil tint of such a chakra. "T-this is Naruto-kuns chakra, b-but its so evil and blood craving, i don't understand why its like this, i have never felt anything like it."

Hinata gazed at the stairs that lead to where the love of her life was giving off a chakra signature that was his but at the same time it felt like it was an entirely different persons, she started chewing on her bottom lip and quickly started running down the stairs at the quickest pace she could muster, she heard yells from Karin asking what the hell she was doing, but Hinata did not care what the red haired bitch said, unlike her, Hinata actually loved Naruto, she did not care what dangers were in the area Naruto was fighting, all she knew was that she had to make sure Naruto was ok no matter what. She ignored the obscenities that the probable prisoners were yelling at her, some begged her to release them, others shouted what any other man would yell to a beautiful woman after being in jail for years, she did not even notice the opened up dead bodies that were experimented on.

She stepped into a large chamber after entering a room with a hole on the wall to the right, she stared at the towering lightning encased figuire that completely surrounded Naruto in complete wonder and awe, she could feel her body how it slightly trembled just looking at it, the power it radiated was astounding as it was terrifying. But even if she was afraid she gulped down the fear and started running towards him. "Naruto-kun!"

Naruto however was oblivious to the fact that Hinata was calling his name, he was to consumed in rage to do so, his Mangakyõ Sharingan kept swirling in his eyes every few seconds. He charged the towards the snake Sannin with a loud almost animalistic shout.

But before he could get any closer Itachis own **Susanoo** appeared and took both hands of his little brothers Susanoo as they started grappling for dominance, Itachi gritt his teeth in agony, the power behind Narutos was perhaps the same if not a little stronger then his, not only that but the lighting encasing his brothers **Susanoo** was crippling Itachi's at an accelerated rate, causing him to use more chakra then normally necessary. "Naruto! You need to calm down! If you use it so recklessly you will kill yourself!" Itachi pleaded. He was right, he was putting much more power into his **Susanoo** then it was necessary, it was apparent since blood was coming down his face the source being his eyes.

But Naruto payed no mind to his big brothers pleads, he was to consumed in darkness to listen. "Move Itachi, I'll KILL HIM!" with one final push Narutos **Susanoo** overpowered Itachis and it broke through forcefully, Naruto took the opening as an opportunity and delivered a jab at Itachis **Susanoo** with his own which sent him hurling to the side a good distance, enough for Naruto to get a clear shot at Orochimaru, an orb on its second right hand produced an arrow and his primary right hand shot the arrow towards the snake Sannin.

Orochimaru thinking fast bit his thumb. "**Summoning Jutsu**!" with a poof Orochimaru appeared on top of a giant snake which helped him to get away safely from Narutos arrow successfully, but only barely. "**Wind Release: Great Breakthrough**!" a powerful gust of wind impacted Narutos **Susanoo** directly and pushed him back a good distance, but Naruto himself was completely unscathed.

Itachi out of his own will summons his **Totsuka Sword **from his sake gourd and charges Naruto's blind spot 'damn...had i still had Shisui's eye i could break from his control...' he thought. "Naruto! Behind you!" Itachi warns his little brother. Naruto thanks to his sensing abilities was able to pinpoint Itachi, with his **Blaze Release** he creates a **Amaterasu Sword** and parries him with his own sword much to Itachi's relief. "Naruto are you back to your senses?" in response Naruto's **Susanoo** creates a imitation of a **Chidori** on its hand and hurls it towards Itachi, but Itachi's **Susanoo** uses its **Yata Mirror** to send the **Chidori** lunging back. "Guess not. Naruto you need to get a hold of yourself." Naruto was in his own little rage filled world and started clashing his sword with Itachi's, after they separated Itachi's eyes widened in disbelief to see his brother suddenly smiling at him, but his **Susanoo** did not falter at all, what had just happened? Realization came upon Itachi, he smirked before speaking. "You used your own rage to successfully complete your** Susanoo**, you impress me even further little brother."

Naruto grinned at his brothers compliment, he was really happy to hear him do so. "I had trouble completing **Susanoo** since its supposed completely take shape when a Uchiha are filled with hate and sorrow, but unfortunately its hard to do so when your always with the person you love. I took advantage of the situation and used it to fully develop my **Susanoo**."

Itachi smiled at the ingenious capability of his brother to bring forth his **Susanoo**. "So you finally found the right one, Naruto."

Naruto smiled back at his brother and nodded before his smile turned into a sad one. "Part one of the plan is complete, nii-san."

Itachi's smiling face disappeared and was replaced by a sad expression. "Im sorry i have to put you through this Naruto."

Naruto gave a forced chuckle. "Don't worry about it nii-san. Anyways how am i supposed to stop this jutsu?" Naruto asked getting back to business immediately.

Itachi sighed, he would take the hint that he did not want to talk about it and mused his brothers question for a minute. "I can only think of one way to stop this, and that's to kill the snake."

Naruto crossed his arms over his chest, oddly his Susanoo did the same. "Easier said then done with you fighting with me."

Itachi thought the same thing before he unwillingly rushed his brother. "Here i come Naruto! Think of something, fast!" Itachi said as they started exchanging blows.

Orochimaru used the distraction Itachi was creating and had his summons wrap around Naruto's **Susanoo**, but as soon as it did the snake was fried by the lighting encasing it, Naruto completely ignored the snake since he was a lot more worried about being sealed for all eternity. "Very impressive Naruto-kun, to have such an amazing nature manipulation, ku ku ku so very impressive." Orochimaru immediately jumped away, he decided to sit back and enjoy the fight between brothers, for now. He turned to the side and saw a little Hyuuga girl doing the same.

* * *

Hinata stared in horror as Naruto's heart was slowly being consumed by darkness, but suddenly he started smiling and a little hope came to her that he was back to normal, he was fighting his brother in probably the most amazing and dangerous fight she had ever seen, but it seemed Naruto was handling himself well which decreased her worry exponentially. Suddenly she saw a fireball heading her way causing her to jump from the now scorched area she once was. Her attacker was a beautiful black haired jounin from what she could tell by her attire, which was a traditional jounin outfit from the Leaf. "You must be Naruto-kuns mother." Hinata concluded not very surprised since she also saw Naruto's dead brother fighting the blonde Uchiha a moment ago.

Mikoto gave Hinata a calculating look, as if examining her. "Yes that is correct, are you a friend of my son?" she hoped she was only his friend and nothing more, since to her, Naruto was still the little boy from all those years ago.

Hinata saw the look the woman was giving her and wondered if she should tell her. "My name is Hyuuga Hinata, i am Naruto-kuns girlfriend, its a pleasure to meet you." the girl respectfully said bowing.

Mikoto was impressed by the girls politefull greeting after the way she was looking at her, she was a little surprised that her son choose a Hyuuga for a partner, but she could not deny the fact that this woman in front of her was extremely beautiful. She also could not help feel jealous that her little boy was probably already doing naughty things. She cringed at the thought, deep inside she was glad she was 'forced' to beat this girl around.

At that moment the other girl that was summoned with her landed next to her. "Your..." Tomoyo muttered in disbelief.

Hinatas eyes widened incredulously. "Your Tomoyo...the girl that was with Naruto-kun in the festival back on our first C ranked mission..." Hinata suppressed a smirk, unlike her Tomoyo had the same body she had back then, she knew it was cruel to think that way but she couldn't help it! she tried to steal HER Naruto.

Tomoyo's pink lips turned into a sad smile. "You must be Hinata...so your Naruto-kuns girlfriend huh?" the girl asked hands folded in front of her, the sad smile never leaving her face. Tomoyo was secretly holding in her tears, which was why she had her eyes closed as she spoke. What did she expect? Naruto was the best looking guy she had ever seen, and he was already in love when he met her to add up, but that did not help alleviate the huge pain in her innocent heart.

Hinata could easily see through the girls fake smile, she was obviously making it to not show the pain she harbored inside, but she was a little surprised to know that the girl knew she was his girlfriend. "How did you know?" Hinata asked.

She opened her eyes to reveal her slightly wet baby blue eyes and stared at the floor solemnly as she blushed a little. "He...kind of muttered your name while he slept." she was depressed the next day she heard him say her name in his sleep, which caused her to not talk to him that day annoying him since he did not know why she was mad. After that he offered her to teach her a few things about chakra and taijutsu so she could defend herself if the occasion called for it as a peace offering, she accepted but unfortunately all she learned was not even close to a normal ninjas capabilities, but it would be useful against civillians.

A tick appeared on Hinatas forehead while blushing as well. She was happy that he actually dreamt about her even back then, but she was not happy that both of them had slept in the same bed or room for that matter, who knows what Naruto did to her being the little bit of a pervert that he is. "Ohhhhh i will have to have a little talk with him about that...well i have not properly introduced myself to you, my name is Hyuuga Hinata, its a pleasure to meet you." she introduced herself bowing.

"My name is Sakuya Tomoyo, its a pleasure to meet you as well." Tomoyo repeated the process.

Karin ran into the chamber to stand next to Hinata. "Whats going on?" she gasped seeing both Naruto and the once infamous Uchiha Itachi fighting, each with their respective swords, it was truly amazing, the chakra that radiated from their clashes kept sending immeasurable waves of pleasure and terror down her spine.

"Karin what are you doing here?" Hinata asked, she could not keep a little annoyance from her voice.

Karin directed her attention to Hinata an annoyed look on her face. "What do you think? I came here to support Naruto-kun." the girl responded dreamily.

Tomoyo raised an eyebrow before speaking. "Who is she?"

"She is one of Naruto-kuns fan girls." Hinata answered the question folding her arms under her bosom.

"You are one of Naruto-kuns fan girls!" the redhead retorted, and so they begun their usual allegation of who was Naruto's girlfriend once more.

"Enough!" Mikoto exclaimed shutting up both girls immediately.

"Who do you think you are?!" Karin asked threateningly.

"Um, she is Naruto-kuns mother." Tomoyo answered shyly.

Karin gulped and took an instinctive step back, never underestimate the power of the mother in law. "Neither of you deserve to be with Naru-chan! All i see are a bunch of fan girls fighting for the attention of my son, i will not allow either of you to come close to him as long as you act the way you do, if you truly love my son then you will show it to me." Mikoto said looking at Hinata. She sighed inwardly. 'i knew that my boy would be popular with the girls but this is ridiculous, i hope he used protection...'

Hinata was worried that she would not get the blessing of Naruto's mother, but nonetheless nodded hesitantly, she would do whatever she could to prove she was worthy of her son. Mikoto without warning and a bit out of her control attacked Hinata in a hand on hand combat. Tomoyo also without control of her own body started attacking Karin, but since both their taijutsu were mediocre they were evenly matched. "What the hell are you doing?!" Karin asked as she dodged a high kick aimed at her head from the blonde.

"Im sorry, i was summoned from the dead and i cannot control my own body!" Tomoyo said sending a left kick once more aimed for her head. Karin blocked the kick with her forearm and sent kick of her own towards the girls midsection causing Tomoyo to cringe in pain as she got up from the floor.

"So your dead?! Well that explains alot, that fashion sense for example." Karin said smugly.

A tick appeared on Tomoyo's fist as she clutched it vigorously and raised it threateningly, she just insulted the clothes that Naruto had bought for her when they first met. "Im not the only one who is going to be dead, missy."

Hinata was proving to Mikoto that even though she was beautiful, she could handle her own as a fighter as well, being a Hyuuga she was not that surprised since they specialized in close quarters. 'she might be able to keep Naru-chan in check after all...' the elder Uchiha thought. If only she knew...

Hinata noticed Mikoto thinking about something making her a little bit sloppy, she used that moment to attack, "Eight Trigrams," Hinata hit the women's hands away from her face and proceeded, "Two palms, four palms, eight palms, sixteen palms," Mikoto tried to evade, but that didn't stop Hinata, "thirty-two palms, **Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms**!" With the final thrust Hinata hit Mikoto with enough chakra that she was sent flying.

Mikoto would of been immobilized or dead had she not been dead already, she dusted herself off and stood straight once more as if nothing had happened, she would of given a better fight had she wanted too, but she just wanted to see if she was capable enough to keep Naruto on a leash, that boy was nothing but trouble. "You have much skill, Hyuuga." she said her last name with a little distaste, "But that is not all, i need you to tell me one thing, why do you love my son?"

Hinata retook her normal stance, this was a question she might of expected, but did not have a complete answer for it. "I...love Naruto-kun."

Mikoto frowned before speaking. "You love him, but why do you love him? What makes you think you are good enough for my Naru-chan? The last living Uchiha worthy of calling himself that? Tell me, would you bleed- no, would you shed others blood for him? Would you _kill_ for him? But more importantly would you love him till the day you or he perishes?" those were the questions that the mother of Uchiha Naruto wanted answered, those were the qualities that she wanted in a wife for her last living son.

Hinata thought about her answer for a couple of minutes then spoke. "I...have always looked up to Naruto-kun, since we were little i always admired how he was capable of speaking his mind like it was a normal occurrence to him. He would always give everything he had to training and he would never give up when things looked bad which is what made him even more amazing, which is why i don't think i am good enough for Naruto, I _know_ i am, we have both suffered in our own way and we have both grown because of it, we have both proven to do so also in our own way, which comes to my decision of protecting him with my very life if necessary, i would die for him, i would kill for him, and i would do it as many times as i have to without a second thought, all i care about is his happiness ever since i first saw him, and since then i have loved him unconditionally, but now he loves me and my life could not be any better." she finished her speech with the brightest smile she could muster.

Mikoto stared at Hinata examining her very soul for a single lie, any indication that she was lying at all, but she found none, the girl was in love, it was as simple as that. "If all of this is true...i guess i have no option but to give you my blessing." Mikoto said now also smiling, she chuckled when she saw Hinata pump her fist into the air excited, but she was surprised to see Mikoto suddenly bow to her. "My name is Uchiha Mikoto, its a pleasure to meet you. Forgive me for my rude behavior honey, but i just had to see if you had what it takes to be by my Naru-chans side, you will understand when you have your own children trust m-" Mikoto was interrupted by a loud shout coming from Orochimaru.

* * *

"Nii-san, i won't be able to kill the snake if you keep attacking me as you are! Do you have any control of your body at all?!" Naruto asked as he threw a swing with his **Amaterasu Sword** just to have it repelled once more by the **Yata Mirror**.

Itachi cursed silently, this was getting frustrating. "I may have control for 5 seconds but that is all."

Naruto thought about everything around him, what could he use to his advantage? Unfortunately there was simply nothing to use at all, but then he inspected his opponent for anything useful, he would of slapped himself for being so oblivious if he did not have to jump back to dodge his brothers sword. "Alright! Nii-san when i tell you try to keep your **Susanoo** with its arm stretched out as long as you can!" Naruto saw his brother nodd and he charged the older Uchiha, he was about to land a hit on the **Yata Mirror** but stopped mid way, Itachi's **Susanoo** was about to retract its arm since no impact was inflicted. "Nii-san now!" Itachi gritt his teeth in a struggle of pure will he was able to stop his **Susanoo** from retracting its arm completely. Naruto thinking fast stepped to the side of Itachi as he made his **Susanoo** grab the **Yata Mirror** with his left hand and brought his **Amaterasu Sword** down on its arm severing it with his right.

The Yata mirror reacted to its new owner and became a darker shade of purple adjusting itself on the left hand of Naruto's **Susanoo** perfectly. 'i heard this thing was a spiritual object not physical, Itachi-nii-san must of died with it and since hes back it also came back with him, meaning i should be able to use it. Hopefully.'

Itachi stared wide eyed at Narutos **Susanoo**, 'thats amazing Naruto, but now what are you planning?'

Naruto placed himself in the area he needed to be. "Come, nii-san." Itachi obliged and sent his last spiritual weapon towards Naruto, but this time Naruto's Susanoo used its Yata Mirror to intercept the blade, but like Naruto expected it did not repel immediately, instead he adjusted the trajectory to make it go towards a certain unexpected snake.

* * *

Orochimaru arms crossed frowned as he saw Naruto's **Susanoo** sever the arm of Itachi's and take the **Yata Mirror** for itself. 'what a resourceful boy.' the snake Sannin then saw how Itachi sent his **Sword Of Totsuka** and was not repelled, but he was not expecting the blade to pierce him as it was redirected towards him, his eyes widened in terror seeing that said sword was beginning to suck him into th sake jar that it was produced from. "NOOOOOOOOO!" the snake Sannin shouted his last word as he was sealed in a world of drunken dreams for all eternity.

As soon as he was sealed Itachi's **Susanoo** immediately banished, there was no way he could summon it anymore since they're summoner was now gone. "Well done Naruto, you are more then worthy to call yourself an Uchiha."

"I second that." both brothers turned to see their mother and the other girls approaching them, oddly Karin was a lot more beat up then all of them. "I could not be more proud of you both, Itachi-kun, Naru-chan, you have both grown into handsome young me-" Mikoto was interrupted by a fierce hug from both Uchihas, her eyes began to water as she also embraced them just as fiercely, she had gotten the opportunity any mother would kill for and she was not going to let it pass by, not a chance in hell.

"Forgive me mother." both Uchihas said, each for their own reasons, Naruto for being the one to take her life, and Itachi for killing the man she loved, both had tears going down their faces at a steady pace as they both used her shoulders to support their heads.

Mikoto sniffed and started rubbing the back of both her precious little babies' head affectionately, "You have nothing to be sorry for my little boys, you both had to do what was necessary, i love you both no matter what..."

Naruto let the flood gates open and started weeping on his mothers shoulder, not caring about anything else at the moment. Itachi also cried but at a more controlled manner then his little brother, he had an image to withheld you know. Hinata, Tomoyo, and even Karin were at the verge of tears as well to see so much family love, they were infatuated by the display of such deep emotion, especially since it was amazing to see 2 of the most powerful shinobi in the elemental lands in such a vulnerable situation, they could only imagine the pride Mikoto felt to have been the one to give birth to such legends. The family cried together for a good 2 minutes then separated so Mikoto could take a better look at Naruto. "You are a very handsome boy now aren't you Naru-chan, and you were complaining about that hairstyle i made you get!" she ruffled his dust filled hair while Naruto pouted.

Itachi chuckled at his brothers misfortune, Mikoto turned to him with a grin. "Don't think i forgot you, Itachi-kun." she ruffled Itachi's hair a little more ruffly then Narutos, causing the elder Uchiha to frown slightly, but Mikoto ignored it and kept at it. He was honestly enjoying it but there was no chance that he would admit it, who would not enjoy a mothers loving touch many years after her death?

Naruto turned to Tomoyo and smiled warmly at her, if he was still the kid from back then he would totally of taken her right there, but unfortunately for her he had grown up. She saw him looking at her and could not help but blush a crimson red while she stared at the ground shyly, before she knew it she was embraced by him tightly, she froze for a minute before returning the hug even more intensely. "I missed you, Tomoyo-chan."

She was a good bit shorter then him but was still able to dig into his chest and weep happily into it. "I've missed you too." the other blonde responded.

Itachi could feel they had little time left, the last remnants of their souls were starting to disappear from what he could tell. "Naruto, its time." Naruto without turning nodded.

"I hope i can see you after my death Tomoyo, or probably not since i might go straight to hell." he chuckled at that.

Tomoyo shook her head incredulously, Naruto had not changed at all, which she did not mind since he was still the same guy she fell in love with. She could also feel that she had but a few moments left. "Naruto-kun...?" Naruto stayed quiet but kept his gaze at her letting her know he was listening, she blushed before speaking once more. "um...can i make a request before i disappear?" she asked barely above a whisper.

Naruto still caught what she said but just barely. "Sure thing, anything you like." the Uchiha responded smiling reassuringly.

The girl blushed furiously like never before and made her request. "Would you...kiss me?"

* * *

**A/N: Ah shit Hinatas guuna be pissed...**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Helloo, sorry for the late update but I was seriously into this anime called Clannad, and Clannad: After Story. If you have never seen this anime you reaaaally need to do so, it was honestly the best anime I have ever seen in my entire life (Aside from Naruto.) no joke! A friend told me I would cry watching this no matter how much of a hard ass I might be, we even made a bet! He bet me 400 American buck's that I would cry by the end of Clannad: After Story at least 4 times. Unfortunately I ended up crying 5 times and let's just say I ended up being 400 dollars poorer. TT^TT**

Naruto gulped when he felt a killer intent that could rival his own while he was using **Susanoo** at his full power, his body stiffened and slowly turned to see Hinata smiling sadly. "Eh?" he turned to his brother, he had his back towards him while he was trying but failing to hide his laughter, the killer intent had come from him. "Nii-san!" Naruto exclaimed irritated by his big brothers totally unnecessary joke, at that moment Itachi burst out laughing which was very uncharacteristic of his part.

"I will not allow it!" Karin said crossing her amrs in a X shape, why the hell should she let HER Naruto kiss some other girl?! It was unreasonable just thinking about it.

"Its not up to you." Mikoto said giving the girl an annoyed look, she honestly did not like that redheaded girl, she was just one of probably hundreds of Naruto's fan girls.

Karin decided to shut her mouth, she was honestly afraid of that woman, and she did not even know why! Hinata decided to speak. "Naruto-kun..." Naruto turned to her expecting another Jyuuken attack to his jewels, or probably another day without sex, the latter honestly being the worst for him. "Naruto-kun, i give you my permission to do so."

Naruto stared dumbfounded at Hinata, had she seriously just let him kiss another girl? That is not her?! "Hinata...are you serious? were talking about kissing here, you know that right? on the lips right?!" in a way he would feel like he is betraying the girl he loves. Naruto when it came to an organization or village for that matter was not the most loyal, but when it came to the most important person in his world he would never betray her by any means, he was a trained shinobi, he would not fall for such a superficial feeling like lust.

Hinata understood Tomoyo, she knew how much courage she needed to have simply ask a question like that, Tomoyo like her actually love's Naruto not because of his status or his skill of a shinobi, but for what he was; a kind and caring human being. Because of that reason she would allow 1 kiss before her existence completely disappears, had she been any other girl she would of slapped the girl and burned Naruto alive had he even think about doing so yes, but knowing about her sincere feelings towards the blonde, she would allow it. "It's okay Naruto-kun, go ahead." she stepped to stand next to him in order to whisper something in his ear. "But if you use any tongue i will rip it out." she whispered into his ear smiling brightly.

Mikoto was barely able to catch what Hinata said. 'oh, i really like her.' Mikoto thought a sadistic grin on her face.

Naruto sweating bullets nodded shakily, he stood in front of Tomoyo and took the blushing girls hips with both his hands, she slowly closed her baby blue eyes and waited almost desperate. Naruto turned to Hinata and saw that her back was to him while she seemed to be looking at the floor, she obviously did not want to see him kiss a girl that was not her, he sighed and slowly leaned his head down till he met Tomoyo's luscious pink lips with his own, he felt her body stiffen once they're lips met in a slow but passionate kiss that lasted 20 seconds, for Tomoyo it had ended to soon but she did not mind, it was her first time and she could now rest assured knowing Naruto was the one to take it. She stumbled a bit on her own feet before regaining her composure and started playing with her fingers much like the younger Hinata. "T-thank you for t-taking my first kiss Naruto-kun..."

Naruto with a hint of red on his face looked a bit uncomfortable but was not noticed by anyone but his family members. "Yeah d-don't mention it." Naruto mumbled while he scratched the back of his head.

But all of a sudden a bright light surrounded Tomoyo and her body started to deconstruct, her soul then started ascending to the sky mysteriously. "Goodbye, Naruto-kun."

"Goodbye, Tomoyo-chan." Naruto saw her last smile and could not help keep a tear from finding its way down his face, that girl is responsible for him being as strong as he is now, and he would forever be grateful. He turned to his mom's smiling face and hugged her as well. "I love you mother."

Mikoto once again started crying and embraced his son as if he would disappear if she let go, unfortunately the situation was reversed. Itachi quickly joined them in their family hug. "I love you too Naru-chan, Itachi-kun." she broke the hug and tapped Hinatas shoulder causing the brooding girl to jump startled, she turned and quickly stood at attention. "Hinata," Mikoto spoke sternly. "I am leaving you one of my most precious treasures in your hands, please take good care of him, and know that i want lots of grandchildren!" both teens blushed at that. "Keep him on a tight leash and throw him a bone once in a while," Naruto sweat dropped wondering if he was a dog or a human. "Goodbye my son, goodbye Itachi, please search for me once you reach the other world." the same process occurred to Mikoto as with Tomoyo and she was gone.

Itachi looked at his brother with pensive eyes before speaking. "Naruto, i do not know what i should tell you right now, but know this; the fight ahead, you might not survive even with his eye, make sure to not underestimate them, if it comes to it then make sure everything goes as planned. I am sorry i put this burden upon you little brother, but remember you can choose what to do, either way..." Itachi looked into Naruto's eyes while he pressed his forehead with his own. "I will love you no matter what you decide." Itachi went through the same process as his mother and his soul disappeared with a smile.

Hinata gave Naruto a puzzled look. "What did he mean Naruto-kun?"

"You will find out soon enough." he responded solemnly, a sad smile on his face. "Karin, where is Kisame?"

The frowning girl turns and sends a glare at Hinata before speaking. "He's outside probably waiting for us, i think Kabuto is with him right now."

Naruto nods and indicates them to follow him, they use the same hole that was used to come into the chamber to return to the long hallway. "You girls run and don't look back no matter what, do not turn just run, understood?" both girls looked at him confused but did not question him and started running as fast as they could. Naruto sighs and stretches out his arms to both sides. "As if im not tired enough already. **Chidori Nagashi**!" as he walks at a regular pace lightning starts fires inside every room, once he gets to the prison cells lightning does not hurt them, instead it blasts off the locks and lets the prisoners free. He reaches the staircase and waits for all of them to run out, once it was deserted he activates his Mangekyõ Sharingan. "**Amaterasu**!" his left eye starts to bleed and the entire hallway including the lab's are engulfed in black flames. "Just in case." he muttered and starts walking up the stairs at a steady pace. He reaches the top and sees Hinata, Karin, and Kisame with Kabuto on his knees and hands tied behind his back giving the blonde a deadly glare. "**Earth Release: Bedrock Coffin**." Naruto makes the entrance of Orochimarus lair disappear, the flames inside ensured that nothing was left. He looks up at the sky and sees lightning dancing in it, perfect. "Why did you take so long and why did you not help me?" Naruto asks Kisame threateningly.

Kisame laughed sheepishly. "Well i didn't want to interrupt your family reunion Naruto-kun, plus this guy kept getting back up after i smashed him again and again, i think he has some kind of regeneration ability, thats why i tied him up an-"

Naruto swiftly cuts Kabutos head off with Kusanagi interrupting Kisame's excuse, (His hate of people with white hair knows no bounds.) but that was not what surprised the fishman most, what surprised him was that right after severing the head of the once Konoha nin, Naruto proceeded to lunge his blade to the man aiming for his heart. Had he not been a veteran of war Kisame would of been killed had he not used Samehada to take the blow for him. "You've become sloppy, 'sensei'." Naruto pulls his left **Chidori** encased hand out of Kisame's chest as blood started gushing out. He used his Kusanagi to make Kisame focus his attention on it, while he went under Samehada which was out of Kisame's field of vision and deliver his **Chidori** in the man's chest frying his heart in the process.

Kisame had he been at 100% he might of been able to dodge the attack but he was still winded from his encounter with Kabuto. "W-why, Naruto?" Kisame asks coughing out blood, the last thing the man sees was the blood red Sharingan eyes of his once pupil as he fell to the floor dead.

Naruto with emotionless eyes turned to Karin who was looking at him in complete and utter horror, Naruto in less then a second swiftly swung his sword at Karin taking her life painlessly. At least that's what Karin saw, but she had fallen for Naruto's Mangekyõ Sharingan genjutsu created to erase her memories that were related to him or anything that had to do with being a shinobi. He pulled out a bag that he had tied to his back full of jewels and money, enough for her to live a wealthy life, thanks to Orochimarus generous contribution. He placed it next to her and sighed hoping she would live a happy life.

Naruto turns to the love of his life with kindness in his now dark blue eyes that she had learned to love incredulously. She was not afraid no, she knew that he would first die before he would hurt her in any way, she was looking at him with worry, she was hoping that he had a plan and a reason for killing an Akatsuki member in cold blood, she knew Karin had only been knocked out so she was not worried about her, but he had killed Kisame, a comrade and a sensei. "Hinata," Hinata gulped, she had a feeling she was not going to like this at all. "Your going back to Konoha."

Hinata shuddered in a breath as she stared at the blonde with wide eyes, why did he want her to go back? Did he not want her with him anymore? Had she done something wrong? Her self consciousness was resurfacing once more. "Do you n-not want me with you any longer?"

Naruto frowned as he spoke. "Take this and give it to Tsunade, she will explain everything, i promise you that." Naruto handed her a little package containing a letter and a box which she took.

Hinata bit her lip trying to hold in the tears. "Please, Naruto-kun tell me you won't d-die." she begged in a whisper letting the tears flow down her pale face.

It would be useless to lie to her so he ignored the question and made a few hand seals. "**Lightning Flash Jutsu**." he whispered and a lightning bolt that was still connected to the sky covered his body completely, he extended his hand to her and she stared at it for a few seconds, she took it and incredibly it did not affect her at all, she just felt the lightning sizzle harmlessly around her body. Naruto turned to the body's of Kabuto and his once sensei. "**Amaterasu**." both bodies were caught in black flames including Kisame's Samehada and quickly there was nothing left of the former Kiri nin and the former subordinate of Orochimaru, he made the flames disappear and gave one last glance at Karin who was still sleeping. Both Naruto and Hinata vanished in a thunderclap the clouds above followed.

* * *

Tsunade was doing the usual paperwork as Sarutobi helped sitting a little ways off from her. This week had not been good, according to Jiraiya's spy network most of the jinchuriki's had been captured by Akatsuki and killed by removing their demons, the only ones left being Kumo's 8 tails, and Sasuke himself. That being the case meant that sooner or later they would have to take precautions by calling a meeting of the Kages to somehow deal with this threat or things would go south for the entire elemental nations. A knock on the door brought her out of her musing. "Enter." The door opened revealing Asuma and Kakashi's team, back from their mission to Tea Country where there was a sighting of Naruto. "Well? How did it go?" Tsunade demanded.

Sasuke and Sakura immediately turned gloomy giving a depressed atmosphere and Tsunade had her answer, Kakashi sighed before speaking. "We investigated a small village in the eastern side of Tea Country, but every time we tried to ask a civillian about Naruto, they would frown and keep walking as if they did not hear us, others just ignored us completely, some even got a little violent. Naruto probably has something to do with this since we mostly found nothing at all." Kakashi said finishing his report.

Asuma was about to light a cigarette but a stern look from Tsunade stopped him midway from lighting it, he started grumbling causing Sarutobi to chuckle at his son who was also about to light his pipe, but a glare from Tsunade stopped him as well, now it was Asumas's time to chuckle at his father before speaking. "I and Shikamaru suspect that Naruto is responsible for their behavior because he is somehow involved in the village being so active, past reports said that the village was in deep trouble, but from what we saw it seemed to be in great shape."

Shikamaru nodded agreeing with his mentor's observation."I thought it was odd that every time we asked the villagers would try to avoid us or simply ignore us. So what i did is i had Ino use her **Mind Body Switch Jutsu** to take the mind of a random villager and have her make conversation with another also random villager to find anything about him. We did find out he comes to that village often but, the thing is that they didn't know exactly where the location of their base was, not even a direction of where they entered the village to add up to the problem. Making it into one annoying ass troublesome mission." Tsunade nodded understanding what he meant.

The room suddenly turned darker and everyone jumped when a thunderclap resonated throughout the entire village, everyone was shocked to see a lightning bolt hit right in front of the Hokage tower, but that was not why they were worried the most, they were worried to see the bolt still connected to the stormy sky above. Sasuke without a word of warning jumped out the balcony and landed safely at the bottom kneeling down, everyone else quickly followed, Sasuke and everyone else rose their heads, they're eyes widened considerably seeing both Naruto and Hinata encased by the lighting bolt apparently without dealing any damage towards them. "Hey." Naruto simply said greeting them with a small wave dismissing the obvious situation of now being surrounded by 1 jinchuriki, 2 Kages, 2 elite jounins, and 4 chunin.

All of the Konoha nins sweat dropped at this, he was obviously not taking things seriously. 'what jutsu is this? In a way its similar to my Flying Wind God Jutsu...' Sasuke thought observing the lightning that crackled and lighted up the gloomy scene. "Naruto. Did you finally decide to come back?"

Naruto smirked as he held Hinata tightly in his arms, shinobi that were scattered all over the village joined the current ones and surrounded him from the top of the buildings as well as alleys, it was amusing to see some visibly shaking knowing who he was. "Sasuke. I cannot come back to this village even if i wanted too, you see i practically killed a Kage. I have not future but in the darkness. My goal is to destroy you and this pathetic excuse of a village that betrayed and used my clan, as well as Itachi-nii-san. I come back and Konoha delivers me to Suna in a silver platter just to save its own ass, again. Just ask the 'honorable' Hokage over there." Naruto says nodding towards Tsunade.

Sasukes eyes widened in realization. How had he not thought of that? He turned to Tsunade and she immediately diverted her gaze elsewhere a guilty expression on her face. He turned to Sarutobi and the man just shook his head giving him the answer he was looking for. He gritt his teeth in frustration before speaking. "I can talk to Gaara."

Naruto gave his once brother a sad smile, he honestly could not believe how much Sasuke wanted things like they once were, he really did appreciate it but it was unnecessary. "Sasuke, i thought you grew up from when we were genin but i see your still as naive as ever. Do you honestly believe the people of Suna will just accept something like that? I killed their Kage and they will just accept it. You have a long way to go in becoming Hokage if you keep this childish view of the world." the blonde closed his eyes and reopened them to reveal his Mangekyõ Sharingan. In 3 seconds all shinobi except the ones in front of him that had him surrounded from all angles were knocked out by Naruto using his **Lightning Flash Jutsu**.

All of the shinobi in front of the blonde got on guard their eyes wide like saucers, none except Sasuke and Kakashi were able to follow his movement but only barely. "Stand down, Naruto." Kakashi warned kunai in hand ready to attack, his own Sharingan already revealed which was the only reason he was able to follow his sudden movement.

"Why did you do this Naruto?!" Ino exclaimed about to rush him had Choji not restrained her, tears were streaming down her face.

"Ino! Calm down if you go in recklessly you will end up hurt!" Choji said restraining the blonde.

'damn, he just took out an entire army in a couple seconds, this guy might be too much for us to handle.' Shikamaru thought the rat seal ready to activate his family jutsu.

"Naruto! Please stop this! We can find a way to help you please!" Sakura exclaimed her own tears threatening to fall.

Naruto chuckled, he had missed his X comrades, they were always an interesting bunch. "Don't worry they're still alive i just knocked them out. You filled up very well didn't you Sakura-'chan'," the pinket blushed a bit at the compliment, Naruto winced a bit when he felt Hinata pinch him on the chest causing him to chuckle once more.

Sasuke glared at Naruto as he spoke. "She's taken dobe, plus i don't think Hinata appreciates you looking at other girls."

Naruto turned to Hinatas pouting face looking at him, jealousy evident in her lavender eyes. "I know. Ain't she cute?" he leaned down and claimed her pink lips with his surprising everyone there, they were obviously an item.

Hinata was blushing madly, this was the first time that they kissed in front of her and once his friends, but there was something odd about this kiss, it was more desperate and ruff. Like it was a sort of 'goodbye' or 'see you soon' kiss, she could not place her finger on which one exactly. She was enjoying it yes, but it scared her that Naruto was kissing her like that, like it might be the last one...suddenly she opened her eyes to see his Eternal Mangekyõ Sharingan swirling and she felt drowsiness overcome her in a few seconds, the last thing she saw was a tear find its way down his face.

Naruto felt the girls body fall limp in his arms, he placed an invisible seal on her right hand that would let him know if even the smallest amount of pain is dealt to her which will also work to guide him to her with the **Lightning Flash Jutsu**. He stared at her face for a few seconds, his tears covering her passive expression wondering if he should just use whatever life force he has left and start the plan his brother in trusted to him with now. He shook his head clearing his mind to think logically, the odds of the plan working at his full strength are already slim to none, rushing things will definitely end with him dead. He slowly and gently laid her on the floor, placing both her hands together on her perfectly flat stomach. "Damn. DAMN. DAMN!" he raised his head and shouted into the sky. "FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK!" unbeknownst to him in his rage he released most of his chakra into the **Lightning Flash Jutsu** causing bolts to start falling all over the village lightning up the dark abyss that was Konoha, the village responsible of separating him from her.

Tsunade saw how the bolts were destroying the village in Naruto's blind rage. "Naruto get a hold of yourself your damaging the village!"

Sasuke acting accordingly made ram seal. "All of you! Get away from me now!" the black haired teen ordered, everyone gave him a perplexed expression but complied anyways jumping towards the nearest roof. Sasuke concentrated his wind release chakra till it started heading into the already windy sky, a tornado at an amazing speed quickly formed and encased Sasuke completely. Red chakra started seeping out of Sasuke in turn the tornados appearance was changed to a blood red color, the heat coming from it was overwhelming to others but to him it felt normal. "**Flying Wind God Jutsu**!" in a millisecond he disappeared out of everyones sights and tackled Naruto who was the only one who was able to follow his movements clearly but not soon enough. The result of the one 'small' tackle drove the blonde through 8 buildings and houses in a straight line.

Tsunades eyes widened exponentially, she had never seen such amazing raw speed and power concentrated at such a level, with that kind of power they could flatten villages at a moments notice, though she did not want it to be HER village. She frowned as she got ready to head to the place where a lightning bolt and a tornado were still devastating the ground. "Alright listen up! Kakashi i want you to go to ANBU headquarters and check why the hell they are not here right now! The rest of you follow me! We need to get rid of the threat that is endangering our home!" with a quick 'hai!' they all went about their orders.

* * *

Naruto and Sasuke were grinning like madmen, never had they had to go all out against someone and this was something they only dreamed of to be honest. Naruto's lightning was fighting against Sasuke's wind and they were both gripping each others hands in a battle of dominance and strength, lightning was almost taking over the tornado but since it was weak against wind it could not take the advantage, and for wind it was the opposite, it was not dense enough to take the advantage of the concentrated lightning bolt, but it was strong enough to keep them in balance. Both their power was in perfect harmony, like ying and yang they completed each other in terms of opposite power. "I feel like i can go all out against you, Sasuke. But im afraid that if i do you won't be able to handle it." the blonde said the grin not leaving his face.

Sasuke with the same expression answered. "I can handle you, 'brother'. We both know that the only one who is a serious threat to the other is each other no matter how you see it. We can do this all day and we would still have enough chakra to go all out against each other for a few days. But i can feel that your weak at the moment, my wind chakra is telling me so."

Naruto chuckled at that, he was right, he could feel his bolt starting to give ground to Sasuke's tornado at a rapid pace. "Yeah well you try going up against Orochimaru and his annoying jutsus for a few hours, then travel to Konoha using a jutsu that uses 20% of your chakra reserves, because you had the bright idea of pushing up your plans for no good reason." Naruto responded wincing a little at the wind that got through his bolt slicing his chest a bit. 'although if you add Itachi-nii-san, mom, and Tomoyo coming back from the dead, forcing me to see that if the plan doesn't come into action soon i will end up dead without a family meaning my clans bloodline will be gone for good, which will make Itachi-nii slap me around for all eternity, and i simply can't live with that. But more importantly i won't be able to live with her if things stay as they are.' Naruto thought to himself.

Sasukes eyes widened hearing that, he thought the advantage was his because he was a little more powerful but it seems that was not the case at all. "So you killed the snake huh? Not bad at all, but i doubt he could give you the fight your looking for. The Sannin are a serious challenge but they still lack the power to finish us off, as long as we don't underestimate them in any way that is."

Naruto could only agree with a barely noticeable nodd. "Ever fought a Kage? When i fought one he was barely a challenge at all, but i guess it was just because he was practically a kid like us."

Sasuke and Naruto jumped away from each other and stared each other down. "I don't fight Kages, it would only cause trouble for Konoha." Sasuke said preparing for another attack.

"your no fun," Naruto stared into Sasuke's black eyes with his Mangekyõ Sharingan ones. "Let me meet the one inside of you." Naruto said his Sharingan swirling. Naruto opened his eyes to see a sewer like room where pipes were on the roof of the room, with knee deep water, as well as a huge cage that had a note in kanji on the gates that read 'seal' which housed what he could only imagine, the Kyuubi.

"How the hell did you get in here?!" Naruto turned to Sasuke who was glaring at him.

"AN UCHIHA HUH? ITS BEEN A WHILE SINCE I'VE SEEN ONE OF YOU BASTARDS."

Naruto's eyes widened, why did this voice sound so familiar? He slowly turned to the cage where a huge fox appeared, its red eyes and fangs towered over him. Naruto and Sasuke clutched their heads tightly as pain overwhelmed them like never in their lifes before, as if a migraine amplified by 10 overtook their senses, and as if that were not enough the Kyuubi was also howling in its cage probably in pain. "WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON?!" Naruto shouted at the top of his lungs screaming in excruciating pain.

"Kurama! What the hell is this my head feels like it's going to crack open?!" Sasuke also asked desperate, thanks to the secret visit he gave to Killer Bee, he was taught how to be in good terms with his tailed beast, it was not easy but he was able to pull it off after destroying an entire mountain range of Kumo after Kurama took control, but thanks to Killer Bee they were able to get away since he took the blame.

"You think i fucking know?! Im in as much pain as you kit! I don't know what the hell is going on here!" Kurama exclaimed as he howled hard enough to make any other human deaf. Suddenly a flow of forgotten memories came and over took the 3 of them at the same time, memories of a completely different life.

* * *

**A/N: As i have said before this story is already finished and just needs to be uploaded, which is the real pain *sighs* there aren't many chapters left since i never intended it to be very long, sooo yeeeah...Bye!**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: Yaaay I reached 100 reviews with my last chapter! \(^0^)/ Thank you all who take a minute from your day to leave a review for my story, I honestly thought I wouldn't get half of what I have! Once again THANK YOU and keep it up! (PS. the pic for the story is what Naruto's Tengoku Eyes look like.) **

Naruto and Sasuke slowly rose from the knee deep water, a shadow covering both their faces. "So this is what you felt huh?" Naruto spoke first revealing his Sharingan eye's, he raised his right hand and chakra started distorting the calm waters below him, a blue sphere quickly took shape on the palm of his hand.

Sasuke slowly revealed his onyx colored ires'. "We can stop this dobe, you and me. We could make sure that things like that never happen to anyone again. Revenge only leads to suffering and the losing of your loved one's, its a never ending river of blood. Listen to someone who has been through the same as you." Sasuke made three handseal's and his left hand was engulfed by lightning.

Naruto chuckled a little before it turned into an all out laughter "Hahaha its ironic that I was the one who tried to save you from the darkness and now our roles are reversed." He frowned before speaking. "But now that they are reversed, you should know well how I am feeling right now, Sasuke. Right Kurama?" Naruto said letting the **Rasengan** cancel itself out, it was alot more tiring then he remembered sustaining it.

Sasuke stared at the eery familiar jutsu on his left hand, it was absorbing even _his_ extraordinarily large chakra reserves in a rapid rate. He saw Naruto cancel out his jutsu and he did the same, this could only mean that both knew how to do the others jutsu, but neither had the right affinity for it, meaning it drained a substantial amount of chakra using them, and compared to the other jutsus they had in their arsenal, it was not really worth the cost. "Care to explain, Kurama?" Sasuke asked also diverting his attention to the fox.

Kurama chuckled at the current situation, to think he would actually do the one thing he never wanted to. "ME AND MY KIN; THE OTHER TAILED BEASTS' WERE FROM AN EVEN MORE POWERFUL BEAST CALLED THE JUBI; THE TEN TAILS WHICH WE'RE ALL FAMILIAR WITH. OUR FATHER, OR OUR CREATOR TOOK THE POWER FROM THAT BEAST AND CREATED US BY SLITTING UP IT'S POWER INTO US, THE NUMBER OF TAILS INDICATING THE POWER WE EACH HELD OF COURSE. ME AND THE OLD MAN WHICH YOU HUMANS PROBABLY KNOW OF AS THE SAGE OF THE SIX PATHS HAD A LITTLE SECRET TRAINING DAY WHERE HE TAUGHT ME OF HIS JUTSU CALLED; **THE CREATION OF ALL THINGS**. I WAS NEVER ABLE TO MASTER IT COMPLETELY BUT I LEARNED ENOUGH TO CREATE WHAT WE ARE LIVING IN NOW. BUT UNFORTUNATELY IT TAKES 500 YEARS WORTH OF MY STORED UP CHAKRA TO ACTIVATE, AND I SIMPLY CANNOT CONTROL EVERYTHING THAT I CREATE WHEN IM DEALING WITH SO MUCH POWER. THE OLD MAN DID NOT TEACH IT TO ANY OTHER OF MY KIN SINCE THEY WERE SIMPLY NOT STRONG ENOUGH, OR COULD NOT STORE UP CHAKRA THE WAY I DID. AND SO, HERE WE ARE." Kurama said as he laid on his belly, his tails swinging about.

"Well ain't this a bitch." All eyes turned to Naruto as he started laughing wildly. "HAHAHAHA! even being an Uchiha ended with me suffering loneliness from both lifes! And the prince here gets the fucking Namikaze name at birth, causing him to live the life I couldn't even of dream to have! While I lost my first LIVING family soon after! The fuck is up with that?!" His laughter echoed through the large room until if finally died down and gave his back to both of them, his shoulders slumped. "Kurama, I won't blame you if you help princy here in killing me when shit goes down, I was never your jinchuuriki to begin with, I never proved myself to you, I never even met you till now, we never fought side by side in the war, hell, there wasn't even a war." A tear made its way down Naruto's face but was not seen by anyone. Everything he said was true, none of that happened, but it hurt like hell that he had to fight yet another very dear friend of his.

Sasuke gritt his teeth and started making his way towards the blonde, he forcefully made him turn towards them and delivered his fist to his face, hard enough to knock him on his butt. "You idiot! That might not of happened! But that experience that we gained from those obstacles are still there! The connections we made with each other did _not_ disappear! We know everything that happens if you continue with your little quest for revenge! We can stop this now and lead the shinobi world into the right path! Why can't you understand that?!"

Naruto rubbed his jaw a bit and stared blankly back at Sasuke. "Remember the feeling you have right now Sasuke, desperation. Because I felt it for over 3 years after you deserted the village for power. It was incomprehensible to me why you did what you did, but now, I can honestly say it makes perfect sense to me." Naruto said.

Sasuke took a step back, his eyes wide in realization. 'This is what he felt all those years...' all the time that he had trained with Jiraiya, he had never felt like this, that feeling of not being able to make the closest thing you have to a brother see he is going the wrong way in life, he only idealized that he was wrong.

Kurama sighed, this was another reason he never wanted to use that stupid jutsu, he was now in the predicament of having to fight one of the few humans he considered a friend. There was only one reasonable thing to do though. "EVEN IF I WANTED TO FIGHT AT YOUR SIDE NARUTO, SASUKE IS NOW MY CONTAINER, I DONT HAVE MUCH OF A CHOICE. BUT IF YOUR STILL ENGROSSED WITH THIS REVENGE OF YOURS ILL MAKE SURE YOU GET BACK TO YOUR SENSES BY FORCE." Kurama said growling.

Naruto slowly stood back on his own 2 feet and cleansed his clothes from dust that was not there. He raised his now Mangekyõ Sharingan eyes to look at Kurama's red slitted one's. "Do as you wish, Kurama. I might not have you anymore but I have these eye's, they will be my new partner, a partner that even you fear my old friend."

Kurama quickly stood back up and shook his head fiercely, had he not already been in good terms with Sasuke he would of fallen under Naruto's control forcefully, the Sharingan was no laughing matter. "THIS IS NOT THE NARUTO WE ONCE KNEW KIT, HE IS SOMEBODY COMPLETELY DIFFERENT BY THE WAY HE ACTS."

Naruto laughed once more at this. "What now you miss the happy go idiot I once was? What did you expect Kurama? That I would live an entirely different life and stay the same as I was?! Well your wrong! I changed the moment I killed my mother with my own 2 hands while I was still a kid, and I changed even more when I let someone important to me die in front of me by some greedy piece of trash." Sasuke gasped at that, he had no idea Naruto had killed his own mother. "Oh that's right...you didn't know did you, Itachi-nii was the one responsible for that. He wanted to leave me in this twisted village with something that ensured my survival till I was older against any odds. When Orochimaru made a move for his body he suspected that he would go for me since nii-san was too much for him. So what he did is tell Obito to speed things up with me so I could survive. And here we are. Now answer me this Sasuke, Kurama. Will you have what it takes to kill me when me and Akatsuki come and decide to burn Konoha to the ground in 2 months time?"

Sasuke clenched his fists till his knuckles turned white while Kurama growled loudly. "Naruto! Are you serious about destroying your own home?! The place OUR father gave his life to protect! You would actually attack your own friends?! What the fuck are you thinking dobe?!" Sasuke shouted at the blonde.

But Naruto maintained his stoic expression and answered. "There's still something you both don't understand. That man, Minato Namikaze was never my father. My father was Uchiha Fugaku, my mother was Uchiha Mikoto, and my big brothers name, was Uchiha Itachi. This stopped being my home when I realized this village was the one responsible for all three of those Uchiha's death." Naruto closed his eyes to head back into the real world. He reopened them to see Sasuke also opening them. Both still encased in their respective jutsu's. "We will have to go through the Valley Of The End in exactly 2 months from now to get to Konoha. I will personally fight you there, if you beat me you can drag me back to the village, if I win the village loses its last Namikaze. I heard baa-chan want's to call a Kage Summit like A did last time. I won't be there, but Obito will i'm sure. Even with the Shinobi Alliance they will not stand a chance against all of us. I'm sure they will gather to accompany you to the Valley Of The End but that will not matter. I only tell you this so things can become simpler for me since your one of three Jinchuuriki I'm assigned to capture. Take as many shinobi as you can since every single one of the Akatsuki members will be there as well. And by the way, take care of Hinata for me."

That was the last thing Sasuke heard Naruto say before in a thunderclap he completely banished including half of the stormy clouds above, his own tornado also slowly faded clearing up the sky, the sun's rays felt good on his pale face. At that moment the Hokage, a ANBU squad, and most of his friends appeared next to him. "About time you got here. Where's Hinata?"

The frowning Godaime Hokage spoke first. "She's been taken to ANBU headquarters, we need to know if she holds any intel on the enemy. What of Naruto?"

Sasuke sighed as he turned his gaze to stare at the clear blue sky. "Hes gone. We have some preparing to do."

* * *

**The Lightning Flash Jutsu **Naruto was using to travel through almost cancelled itself out from lack of chakra in Hot Springs Country, but he put in the last bit he had and made it to the Akatsuki base in Frost Country, but unfortunately it was a kind of a hard landing. On top of Deidara. "Ow. This is the second time you do this Naruto-chan. I told you I was going to kick your ass next ti-" Deidara's eyes widened seeing Naruto's partially beat up body on top of him and decided to leave the ass kicking for later. He quickly took him into the base and treated his wounds as best he could.

* * *

Naruto slowly opened his eyes to see a white ceiling and he immediately took a sitting position, but quickly regretted the action since it hurt like hell, and for some reason he was in some sort of hospital looking room except it was not that well equipped. Then everything came back to him, those damn cuts Sasuke's tornado made on his chest were what was hurting. "Finally up huh?"

Naruto with his right hand removed his golden locks and turned to his right to see Obito leaning against the wall, arms crossed over his chest. "Madara. How long was I out?" The Uchiha asked as he rubbed the back of his neck. He knew Madara was actually Uchiha Obito, but he was not supposed to know that, so he would play the dumb blonde game for now.

Madara started making his way to the side of the bed Naruto was currently occupying, contemplating why Naruto came back alone from that mission. "You came back with a serious case of chakra exhaustion that knocked you out for 3 days. So tell me what happened, why did you come back alone." It was not a question, he was not giving him a decision to answer or not. Obito was no fool, he knew something serious had to happen if he came back not only alone but HIM suffering from chakra exhaustion was in a whole other level.

Naruto sighed and laid back on his bed crossing his arms behind his blond head. "Let's just say things went from bad to worse in a matter of seconds. The snake used his annoying jutsu's to bring back my brother, the Shodaime, and Nindaime Hokage at full power. I was able to hold them off with **Suanoo** but I wasn't getting any hits in. Unfortunately Kisame and Karin weren't so lucky since they ended up getting killed. After which I decided to end it and activated my **Lightning Flash Jutsu **to overwhelm them, then I went for the snake. After all that charade I decided to take Hinata back to Konoha using the same jutsu since I did what I wanted to if you know what I mean," Naruto smirked at that. "I was greeted with my old comrades from my genin days, and Sasuke decided to have a little spar with me." His voice became stoic and serious. "He has a jutsu like mine Madara. And he has got perfect control of the Kyuubi now, hes on my level now meaning I'm the only one who can fight him."

Obito's one visible eye widened slightly, Naruto is not one to sugar coat things so that means hes serious about the Namikaze kid being as strong as he is, but there was another serious problem. "You do know that girl could talk about us even if she doesn't want to? She could be a danger to our cause."

Naruto quickly replied. "No she isn't. All she knew was of Kisame and hes dead already so don't worry. The base back in Tea Country has already been destroyed so there's nothing there. She knows nothing that could affect us in any way." Naruto assured.

Obito saw Naruto slide out of his bed with no shirt and heading probably to his room. He was right anyways, the girl didn't know anything that could compromise the objective or endanger any of them. But he could still feel like the blonde was keeping something from him, he just didn't know exactly what. "I'll have to keep a closer eye on him." Obito said making a mental note of it.

* * *

Naruto desperately wanted a shower, he was walking through the candle lighten hallways and stopped at a dark wooden door, he turned the knob and stepped in. The room was not as luxurious as his place back in Tea country but it was comfy enough. He walked to his queen size bed where Kusanagi was laying. He walked to a small cabinet and opened it to see replicas of his usual outfit. He quickly showered and stepped out dressed only from the waist down and his sun bathed hair still damp, he placed Kusanagi where it belonged and sat at the edge of his bed rubbing his eyes with both his palms gently. "Hinata-hime..." Naruto muttered. Hidan's chakra signature was outside his door.

A couple of small knocks later and Hidan poked his head in through the small opening of his door. "Oi Naruto, we have a meeting in 5 minutes, move your ass, lazy." Naruto threw a kunai at Hidan but he quickly closed the door resulting the kunai to get embed on the wooden door.

Naruto sighed, why the hell are they always doing meetings every time he just comes back to base? He got up and headed for the door, he took the embed kunai and made it disappear. He walked down the hallway and stepped into a doorless room with a single large round table with nice looking leather seats all ready taken by the Akatsuki members. Naruto sat in between Deidara and Hidan, but not before backhanding Hidan behind his head. "You deserved that." Hidan frowned and rubbed the back of his head but did not say anything.

Deidara laughed at Hidan. "Hahaha! Oi Naruto you feeling any better?"

Naruto placed his chin on the palm of his right hand taking on a bored expression. "Yeah why?"

Deidara slapped Naruto behind the head causing him to hit the table face first making the blonde with a ponytail to start laughing while he slammed his hand on the table hysterically. "HAHAHAHA! THAT WAS FOR LANDING ON ME AGAIN TWERP!"

Naruto slowly raised his head a shadow hiding his face, most Akatsuki members gulped when a grin on his face became visible and his Sharingan gave off a red twinkle. Naruto using Deidara's ponytail slammed him on the thick wooden table, hard. Once more using his ponytail Naruto pulled it so he was leaning back on the chair a bloody nose and a cut above his right eye decorated his features. Everyone sweat dropped when they saw Deidara's imprint on the wooden table. "Well, you deserved that." Konan spoke her mind.

"Enough. Why are you shirtless Naruto?" Obito asked.

Naruto yawned and used both palm of his hands to rest his chin on them, this way he wouldn't be taken by surprise. "Too lazy to find a shirt." He lied of course. For kami's sake they were literally right in front of him.

Obito shook his head. "Fine. Now then, for more pressing matters. I believe that we have captured and sealed most jinchuuriki's, excluding the Hachibi and the Kyuubi. Naruto, the Hachibi is one of the jinchuuriki's your assigned to capture so I am to assume you have already thought of a way to infiltrate Kumo and capture him correct?"

"Hell no," Hidan almost burst out laughing at the blunt answer Naruto gave. "But...I have a better idea, I say you let me destroy Kumo, how about that?"

"Naruto you may be strong but taking on a entire village by yourself is suicide, this is not Suna, Kumo if not the strongest is one of the most powerful of the 5 major villages." Obito stated.

"He's right kid, even if you were somehow able to bypass the entire village in that way, you still have the jinchuuriki to deal with, and from what we've heard he has complete control of the Hachibi." Kakuzu added.

Naruto sighed and leaned back in his chair arms crossed over his naked chest. "I never said I would go alone, I want pain to go with me as backup, with his Six Paths Of Pain raiding a village shouldn't prove to be too challenging for both of us. He'll handle the village while I take on the real challenge; the Hachibi."

Pain contemplated this plan and came to a decision. "That sounds good. I can distract the village while you fight the Hachibi."

Obito nodded approving of their manoeuvre. "Alright, when will you be heading out then?" The Uchiha asked.

"Ask Pain about that." Naruto simply said while he yawned once more, he desperately wanted some sleep, he just woke up from chakra exhaustion, drowsiness would be more then normal.

Madara gave his attention to Pains Deva Path. "Kumogakure is a short distance from here, but nevertheless I would like some time to get familiar with the environment, and see where I could set up base. I would need Konan to accompany me for that matter. Were talking about a week more or less."

Obito once again nodded. "Well then if all goes as planned we should have the Hachibi in 2 weeks from now," All members nodded in acknowledgment. "Now onto the bigger challenge," Obito placed both his elbows on the wooden table and interlocked his fingers in front of his orange swirl shaped mask. "The Kyuubi. According to Naruto we will have to take extra precautions with this one so w-"

"I suggest we wait a couple of months before we attack that jinchuuriki," Naruto quickly interjected, everyone turned to him giving him a confused expression, including Deidara who had just woken up. "Obtaining, recuperating from the battle, and sealing the Hachibi will take about a month altogether. Konoha right now is in high alert after the beating I gave them, meaning they would be suspecting us to attack at the moment and making an attempt would be suicide for us. I told Namikaze Sasuke the jinchuuriki that I would face him in the Valley Of The End in 2 months time. I don't expect him to come alone that's why I want Akatsuki to come as well should things get messy, that way with them out of the village we would be on equal terms with neither having the field advantage."

"What did you do to the village that has them on high alert?" Sasori asked.

Naruto then relayed everything that went down in Konoha, editing out a few things that they did not need to know. The Akatsuki members looked at Naruto with a new found respect impressed by his tactics, but there was still a problem. "But there is no guarantee that the Namikaze will show up at all." white Zetsu stated.

Naruto sustained a grin giving a smirk instead. "Oh he'll go, don't worry about that. He thinks he can 'save me from the darkness'" Naruto said in a mocking tone making a few Akatsuki members chuckle, he had told them a while back about Sasuke's little quest of getting him back to the village.

"And in that time what shall we do?" Konan asked.

Naruto sighed and stood from his seat slowly, he leaned on the table using both hands as support. "I don't know about you guys. But I have to train my ass off or I might get killed by Sasuke."

Deidara quickly spoke. "Kill you?! How strong is this jinchuuriki?"

"Humph, remember those deep gashes on my chest when I landed on you? Who do you think is responsible for those injuries?" Deidara's eyes widened. They all knew that the strongest member in the Akatsuki by a good distance is Uchiha Naruto hand's down, and if he says that he needs to train to fight ONE guy, then shit will really get messy.

"So your going to fight him alone?" Hidan asked, which the blonde nodded. "He is one guy right?" Naruto rolled his eyes but once again nodded. "Shit, you must be serious about this then. But what if the others try to get in on the action? Do we step in also?"

"Go ahead if you wanna get your ass turned to dust," Kakuzu sighed at his comrades stupidity. "Getting in between a fight of 2 shinobi of Naruto's caliber would be suicide" Kakuzu said mocking the Jashin follower.

Hidan scowled at Kakuzu. "Bastard! Ill turn _you_ to dust old man!" Hidan shouted taking out his 3 bladed scythe threateningly. Kakuzu once more sighed and decided to shut his mouth, it wasn't worth the trouble to argue with the annoying man.

"Are we done here or is there still something we have to discuss?" Naruto asked Obito to which the elder Uchiha shook his head. Naruto yawned and walked out of the meeting room heading out of the base still shirtless. The name sure suited the country they were in since it was a white covered mountain range as far as his eyes could see, he felt a small chill go down his spine from the cold. 'I need to train and learn to control the electricity in my own nervous system so I can control my bodies physical and internal capabilities, that way I could control my own body heat and even pain hopefully. I can even add that physical capability to my **Sage Mode**...' Naruto thought a little excited. "Speaking of which..." the blonde took a sitting position with his leg's crossed and started meditating. A little while later and he revealed his eyes to be colored differently, the red star that his Eternal Mangekyõ Sharingan had was now colored a new shade of yellow, there was also reddish-orange pigmentation around the eyes, the mark of a true sage on each eye..

Naruto slowly started forming his **Susanoo**, it took shape with now 6 arms and it was many times it's normal size, the **Yata Mirror** on the middle of the 3 arms of it's left side was capable of covering at least half of the purple **Susanoo**. Naruto grinned as he felt power like never before, his **Susanoo** was at equal size of a small mountain. He felt his body releasing a substantial amount of Natural Energy sustaining it. "AAAHHHHH!" Naruto released a deafening scream that resonated through the mountain range as his **Susanoo** immediately vanished. Naruto stood on all fours panting heavily, sweat was falling from his body even though the temperature was at 20 degrees Fahrenheit. He stared into the reflection of the small puddle that his sweat had made and gazed at his new eyes. 'Nice eyes I got myself there. I think I'll call them **Tengoku Eyes** ( short for Tengokutodjigokume: Heaven And Earth Eyes). There's a problem though...it seems that I need to find a balance between Natural Energy, chakra, and my lightning to be able to use the eyes without the sources of them trying to negate each other out, or it will cause my body to start ripping itself apart from the inside. But chakra and Natural Energy aren't the problem since I'm already able to balance them out, the only one left would be the lightning in my body itself," Naruto sighed as he stood back up on his own 2 feet to stare at the clouds full of snow. "Hopefully I'll be able to master it before I fight the teme in a couple of months."

* * *

Sasuke walked out of the Namikaze compound that was a Japanese style 3 stories high building sporting his usual jounin outfit but without his usual trench coat. He walked towards the large gates to find Sakura waiting for him. "This time were going in to see her whether she wants us to or not." Sakura frowned but nodded at the Namikaze. They started making their way to the Hyuuga compound, which was right next to Sasuke's own.

Hinata after she had been interrogated by Ibiki had confined herself in the Hyuuga compound for the last few day's not wanting to see anyone. But Sasuke and Sakura had decided that even if she did not want to see them they would do so by force. At least to everyone it would seem that way, but Hyuuga Hiashi had asked them to see her by force when he was 'coincidentally' out at the time, he had to stay strong and he could not appear weak to the Hyuuga Elders by asking outside help because he could not handle his daughter. "Sasuke-kun how are we going to get in by force? Are we going to have to fight the entire compound to see her?" Sakura asked her boyfriend.

"Hiashi-sama said he would lower the guards patrolling the compound today, all we have to do is take the 2 guards in the front gate down quietly and follow the outer wall to the koi pond, her room is practically facing it." Sasuke explained.

Sakura whistled in a impressed manner. "Sounds alot easier said then done, especially if we have to knock out 2 Hyuuga's in close quarters." Sakura commented doubtful in a sarcastic way.

"I'll handle them." Sasuke said lowly as they came close to the gate. "We're here to see Hyuuga Hinata." Sasuke said to the guards in a demanding tone.

One of the 2 guards stepped up. "Forgive us Namikaze-sama, but Hinata-sama has instructed us to not take anyone towards her chambers." The Hyuuga said in a polite manner.

"I know." Sasuke said simply and made his way in despite their previous statement.

Both Hyuuga's placed a hand on each of Sasuke's shoulder stopping him. "Please forgive us sir but we cannot allow you to go in."

"You are forgiven, if you forgive me for this." Both Hyuuga's shared a confused look. Sasuke grabbed both hand's that were on his shoulders and pulled them in to have em hit each others heads. They stumbled back a few feet stunned, Sasuke took the opening and jumped towards the first guard delivering a right kick to the back of his neck knocking him out cold. Using his left foot he turned in mid air and used the first guards chest to propel himself towards the second guard hitting him with a knee to his stomach making him double over. Sasuke used this and elbowed him on the back of his neck enough to set him unconscious.

Sakura only saw a few sudden movements from Sasuke and both guards were knocked out. With stars in her eyes she asked him if he was ok, to which he answered yes. They made their way inside and followed the outer wall all the way to the large and beautiful koi _LAKE_. They saw there was only one room facing the koi lake and headed for the simple but expensive looking white sliding doors. Sasuke had Sakura open them since he did not want to come in while Hinata was changing or something (it was definitely not fear of Naruto somehow finding out!). Sakura opened them gently and soundlessly. He saw Sakura give him a thumbs up indicating him that he was in the clear, to which he released a breath he did not know he was keeping.

* * *

Hinata was curled up in the corner of her messy bed, her hair also a bit messy if not uncared for, she had bags under her red moist eyes, her cheeks had trails of tears that had found their way down them. She had her usual lavender and cream colored jacket unzipped revealing her mesh shirt that pronounced her womanly figure a bit. Oh yes, and she was depressed like hell. Naruto the one and only man she would ever love had left her back in her 'home' for who knows what reason. But the odd thing was that she was not mad at him, she was mad at herself. She blamed herself for Naruto's decision of leaving her there alone with nothing but a package for Tsunade to which she had not given to her yet. "Hinata." Hinata was brought out of her constant brooding to see Sasuke poking his head in through the sliding doors that lead to the koi pond.

She quickly zipped up her sweater (only Naruto was allowed to see those godly gems) and wondered why the guards let people into her room when she strictly said she did not want to see anyone. She sat at the edge of her bed and Sakura also stepped in tow with Sasuke. "What are you guys doing here?" She asked above a whisper.

"Hinata, we're very worried about you, your father is also very worried about you, so he sent us to see what we could do for you, how are you feeling?" Sakura asked sweetly as she sat to Hinata's left.

Sasuke stood in front of both girls arms crossed over his chest. "We're your friends so you should really trust us you know. Especially when your in such a bad condition." Sasuke said calmly.

Hinata at first did not want to speak at anyone since she wanted a few day's to sort out her thoughts, but now that her friends were there she felt alot more secure about herself. "I have just been sad that Naruto left me here, we were so happy when we were together, but he suddenly just decided that he would take me back to Konoha." She said sadly.

Sasuke contemplated this. Naruto might of been an idiot in their other life but now he was raised an Uchiha and trained by Akatsuki. He knew well that he had a reason for all of this, everything had to be part of some plan, now the problem was to find out what that plan was. "Did he say anything specific to you after he decided this, or hinted towards something?" Sasuke saw Hinata play around with her fingers as if hesitating to tell him something. "Hinata. Naruto is my best friend and practically my brother no matter what he has done. If you know anything about what's going through that blonde head of his, then please tell me. Help me so I can help him." Sasuke said almost desperate.

Hinata chewed on her bottom lip pondering between telling him or not about Naruto giving her a package he wanted her to give to Tsunade. In the end she decided to tell him. "H-he gave me a package containing a letter to give to Tsunade-sama."

Sakura arched an eyebrow at this. "Then why haven't you given it to her?" Sakura asked confused.

Hinata honestly opened up the letter to check if there was any information or reason as to why he left her there, but there was a problem. "The letter was blank."

* * *

**A/N: Blank?! Was Naruto stoned while 'writing' this letter?! Find out next time.**


	22. Chapter 22

"What do you mean blank?!" Sakura demanded.

Hinata pointed to a small desk with a rolling chair, a letter and a black box was sitting on top of it. "The letter was blank. And the box I was not able to open, I tried looking at it with my Byakugan, but I was still unable to see through it which is strange." Hinata explained.

Sasuke frowned wondering about the box. 'Strange' does not even come close to her not able to see through a simple box with the Byakugan. A seal might be able to keep her from looking in the box but would not explain why it cannot be opened, plus the dobe did not know much about seals even from their other life. It could be a genjutsu, but not even when he had the Sharingan was he capable of making such a powerful genjutsu so that was illogical. He walked towards the desk and picked up the letter. It certainly was blank, but he was an experienced seal master and could guess what the dobe did. Sasuke smirked. "He sealed the contents of this letter, the only way to reveal what's written would be to have Tsunade channel her own chakra into it. It seems he knows you well." Sasuke shook his head, the dobe expected Hinata to try and read the letter so he did this as a precaution.

Hinata blushed and had a faint smile gracing her pale face. She should of known Naruto would do something like this. He knew her to well for her own liking. "T-then we should take it to Tsunade-sama to see what is written on it." Hinata said blushing a bit while she sent shy glances at Sakura.

Sakura smiled and got the hint. "Come on Sasuke-kun. We should go check out the koi lake while Hinata gets ready."

Sasuke sighed but nodded before allowing Sakura to drag him out of Hinata's room. "I am in no condition to see the Hokage." Hinata said as she quickly took a new change of clothes and enjoyed a quick shower. She opened the same sliding doors that her friends used to come into her room to see both Sasuke and Sakura using chakra to stand above the koi lake while they fed the fishes in it.

"Are you ready Hinata?" Sasuke asked without turning to her. Hinata was impressed that the Namikaze had sensed her when she had not even made a sound opening the sliding doors. Then again Naruto did say that Sasuke was the only one who could fight him on equal grounds, she should not be surprised that he also had some way to sense other people. Hinata nodded to Sasuke's question and started making her way towards the edge of the lake.

There was one specific thing about Natural Energy that few knew; concentration and patience was everything in order to balance such a thing and not get petrified by such power. Naruto was capable of balancing such a thing when he meditated, but Sasuke took it to another level. Him being the one to have both concentration and patience like no other was able to gather Natural Energy by simply clearing his mind while still moving. The idea came to him when his sensei first showed him his own Sage Mode, he saw it as a weakness that he needed pa and ma to gather the necessary chakra to maintain his form. He strived to delete that weakness by meditating while moving. He succeeded which resulted in being able to gather Natural Energy when in motion and go into **Sage Mode**. But only for 5 minutes ,unfortunately he was still unable to gather it while fighting since the stress was much greater which was bad and something tells him he would need to master it to fight Naruto in 2 months. "Alright let's go then."

They headed for the entrance to the Hyuuga compound and woke up the guards that Sasuke had knocked out, Sasuke immediately apologized and the guards just gave them a dry chuckle, embarrassed that they were taken out so easily. A short walk later and they were now in front of the Hokage's office door, Sasuke knocked a few times and heard an audible 'come in!'. They stepped in to see a mountain of paperwork 6 feet high on both sides of Tsunade who was holding her head which was pressed against her desk. She was obviously hungover. "Tsunade what's wrong with you?" Sasuke asked in a purposely louder voice.

Tsunade groaning raised her head slowly, everyone could see she was not in a very good mood. "What do you want brat?" Tsunade asked ignoring the boys question.

Sasuke sighed, how the hell did she become Hokage? "We have a letter that is meant for you, and you only," Tsunade groaned out a reply not that interested. "From Naruto."

Tsunade's groggy expression turned into a panicked one and immediately went Hokage mode. "Hand it over now!"

All of them were taken aback by her sudden mood switch. Hinata nervously stepped up and pulled out the letter including the small box that came with it, she placed it on her desk and bowed low. "Please forgive me Tsunade-sama but Naruto-kun told me to deliver this letter right after he brought me here. But instead I tried to read the contents of this letter to see for myself what his reasons were to bringing me back. Not that I did not want to come back!" She quickly added. A few tears welled up in her lavender eyes. "But I was very happy with him..."

"Hinata raise your head," the Hyuuga did so and was surprised to see the Hokage smiling warmly at her. "I was in love once as well..." Tsunade simply said. "And you can do the stupidest thing's for love. But refrain from doing such things again ok?" Hinata smiled and wiped away the tears before nodding. Tsunade looked at the letter wearily before seeing it was blank. But she was a veteran of war for a reason, such styles of hiding and exchanging information were normal back in the day when the Third Great Shinobi War was in place. She channeled some of her chakra and soon the letters started to reveal themselves.

Sasuke watched as Tsunade read the letter carefully, if she was surprised by what it said she did not show it at all. Finally after a few minutes of suspense the Hokage sighed and spoke. "He just wants us to hand Sasuke over to Akatsuki. No surprise there."

Sasuke gritted his teeth and the room suddenly got a little windy, both Sakura and Hinata were surprised by this sudden change in whether. Especially since the window was closed. "That's bullshit. Your keeping something from u-"

"Sasuke!" The raven haired boy turned to glare at his sensei who had just come through the window. "You need to control yourself. We are never to question our leader no matter what the circumstances are. If she thinks there's something we don't need to know then she keeps it a secret for the sake of the village. I thought you learned about that in our travels kid." Jiraiya shook his head disappointed.

"I know that already! I know that but..." Sasuke's hands turned into fists. He was already desperate in finding out what the dobe was planning and now his own village was denying him information that could possibly help him in getting him back. "Damn..." he turned and walked out of the office, he had alot in his mind and training always helped in clearing it. He had to get back his old skills of swordsmanship from his other life anyways.

Tsunade looked at Sasuke's retreating form sadly, she hated her job. "Jiraiya, go to the messenger tower and have them send a message to all 5 major villages. I am calling a Kages Summit. We need to unite and rid ourselves of the Akatsuki threat."

Jiraiya stared at Tsunade for a moment. He was mostly to blame for her hangover at the moment, he had told her about the Akatsuki already having 7 of the 9 tailed beasts. She knew that the incoming battle would be one that would shake the entire elemental nations to it's core. Jiraiya sighed and headed for the messenger tower via **Shunshin**. Tsunade turned to Sakura. "I need you yo leave us."

Sakura was a little surprised by this. "H-hai." But quickly took her leave to find Sasuke; he needed her.

Tsunade came from her desk and stood in front of Hinata staring her down. Suddenly Tsunade slammed her hand on the floor and spider web markings covered the walls keeping all but them 2 from hearing the conversation they were about to have. "Naruto told me to explain a few things to you. Naruto has secretly delivered me a few messages saying that he found out about the massacre that took place a few years back when Itachi was ordered to do so, he said that was the cause for his revenge. I did not know what he meant till I found out from Sarutobi, and from what Naruto says you already know. He has asked me to keep you under my protection and if I comply, then he guarantees that during the incoming war nobody but him or Sasuke will die, ending the war in the process. I do not know how he could accomplish something like that, and I was skeptical at first. But...he somehow knew I would be and when he came to leave you back in Konoha he used that to demonstrate his power, and erased all my doubts. If there is someone who can find a way to end this before it begins it will unfortunately be him. I have seen enough war to know what the end result is and it is never good, and if there is someway to stop it I will not let that chance slip through my fingers. So I have decided to place you under my protection, to which I do not know the reason why you need protection in the first place but I will do so, and there is only one way for me to do that. Hinata Hyuuga. Will you become my daughter and become Hinata Senju?"

Hinata took a minute to process all of the information that was just provided to her before she got to the last sentence Tsunade had said, she was only capable of letting one thing out of her mouth. "...EH?!"

* * *

Naruto yawned once more as he 'Uchiha Walked' his way through the rocky road and amazing mountainous region that was Lightning Country. Pain had taken 2 weeks to set up everything in a area close to Kumo and it had taken him another 6 day's to reach Kumo itself, adding up to 20 days of their first month till the deceitful fight between him and the teme. He had no luck so far in mastering his knew eyes and it was seriously draining him, it would seem that he would need alot more training then he thought, he would probably not have it mastered for the inevitable fight. Which sucked. "Where the hell is this guy?" Naruto muttered as he inspected a map.

He stared at it and realized it was upside down. "Oops. Hahaha!" He laughed at his own stupidity. He finally had a clear look of where the zombie man was at. He looked towards a huge mountain that overlooked Kumo and started making his way towards it hastily. 1 hour later and he was still not getting any closer, and the mountain was not getting any smaller for that matter. He frowned and started running at top speed. 2 hours later and he finally reached the mountain. The bottom of it that is. "Oh FUCK this!" The blonde exclaimed before using **Shunshin** after **Shunshin** to reach a cave almost at the top and saw Nagato and Konan clearly waiting for him. "Could you of picked a _higher_ freaking mountain?!" Naruto asked irritated as he actually panted a bit.

Nagato's Deva path spoke, which was the only one in the cave. "This was the smallest one that was overlooking the village." He said stoically.

Naruto looked at Deva as if he had grown a second head. "Your serious?" The Deva Path simply stared at him. "Wow. Ok then when can we attack? And have you found out anything about the Raikage leaving the village?"

Konan stepped up. "Yes. I have investigated this myself and the Raikage had left the village 6 days ago and should not be returning in another few days. Madara has already presented himself to the Kages and has informed them of our goal." Konan told the blonde.

Naruto nodded, mostly everything was going as in his other life, but this would drastically change everything. Now all he had to do was take down Killar B and take the Hachibi from him, someone that was a sensei in his other life. "Alright then we will attack tomorrow first thing in the morning." Naruto proclaimed, Nagato's Deva Path and Konan nodded. "Come Konan, I need you to fill me in in what you have learned." Naruto ordered, Konan simply followed him to the outside of the base.

Once outside he felt a small sting coming from the cut on his chest courtesy of Sasuke. That was one thing that he missed about Kurama; he used to heal alot faster then anyone else, but now that he was gone that was not the case. Now he had a barely noticeable claw like scar across his chest, but it should vanish soon. "You will stay here with Nagato correct?"

"Yes. I have inspected the village thoroughly and have advised Pain in which way to make his approach. All you need to handle is the Hachibi and this mission will be a success." Konan wisely stated.

Naruto nodded and decided to leave it to them. "Do you think he can handle the village by himself or will he need my assistance at some point?"

Konan eyed Naruto oddly. "Do you doubt Pain could handle it?"

"Hell no, I know better then anyone what he's capable of, I just wanna make sure he can handle them long enough so I can finish with the Hachibi." Naruto assured gazing at the amazing village that was Kumogakure. Unlike most other shinobi villages this one was actually 'hidden' in the clouds. Where most villages were just one big chunk, Kumo was actually set upon many mountains that were connected with bridges. "Where are the other Paths at?"

Konan stared at the village that would get raided and perhaps destroyed tomorrow. "They are around this mountain, Pain is setting them on strategic positions shall the need to retreat arise before we attack."

Naruto yawned and looked towards the setting sun in the horizon. "Well we'll attack tomorrow morning and I need some serious rest. Wake me up when its time."

Konan nodded and saw Naruto head into the cave probably to set his sleeping bag. She once more stared at the magnificent village, doubt creeping up on her. "Is this really the only way to fulfill peace?" She whispered. Tomorrow many enemy's as well as innocents would die, and she couldn't help but wonder if there was any other way. She sighed and headed back into the cave, she was thinking things way too much.

* * *

Naruto was woken by Konan the next morning. He ate a quick ration bar that tasted like soap and peanut butter to get ready for the battle to come. He stared into the village for a moment while Konan and all 6 Paths Of Pain stood behind him waiting for him to make the first move or give the order to attack. Naruto breathed in and out as he concentrated his chakra. Both Konan and the Deva Path were surprised to see his chakra crackle as it radiated off of Naruto heading for the clear sky above. A minute later and storm clouds were formed and lightning started dancing in the stormy clouds above. 'You taught me a nice trick Sasuke. Releasing your elemental chakra into the atmosphere to create the cloud's you need. Can't believe I hadn't thought of that.' He chuckled in amusement making Konan nervous. "Know then. Go ahead Pain, I guarantee the jinchuuriki will emerge as soon as you start wrecking this place."

The Deva Path nodded and all 6 Paths jumped towards the village exactly down below. As they were a couple hundred feet from falling on the Raikage's tower the Deva Path stretched out his hand. "**Shinra Tensei**!" Using a gravitational push he destroyed half of the Raikage's tower including the mountain it sat upon. All Paths landed in front of the tower where it was not destroyed. A few seconds later and they were surrounded by over 100 Kumo shinobi.

"Who the hell are you?!" Karui a Kumo kunoichi with red hair and amber eyes wearing the Kumo shinobi attire demanded.

Omoi a spiky white haired shinobi eyed the invaders thoughtfully, his katana at the ready. "Those black cloaks with red clouds. They are from Akatsuki!" All of his fellow Kumo comrades stiffened hearing that name as they sent nervous glances at each other.

"Well that's freaking great! Just when Raikage-sama is not in the village they decided to attack! They sure know their stuff!" Karui said panic starting to take over her.

"Calm down both of you." Samui another kunoichi from Kumo with blond hair and an ample chest said trying to keep them in check. "Panicking now will get us nowhere, we are shinobi of Kumogakure, we will fight to defend our home." Most of the nervous shinobi felt reassured and encouraged by these words and took a fighting stance ready to attack at any given minute.

"WEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" All eye's looked up actually glad to see Killer B falling from the sky. "Akatsuki! bout' time they finally come! Ima have to send em' back home!" All the Kumo shinobi had never been happier to hear the crappy rhymes of their jinchuuriki.

But all of a sudden somebody kicked said rapper on the side of the face while in mid air and slammed him on the unforgiving rocky ground with tremendous force, right in front of Karui. Naruto unsheathed Kusanagi and once he landed he stabbed it on the rocky ground. "**Chidori Kouken**!" Lightning made its way towards all Kumo shinobi, Naruto was careful to avoid all 6 Paths Of Pain and delivered a powerful current aimed at his enemies.

Most of the Kumo shinobi were brought to their knees by the electricity that flooded their body's, but some thanks to their fast reflexes and affinity for lightning were able to negate his attack with their own lightning. "No way...it's the guy who raided Suna on his own..." all eyes went to the blonde in the middle of the hostile crowed, lightning was dancing around his body majestically. "The one who fought their entire village single-handedly and took its Kages without even taking a single life..." Naruto slowly revealed his 3 tomoe Sharingan eyes. "Uchiha...Naruto."

"No way!"

"Uchiha Naruto?!"

"He's hot!" (**WTF?**)

"Can we take him on our own?!"

"The one who single-handedly took on Suna?!"

"This is bad!"

All these sort of statements and questions were made all around the circle of the Kumo shinobi. Killer B slowly got to his feet rubbing the left side of his face and stepped out of the small crater he created with his landing. 'That actually hurt a bit.' The rapper thought impressed. This kid might actually be worth his time. "That was a hell ova kick fool! Let's go where we can really blast the roof! Wit out worryen bout' ma bro comin an blasten me to da moon! Weeeeee!" All Kumo shinobi sighed at their jinchuuriki's antics.

Naruto tilted his head in confusion, he turned to a red head girl asking. "Is that some sort of encrypted message?"

Karui frowned at her enemy, he was acting like they were no threat to him at all. He wasn't even taking them seriously. "Killer B-sama said that you should follow him somewhere you can both go all out without him worrying of causing to much damage." Nonetheless she answered. Being with Killer Bee for so long, she had long ago gained the amazing ability to traduce what he said.

"Oh! Killer B-sama will take him down!"

"Go get him Killer B-sama!"

"We're counting on you!"

"Do your best!"

All of the Kumo nin's gave their support to the Hachibi jinchuuriki. Naruto grinned and turned to his once sensei. "Then, what are we waiting for?" Naruto turned to the Deva Path. "Ill leave the village to you." The Deva Path nodded.

Both Killer Bee and Naruto disappeared in a burst of speed. "Some of you accompany Bee-sama! We won't let him fight on his own!" A random Kumo shinobi exclaimed.

"Go ahead. It will make my job of destroying this village much simpler."The Asura Path said as it stretched out it's arms and they spread in a repulsive way to launch many missiles all over the area effectively destroying a good portion of mountains and buildings.

"**Summoning Jutsu**!" The Animal Path slammed it's hand on the ground and in a poof of smoke a giant drill-beaked bird, a giant rhino, and a giant multi-headed dog emerged from the smoke easily overwhelming and slaughtering many of the Kumo shinobi present.

"Scatter!" Karui exclaimed in hope that they would spread and save a few of her comrades. Unfortunately she did not see the Human Path sneaking up behind her and delivering a powerful kick to the back of the head, launching her at great speed towards the ground. Her landing was anything but soft, a cloud of dust was lifted because of the assault. She stood on her knees and hands panting, blood was going down the left side of her face, she was heavily injured. "This is ba-"

She did not get to finish as the Human Path placed it's hand on her head and yanked her soul out of her body learning much that would help Nagato. "Your knowledge of this village and its bases will be of much use. May you find peace in the afterlife."

"YOU BASTARD! **Cloud-Style Flame Beheading**!" Atsui, Karui's brother took pleasure as the jutsu says literally beheaded the Human Path with a flame encased sword. He quickly ran towards his sisters body and kneeled before her to take her body in his arms. He stared into her lifeless blue eyes with his own green one's. He let a few tears fall and with his right hand closed his sisters eyes. As if on cue rain slowly started falling adding to the gloomy scene. His blonde hair was damped by the rain, tears streamed down his face. "NOOOOO!"

"Her death was necessary for peace."

Atsui lifted his sad gaze to see that the guy he had beheaded back on it's feet with it's head where it should be. But it was not alone. The Nakara Path was at it's side including the Deva Path. The Nakara Path had used the **King Of Hell** to restore the Human Path in all its glory. "Sacrifices must be made from all of humanity so peace may flourish. She was no exception."

Atsui scowled at the Deva Path, gripping his sisters arms in the process. "Does this look like fucking peace to you?!" The blond waved his arm fiercely at the destruction that was going on in Kumogakure. Summons were destroying buildings and mountains as Kumo shinobi fired kunai and jutsu's to no effect. The other Paths Of Pain were attacking waves and waves of shinobi who were getting massacred by every single one of them.

The Deva Path did not even bother to turn to see the destruction since he could already see it through the eyes of his other Paths. "Need I repeat myself?"

Atsui gritted his teeth in anger. "Aaaahh!" In a blind fury he foolishly charged all 3 Paths.

The Deva Path slowly raised its right hand. "**Universal Pull**..."

Atsui suddenly lost control of his body and was pulled by some invisible force. As he was dragged by the **Universal Pull** he pulled out his sword. "**Cloud-Style Flame Beheading**!" He swung his sword in the direction of the three paths sending a powerful wave of flames towards them.

As the flames neared, the Preta Path came into the picture and completely absorbed the flames then stepped aside. The Deva Path had enough, it pulled out a black rod out of its sleeve and it met Atsui half way. Without any way to defend himself Atsui was stabbed through the heart with the black chakra rod. 'I guess I will see you soon...Karui.' The Deva Path felt the blondes body go limp on its shoulder and when it did the Deva Path threw Atsui's body like it was a dirty piece of rag and continued on it's way.

At that moment a beat up Karui, Omoi, and Jei including his partner arrived to see Atsui get stabbed through the heart and take his last breath. But he was not the only one laying on the floor dead, his sister was also a little far offs of him. "Why...? Why the hell is this happening?! Why are you doing this?!" Karui shouted.

Karui was about to rush them in a futile attempt to avenge her sensei as Atsui had done but she was quickly restrained by Omoi. "Calm down! You saw what happened to Atsui when he blindly went towards them!"

Jei cursed under his breath and inspected their situation. "This is bad. We cannot fight them all, we need to retreat and come up with a strate-"

"There is no need for that. None of you are a threat to me. Surrender and I promise a swift death." The Deva Path offered interrupting their conversation.

"Don't get cocky you Akatsuki scum!" Jei's partner exclaimed.

"I am not." All 4 of the Kumo shinobi's eyes widened hearing the same voice behind them. Jei and his partner did not stand a chance as they were quickly stabbed with like Atsui; a black rod. Jei had one through his chest and his partner one through his throat. They both fell and soon died after choking on their own blood. "Now then." He turned towards the last 2. "I say Kumogakure has been going long enough..."

* * *

Naruto and Killer B landed on top of a big lake using chakra in order to not sink, the area was covered with numerous mountain tops. "Now then," Naruto slowly unsheathed Kusanagi once more. "Here we can play to our hearts content."

To B's surprise Naruto suddenly disappeared from sight, the only thing he saw was the red flash of his Sharingan eyes leaving a red afterimage and before he knew it he was embed on a rocky wall after the blonde delivered a devastating fist to the mans jaw. A trail of blood came from the side of his lip and the rapper grinned. This would be fun. "Yous' ain't bad at all! But yous' gunna have ta give mo' then that to gimme a pemanent fall! **Supervibrato Lightning Release Swords**!"

The blonde was surprised to see the strange man suddenly come at him with all his blades drawn. "Your not bad either Octopops!" With a resonating and thunderous clash both their lightning encased blades met sending a powerful shockwave in all directions, a crater that was 17 feet across was created under them, but they did not care for pity things like that, they were to engrossed and excited about the battle that was to come to care about it.

B was impressed to see his blades were being cut by Naruto's Kusanagi, after a few seconds both his mouth and left lower blades were cut in half to which he had no choice but to jump back. He once more rushed and gave a fruitless attempt at stabbing or even scratching the blonde Uchiha with his swords, but with each parry of their blades B's were heavily damaged until they snapped leaving him with only the 2 on his hands. He sheathed them and Naruto did the same with Kusanagi. 'It seems kenjutsu won't work against him huh...hes able to sharpen his sword at a ridiculously high level with his element, but even with that affinity we should both be on equal terms, there must be more to it then just his strong capability to use lightning.'

Killer B once more came in for an attack but this time with his fists. As he came close B threw a low kick at Naruto to which the blonde dodged by jumping and throwing his own kick at B's face, the jinchuuriki went below to use one hand as support and deliver his left foot to Naruto's chin sending him into the air only for him to pop into white smoke. "**Shadow Clone Jutsu**?" B quickly turned to see a fist coming for his face. He dodged but even then he was hit by something he was not able to see. He was sent flying through the rocky surface until he started skidding through the lake. He came to a stop to see the kid once more coming at him, but his eyes were not in their Sharingan shape anymore, they were a yellow bar-like shape, the mark of a sage on each eye. "How does he know the same technique as Sasuke...?" B asked dumbfounded. The rapper had stopped rhyming, he would have to get serious.


	23. Chapter 23

Naruto felt his entire body feel a slight tingle and the inside of his being immediately compressed as he felt his power increase exponentially. 'The first clone has dispelled...' Naruto thought as he came up behind Killer B who had just destroyed a Shadow Clone. He came in close to throw a fist straight to the rappers face but missed not surprising him in the least; pity attacks from blind spots do not work on real shinobi. 'Frog Kata...even if you dodge from this distance while I'm in **Sage Mode** you will still be devastated with a powerful blow thanks to the control I have over this aura.' Naruto saw B skid through the rocky surface and quickly directed his chakra to his feet to blast himself towards the Kumo shinobi at an inhuman speed his fist cocked back.

"Damn...I don't know how he knows that technique. But I have to kill him, there's no way I can leave someone as dangerous as him running around the countries as free as a bird in the first day of summer..." Killer B immediately activated his chakra cloak with 4 distinctive tails swinging about. The Hachibi's power flowed through his body as natural as blood coursed through his veins. Years of experience with his partner had given him the capability to do so.

"YOU THINK 4 TAILS WILL BE ENOUGH TO HANDLE HIM, B?" The Hachibi spoke through their mindlink.

'Hell nah, I'm willing to bet he's got more tricks up his sleeve, Ho-chan. That's exactly why I can't just show em everything I got immediately. Better then me, you should know never to show all your cards in the beginning of the game. First I wanna see how capable he is with that power...' B wisely responded as he brought his right fist back.

"THAT OTHER KID WAS ABLE TO HANDLE YOU WITH 6 TAILS. YOU SURE YOUR NOT UNDERESTIMATING YOUR OPPONENT?" The Hachibi asked wearily.

Killer B mentally scoffed. "You know very well that ain't ma style, Ho-chan." The big man responded. The collision between both tremendous power was great enough to bring about a huge torrent of water reaching 300 feet in the air. Out of one side Killer B was once more thrown like a rag doll as he was overpowered by Naruto's strength.

Naruto taking advantage of B's momentary daze launched himself towards him. He delivered a powerful kick to the mans back sending him airborne before following suit. He appeared behind him with a **Chidori** in both hands. "**Chidori Twin Spears**!" Naruto with a spear of pure lightning on each hand made a X shaped gash on Killer B's back.

The Kumo shinobi winced as he felt Naruto's spears go through his cloak like a knife through butter. He felt the sting of the deep gash all over his back meaning the blonde had cut him good. He landed on the top of the lake breathing a little hard the cause being the blood loss he was starting to suffer from. "Guess that's enough of gauging his strength," Naruto landed a few feet in front of him, a victorious smirk on his face. "Now then, let's start the real fight shall we...**_Version 2_**"

Naruto's eyes widened seeing the older blonde suddenly disappear, one second he was talking and the other he vanished. "Wha..." Naruto immediately bended his body back until the back of his head was 2 feet from the lake in order to dodge a **Lariat** from B who had his entire body covered with the Hachibi's chakra, 7 tails/tentacles behind him. Naruto felt and saw the attack pass over him feeling the power and slight burning of the intensity of the chakra on his exposed skin. He twirled his body to kick B but the jinchuuriki lifted his forearm to have his kick literally bounce away like it was nothing, surprising the Uchiha even further. Naruto quickly put some distance between them. 'Might as well kicked a wall made of metal, damn...so this is what it felt like to fight me when I went berserk huh? Not a very pleasant feeling at all, you could say I even feel a little fear. Heh, poor Orochimaru.' Naruto carefully observed B for any sudden movements, getting surprised twice in a row was not his style. 'He blocked my kick because it would of dealt some damage nonetheless...he isn't indestructible, at least that's some relief, but this will not be easy, time to kick it up a notch' Naruto focused his lightning chakra in order to see if he had any control over the lightning up in the sky. But unfortunately all he received was a sudden pain all over his body as his muscles tensed and constricted as if ripping apart. "Crap...I shouldn't be experimenting in the middle of a fight! **Chidori**!" He ran at the jinchuuriki with his **Chidori** encased hand at top speed hoping that he would find an opening to B's defence. He dodged various chakra arms that went towards him with skill and dexterity as he jumped over and under the arms ensuring that he did not get burned by them. As he came close he readied his **Chidori** to pierce Killer B.

"You can move well...but" as Naruto came closer he disappeared form the younger blondes gaze yet again to appear in front of him with his left fist planted on Naruto's stomach. "Your still lacking speed...kid" Naruto heard him say before he was sent skipping through the lake a few times before he got his bearings back.

He felt his entire stomach burning from the inside out as he lifted himself back to his feet, his shirt had completely burned off unfortunately. A small 2nd degree burn was on the base of his stomach and it was hurting like hell, he coughed out blood which was not a good sign since it meant there might be some internal damage. His breathing became labored as he mentally berated himself for letting him get such a clean opening. "Not...good..." Naruto muttered between his breaths.

Naruto once more came close to losing his head as he jumped over B's **Lariat**, but this time in mid air he unsheathed Kusanagi and managed to stab it 2 inches into the jinchuuriki's left arm. Using Kusanagi as leverage he turned and kneed B on the back of the head making him lose balance. B's eyes widened exponentially seeing an all too familiar jutsu form on Naruto's hand. "What...?!"

"**Rasenshuriken**!" Naruto threw the jutsu and it landed dead on target. 'I bet he wasn't expecting that.' Naruto grinned as the jutsu expanded and compressed creating a big explosion.

As the aftereffects died down, Killer B was back to his normal form with the top of his Kumo attire blown off, several gashes surrounded his torso and his left arm was bleeding profoundly, yet his breathing was normal. "You knowing Sasuke's techniques is no coincidence, who are you really?"

Naruto felt the urge of laughing loudly but sustained the urge to do so since it would hurt alot and he did not want B to suspect anything further of him and Sasuke. "Is that the Kyuubi's jinchuuriki your talking about? I didn't know he liked copying my techniques!" Naruto suddenly took the opportunity of B's momentary weakness to come in close and personal using taijutsu. Unfortunately for B he was quickly overwhelmed by Naruto's superior speed and strength while in **Sage Mode**. Naruto stopped B's right jab with an open palm without budging an inch much to B's shock, Naruto smirked and pulled B in to land his right knee to the bigger mans gut who spat out some blood as he doubled over in pain. But Naruto didn't feel like showing any mercy, he followed up with a roundhouse kick to the mans jaw powerful enough to send him plummeting through the lake until he regained his composure in dry land.

Killer B rubbed his jaw gently which surprisingly did not break by that ferocious kick courtesy of the blonde Uchiha, but that was not the only thing that was aching; his left shoulder was dislocated and he had several gashes around his body, which were all bleeding profoundly. "SOMETHING'S DEFINITELY NOT RIGHT HERE, B. THERE'S MORE TO THIS GUY THEN WHAT MEETS THE EYE." The Hachibi stated.

'Yeah, I know what you mean. But, there's no way he's going to be telling us any time soon.' B grinned as the bottom half of his body started growing into the Hachibi's full form, the rocks below the monstrosity cracked under the weight, a few seconds later and his entire body was turned to the demons shape. "ALRIGHT THEN FOOL! IT'S BOUT' TIME TO END THIS!" Killer B's booming voice echoed throughout the area.

Naruto smirked as he felt his **Sage Mode** disappear; his time was up and his **Rasenshuriken** absorbed most of the Natural Energy his single clone had accumulated. "Alright, I guess its about time i..." his Mangekyõ Sharingan took shape as his eyes glowed with a relucent and magnificent red. "Stop holding back then." Naruto gave a sly grin when he felt the Hachibi's chakra slightly waver when his eyes stared into his. 'No no, it would be impossible for me to suppress the Hachibis chakra when they're partners. But even if I could I wouldn't. I haven't gotten this exited since that little spar with Sasuke.'

The Hachibis/Bs eyes widened when he saw Naruto suddenly vanish right in front of his eyes. "What...?!"

*CRASH!*

Hachibi was brought to its back by Naruto who had used his Susanoos right hand to grab his neck and slam him on the ground. "The bigger they are, the harder they fall..." Naruto muttered as he stood on the demons chest while he chocked the Hachibi using Susanoos hand.

*BOOM!"

Naruto grinned as he heard the explosion in the distance, that could only mean one thing. "Kumogakure, is no more..."

Hachibi took a clearly shaky breath.

* * *

"Are you ok?" Konan asked as she landed in the area that the Deva Path occupied. "Don't you think you overdid it a little?"

"Relax, Konan. I am fine. I just need to take a moment to rest." The Deva Path said as it stood on one knee observing his work. The rest of the Paths were behind it not moving still, it had used a larger version of the **Shinra Tensei** to lay complete waist to Kumogakure. No longer was there homes or bases on the mountain tops or sides, no longer was there bridges connecting the homes and offices, no longer were there Kumo shinobi patrolling the area, only a few remained hiding, no longer was there, a Kumogakure.

"Should we not assist Naruto?" Konan asked in her usual stoic tone.

The Deva Path stood back on its 2 feet. "Do you not feel the bloodlust?" The Deva Path did not need to turn to know the woman nodded. "He is far off from here yet I can still feel it clearly, if we go he will not discriminate between friend or foe. Besides, he clearly stated he desired to go against the jinchuuriki on his own." All other Paths got back on their feet and stood side by side from the Deva Path.

Konan nodded in agreement. Before the Deva Path had destroyed Kumogakure, Nagato had told her to head down and defend all six Paths from any surviving Kumo shinobi that would be foolish enough to attack his motionless Paths. "But do you not think he has taken far to long against this jinchuuriki?"

The Deva Path narrowed his Rinnegan eyes at the rainy sky above evaluating them in some way. "He is fighting one of the most powerful jinchuuriki's. But you are correct about taking to long, from the weather above it seems he has been dragging this fight for some time now; he has yet to use his most powerful jutsu."

* * *

Killer B stood face to face with Naruto's **Susanoo** which was a good bit smaller then the Hachibi, the purple **Susanoo** had its **Yata Mirror** on its left hand and a blazing **Amaterasu Sword** on its right. The gloomy and tainted-like atmosphere was increased thanks to the suns rays being completely blocked by the heavy rain and stormy clouds above as if, waiting. For something. "I take it you don't believe me huh?"

The Hachibi growled and threw a powerful right fist at Naruto only for it to be repelled by the **Yata Mirror** easily once more. "YOU EXPECT ME TO BELIEVE THAT KUMOGAKURE WAS DESTROYED BY A BUNCH OF AKATSUKI MEMBERS?!"

Naruto frowned irritated at his impudence; he hated being underestimated. Even in his other life back when he was an orphan and everyone's stupid gullable blonde he was always being underestimated by the way he acted. He hated it. "Believe what you like, B. Either way you will not be seeing Kumo even if you defeat me, which I highly doubt. Now please, lets get a move on I would rather not catch a cold with this rain." Naruto said in a sarcastic manner.

Hachibi had enough chitchat and made to bind Naruto's smaller frame with 4 of his tentacles, but Naruto with his **Susanoo** active proved to have a even superior speed then before, he dodged the giant octopus' attaks easily by diving in and out of the tentacles path with relative ease, the maniacal and blood thirsty grin not leaving his face, what did you expect? He was enjoying himself! Had he known that these jinchuuriki's with complete control over their beasts were so formidable, he would of hunted them all by himself! Naruto came in close and used his **Yata Mirror**r to repel the Hachibi's huge left fist and reeled the right fist of his **Susanoo**. "AAAAHHHHHH!" Using his full strength he landed a literally ground shaking **Susanoo** fist to the Hachibi's chest to which he released an audible 'oof!' Before he was sent flying through a mountain.

B in mid air felt like his chest was just blasted by a meteor the size of a house made of diamonds, he stretched out his arms in order to grasp anything to soften his decent to which he succeeded by grabbing mountain after mountain with his giant hands and tentacles. "THAT WAS SOME MONSTROUS STRENGTH, BUT IT ISN'T EVEN CLOSE TO KEEP US DOWN." Hachibi's voice echoed through B's mind.

B's coughed a few times as he tried to get some air back in his lungs, he regained his composure and saw the blonde teen with his breathtaking purple **Susanoo** closing in at an amazing speed. "IT MIGHT NOT BE ENOUGH, BUT IT DON'T STOP FROM HURTING LIKE HELL, HO-CHAN. PLUS THIS KID MAY NOT HAVE THE STRENGTH WE HAVE, BUT HE SURE AS HELL HAS THE SPEED WE LACK...AND THAT THING ON HIS LEFT ARM IS A REAL NUISANCE, EVERY TIME WE TRY TO GET THROUGH HIS DEFENCE, THAT THING DEFLECTS MY BLOWS LIKE SOME KIND OF OCTOPUS REPELLENT" Killer B stated taking a firm stance.

Hachibi grunted in agreement, it was no surprise him being much bigger decreased the giant octopus' speed, but increased strength 100 fold. But strength meant nothing if you could not hit your target by lacking speed. "THEN CREATE AN OPENING, BY USING SOMETHING THAT WILL KEEP HIS ATTENTION FOCUSED ON THAT ONE THING INSTEAD OF JUST THROWING BLOWS BLINDLY." The Hachibi hinted. B grinned as he condensed his chakra, waiting for Naruto to come in close. He should of thought of this sooner.

Naruto was jumping from mountain to mountain using **Susanoo** as an extension of himself when necessary to keep himself from the ground where he was at a disadvantage. He came in close to B and launched another attack with his **Susanoos** right fist but was surprised by 3 things. 1, B managed to stop his attack with a simple open palm without budging an inch. 2, there was an abnormally large amount of condensed chakra pulsing in B's mouth. And 3, was the giant octopus grinning? Naruto's eyes widened realizing what had just happened. But a second too late. Killer B opened his mouth and Naruto saw a **Tailed Beast Bomb** shot at him point blank. "From this close?!" Naruto barely had enough time to divert the extremely powerful blast to the left side to a far and safe distance away from them since it surely would of disintegrated both of them at such a close distance, what the hell was B thinking?! The answer literally came down crashing on him as a humongous right fist was brought down on him courtesy of the rapper; Killer B.

The earth shook from both B's fist forcing an impending collision of Naruto's body with the hard ground, as well as the massive explosion of the **Tailed Beast Bomb** off in the distance that had dispersed the storm clouds above the zone zero of the beautiful yet destructive bomb. He had not only overpowered Naruto's **Yata Mirror**, but had successfully weakened the Uchiha's **Susanoo** by forcing him to concentrate all of its power on the **Yata Mirror** in order to divert the direction of such a powerful blast from so close, so it was no surprise it had cracked like glass when he attacked. B watched with satisfaction the direct hit that he had given his enemy, believing that he was done for, surely no human could survive that much power from point blank?

He was proven utterly wrong as he heard Naruto's insane laughter echo through the now canyon instead of mountain range he used to train Sasuke. "HAHAHAHA! Amazing just plain, AMAZING!" Naruto yelled hysterically as the dust finally cleared. He had a grin from one side of his face to the other. The top of his clothes were completely shredded, his left arm was bleeding profoundly and his face had several cuts and or bruises on it which were bleeding as well, but the most noticeable feat he possessed was the left side of his upper chest completely missing revealing muscle and bloodied tissue with pieces of flesh hanging down from the mortal wound, you could faintly see his heart beating at an oddly steady pace.

Yet the grin was present, which...disturbed Killer B in a very bad manor. But he knew a fatal wound when he saw one, and he knew that Uchiha Naruto was done for. "YOU HAVE LOST, UCHIHA NARUTO. YOU WILL NOT MAKE ME FALTER WITH A PITY ACT OF BRAVERY, OR FOOLISHNESS." B said matter-of-factly.

Naruto's grin somehow grew bigger, true he was putting up an act, the wound on his chest was burning horrifyingly bad, but he was once Hidan's pupil for a reason, even if the jinchuuriki was not showing it he could feel he was feeling uneasy and that was never good in a fight. "You sure?" B felt unnerved by his response. He gasped when he saw Naruto enter **Sage Mode,** his wounds were slowly but steadily closing, the bruises and cuts on his face were the first to go only leaving the trail of blood left on his face, the major wound on his chest after a few seconds had closed and not a scratch was left on his toned chest. 'In a few minutes this is gunna leave me worse for wear, but its a hell of alot better then dieing.' Naruto thought accepting the compromise.

'IMPOSSIBLE...HOW IS THIS POSSIBLE?!' B asked frantic.

"DAMN. HE'S USING NATURAL ENERGY TO HEAL HIMSELF AT AN ACCELERATED RATE, BUT TO GAIN SUCH CONTROL OVER NATURAL ENERGY, NOT ONLY WOULD HE NEED PERFECT BALANCE BETWEEN HIS CHAKRA AND NATURAL ENERGY, BUT IT WOULD TAKE MANY YEARS OF TRIAL AND ERROR TO COMPLETELY MASTER IT! ONLY THE SHODAIME HOKAGE HAD SUCH AN AMAZING FEAT." The Hachibi said secretly respecting the kid before them.

Naruto took in a deep breath making sure his body was in order, truth be told he was holding his breath for a while now since part of his left lung had been missing, and had he tried to breath not only would it be agonizing but it would also prove to be pointless. 'This technique will cost me dearly...it isn't even close to completion and here I am using it like a genin trying to use an S-rank jutsu for the first time against a powerful enemy without going through the proper training first.' Naruto sighed and shook his head at his foolish mistake of letting his guard down, he was so engrossed in fighting a powerful enemy he completely let down his guard. "Times up, Killer B...how about we finish this?"

B was taken aback once he saw Naruto's **Susanoo **once more take shape, but this time something odd happened; a lightning bolt had suddenly struck him and he including Susanoo were in some kind of lightning armor. "WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?" Yet again this 'kid' had surprised him once more.

Naruto used the weather he created to his advantage in order to 'jump start' his lightning chakra. He no longer had the energy or chakra to use his **Lightning Flash Jutsu** thanks to his earlier mistake, but he was capable of manipulating the lightning above to encase himself in lightning to increase his speed and power tenfold. "You gave me more trouble then Suna, but I did not underestimate Suna unlike the situation with you. It was a foolish mistake that was needed in order to repeat the same mistake again." He grinned. "Its about time to end this."

Naruto moved at an amazing speed that B was not able to follow, and before he knew what had happened he felt a sting on his back right below his left shoulder. Naruto had used a **Chidori** with his Susanoo to pierce the flesh of Killer B's transformation. He immediately fell forward, his transformation ended with the man now topless, a bleeding hole on his back. Using electrical signals from the mans giant figure, Naruto was able to shutdown the mans body by amplifying the Chidori inside his nervous system to take him down easily enough. Naruto released his Mangekyõ Sharingan eyes to return them to their original color. He started breathing heavily meaning time was of the essence. "I need to move...quickly." Naruto muttered between breaths. He placed the bigger man over his shoulder and started making his way back to his comrades.

* * *

A few minutes later and he finally reached where Kumogakure used to be and saw all the Paths Of Pain with Konan on a flat area. He unceremoniously dropped B's body in front of them, causing them to lift an eyebrow at his appearance. "I'll explain when I get up." The blonde simply said.

Konan opened her mouth to ask what he meant before the Uchiha fell flat on his face without batting an eyelash. Konan closed her mouth and turned to the Deva Path giving him a questioning look. The Deva Path shrugged and started making its way back to the base, the others following. Konan sighed and reframed from making any questions, she wrapped both B's and Naruto's bodys in paper and started making her way back to base herself, both the jinchuuriki and the Uchiha following suit.

* * *

"Your pregnant..." Tsunade said flabbergasted.

"What...?" Hinata blushed and gaped at Tsunade with a _pretty_ good imitation of a fish in need of water. "Pregnant...me?" She still could not believe it...she was pregnant! And Naruto was the father! This was only a fantasy back when she was still a genin- and a perverted one at that -but she was pregnant!

Tsunade dumbly nodded. Hinata for the past few days had been suffering nausea, dizziness, and fatigue. Tsunade was worried and after she had asked her about a little private matter. Hinata had answered with a small blush that she was _late. _One exam later and all of the Hokages suspicions were confirmed. Suddenly all the pieces fell into place, bringing her back to Konoha, asking her for the girl to be under her protection. She was pregnant with a child from an _Uchiha_. A S-ranked missing nin Uchiha.

There was no way the Hyuugas would allow such a 'preposterous abomination' how they would certainly call it, especially from their heiress, they would immediately take action and even come to have her get rid of the unborn child. Or even try and get rid of her in some way. But they would not dare harm not only a Senju but the 'daughter' of the Hokage. Thankfully Hinata had just been announced of being the daughter of Tsunade before she had attended the Kage Summit. The white eyed bastards had certainly been pissed when they lost their heiress but there was nothing they could do, Tsunade had said that this was necessary for the good of the village, and nothing else since everything related to Naruto was an S-ranked secret, Hiashi had been kept in the dark as well but rephrased Tsunades words; "For the good of the village." Hyuuga Hinata had become _Senju_ Hinata, to which only she and Tsunade knew why.

Tsunade got out of her shock and turned to look back at the younger Senju who was occupied rubbing her still flat stomach. She was almost overwhelmed by the glow of happiness that the girl radiated off of her, there was a certain glim in the girls partially moistened lavender orbs that she suspected only pregnant women had when carrying the child of the man they loved. She felt both pity and envy for the girl. Pity because the father was a wanted criminal by all of the elemental nations, and the chances of she enjoying this happiness with him as a family were from low to nay zero. But, envy because unlike her, she at least has the opportunity to bare the mans child even if he would not be there with her. She smiled and spoke. "Congratulations, Hinata." Nonetheless she was genuinely happy for her, nobody else deserved to be happier then her with all she has suffered.

Hinata let loose a few tears of happiness trail down her face and stared back with quivering lips. "Thank you, Tsunade-sama." Hinata suddenly embraced the woman as she cried happily on the Hokages chest.

Tsunade sighed as she returned the embrace half heartedly, must of been the indigo haired girls' hormones acting up already. "Haven't I told you to just call me Kaasan? Your my daughter silly." Tsunade would never admit it but she always wanted a daughter, though she would of never expected that daughter to of been of Hyuuga lineage.

Hinata murmured an apology. "Yes, Hahaoya."

Once more the elder Senju sighed giving up. "Good enough for now."

* * *

*BOOOM!*

Training ground 23. A series of forests and large boulders- or whats left of it -outside of the walls of Konoha on the far east where no small village or suburban town for that matter was nearby. The perfect place for one of the most powerful shinobis in the known lands to release a 'little' excess rage. One Namikaze Sasuke had leveled this land for one purpose; because he could. And because this area was his fathers. Or at least he thought he was his father, Sasuke after much thought of Narutos words was having an internal struggle between deciding if that man was really his father or if he was Narutos. He knew such a conflict was stupid and unnecessary since he knew and felt that he was the Yondaimes son, his birth certificate and DNA test proved it, yet he was still shaken by the dobes words nevertheless. "Stupid dobe and his ingenious ways with using the Uchihas intellect against me." Sasuke grumbled upset with himself.

Sakura sighed, he was talking to himself again. Lately hes been doing that alot and it really unnerved her. Not only had he flattened various miles of forest life with his 'training' since that day when Tsunade had refused to give him any Intel of what Naruto had said in that letter, he was also destroying himself and she was extremely worried. "He's still at it?!" Sakura turned to see Kiba, Akamaru, Shino, Neji, Tenten, Lee, Shikamaru, Ino, and Chouji. "Hes been goin at it for 3 days straight already!" Kiba exclaimed hysterically. He was right, Sasuke had been coming here everyday and stayed at least a day training none stop, but this was the first time he had stayed 3 days straight without resting.

Ino grinned at Sakura who raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Well...at least Sakura will be a happy wife." Ino snickered in a perverted manner.

Sakuras left eyebrow started twitching, a small blush adorned her pale face but did not even bother responding, her 'inner Sakura' was doing backflips of pure and utter joy though... "Yosh! I will not let my eternal rival leave me behind in such youthful training! I will spar with him 100 times! And if I cannot do that, I will dig down to the center of the earth then back 1000 times!" Lee shouted with tears streaming down his face his hand gripped in front of him demonstrating his youthful passion.

Neji sighed and decided to stop this impending disaster before it started. "Don't, Lee. I doubt that even you will be able to handle sparing with Namikaze-san for 3 days without rest. And digging to the center of the earth is impossible fyi." Last time Lee had a 'spar' with Sasuke the green latex suit wearing firecracker gave out after a day and a half of fighting- which was an impressive feat all on its own -and guess who had to carry him back to Konoha?

Tenten decided to add her 2 cents into the equation. "And you ended completely drained with 16 broken bones, a concussion, and avery muscle in your body was torn, in a bad way! But more importantly, _I_ had to take care of you in the duration of your recovery."

Shikamaru analyzed the situation ingeniously and thoughtfully, quickly coming up with a conclusion. "Maaan this is troublesome." A lazy conclusion.

"It cannot be helped. Sasuke is preoccupied with the battle ahead. It is logical to train in order to prepare for a war right around the corner. He and Naruto will be the ones to decide if the world will come to peace, or be shrouded in darkness..." Shino said adjusting his shades.

Choji stopped munching on some chips in order to lean over to whisper in Kibas ear. "Is he sulking?"

Kiba shrugged while giving him a perplexed look. "I honestly can't tell man."

"3 years ago." Everyone turned to Shikamaru who was staring at Sasukes form intently, his hands shoved in his pockets. "3 years ago we were all still genin fresh out of the academy participating in the chunin exams, 3 years ago one of ours betrayed us, and 3 years after the world would change because of that one," He turned his attention to the partially cloudy sky above. "The human brain calculates and registers data in a similar way water from the falling rain is sometimes absorbed by the ground, and a huge percentage of that water is absorbed before it evaporates. Some types of soil absorb water alot more profoundly then the regular ones. But even the ocean cannot find a solution for conflicts such as war. Yet...I believe these 2 can..." Shikamaru turned on his heel as he started making his way back home.

They all gawked at Shikamarus retreating form, some more openly then others, sometimes they forget that the laziest shinobi in Konoha, is also its biggest genius.


	24. Chapter 24

Naruto shot off of whatever bed he was lying on sweat covering his brow, his breath was labored and his throat was as dry as Suna. And most of all he felt ravenous, and the last thing he could smell after he passed out for some reason was the irony smell of blood. And fried octopus. He remembered defeating the jinchuuriki of Kumo and then blank, the only way that such consequences were possible were because of one thing; he tried to use his Tengoku eyes, or part of their power. Foolish mistake. He needed more physical endurance with a larger supply of chakra if he is to balance out all three forces inside of his being, and he needed much time to train for that. He got up from the same bed he had been set on last time he went overboard to quickly dress. He stepped outside of the base in a little rush before falling on his knees and emptying whatever content was in his stomach on the once white snow, the taste was horrendous; it tasted literally like the fluid acids in his stomach. He spit trying but failing to get the evil taste out of his mouth, it stuck to his teeth like a plague, this caused him to once more puke leaving him drained from all liquid in his body. "*cough* damn I should of just died *cough* at least in death it wouldn't of been as nasty..."

Naruto shook those thoughts furiously, he still had something to live for, he could not die yet, he was going to be a father! He smiled fondly at the simple thought, another little -ptobably- blonde Uchiha will be running around in the elemental lands in a few years -if he did his job right with impregnating Hinata which he most certainly did if those hours of countless sex none stop had anything to say about it!- destroying villages and/or saving them, which ever his little boy choose; he would love him either way.

"A father huh...?" Naruto stood back up on his two feet if a bit shaky. He activated his Sharingan eyes, his 3 tomoes dancing in them, and the world suddenly getting into much more detail. "But...I will die before I let my unborn child be raised with the dangers of being sent to war by the whim of some bastard in a Kage hat." Naruto promised this to himself, and if both he and the Naruto from his other life had anything in common; it was that neither broke their promises.

Suddenly Naruto unsheathed Kusanagi and was about to chop someones head off before stopping the blade from digging a millimeter from the unsuspecting figures bear neck, a small warm drop of blood ran down the victims skin. "You should know better then to sneak up on me, Deidara."

The blonde would of gulped had he not feared that if he did commit that action he would slice his own jugular accidentally. Deidara took a _very_ careful step back as he gently rubbed the blood away from his slightly pained neck. He gave his fellow Akatsuki member a fierce glare. "Oi! You almost chopped my damn neck off bastard!" Deidara barked out.

"..."

"..."

"...heh..."

"MOTHER FU-"

"Deidara." Both blondes turned to see Kakuzu walking up to them at a steady pace, a look of annoyance on his face if his furrowed brow had anything to show. "You were to get Naruto for a meeting, not stop to have a pleasent conversation with him." Kakuzu uttered indifferently to the annoying pair of blondes. Naruto was not too bad, but Deidara...he was a whole different _dimension_ of annoyance.

Deidara scoffed rubbing his neck. "Look at this!" Deidara pulled down the top of his robe to demonstrate his slightly bloodied neck. "If this is what happens when having a 'pleasant', conversation with this guy, then I don't wanna have any aggressive ones with him." Deidara lifted back his robe while glaring at Naruto.

Kakuzu narrowed his eyes at Naruto, he turned his gaze to what looked like puke a little far off from where they were at. "You look pale, Naruto. Are you still not feeling well?" Kakuzu asked staring at his unusually pale face.

Naruto yawned before stretching a bit and twisting his body to hear a satisfying pop coming from his back. "Nah I'm good. For how long was I out? And why the hell do you people make meetings every time I just wake up from getting my ass handed to me?!" Naruto whined pouting a bit.

Kakuzu sighed, why was he acting like a child about this. "We've had over 3 meetings since you were out, all of them concerning our plans for an army. And for how long you were out...there's only one month left before the day comes for you to fight the Kyuubi jinchuuriki, lazy bum." Kakuzu muttered.

"Tch, I'm taking a wild guess with this, but I'm the one who's going to make this plan for an army come into fruition aren't I?" Both Kakuzu and Deidara just stared at him, Naruto sighed and just started walking towards the meeting room, both elder Akatsuki members following. "Right right, lets go then. You know Itachis life is coming out alot more expensive then I thought." The blonde matter-of-factly added.

Deidara sneered amused by the mans words. "Not only did you get Itachi, but you also got training from all of us, brat. You should learn to respect your senseis by NOT TRYING TO CHOP THEIR HEADS OFF."

One of the last Uchiha sighed sorrowfully as they turned a corner. "Oh all powerful sensei of sculpting with dried mud, please forgive my insolence and imprudence to your wise ways, I am but a mere mortal following your amazingness. I am only 1 million times stronger then you sir, I humbly ask for my redemption." They stepped into the meeting room and Naruto gave a mock bow to Deidara as he entered the room currently occupied by all the Akatsuki members except Zetsu.

Kakuzu simply stepped in ignoring Narutos antics but was slightly amused by them, especially since it was annoying Deidara big time. The blonde with the ponytail had the left side of his face twitching as he stepped in truly trying -but failing- to ignore the blonde as well as that little voice telling him to shove some clay in his chest and be done with it already. Only Naruto was capable of giving him suicidal thoughts so easily though.

Naruto returned to his usual posture grinning like a madman, he sat between the laughing figure of Hidan -who knew how to appreciate a good joke- and the only female in the room; Konan who had a small smile on her face. She liked Naruto, he was like a breeze of fresh air to the moody and superior-like atmosphere of the Akatsuki, he always livened up the room with his jokes and that bright grin of his.

"Let us begin shall we." All joking and laughing stopped by the commanding voice of 'Uchiha Madara'. "First of all, Naruto. Your report of the fight with the Hachibi jinchuuriki?"

Naruto sighed deeply annoyed. "Fine..." Naruto went ahead and told them all about his fight with the jinchuuriki. Of course, he edited out the part of him using Natural Energy or the **Rasenshuriken** obviously, he was not supposed to know anything about those techniques. "And why I ended in such a fucked up state; I underestimated my opponent, simple as that. Will never happen again, hopefully."

Obito nodded understanding Naruto completely; in that age he also underestimated the enemy, a dire mistake for a veteran shinobi that is meant to be learned the hard way. "Very well, nevertheless the mission is accomplished and the Hachibi has been sealed."

Naruto nodded understandingly. 'Goodbye, B. I will see you in hell soon enough old pal.' Naruto almost let tears well up in his eyes, he bit on his tongue hard enough to concentrate on something else, but just barely not enough to cause bleeding. He would miss him yes, but everything up to this point was necessary.

"Now then, as we have discussed in our past meetings we have a goal before we are to confront Konoha, Kiri, Iwa, and Suna. Kumo will no longer be a problem according to Pains report. This goal is to abduct a man named-"

'Yamato huh?'

"Yamato. A man who is a member of the ANBU in Konoha."

"And what for?" Naruto asked playing along.

"We need him for the insurrection of the Zetsu army."

"Ooook. Am I to assume I am to bring him here?" Naruto spoke as if it was obvious.

Obito stared at Naruto before honestly surprising the blonde by shaking his head. "Your assumption is incorrect, Naruto. Zetsu, as you can see is not present in this meeting, I have him tracking the mans movements as we speak. I will personally bring Yamato here when the opportunity arises." Obito said getting a few raised eyebrows from the Akatsuki members.

Sasori spoke his mind. "Do you doubt Naruto is capable of such a simple task?" It was a well known fact the puppeteer held Naruto in a high regard, he trained him as well after all.

"I agree with puppet-lover here." Hidan added.

Obito once more shook his head almost amused. "On the contrary. I believe we should not waist his talents on something so trivial. I am assigning you another mission, one much more important then kidnapping an ANBU member; Mei Terumī. I want you to kill...or degrade her vigorously. Which ever you prefer." Obito stated darkly.

Narutos mind went into overdrive and used all knowledge of what he had learned on Obito since they met. The man was strategic, malicious, and more importantly an Uchiha, he did not care if his tactics of approach were brutal as long as they were effective. The mind of an Uchiha was a complicated thing, but to him who was also an Uchiha, it was like Obitos intent was written all over the mask the man was wearing over his face. Naruto oh so slowly spread a grin that hurt a little to say the least, he was feeling both disgusted and giddy with anticipation to see everyones reaction. "You want me to kill her, or preferably...rape her as a psych attack for Tsunade."

A gasp was heard from a particular female in the room, the other Akatsuki members were just as shocked but they did well to keep it to themselves. They all might be killers, cold blooded killers even, but rapists? HELL. NO. They all killed men even woman from time to time, but to rape them was a whole different thing. They all had morals and standards like any shinobi would, raping was something far from what they would ever do, even for them.

Konan stood up rage clear on her face, she slammed her hands on the table gaining the attention of everyone in the room, all a little surprised by the usually calm and subtle woman. "I will not allow this! Kill her if you must, Madara! But I will not have you order Naruto to rape a woman in order to disturb another woman Kag-"

"Ill do it."

All eyes went to Naruto who had an emotionless expression on his face. "It will be kill her, or leave her mentally unstable for the rest of her life. I'll pick whichever when I see her face to face. Gotta make sure she's hot first, right?" Naruto gave a lustful grin that impressed even Hidan himself.

Obito felt a little disturbed himself seeing the mans expression, he knew he was well trained by Hidan so he could not tell the difference between the truth or a lie, none of them could. He had surpassed them all in their own fields long ago. There was only one option either way: "Very well. How long do you think you will need for this...assignment?"

"2 days."

"2 days? That is barely enough to reach Water Country."

Naruto chuckled, his Sharingan eyes swirling menacingly. "I had that place marked from one of our travels. Don't worry about that."

Obito nodded, he suspected as much. "I see. Then you may do as you please. The rest of you must hone your skills for the battle ahead. We are done here." Obito stood from his seat and went to his business, the rest of the members followed as well.

Konan felt Nagatos Deva path place a reassuring hand on her shoulder before leaving. Soon it was only Naruto and Konan alone, Naruto was sitting normally his arms folded in front of him, Konan still had her hands on the table. "Why did you agree to this?"

Naruto feigned a yawn to relieve the tension in the room a bit before standing up and heading for the door. He stopped right behind Konan, his hands shoved in his pockets nonchalantly. "I've always wondered what it would feel like to rape a woman. Thus this is my chance to find out." He chuckled amusingly pushing Konan to the edge mentally. She gripped her hands tightly which she had slammed on the table to restrain herself from attacking, she knew he could kill her with a single attack before she could even focus her chakra, Nagato himself admitted to her alone that even in his prime with all his current skill and experience he would only be able to hold him for 5 minutes, and that is only _if_ Naruto was not fighting all out. Naruto leaned in to speak into her left ear, placing both hands smoothly to the opposite side of each of Konans hands, entrapping her smaller frame with his own, he absorbed the delicate and unique scent coming off of her in the process, going as far as to even letting her know he was doing so by taking a deep breath. "You being the beautiful woman that you are, I was planning on raping you one of these days. But Pain wouldn't take too kindly to that now would he? I would have to kill him, and we unfortunately still need him, but after all this is over and done with, I'm pretty sure we will have no more need for him. Thankfully that day is not far off from now is it? I will certainly be looking forward to the day I can use that flower of yours, and I'm not talking about the one you wear on your head, Konan."

Konan instantly made her right arm turn into a blade made of paper swinging it back in order to slice Naruto in half, but instead she sliced nothing but air. She heard Narutos resounding and mocking laughter coming from the hallways right outside the door. Konans hand turned back to normal as she used the table behind her for leverage, her heart was pounding and her breathing was labored, the hairs on the back of her neck were standing on edge. She felt...violated. She could still feel the heat from his body behind her, his breathing on the back of her head, and that feeling of dread of not being able to do anything had he really tried anything. She felt exposed as if naked somehow, she hugged her shaking body trying to cloak herself further by the Akatsuki robe that already covered her figure from head to toe. "I h-have lost more then my respect for you, N-Naruto." The only female of the Akatsuki muttered lowly.

'Good. Otherwise, you would of felt horrible after the time comes, Konan' Naruto had barely caught what she said as he leaned on the wall next to the door, his arms crossed over his chest. He pushed himself off and headed outside, but first made a stop at his room to get a very quick shower with a fresh new pair of clothes and several thick wads of thousand ryu bills, he needed some serious amount of food, and Kiri should have a ramen stand somewhere.

He looked up to the atmosphere above to see it was clear without a single cloud in the sky, that was a rare sight in Frost Country. He began releasing his lightning chakra into the sky, it oozed off of his body in great quantities but he barely felt winded at all even with the suffering of a 'small' case of starvation.

30 seconds later thunder clouds started swirling around his exact location as lightning started dancing beautifully above, he took that as his cue to start making a few handseals. "**Lightning Flash Jutsu**." After muttering those words a thunderbolt hit him dead on and he was soon covered in a lightning bolt that was still connected to the sky. "Hehehe this always feels funny." In a thunderclap Naruto including the the clouds that were above disappeared with.

* * *

A few seconds later he had a rough landing going through several trees until he met the hard ground below them a few miles away from Kiri. "Ow," the Uchiha stood back up dusting himself off before jumping up to a tall tree to check his position, he could barely see Kirigakure through the thick mist, tall buildings with trees on top of them, a large number of smaller ones and the from what he could tell, the Mizukages building in the middle of it all.

The man sighed. "I forgot that the last time me and Obito were here I placed the bloody seal inside the Mizukages building. Had I landed in their, I would not of been able to eat anything." He stretched a bit before sitting on the branch he was using to overlook the small portion of Water Country. "All this noise should attract a search party, at least I hope it does."

A few minutes of excruciating painful waiting later, the blonde was right since there was a 2 man team of chunin jumping through the trees towards him. "Finally!" He jumped to stand right in front of them.

* * *

"Daisuke, this is some horse shit! I didn't hear anything!" Hitoshi, a chunin about Narutos height, pale skin and short brown hair barked out arrogantly.

Daisuke, a taller man with long dark hair tied up in a ponytail, and slightly darker skin sighed at his friends stupidity. "That would probably be because you've had a shitty hearing since the academy, Hitoshi. It was a freaking thunderclap with a clear sky above! How the hell you didn't hear is honestly beyond me!" The chunin replied irritated by Hitoshi.

"Hi!" Both chunins immediately stopped on a thick branch of a big tree as they saw a blonde haired -obviously shinobi- dude suddenly jump out of nowhere to stand on the branch in front of them. "I'm going to need one of you guys to die, and the other to strip. And die afterwards, so please chop chop!" Naruto said clapping his hands indicating them to begin.

Both stared at him with a baffled expression before sharing a look with each other. They both shook it off and went shinobi mode immediately pulling out 2 kunais each on both hands getting on a taijutsu stance ready for battle. "Who the hell are you?!" Hitoshi quickly demanded. 'I didn't even sense this bastard...he looks familiar.'

Naruto laughed a bit at their stance, they were definitely chunin. "Kunais. I personally think those things are useless. Well when you've been fighting the type of shinobis I've been fighting you would totally agree with me."

Daisukes eyes widened finally seeing who this man was, something was relatively clear; they were screwed. Using his quick wits, Daisuke quickly formulated a plan on the spot. "Hitoshi," Hitoshi was taken aback by his friends sudden serious demeanor and risked a quick glance at him. His face was unusually pale, and was there fear in his eyes? "Run, I will hold him off while you go and alert the Mizukage, understand?"

Hitoshi turned to look at Daisuke as if he had gone mentally unstable, was he telling him to run?! "What the hell are you talking about its 2 against 1, why would we run? He's just a kid!"

Daisuke swallowed the lump that was caught in his throat as he started to sweat slowly, he gripped his kunais firmly in a futile attempt to stop them from shaking to no avail. "Listen to me carefully, Hitoshi. This man is Uchiha Naruto, he is the man that abducted Sunas Kages single-handedly without taking a single life. Just recently, it's said that he was the one responsible for obliterating Kumogakure. This man is an S-rank criminal, we cannot and will not fight him. But I will try to hold him off -if I'm lucky for a minute- so you can alert the Mizukage."

Hitoshis hands were visibly shaking as if he was staring into deaths crimson eyes, both rows of his teeth were knocking against each other, the grip on his kunais dwindling by each passing second. Uchiha Naruto. This man was one of the most powerful shinobis alive, what chance did they have against someone like him?! His instincts were telling him to run, but the love that he had for his friend was not allowing him to do so, he gulped down his fear and spoke with determination. "I ain't leaving you, Daisuke. If we're leaving we're leaving together no matter what. Understo-"

"Hahahahahaha!" Hitoshi was interrupted by Narutos mocking laughter. "Isn't it awesome being infamous?! Just seeing me causes the oh so very brave shinobi of Kirigakure to shake in fear," the blonde commented sarcastically. "But, to be fair, I wasn't the one to destroy Kumogakure," the worries of both chunin decreased, if only a little. "I, was busy incapacitating the Hachibi," Narutos normal grin turned into a bloodthirsty one seeing both chunin stiffen by his words. Fools. He could tell them that this was actually a prank by some girl, and that they were both trapped in a genjutsu, and they would believe him; fear was a beautiful thing.

"By the way, you give yourself too much credit, you can't hold me for 1 minute," Naruto disappeared from both chunins sight, giving both of them a feeling of dread crawl up their spines. "You could hold me for 3 seconds, or maybe 5 if your lucky." Daisukes eyes widened feeling a presence behind him, he was about to turn, but before he did he looked down to his chest which had something odd in it; Narutos left hand.

Hitoshi felt a familiar sting coming from both the edges of his eyes as he looked at his long time friend with someones hand sticking out of his chest. "DAISUK-augh!"

Naruto, who had put the tiniest bit of lightning chakra at the tip of his middle finger to pierce the mans chest, removed it ensuring that no blood dirtied him and moved quickly to silence the other chunin by lifting him off the ground using his neck with his still bloodied hand, making sure to place the necessary strength to chock him. "Shhhhhh! You don't want to alert another squad and send them to an early grave do ya? I need a clean uniform in order to waltz into your village without getting too much attention diverted to me, and your friends was too big, plus...its kinda dirty, and it has a huge hole in the chest area hahaha!"

Hitoshi felt the still warm blood of Daisuke flow down his neck as he remembered something his friend had told him back in their genin days. 'Hopefully, if we die, we die with each other there helping the other go through it, Hitoshi.' with the last of his strength, he slowly turned his gaze to the now lifeless eyes of his long time friend before a single tear came down his left eye, mourning the loss of his dearest friend. His body slowly felt colder and colder with every passing second as he slowly died, a few moments later and he passed on to whatever came after that life. "Forgive me, Yuki..." His last words went to the girl he was going to propose to tomorrow.

Naruto sighed as he felt the chunin fall limp on his hand. "Yuki, huh? It was bad luck that you had to be the one patrolling here today, Hitoshi." Naruto gently placed his body on the ground, he proceeded to remove the mans flak jacket and his pants, he somehow wore them over his normal clothes since he did not want to leave them, his Kusanagi now strapped to his back. He removed the hitaite from Hitoshis forehead and simply stared at it for a moment, he never thought he would wear one of these again. "Tch, the irony is suffocating." He tied the hitaite over his forehead and made his way to Kirigakure.

* * *

Naruto, using his chakra sensing abilities was able to successfully infiltrate the shinobi village without detection from any patrol and was currently walking through a crowded area which he could only assume was the shopping center much like Konohas. He walked through the crowd trying to mix with them, his Sharingan deactivated. But...unfortunately for him, there were not many blondes in Kirigakure who had the looks that the Uchiha had, the end result being; woman, or more accurately: fangirls.

"On my Kami, Look at him!"

"Who is he?!"

"He's hot!"

"Do you think he was a missing nin, and he joined Kiri in order to find his true love here?!"

'What the hell?!' - Naruto.

"No way! That's so romantic!"

"I wonder what kinda girl he likes!"

Naruto sighed, a bit depressed, since when did being a missing nin make you more attractive? He shook his head from side to side and just shoved his hands in his pockets deciding to just walk normally. Unfortunately, that only helped to attract more attention from the opposite sex frustrating him further. "I should of brought Obitos mask or something." He stopped for a moment when he felt his fingers come into contact with some kind of box. He pulled it out and it was a small shiny black box, he could only assume what it was, he opened it and there was an engagement ring inside with a sapphire beautifully cut stone on it. He sighed melancholy. 'Had I been my other self, I would of committed suicide by now...' He closed the box shoving it back in his pocket and started walking with his shoulders slumped. Good thing that Naruto was dead...

Finally after a few minutes of aimless walking a ray of hope appeared just a couple feet in front of him. A sign with a ramen bowl said: "Kiramen?" Naruto asked no one in particular. It did not have the most original name ever, but it had what Naruto was looking for. "Rameeeen!" He jumped over a few Kiri civilians startling a few of them but they gave no further thought of it. Naruto stepped in with a huge grin and saw that it was no different from Ichirakus back in Konoha, though it was a little roughed up; probably from the difference in economy from both villages. "Cuse' meee! Some pork ramen please! Make it a bit spicy though, I'm willing to try something new today!"

A nice middle aged lady with silver hair came out from what Naruto could guess was the kitchen wearing a white apron and a casual get-up from what was normal in Kirigakure. "Coming right up young man! Please take a seat and I'll have my daughter serve you in a few moments!" The nice lady -that's what Naruto considered her to be- went back in the kitchen to fix up his order and Naruto waited patiently as he sat on a wooden stool over a wooden counter.

Naruto closed his eyes for a moment and stretched out his senses as far as he could, he sensed a large amount of Kiri shinobi but none were in anyway spying or watching over him so he was still in the clear. At least for now.

"HELLOOOO!"

Narutos eyes immediately snapped open, thanks to some girl screaming in his ear. "Ow!" Naruto rubbed his ear trying to get the small ringing out of it. "Oi! That hurt, what's your problem?"

"I-im sorry! It's just that you were sleeping on your stool, and I just came to deliver the order! I called out to you 5 times!"

Naruto grumbled something incoherent under his breath before lifting his gaze to see a girl -that he actually considered cute- about his age, she had white -almost silver- hair made in a bun, with a few locks of hair hanging down both sides of her head framing her fair skin toned face, she was wearing a pink apron with a small dancing yellow bunny on the center of it, she was also wearing a white short sleeved blouse with slightly loose white pants and red low heels.

'Hmmm. Maybe I should have some fun before I do what I have to do?'  
A mental image of Hinata flashed through his mind immediately. Naruto smirked slightly. 'Guess not...' Naruto quickly recomposed himself and put on a fake smile. "Don't worry about it, you just startled me that's all." Had Naruto not been a trained shinobi he would not of noticed the slight glint of amusement pass through the girls eyes just a second there. "You did it on purpose!"

"Hahahahaha! I'm sorry! Hahaha it's just- hahaha it was the perfect opportunity! Nobody in their right mind would let such an opportunity pass by tehehe!" She stuck her tongue out at him playfully winking her left eye. She cleared her throat and stood serious for a moment. "Please forgive me, shinobi-san. My name is Yuki. Lets start over, ok?"

Narutos left hand twitched involuntarily -the irony!- , he felt his breath catch in his throat, but his facial expression did not falter at all. But, inside he was having an internal dilemma with himself. 'Yuki? Impossible. What are the chances?'

**A/N: I in no way incite rape: NarutosAlterEgo**


	25. Chapter 25

2 days after Kumogakures destruction, Tsunade was reading a few documents from the civilian side of the council deciding in where to build a new library, since Naruto and Sasukes _little_ quarrel had completely obliterated the one that used to be right in front of her office. Many homes were also destroyed in the process, but since those were the easiest to rebuild -thanks to a certain wood user- they were quickly replaced. Thankfully -and mysteriously- no civilians were killed or even hurt on the whole ordeal, which only helped on proving the blondes abilities even further.

Tsunade sighed a little frustrated, she dropped the document on her wooden desk before staring off into space, a pensive look on her face. 'Did I do the right thing I wonder?' She was of course thinking about her decision of leaving everything to Uchiha Naruto. It was not so much as of leaving everything to him, but of his guarantee of nobody else perishing between the war on the horizon. Sasuke, without a doubt would love to have a solo fight with his once teammate, and in his words; 'drag his ass half dead back to Konoha.' That was the problem though, if she let Sasuke in on what Naruto was planning, Sasuke, without a doubt would go and search for him with or without her consent, and that was something she did _NOT_ need right now; another S-rank missing nin.

A rushed knock on the door interrupted her reminiscing. Tsunade rubbed her temples gently before taking a soothing deep breath. "Come in." She ordered in an authoritive voice.

Shizune stepped in with a worried expression on her usually cheery face, something bad had happened. She was holding a folder from the Raikage himself. Something definitely happened. "Tsunade-sama, you need to read this." She offered the folder to her long time sensei.

Tsunade stared at it meddling between taking it or not, unfortunately her job as Hokage required her to do so. She took the folder before opening it and read its contents: the Raikage was sitting patiently in the meeting room sipping some tea, and Kumogakure was in ruins. She immediately closed them and took another deep breath considering her options. Running for the Hokage monument and jumping off seemed quite tempting right about know. "Shizune. Have someone call every single member of the council, as well as Jiraiya who is in the closest female bathhouse, and tell them I'm calling an emergency meeting and everyone is to be there in 10 minutes after getting the message or I will PERSONALLY, rip off there heads and shove them down their throats." Her calm demeanor said she meant the threat.

Arguing with Tsunade how that was even physically possible did not seem to be a wise idea, Shizune noted, she could see in her senseis eyes that she was now a walking time bomb, she just needed a little push and the buxom woman would definitely start chomping on some heads. She did the only thing that would ensure her survival. "Yes, Tsunade-sama." Smart girl.

Tsunade watched Shizunes retreating/running form before getting up herself, a small walk later of scaring every single shinobi she encountered be it chunin or ANBU later, she reached the meeting room without delay to find A sipping on some tea on the opposite side of the table from the Hokages seat, who also looked like a bomb about ready to go boom boom. "Raikage-sama." She respectfully greeted.

Standing behind the secretly furious Raikage was his personal escort Darui, and C, both with their arms behind their backs standing at attention. Both were extremely nervous, they had only seen the Raikage sip some tea at such a laid back manner was when B had gone missing for a few days without anyone knowing of his location. When B came back the rappers screams could be clearly heard through Kumogakure. For 3 days straight.

A set his tea down on a holster and met Tsunades gaze. "Hokage-sama. I assume the rest will be joining us shortly."

Tsunade nodded and she took her own seat now waiting patiently. She took the long way to the meeting room to sort out her thoughts and to make some time for the council members to arrive. "They should be joining us right about..." Tsunade looked above to see a clock right above A. "Now."

The double doors burst wide open and all the clan heads and advisors rushed in, some a bit winded from having to run from their compounds at the other side of the village. "What is the meaning of this Tsunade?" Homura one of the Hokages advisors demanded. Jiraiya knowing perfectly well the look the woman had, almost chuckled in amusement at the demanding tone of the elder, he simply walked in the room and sat on a chair a little to the side of Tsunade.

Tsunade did not even bother to divert her attention to them. They followed Tsunades gaze to see the Raikage himself having a staring match with their own Hokage. Finally noticing the tension which could be seen in _waves_ in the room, all of the council members decided to just sit on their respective seats no questions asked.

After a few minutes not a single word was uttered and the council members were starting to get really nervous, they could sense one of these 2 Kages would explode any given moment now. "Now then, we are here by the _request_, of Raikage-sama here for a very important and dire matter that could not wait for very obvious reasons to me." Murmuring could be heard through the room at this but quickly ceased after Tsunade spoke once more. "Raikage-sama, would you like to address the council on the matter? Or should I?"

A nodded to Tsunades first question. "As you know, Tsunade. Kumogakure has been destroyed by the Akatsuki, the ones responsible are said to be missing nins from Amegakure, but that's not important, they informed me that these _6_ individuals were porting what some of my surviving shinobi to be a legendary dojutsu; the Rinnegan." Gasps of disbelief were heard all over the room and a certain Sannins eyes were wide in complete astonishment.

A waited a few seconds until the council quieted down a bit before speaking. "As for the situation on Kumogakure; it is as i said; it has been completely destroyed. We have started rebuilding with the rest of the shinobi that survived the attack, thankfully there was a great percentage of them on missions outside of the village at the time, but...the causalities of civilians in the village...were over 13 times that of lost shinobi. My brother, Killer B. The jinchuuriki of the Hachibi was defeated and kidnapped by one of your missing nins, Tsunade. We found his body in a cave a few miles out of the borders of Lightning Country, he has been given a heroes burial and been set to rest next to the previous Raikage." A said sadly. He spent an entire night just staring at B's grave not believing his little brother to really be dead, in the end A shed many tears for him and accepted it begrudgingly.

The Raikage, Darui and C were devastated to come back from the Kage summit and see the entire village to have completely vanished from where it used to be. Both Darui and C were deeply saddened by the deaths of not only shinobi, but many of those shinobi being friends and family. Never had there been such a devastating day in Kumogakures history for it to be completely destroyed by a few rogue shinobi, blood covered the remaining walls and body's littered the pits that extended down to the earth below, they still had not finished fishing out the dead body's of both shinobi and families alike.

"This...is unforgivable, Tsunade. After I was declared Commander of the Shinobi Allied Forces, you mentioned something about this, Uchiha Naruto, proposing you a fight with Namikaze Sasuke that determined the fate of the shinobi world. I had a few problems with such a proposition, but, out of respect for the Yondaime Hokage of Konoha, I believed the Namikaze could undoubtedly win. But, after this whole disaster, I am going to be the one to fight this Uchi-"

"With all due respect, Raikage-sama," Jiraiya of the Sannin spoke, deciding to intervene, he could tell Tsunade about the orphans from long ago later in private. "If you fight against Uchiha Naruto on your own you will undoubtedly get killed by him. He is not an enemy to be taken lightly."

A scoffed in distaste. "I am not an enemy to be taken lightly either, Jiraiya. If it must come to it, I will gladly set down my life in order to free this world from such scum. I will not allow him to just simply kill off my brother, and let him walk away like it was nothing, this man is a danger to the shinobi alliance. And although I believe in the Namikaze, he is also only a kid."

Darui and C shared an uncomfortable look at this, yes Uchiha Naruto was a kid compared to them. But, that kid is responsible for defeating and killing their jinchuuriki, a jinchuuriki which had complete control over his beast, someone capable of that is to never be underestimated. They also wanted revenge, but they knew getting it would be something above their capabilities.

Shikaku, the Nara clan head decided to support Jiraiya. " Raikage-sama, I implore that you reconsider your decision, fighting someone with the reputation of that of Uchiha Naruto is not something you do because of revenge. The one with the best chances of defeating him would be Namikaze Sasuke himself. My son, Nara Shikamaru saw first hand the power that these two individuals posses. And from what he could tell Naruto was being pushed back by Sasuke. But according to Sasuke, that was because Naruto had just finished killing of one of Konohas biggest traitors literally minutes before; Orochimaru of the Sannin. Therefore Sasuke gauged Narutos power to be on par with his." Shikaku said receiving a few nods of agreement from his fellow councilmen.

"That is not all," All eyes went to the Hyuuga patriarch. "The Uchiha is also capable of alluding Kakahi Of The Sharingan on his own, going as far as to abduct _Senju _Hinata _even _with the assistance of Namikaze-sans help, my _daughter_ is also proficient the Gentle Fist and according to the report she was unable to release herself from just his firm grip." Those from the council would of laughed at the pun made by Hiashi towards Kumos failed attempt in abducting the girl when she was just a little girl, but not when the Raikage was right in front of them.

Aburame Shibi, decided to add his own logic to the conflict. "I conquer Nara Shikaku-sans and Hyuuga Hiashi-sans logic." All attention went to the Aburame clan head, the only one who speaks with logic and never for his own gain. "My son, Aburame Shino, confronted Uchiha Naruto in the mission to retrieve the Kazekage from the grasps of Akatsuki. He witnessed Namikaze-san to be the only one to match Narutos speed and strength blow for blow, aw ell as surpassing Kakashi Of The Sharingan."

"My pup Kiba was on that mission as well. He mentioned something about not being able to touch him because black flames surrounded his entire body, and had he done so according to Kakashi he would of died a painful death." Tsume the clan head of the Inuzuka said her arms crossed over her chest.

*CRACK!*

The walking bomb named A, had ticked out, he smashed his giant fist on the wooden table destroying it completely from his side. "THIS _KID_! KILLED MY BROTHER, DESTROYED MY VILLAGE, KILLED _MANY_ FRIENDS OF MINE, THOUSANDS OF CIVILIANS, AND HE IS OUT THERE LIVING FREELY AS IF HE HAD NOT HARMED A FLY! I DO NOT CARE IF HE IS THE RIKUDOU SENNIN HIMSELF, THE LEAST HE DESERVES IS TO BE KILLED BY MY VILLAGE, OR AT LEAST WHAT REMAINS OF IT! YOU HAD YOUR CHANCE OF DEALING WITH THIS PEST SEVERAL TIMES, ITS NOW OUR PROBLEM!"

"Raikage-sama! Please do not lose your patience! Remember we are guests here, we cannot just start destroying things randomly!" C pleaded to his leader quickly moving to the mans side.

"C is right Raikage-sama. We must not lose our patience over this matter, please take your seat and let's find another way to approach this dilemma." Darui also pleaded.

*BOOOM!*

The room shook from the tremendous force that came from the Hokage, who had destroyed the entire half of her side of the table with one fist, her ember eyes were filled with held up rage and she was currently releasing a huge amount of killer intent making everyone except A himself feel a sense of dread crawl up their spines. "LISTEN TO ME YOU BUFFOON! IF YOU GO AND TAKE YOUR ENTIRE VILLAGE AGAINST THIS _KID_ HOW YOU CALL HIM, EVERY SINGLE ONE OF YOUR SHINOBIS WILL GET KILLED, INCLUDING YOU! OH, AND BY THE WAY! I DON'T REMEMBER NARUTO TELLING ME WE COULD DECIDE WHO HE FOUGHT, SO IT'S EITHER SASUKE OR AN ALL OUT WAR AGAINST THE AKATSUKI! YES, THOUSANDS HAVE DIED ALREADY, AND I UNDERSTAND THAT! BUT IF YOU GO AND DO THIS SOLO, HUNDREDS OF THOUSANDS MORE WILL PERISH BECAUSE OF YOUR LITTLE CRUSADE OF AVENGERS!" Tsunade shouted at the Raikage.

A growled in frustration trying but failing miserably to keep his patience with this women. "IF YOU GET IN MY WAY OF KILLING THIS KID TSUNADE, I WILL NOT DISCRIMINATE BETWEEN FRIEND OR FOE! HE HAS BECOME OUR PROBLEM, AND WE SOLVE PROBLEMS ONE WAY OR ANOTHER, THAT I SWEAR TO YOU!"

Tsunade grit her teeth holding herself back from attacking the dumb fool, she narrowed his eyes at the leader of Kumo ready to pounce on him. Jiraiya seeing that familiar look on Tsunades eyes decided it was about time he intervened, he gave Shikaku a look of 'you got anything' to which the Nara nodded in affirmative; Shikaku had already formulated various solutions, but only one made both sides happy. "Maybe we can make some type of compromise?" Shikaku offered.

Jiraiyas sighed sorrowfully and crossed his arms over his chest, he knew what was coming. 'Forgive me, Sasuke.'

The Raikage narrowed his eyes at the Nara clan head trying to decipher what he meant by 'compromise' but could not think of anything. "What kind of compromise are you speaking of, Nara?"

Shikaku almost smirked, the fish -or shark in A's case- was hooked, all he needed now was to reel him in, slowly. "What I mean is exactly that; a compromise between villages. Both in part get what they want to a certain degree, yes. But they will not be fully satisfied by the ordeal."

Tsunade growled lowly at Shikaku, she knew what a compromise was, she just wanted to know what she would lose and what she would gain. "Out with it, Nara!"

The man nodded to his superior. "Yes ma'am. What I mean is this; Kumo gets Naruto, and Sasuke fights Naruto."

A almost lost his patience once more, but this time his rage would be directed at the Nara. "Yes this is what we have been discussing about! We want Narutos head! But Konoha wants to fight him."

Shikaku once more nodded at the Raikage. "Yes, and that's what both sides will get," both Kages raised an eyebrow at this. "Konoha, wants to avoid any excess number of casualties, and from what I've been informed the only way to do so is to have Sasuke fight Naruto like the Uchiha wants. But, Kumogakure wants the boys head on a stick for his direct involvement in the destruction of the village in question, thus meaning that one of their own must kill him, but in their current situation, -I mean no disrespect by this Raikage-sama- you do NOT stand a chance against him and the akatsuki. So, this Is what we can do: Sasuke will fight Naruto like the Akatsuki wants, avoiding an immediate all out war in the process. But, Raikage-sama will finish him off when he has been weakened enough by Namikaze Sasuke, that way both Kumo and Konoha get what they want in part."

Tsunade nodded both impressed and proud to have such wise and intellectual shinobi under her command. But there was still one problem that could not be looked over. "Yes, I can agree with that compromise. But, what about Akatsuki? Surely you don't expect them to just sit around and watch their member get double teamed by us without getting themselves involved in some way.

The Raikage grunted in agreement to the Hokages logic. "I concur with the compromise yes, but I agree with Tsunade, they will not just sit around and watch us kill one of their members, it's guaranteed they will in some way get involved in the process."

Shikaku sighed as he scratched his chin thoughtfully, grumbling something about this whole ordeal being the biggest drag ever. "Unfortunately, the only way to avoid this is by having all 5 Kages including Jiraiya-sama defeat the remainder of the Akatsuki members while the fight between Sasuke and Naruto takes place. Knowing Akatsuki I doubt they will keep their side of the bargain, and just walk away if Sasuke wins this confrontation."

Koharu decided to voice her opinion on the matter. "Even if they do decide to do so, it would be a fools mistake to just let them be after having all their members round up on one spot. We should get rid of them then and there and end with this problem once and for all." Homura nodded in agreement to his fellow elders statement.

"That would be the most logical action." Everyone was taken aback by Shibi supporting the village elders, a rare sight indeed. "Just as Akatsuki will try to get the Kyuubis power if Naruto loses to Namikaze-san, we should try and rid the nations problem by wiping out the Akatsuki after the battle between Namikaze-san and Naruto is over. I digress, not only would it be foolish not to do so when they are all together on one place, but it would affect us greatly in the long run if we do not take advantage of this most luxurious opportunity."

Tsunade nodded agreeing with Shibi Aburame. "Very well, then it is decided, If this is all, I hereby declare this meeting adjourned. SHIZUNE! HAVE SOMEONE REPLACE THIS DESK AS SOON AS EVERYONE CLEARS OUT!"

Everyone could see the logic in this and decided in favor of the Aburame, killing them all in one place was for the best. The day Sasuke and Naruto fought was declared judgment day for the Akatsuki.

* * *

Some say there is a time for everything, and that if you wait long enough, what you want will come to you, but that same person also said that sometimes you have to go out and look for what you want. Sasuke had a few dilemmas with this though; he could not go out and look for what he wanted. He could wait yes, patience is something he was blessed with, but he knew that no matter how long he bloody waited, Naruto would not come to him, meaning there was only that one other choice left and he just could not go through with it. Doing so would kill his chances of being Hokage. And he simply could not do that.

"Heheheh."

Hokage. That was Narutos dream, he also wanted to be Hokage at some point, but deep down he knew nobody deserved to be Hokage more then Naruto himself. Now look at him, a member of Akatsuki, and not only that, their strongest member to add up.

Sasuke breathed in and out absorbing Natural Energy, his nostrils tickled his senses as he absorbed the lingering scent of a burning forest around him. This was his fault, he was releasing 6 tails of Kyuubi's chakra and fire spread like the explosion of a Tailed Beast Bomb when detonated. A katana with a black blade was held in his right hand, a heirloom, from the Namikaze. The handle was cut short for Sasukes hands only and it had a crisscross golden design that went from the tip of the handle all the way though the middle of the blade onto the tip.

The heat made his pale skin tingle with a comfortable feel at even such high degrees, thankfully heat was something he could manage easily. The inside of his Flying Wind God Jutsu reached about the same temperature as the sun itself, something like this was mere child's play to his body. The clouds that had formed by the smoke above gave heavy rain but did not help in the slightest in putting out the flames when Sasukes body was maintaining the flames themselves. Only the sound of the roaring flames and the sizzling sound of water meeting fire dwindled through his ears as warm tears ran down his eyes, but even those tears were oblivious to him, or maybe his persona just did not want to acknowledge them. All of this damage was caused for a certain reason. Killer B was dead.

"SASUKE, YOU KNOW MY POWER IS YOURS TO DO AS YOU WISH. BUT, YOU CANNOT JUST DESTROY ANOTHER FOREST BECAUSE YOU HAVE NO OTHER WAY TO COPE WITH THE IDEA OF LEAVING NARUTO IN THE DARKNESS. HE KILLED KILLER B ON HIS OWN ACCORD, YOU HAD NOTHING TO DO WITH IT." Kuramas voice boomed through Sasukes head almost nonchalantly. Being a jinchuuriki Sasuke and Kurama had always had the smallest of connections with the rest of the beasts, the last connection died 2 days ago, and Sasuke only knew of one shinobi who could defeat B. Akatsuki as strong as they may be would not be able to finish off B so easily, they would obviously assign one shinobi that could defeat him single-handedly, that shinobi was Naruto.

"Heh," Sasuke lifted his gaze to stare at the dark clouds above, his tears mixed with the raindrops as they made a trail down his face. "He killed him, Kurama. He killed his own sensei. Is there really no hope for the dobe? Am I really going to have to kill him? Am I really going to have to kill the closest thing I now know to a brother...? TELL ME KURAMA?! WHAT THE FUCK AM I FIGHTING FOR ANYMORE?!" The wind whistled while picking up around him and his tails thrashed around violently as the flames doubled in size, trees started to whine and crack as they gave under their own weight and burn until not even lumber was left behind.

Kurama growled as he thrashed around in his own cage. "LISTEN TO YOURSELF KIT, YOU SOUND LIKE A PATHETIC DOG WHINING FOR HIS MASTER! NARUTO HAS MADE HIS CHOICE BEFORE WE EVEN REMEMBERED WHAT HAD BROUGHT ABOUT THIS WHOLE MESS, THE ONLY THING LEFT IS TO EITHER MAKE HIM SEE THE ERROR OF HIS WAYS, OR...KILL HI-"

"NO!" Sasuke quickly interrupted sheathing his blade with the black scabbard that was strapped to the right side of his waist. "I will die myself before I kill him, Naruto never gave up on me, and I won't give up on him, it would not be fair. But...I never went as far as he took it, it's like he became an entirely different person since the first time we were in team 7." Sasuke made 1 tail slowly recede back into his being leaving him with 5, the flames around him started to waver by the decrease in fuel.

Kurama took in a deep breath enjoying the stress of his power being drained slightly wash away. "KIT, THERE'S SOMETHING YOU STILL DON'T UNDERSTAND, NARUTO ALREADY HAD PLANS OF WHAT HE WANTED TO DO BEFORE WE ALL GOT THE DISTANT MEMORIES OF OUR LAST LIFE. A FEW MEMORIES WILL NOT CHANGE WHO HE IS FROM AN ENTIRELY DIFFERENT COURSE OF LIFE, BY THE WAY HE ACTS, HE BELIEVES THAT NARUTO TO BE DEAD AND THE CURRENT ONE IS THE AFTEREFFECTS FROM HIS TRAUMATIC CHILDHOOD." Kurama spoke wisely to the Namikaze who now had 2 tails waving behind him, the flames around him were now turning to nothing but embers being extinguished by the rain above.

Sasuke scoffed as he wiped his irritated eyes and turned his gaze back to the front, the forest was now nothing but burned ashes that were still smoking up into the sky. "You forget Kurama, that I too suffered that traumatic event." The raven haired shinobi reminded.

Kurama grunted both in agreement and annoyance, sometimes the so called 'genius' of the Namikaze clan was an idiot. "THAT'S TRUE KIT. BUT...YOU FORGET THAT NARUTO WAS THE ONE TO KILL HIS OWN MOTHER, HE WAS THE ONE WHO RECEIVED THE MANGEKYÕ SHARINGAN AT A TOO YOUNG AGE. KNOWING NARUTO HE PROBABLY DEPENDED ON HIS MOTHER MUCH MORE THEN YOU WOULD OF, HIS HYPERACTIVE PERSONALITY WOULD NOT OF BEEN ACCEPTED ALL THAT WELL BY THE UCHIHA CLAN EVEN IF HE WAS A GENIUS TO THEM, AND HIS MOTHER OR ITACHI WOULD OF BEEN HIS ONLY SANCTUARY FROM THEM. GETTING TRICKED BY ITACHI INTO KILLING HIS OWN MOTHER MUST OF SENT HIS PSYCH INTO SHAMBLES, AND HIDING PAIN BEHIND A MASK BE IT OF INDIFFERENCE OR A SMILE MADE NO DIFFERENCE TO HIM, THE IDIOT HAS ALWAYS BEEN THE BEST AT HIDING WHAT HE REALLY FEELS NO MATTER HOW MANY LIVES HE RELIVES, THANKS TO THE ONE THING THAT SETS YOU BOTH APART."

Sasuke closed his eyes and cursed under his breath, how could he forget that one little thing that set them both apart? That one dumb thing that set them both apart back even in the beginning of their first time in the academy, back when he was an Uchiha, and when Naruto was a Namikaze. "His kind heart..."

"NARUTO WAS NOT BORN DIFFERENT IN THIS LIFE, SASUKE. NARUTO WAS CHANGED IN THIS LIFE. HE WAS BORN WITH A KIND HEART YES, BUT THAT KIND HEART MUTATED INTO SOMETHING ELSE WHEN HIS MOTHER'S BLOOD SPILLED HIS HANDS, HIS VIEW OF THE WORLD CHANGED, AND THE FATE OF THE SHINOBI WORLD WITH IT, HIM SURPASSING YOU FROM OUR OTHER LIFE PROVES IT." Kurama felt his hundreds of years all pile up on him, he knew something like this would happen if he used that damn jutsu, but he would of never imagined the consequences to be this dire.

Sasuke revealed his now Sage Mode eyes with orange pigmentation around the eyes and used a chakra enhanced jump to launch himself into the sky, the water droplets stung a bit as he went against them and a pleasurable chill ran down his back from the sudden change in temperature from just moments ago. After reaching 600 feet up into the sky, the Namikaze stretched out his arms in a flat angle opposite of each other. "Kurama, Naruto is not the only one to surpass myself from our other lifetime. I surpassed that Naruto long ago as well."

Kuramas eyes widened realizing what the fool was planning. "IDIOT! DON-"

A Rasenshuriken at an amazing speed formed on both of his hands. "**Air Release: Rasenshuriken Repetition!**" Sasuke released the Rasenshuriken on his right hand straight down and immediately another formed replacing the one launched, he released the one on his left and another replaced the one following behind the first that was going at an amazing speed down to the earth, the same process was repeated over and over making over 33 Rasenshuriken before the first one landed on the charred remains of the forest below, each blue explosion piled up and combined stretching out to over half a mile starting from the epicenter, and over 400 feet in height.

Sasuke immediately fainted after the effects of the blast bypassed and only dust lingered the area and went plummeting to the giant crater his attack had left behind. "FOOL! YOU STILL CAN'T ABSORB THAT MUCH NATURAL ENERGY WHILE IN COMBAT!" Kuramas words barely registered into Sasukes mind, he was simply to exhausted to comprehend anything at the moment, but at least he knew he was improving since this would of killed him 2 weeks ago. After almost reaching the ground a pink silhouette saved him from getting himself heavily damaged or killed from the high fall.

* * *

Sasuke started to regain consciousness and the first thing he noticed was his head laying on something soft, water was gently meeting his dirtied and scratched skin, rain perhaps? No, the rain had stopped after the effects of his blast cleared the normal clouds in the sky, his eyelids did not feel uncomfortable from the light of day though, meaning it was already night time. He slowly opened his onyx eyes to see Sakura crying, and those tears were falling on his -pained- face, his head was obviously laying on the pink haired girls lap. "Sakura, huh..."

"IDIOT!" The pink haired girl screamed.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow a little taken aback by her reaction, she had _never_ screamed to him before.

"WHY WON'T YOU TELL ME WHAT'S GOING THROUGH THAT HEAD OF YOURS?!" Sakuras voice went down to a whisper as she sobbed very faintly. "Why don't you tell me what problems you have? Don't you trust me Sasuke? Aren't we a couple? I hate seeing you destroy yourself like this, what would of happened had I not arrived at the moment I did? You could of gotten injured very badly or worse! Please..." Sakura full heartedly pleaded. "Please...talk to me."

Sasuke stared into the girls eyes that were so full of passion and pain, had he caused this? Was he really responsible of making the girl he cherished cry? When did he fall so much for her? 'Guess Naruto was not the only one to change since we started this life.' Sasuke tenderly caressed Sakuras cheek with his right hand, after the girl stopped her sobbing, Sasuke pulled her down and both their lips met in a passionate almost desperate kiss under the starry sky, Sakuras saddened tears were quickly replaced by ones of happiness, and Sasuke felt rejuvenated either by his fast healing or Sakuras soft pink lips, he was sure it was the latter.

"I hate to ruin the moment, but..." Sasuke and Sakura immediately separated from their kiss blushing challenging even Hinata herself, thanks to Jiraiyas interruption. Sasuke turned to the side to see Jiraiya and Tsunade glaring at him, probably by the destruction he had caused. "From what I can see here, you need alot of training and alot more filling in..." Jiraiya sighed inwardly. 'But, we will be keeping even more from you. I hope you forgive us, Sasuke...'

**A/N: Decided to upload this sooner since it's more of a filler then -I hate fillers too ;p- a real chapter and as a thank you to my awesome reviewers!**


	26. Chapter 26

"Hahahahahah! I-I'm sorry! Hahaha it's just- hahaha it was the perfect opportunity! Nobody in their right mind would let such an opportunity pass by tehehe!" She stuck her tongue out at him playfully winking her left eye. She cleared her throat and stood serious for a moment. "Please forgive me, shinobi-san. My name is Yuki. Let's start over, OK?"

Narutos left hand twitched involuntarily -the irony!- he felt his breath involuntarily catch in his throat, but his facial expression did not falter at all. But, inside of him there was an internal dilemma occurring. 'Yuki? Impossible. What are the chances?'

Yuki gave Naruto a bewildered look wondering why he was just staring at her, she felt her face heat up and awkwardly scratched the back of her head. "U-um? Is something wrong?" Yuki mentally berated her cracking voice.

Naruto in his musing realized he was staring at the girl and immediately snapped out of it, he looked down to the counter to see the ramen he had ordered brought by the girl, he took the small white spoon that came with the ramen bowl and took a little sip from its contents, it had that little spicy taste he had asked for, it lingered on the back of his tongue in a way that it added a specific luscious taste. "Who made this?! It's amazing!" Naruto exclaimed, it was -almost- as good as Ichirakus back in Konoha, which was very rare in Narutos opinion.

Yukis eyes gave a happy glint and she smiled widely at Naruto. "I made it!"

"Never mind it sucks."

"Oi!"

"Kidding! Hahahaha!" Naruto laughed at her pouting face as he started to dig in ravenously, hell that might just be the reason that the ramen tasted so good, all he knew is that it was some very well made ramen -for a teen that is-. Naruto finished his 16th bowl and just sat on the wooden stool picking his teeth with a toothpick as he had a staring match with Yuki. Literally. "Trust me missy, you are not going to beat me at a staring match. It's literally impossible." Naruto assured her trying to save her the trouble. 'I'm an Uchiha for kamis sake, it's like trying to beat a Hyuuga at poker.'

Yuki just stared into Narutos -weird yet beautifully colored- dark blue eyes with tears welling up in her dark ones, her lips were quivering, but she really wanted to beat this arrogant shinobi no matter what. Finally, after a few more seconds of painful torture she gave and closed her eyes rubbing them furiously as she whined trying to get the sting out from having them open for over five minutes. "No fair, you cheated somehow!"

Naruto stopped picking his teeth and just stared at her as if she was an idiot. "That's the most childish excuse in existence, you remind me of a small annoying boy who wants to prove he is above his predecessors, you must be that little boy's long lost idiot sister, how old are you exactly?" Naruto asked placing his elbow on the counter in order to use his hand to lay his chin on.

Yuki crossed her arms under her chest and looked at Naruto with indifference. "Hmph! Your'e an extremely rude person, why should I tell you? You're just another bully shinobi who wants to impress a little innocent citizen. Besides it's rude to ask someones name without first saying yours first, _mister_!" Yuki kept poking his hitaite to further prove her point.

Naruto sighed extremely annoyed by the girl's constant poking. "Fine, I'll tell you who I am. My name is Uchiha Naruto, a missing nin from Konoha, and now a current member of Akatsuki. Our goal is to place the entire planet under an eternal genjutsu using the moon, I was sent here under orders to kill or rape the Mizukage within two days," Now Yuki was the one to stare at Naruto like he was an idiot. She knew who Uchiha Naruto was, who didn't? But he did not remind her of such a man, the Uchiha would be malevolent, and scary. According to the rumors he would even have blood red eyes that would pierce you're very soul. Naruto sighed and told her the 'truth'. "Fine, my name is Uzumaki Nagato, a jounin of Kirigakure."

Yuki smiled happy that he had told her the 'truth'. "Are you really a jounin? You don't really look that tough to be one, to be honest." She was deepely curious of the blond, she knew many of the shinobi in Kirigakure and this was the first time she had ever seen him.

Naruto yawned and stretched a bit on his stool, his body felt tired and stiff probably from not being back to 100% yet. "Well, you aren't fooling anyone bypassing as a normal citizen. The way you move tells me you have chakra coils larger then those of a normal citizen and you can tell when I'm lying or telling the truth." Yukis eyes widened slightly, he actually noticed such small details? "You were a shinobi at least two or three years ago, but you were injured by a kunai to the left arm if that slow joint movement shows anything, you were put off duty because some damage to that arm never properly healed."

Yuki stared at Naruto flabbergasted by his amazing analyzing skills, now she was doubting he was only a jounin, ANBU from the IAT squad might be capable of figuring this much out of her simple movements. "Amazing. Though you were wrong about a kunai to my left arm hehe," Naruto raised an eyebrow at this, he was sure he hit the info right on target. Yuki lifted three fingers in an over dramatic fashion while grinning. "It was actually _three_ kunai to my left arm!"

Naruto blinked a few times and his mouth dropped if only a bit before actually laughing at the antics of the weird girl. "Hahahaha! You're a strange one you know that Yuki?" Naruto stood up from his stool and reached into his flak jacket in oder to take out one of the thousands of bills he brought with him and placed it on the counter.

Yukis grin dropped and she gave Naruto a confused look when he started making his way out of the shop. "Wait!" Yuki came around the counter and stepped in front of him blocking his path out to the street's of Kiri. "your leaving already?" She did not understand why, but she did not want him to leave yet; he was fun to be around with.

Naruto tilted his head to the side and crossed his arms over his chest. "Well, I just enlisted under the Mizukages shinobi roster and they don't have an apartment ready for me yet, so I have to go and look for a hotel before it gets too late." Naruto lied easily, she might have been a shinob some time ago, but not even the Mizukage herself would be able to tell if Naruto was lying or telling the truth.

Just as he predicted she bought it easily, she lowered her gaze as if musing something, then after a couple of seconds later she looked at him with determination in her dark eyes. "Why don't you stay here for the night then? We have an extra room, it's not the most luxurious place, but I doubt a hotel will give you awesome ramen at any time and day."

Naruto was a little touched and surprised by this offer, but would it be right? A few minutes ago he had just killed her would be husband just to take his uniform and sneak into the village in order to rape its Kage. Naruto sighed and just stared into her determined dark orbs, why would she offer something like this to him, someone she knew nothing about? "You don't even know me, Yuki. And, your inviting me to spend the night at your home, your mother will look at this the wrong way you know that?" Naruto said trying to reason with her.

Yuki grinned and gave him an 'OK' sign before speaking. "Not if I tell her that its OK. Besides she likes you, she said so herself after she told me to make you the ramen you ordered. She said you were one of those people who: 'made a dark room shine when he entered it', besides, I know you're not a bad guy."

'You have no idea...' Naruto scratched the back of his head awkwardly and just sighed before shaking his head in defeat. "Fine. But I'm paying as if I was in a five-star hotel, it wouldn't feel right for me to just come in and stay for free." Naruto turned on his heel and walked back to sit on his stool.

Yuki beamed and walked back to the other side of the counter with a little skip to her step, right after getting back on her position a few friends/customers came in. But for Naruto it was a couple of cute blondes and a single brunette who were already giving him googly eyes. "Ah crap..."

Yuki gave him an odd look before going and attending the clients who were sending quick glances at Naruto. "Hey guys! You want the usual diet ramen for girls again?"

"Shhhh!" One of the blondes shushed the white haired girl. "Hey, hey, Yuki-chan, who is that shinobi over there?" The blond said 'secretly' nodding towards the Uchiha sitting on a stool using a kunai as a toothpick.

"Huh, I guess these things are good for something after all!" Naruto laughed as he scratched the back of his head sheepishly.

Yuki turned back to the girls who had a slight blush caressing their cheeks. "Who Naruto? What about him?" Yuki was not an idiot or blind for that matter, she knew Naruto was an _amazingly_ good looking guy and being a shinobi only doubled his boyfriend qualities, so she wasn't all that surprised to have girls asking her about the blond. It was still kind of annoying though.

All the girls gave a low shriek and started mumbling to themselves incoherent things before standing up and slowly making their way towards Naruto. Naruto simply sighed and shook his head as he started tinkering with the kunai in his hands. 'I finally pity you, Sasuke. I have honestly had enough.' The girl's stood next to Naruto and were about to open their mouths, but before they did Naruto beat them to it by speaking first. "I'm gay." Naruto then feigned a yawn and turned back to fiddling with his super awesome and interesting kunai.

The girls' world shattered around them into tiny bitty pieces then and there. They stared at Naruto like a fish in need of water before yelling obscenities to the heavens and started running around in circles like headless chickens, after all that they rushed out of the building crying. Naruto was amused.

Yuki went to follow, but when she came to the entrance to look outside the girls were already gone. She turned to Naruto with a mix of anger and amusement while placing both hands on her hips and taking a scolding stance. "You're a real bully to girls you know that?" She could not help from keeping some amusement in those few words.

Naruto turned on his stool and smirked slyly before getting up from his stool and standing right over Yuki who was a good bit shorter than he was. "It was either telling them that, or," Naruto moved close enough to pin the white haired girl to the wall and place one of his hand's right above her head in order to get a few inches from her pale face. "Tell them that you were my girlfriend and that you would not take too kindly with them asking me out to some place. But it wouldn't feel too comfortable with me saying that to you, right?"

Naruto was a little surprised the girl was smirking at him instead of at least blushing. "Sorry Nagato-_kun_, but unlike those girls I'm unaffected by you're little charm, you see unlike them I'm already in love with someone." Yuki grinned when Naruto just stared at her blankly.

The Uchiha sighed truly depressed for this situation, he was hoping that the guy he killed had a one-sided love for the girl, unfortunately it looked like the feelings were mutual. 'I was afraid of that...' Naruto gave a fake smile to the girl and took a couple of feet back shoving his hands in his pockets while fiddling with the small box in one of them. "Well I kinda figured that. But, that just means I have to try harder doesn't it?"

Yuki just gave an undignified 'humph' and made her way back to the counter, her hands behind her and her chin up. "Doesn't matter how hard you try, I'm pretty sure he's the one." She stuck her tongue out at him.

Naruto chuckled and started making his way outside, the day still had a few hours in them so he might as well do some reconnaissance before he makes his move tomorrow. "What's his name by the way? I might get lucky and 'accidentally' stab him with one of my kunais." Naruto stopped right in the entrance to the shop in order to hear her answer, maybe the guy he killed was mumbling about some other Yuki, that was his last hope now.

Yuki rolled her eyes at the lame excuse, but released a small giggle nonetheless. "His name is Hitoshi," and there died the last hope like an ant in the middle of the raining season. "He's a shinobi about your height and short brown hair, he's usually a little arrogant in a way, but I know he's a nice guy at heart. _AND_, unfortunately for you he's outside the village patrolling for another two days or so, meaning you won't be seeing him even if you look for him." Yuki stated in a matter-of-fact manner.

Naruto hummed taking a thinking pose meddling something in his head and shrugged it off after a while. "I'll meet him when I meet him then. I've got a few things to speak with the Mizukage so I won't be back for a few hours. Something about me killing a few comrades for no apparent reason, though of course it was a lie I still have to be there." Naruto gave a lazy wave as he went onwards supposedly to the Mizukage building.

Yuki watched him go and felt bored already, had she already not have been in love with someone else she would have fallen for Naruto, but her heart already belonged to another man. She started playing with her own white locks of hair while she used her unoccupied arm to support her head wondering what Hitoshi was doing at that moment. Probably arguing with Daisuke, she giggled at the thought, they hadn't changed since they were all a genin team a few years back...

* * *

Naruto turned the corner and jumped high onto a tall cafe building overlooking part of the village, but his main focus was a few hundred meters ahead of him, the Mizukages building rested in the middle of the village. He shoved his hands in his pockets and stretched out his senses to explore the area around the tower for 'enemy' shinobi around the area and picked up not a couple, but _several_ of ANBU level chakra signatures taking up a hexagonal shape formation around the tower. They were making it hard for him. Had he had been blind and missing both legs.

"Heheheh, they must have got the memo that a blonde was picking off Kages like a farmer picks grapes. Now then, how many are their per edge of the hexagonal shape position?" Naruto closed his eyes this time to concentrate and check how large those teams were. Unfortunately each edge only came back as a large blob, the reason for this being that their own chakra was large enough to look like a single one. Naruto sighed not liking where this was going. "I bet Zetsu would be able to sense these bastards from a mile away, yet I can't sense them from a couple of hundred meters, I'll have to get closer. What a drag." Naruto sighed once more for good measure before jumping towards the direction of the tower.

A couple minutes later and Naruto reached the first edge, in order to not attract attention to himself, the blond decided to walk normally around their positions and check how many were on each edge. He had thought of using **Shadow Clones**, but quickly dismissed the ideas since they might pick up the use of chakra, attracting attention to himself, they were ANBU after all.

A couple of hours later he reached his starting point a little disappointed, he had honestly expected the Kiri shinobi to be a little more ingenious. Each corner of the hexagon had a team of three and the team next to that one had a team of four and so on, they would switch with a team from another corner that had the same amount of members every 20 to 30 minutes in order to try and lower the chances of enemies being able to calculate the amount of members on each team. It sounded complicated and impossible to track or even less calculate, but for Naruto who was taught by Kakuzu, a man who has seen every single known style of positioning since over a hundred years, it was basic knowledge, this was a popular position around the time of the Second Shinob World War for many major villages.

* * *

The sun had set even if you could barely notice thanks to the thick mist at the outskirts of the village, and the blond Uchiha was coming into view of the place he would be spending the night in with a knowing feeling of something being wrong. His senses were telling him an unknown chakra signature was lurking around in there and it was starting to bug him vigorously, he sped up his pace and stepped in through the ramen stand entrance taking quick note that nobody was at the counter. He made his way to the back of the counter and stepped into the kitchen a little more alert, he found a tall Kiri shinobi with long black messy hair pinning Yuki to the a wall using her throat, her mother was on the floor probably knocked out a little far-off from them. "Oi."

The Kiri shinobi released Yuki who slowly slid down to the floor coughing violently, the shinobi immediately turned to the unknown voice with a kunai immediately appearing on his left hand, he took a sloppy stance -in Narutos opinion- and glared at the newcomer. "Who the hell are you?!"

Naruto stepped into the kitchen until he was five feet away from the idiot who was choking Yuki a little while ago looking bored as always, his hands stuffed in his pockets. "The question is who are you, _boy_?" Naruto tempted the obviously older man to attack.

The older man just scoffed at the lazy attempt to try and get him to attack the blond. "I'm a jounin, trying to find an opening by luring someone to attack with such childish taunting will not work on me. I've never seen you around before, who are you, kid?" The older man asked not dropping his stance.

Naruto stared at him examining the man for a few moments before tilting his head to the side to look at Yuki. "You OK?" The girl who had watery eyes nodded slowly as she rubbed her neck softly. Naruto not dropping his lazy stance just looked at the man with indifference. "I'm Death, but you could call me Death-san. I'm also the one you're looking for. Come at me, _boy_." Naruto dragged out the word on purpose.

The older man narrowed his eyes at the blond and flickered from sight to appear behind him aiming to stab his kunai on the younger shinobis neck. Everything seemed to be moving slow mo for Yuki as the kunai of the older shinobi came closer and closer to Narutos exposed neck, a lone tear ran down her pale face as the kunai was a few inches from the blondes skin. Suddenly at a speed she had not thought possible Naruto unsheathed the blade that was strapped to his back and with the _edge_ of his blade he intercepted the _tip _of the kunai without even bothering to turn around. "Impossible..." The elder shinobi not believing what had just occurred in front of his eyes, gawked at the impossible feat this enemy had just done.

Yuki not believing what had just occurred rubbed her eyes exuberantly unable to comprehend the spectacle that had just come to be at that point and time, it would be hard enough to stop the sharp tip of a kunai with the _flat_ end of a sword, but to do it with the _edge_ of a sword! It was impossible plain and simple. "H-how...?" Yuki muttered.

"Don't know." Naruto yawned audibly killing all the 'amazing' from the current situation with a few simple words. He honestly knew how, but he did not feel like saying. It was simple really, the sharp side of his blade was enhanced for the slightest moment so it could dig into the tip of the kunai the least amount possible, when Kusanagi dug enough to be able to hold the kunai in its place, he simply stopped the current of his lightning chakra so it would hold the kunai from trying to advance any further.

"I'm sorry to say this, boy. But the Mizukage informed me of someone searching for me in order to take my life, and she gave me specific orders to terminate you once I got the chance." The man was about to ask what the hell he was talking about, but Naruto brought his elbow to the man's midsection forcing him to release all oxygen from his body, as the man doubled over Naruto then swiftly stabbed Kusanagi through the back of the man's neck until it found a way out through the shinobis jugular bringing about a torrent of red liquid indicating the man to be killed instantly.

The elder shinobis body dropped with a loud thud, blood already starting to make a small puddle on the wooden floor, the irony smell of blood quickly overwhelmed Narutos sense of smell as he stared at the now dead body of the with distaste. They probably found the bodies of the two shinobi he killed in the outskirts of the village, and since one was missing his uniform they would have assumed he had infiltrated within their ranks. Standard procedure would be to track him down by any means, but this guy stepped over the very thin line of 'requesting' info from the villagers and taking them.

He ripped his gaze away from him and locked his hard dark blue gaze with Yukis soft black ones. "I'm sorry for all this." Naruto lifted the man's body from the wooden floor and stepped outside, he sensed no nearby shinobi around the area, only a few civilians that were closing up shop on the other sides of the streets. His eyes gave a luminous red and his Eternal Mangekyõ Sharingan activated, he dropped the man's body on the floor like a piece of rag before concentrating his chakra on his eyes. "**Amaterasu**." He whispered those words and the body was caught in black flames. After a few seconds, there was nothing left of the body, he extinguished the flames easily enough. Hopefully those years of being off duty would cause Yuki to not be able to sense the jutsu he had just used.

Naruto sighed while he ran a hand through his hair, he did not want to go back in there, it would get a little too uncomfortable for Narutos taste. He rubbed his hands together and nodded a little reluctantly. He made his way back into the stand and quickly went into the kitchen to check on Yuki, the girl was trying to wake her mother by shaking her shoulder's a bit, Naruto took that chance and grabbed a bunch of paper towels that were resting on top of a table filled with plates and trays and started cleaning away the small puddle of blood that had accumulated on the wooden floor.

After cleaning what was left of the blood, Naruto sighed and took a knee to Yukis side to check how she was doing. "How are you feeling?"

Yukis mom was starting to regain consciousness and Yuki sniffed a bit trying to keep the tears back making her voice crack in the process. "I'm OK. Some retired shinobi I am huh?" The white haired girl chuckled dryly and tried to give a smile that was obviously fake.

Naruto shook his head at Yukis statement. "There's no way you could handle someone like him alone, he was an experienced jounin. Even if you were a high chunin yourself you wouldn't stand a chance against a low jounin, he was probably also twice your age that means he was twice as experienced as me. But, our skills were nowhere near each other's." Naruto said with no hint of being cocky, he was simply stating facts.

"Maybe, but I still can't believe how easy he restrained me, and even less how easy you handled him..." Yuki already knew 'Nagato' was not one to act cocky, she could already tell he was a hell of a shinobi from the first moment she laid eyes on him. He releases an aura of pure skill and dexterity that she could not truly comprehend, what she saw him do just a few moments ago just helped in proving that point further. Naruto was not a normal shinobi, she knew that, she was awed by his skill... as simple as that.

Naruto gave her a questioning look, _now_ acting cocky. "What do you mean? He was moving as slow as a snail going uphill while it rained heavily." Naruto chuckled when the white haired girl glared at him playfully.

Yukis mother took a sitting position as she rubbed her head trying to get the fuzziness out and started looking around for ssomething before her eyes sat on Yuki who was smiling at her. The woman immediately hugged her and let loose a few tears happy that her daughter was in one piece. "Are you OK Yuki? Did that man do anything to you?" To the women's relief Yuki shook her head and looked towards Naruto. She followed her daughter's gaze and she came across Narutos dark blue eyes, the boy her daughter had told her that was going to spend the night before that other man had come. The woman quickly connected the dots from her daughter's gaze and stood up to bow low to Naruto. "Thank you for saving us, Nagato-san. My name is Sando Setsuko, and I'm sure my daughter has not properly introduced herself so I shall do it for her. Her name is Sando Yuki. Please excuse her manners, she always keeps her last name a secret until she thinks she can trust someone."

"Mommy!"

Naruto gave both women a haunted look feeling extremely guilty at the moment, this was his fault. That shinobi had come for him not for these innocent women. He stood up and bowed low to both women, this was the first time he -in this life- had ever bowed to someone in his life. "I'm sorry. I knew it would be a bad idea to stay here, this was my fault. That man was looking for me not you, I should have gone to a hotel like I planned, then no harm would have fallen upon either of you."

"Nonsense!" Naruto stood back straight and gave Yukis mom a perplexed expression. "You cannot take the blame for someone else's actions, that man had come to cause trouble on his own accord." Yuki nodded smiling agreeing with her mothers words.

Narutos body felt relief wash away his worries, he gave a shaky laugh and scratched the back of his head sheepishly. "Well if you say so Sando... san?"

Setsuko just waved a hand dismissively and smiled warmly at the Uchiha. "Please, just call me Setsuko, it makes me feel older than I already am when you call me that. Well then, it sure has been a very eventful day, would you like some ramen before Yuki-chan here shows you your room?"

Naruto grinned and nodded furiously. "Yes ma'am!" This was totally better than a hotel, but the guilt that he felt for what he had done to Yuki was still dwindling in the back of his mind, he had killed the man she loved and she did not even know it, at least not yet. He decided he would tell her tomorrow before he made his move in going against Kirigakure and do what he had to do with the Mizukage, for now he would enjoy the warm hospitality of their home, too bad by tomorrow afternoon it might get completely destroyed...

**A/N: Don't forget to drop a review! XP**


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N: I know this chapter is late as hell. And since you people have heard all excuses known to man, I'll be honest: I got lazy and did not want to re-_RE_-EDIT, simple as that. And my internet provider sucks soap. ;)**

'Chirping...? Bird's, maybe...?' The translucent rays of the morning sun were slipping through the small riffs of the white shades used to conserve privacy in the room the Uchiha rested in. Naruto was hearing bird's singing indicating it to be morning, but were there really birds in Kirigakure? He did not know for sure, but it seems there were since they were waking him at a very inconvenient time. He was tired, and he needed rest. Last night he could not sleep till four AM because he was so engrossed in his guilt ridden thoughts about a certain white haired girl. 'Yuki, I hope you forgive me for what I have done...' but again he remembered his own reaction if their role's were reversed. 'tch, who am I kiddin'. If someone told me they killed Hinata, I would use their neck as a rag to clean Kusanagi...'

Naruto rolled over to face the plain wooden door that lead literally to the highly probable destruction of Kirigakure. It's funny in a way, at least in a psychopathic way, to have such power that is. He closed his dark blue eyes slowly, he felt annoyed feeling those unwanted heavy eyelids, a sign of sleep deprivation or need of sleep so the body can recuperate from previous injuries.

He reopened them to have his sight become much more defined and sharp. He could see the splinters on the door that were invisible to the normal eye sight. The flow of his dark malevolent chakra oozing off of his body. From what he could see he was back to 100% in chakra density, but his body had a few places where a minor soreness resided. The blond sighed as he kept his eyes in check, they were trying too close and go back to sleep. He could not allow that; he had a mission to accomplish.

The blond slipped his legs out of the covers and felt his feet touch the cool wood below sending a gentle shiver down his spine. He cursed his sensitive feet to the bottom pits of hell, he was not a morning person that is for certain. He had slept with both pairs of clothes last night not wanting Yuki to find out that he was Uchiha Naruto too soon, it was not very comfortable, but it did the job. "Hmhehe." Uchiha Naruto huh? A feared name throughout the elemental lands as the man who has brought destruction too more then one of the major villages. He had a reputation feared both by civilian and shinobi alike, how could they not fear him? He was like they rumored him to be, a demon that should be feared just as if not more then the legendary Kyuubi No Yoko. The demon he himself had befriended in one of his life's, it's true what they say, 'only a demon could understand another.'

He started undressing at a slow and lazy pace, first taking off his flak jacket revealing his usual orange zip up shirt, he took off his baggy Kirigakure pants and he was back to his normal attire feeling a familiar sense of freedom. The same one he felt when he first left Konoha for power. He scoffed at the memory. He was naive back then, a boy who was 'lost in the road to life' like his sensei used to say to excuse his repetitive tardiness. Only he used it because he knew it was different for him. But would he change his decision of leaving back then? No. Uchiha Naruto did not take anything back. He would never repent, it was not his way. He would never regret leaving Konoha, he would never regret in leaving Hinata, he would never regret killing Yuki's would be husband, he would never regret in... in killing Itachi. He felt bad yes, but he would never do things differently, why would he? With what he has done so far he has learned that repenting just brought you misery in the long road of life, why cry over spilled milk, why cry, over spilled blood...? No, he had done what was necessary, everything up to this point has been necessary to some extent.

He turned his head to the side to see Kusanagi resting at the side of the bed, he took the sword and placed her where she belonged. He breathed in and out a few times, each time made his Sharingan swirl beautifully in his eyes. A sort of increase and decrease of energy occurred in the room every time he did. He moved to a mirror that was to the side of the room to inspect that everything was where it belonged, hopefully, after this day of blood spill his body parts would also be where they belonged.

The blond sighed and looked towards the door one more time. He could hear the women that were kind enough to offer their home to him in order to rest attending clients and enjoying their peaceful lives, how he envied them... Who would of thought such a thing would occur? He would kill a loved one from one of those women, and that same woman would offer him shelter in her humble home. It was almost poetic in the most sick and disgusting way possible.

He was tempted to just open the window and disappear as if he was not there to begin with, but he could not do that, it would definitely not be right. He owed Yuki at least this much, he would at the least tell her he was the one to kill Hitoshi in cold blood. But what made her so special? What about all those he had killed before for the benefit of the mission? Was it just because he happened to hear that Hitoshi guy mutter her name just before he died? Or was it something more...?

No. He only loved Hinata and no other girl would suffice for him. She was the most beautiful girl he had ever met till this day. Her touch and the way she looked at him with pure unrequited love was that of an angel that came from the heaven's just too love him, a demon, a monster. He had no idea how he had survived without her to this day. The day he left her in Konoha was alot more painful then when leaving her back in the Forest of Death. Then again that time he was trying to fool himself into thinking he did not care for her, "Haha." It was embarrassing just thinking about it, his naivety knew no bounds back then, even know he could admit that he needed to mature further.

The blond felt a sudden sense of guilt wash over him. What sort of pain had he made his angel go through? How many time's had he hurt her already? "Hina-hime..." The amount of time's were numerous already, but all he was doing was for the benefit of that girl and that little Uchiha she was carrying in her womb, and if he died for that cause. "Then so be it."

The Uchiha gripped his hand's into hard fists and started making his way towards the door with new found determination. Fully equipped and ready to blast Kiri to hell if he had to. He turned the knob with complete ease using Hinata as his moral support like in many other hopeless situations. He started making his way down the hall that had pictures of Yuki and her mother when she was just a child. He came upon a small shrine of sorts which had a picture of a man that he only took a glance of, probably Yuki's father. He ignored that growing feeling of grief, and took every step of the wooden stairs very slowly, trying to sort out his thoughts who were begging him to just go back to the room he came from and leave quietly out the window. But that was not a valid option for him.

Naruto came upon the kitchen where he had killed a man to save both women from a fool who was hurting them. Nobody was there, they were probably busy in the counter. He took one last sigh and made his way to the area where people enjoyed their meals. Apparently there were alot of people since he could hear conversations occurring in there.

* * *

It was a busy morning for Yuki and Setsuko since it was full of customers enjoying their ramen, it was usually this busy in the morning's for them. It was lively with conversation and good natured humor inside the small stand, this too was normal of course since Kiramen gave that comfortable and similar feeling to eating at home. Probably from the cheery staff that attended the shop. That is why when the entire room froze and the cheery atmosphere turned to that of pure silky fear, both Sando women were a little shooken. What was the reason that fear suddenly overwhelmed the calm and refreshing atmosphere so suddenly?

Yuki was a little scared to see every civilian with a face that expressed complete and utter terror, some of them were even shaking uncontrollably, others were uttering obscenities while praying to kami that they were hallucinating. That what they were looking at was not real, it could not be, it was impossible, it could not be, _him_. The tension was enough for Yuki and she immediately followed the gaze of every civilian. What she saw made her knees suddenly go weak and start to slightly give under her weight. Her breathing completely ceased as if all air was sucked out of the room by some unknown entity causing her open mouth to start to dry, her hands started to sweat and shake steadily by what she was seeing. Right there, a few feet in front of her, was not the 'Nagato' she knew. A few feet in front of her was none other then Uchiha, Naruto. The most powerful missing nin in Konoha's history. "W-what?"

Naruto stared at the crowed with indifference. His right arm was resting lazily on Kusanagi, and his Sharingan eyes blazed giving all present a mental image of hell itself. It was no genjutsu, no, it was Naruto's Killer intent alone causing the image to flash through every civilians mind. Were he to cast one of his weakest genjutsu on them, their hearts would undoubtedly stop in mere seconds.

"All of you, get. Out." Naruto spoke with no edge in his voice, no threat whatsoever. Perhaps that is why no civilian made a move to get out of the establishment they were currently in. Or perhaps they were in such a level of fear that they could not move a single muscle, meaning they no longer had control over their body's. "NOW!" The blond shouted, the Killer Intent slightly increased and a sudden burst of lightning produced from the Uchiha's body helped them all get control of their own bodies, enough for them to run for whatever they were worth and run out screaming and knocking each other down until they were out of the humble establishment and to the nearest Kirigakure shinobi around.

Naruto after seeing the last customer to hurriedly run out of the restaurant, did not even bother to turn to Yuki. He simply started making his way around the counter and stopped a few feet from the curtained exit. Yuki just stared in complete terror at Naruto, she flinched when she saw his red Sharingan eye's lock with her soft dark ones. "N-na-nagato?" Her voice shook from the fear she felt towards him, never in her life had she ever felt such horror overcome her being then when looking into those cold, blood red eye's. Eye's that have seen countless battles. Eye's that have undoubtedly been responsible of slaying more shinobi then she had even met. Eye's that pierced your very soul, capable of taking you to hell and back while keeping you alive in the process, were all those rumors true?

But something caught her completely off guard, Naruto gave her the warmest smile she had ever seen him use. A smile that washed away all her fear's, a smile that even made her feel completely safe from all harm. Letting her know that no being on the planet was capable of giving her a single scratch if he could help it. "I'm still the same guy, _Yuki_."

Yuki felt tears well up in her eye's. She had completely forgotten that be it 'Nagato' or 'Naruto' he was still the same guy who had made her laugh and who she had so easily befriended. A guy she could trust. "Naga- Naruto? What's going on here...? What's happening? I'm so confused, why did you lie to me?! What do I even ask first?! Mom are you looking at this?!" To Yuki's further astonishment, when she turned to ask her mother that question. The woman was giving a gentle smile to the scene playing out in front of her. "Mom...?"

The older woman just gave a barely audible chuckle, even surprising Naruto himself. He honestly thought both of them would be terrified of him, knowing what the rumor's around his persona were that is. "I already knew who he was," OK, _that_ really surprised Naruto far more then her observing the current situation with complete calmness. "I have lived a long time you two, thanks to that I have been able to notice things normal people tend to overlook. It was obvious he was someone as notorious as Uchiha Naruto, how many blondes are there in Kirigakure honestly? And when Yuki told me how easy you took care of a _jounin_ shinobi, my suspicions were confirmed immediately. But, I also knew that you were not what the rumors made you out to be, at least most of them. I can see that the one's of you being astoundingly powerful are all true."

Yuki felt stupid by not noticing all of the things her mom mentioned, then again she believed in her lie detecting abilities as a retired shinobi. But she never took for account that the one she was using such abilities would be someone like Uchiha Naruto. "Why didn't you tell me then?" Yuki asked giving her mom an adorable pout.

Her mother just smiled at her daughters cute face and answered her question. "You never asked." She laughed when her daughter gave her a dumbfounded look not believing how childish she was acting.

Naruto smiled at the happy family, something like this is exactly what he wanted for himself. A family of his own, a little boy/girl to call his own. To have that little child show off that someone like him was his/her father, to see him grow up into a powerful shinobi. Unfortunately, he knew nobody got what they wanted. Suddenly he sensed a few Kirigakure shinobi nearing his position, well a few was an understatement, it was more like several platoons of them, which added up to a grand total of 400 shinobi. Things would get interesting. "Setsuko-san, Yuki," Naruto came up with a sudden decision, he could not let these people get hurt because of his doing. But he could not ensure their safety if they stayed in Kirigakure, the shinobi outside should of evacuated the civilians already, so there were no worries there.

Both Sando women stopped their antics a moment in order to listen to what the Uchiha had to say. "What I'm planning will be causing some heavy damage to this village, and I cannot have either of you hurt, so," Naruto pulled out a every single bill he had on him and placed them on the counter. All of this added up to alot more money then both mother and daughter had ever seen in both their life's. "I know this is brisk of me to ask, but please leave the village immediately. This is enough money for both of you to live a wealthy life in any village in the elemental land's. Please, I'm begging you. Leave and don't come back to Kirigakure. I will not be able to protect you if you stay."

Yuki was about to protest but the hand her mother placed on her shoulder stopped her from doing so. "Yuki-chan, Naruto-kun is right. If we stay here we will be in danger from stray attacks. Besides, it is about time we head back to Frost Country."

This got the blond intrigued. "Frost Country? I thought you were both from Kirigakure."

Setsuko shook her head denying that fact. "Our name's, as you might of noticed are not originated from Kirigakure. They are originated from Frost Country, both Yuki's and mine, we are from a small village in that province. After Yuki's father perished we decided to leave the village in order to ease our pain a bit. When we arrived, Yuki insisted in joining the ranks of Kirigakure, and after her accident she dedicated herself to helping me in the restaurant. Of course her focus was sometimes taken by a certain someone..." Setsuko spoke not very fondly of who Naruto imagined to be Hitoshi.

"Mommy please don't mention him in front of Naga- dah! I mean Naruto! He makes fun of me..." she pouted and glared at Naruto.

Naruto felt a sudden cold sensation go up and down his body remembering the subject he was subconsciously avoiding. He swallowed the lump that got stuck in his throat and gripped his hands into fists, hard. He turned to them and took out the one thing he had taken from the uniform he left upstairs, the small black box that came with it.

He placed said black box on the counter revealing it's contents to both women. He gave them a sad look and both women looked confused. "Yuki... I know you will never forgive me for what I have done to you, and I do not expect you to... I-I'm sorry..." Naruto bowed until his face touched the floor below. Yuki and Setsuko were beyond confused and mostly shocked to see the infamous Uchiha Naruto bow the lowest a man can bow. Whatever it must be it was something serious, and something did not sink well with Yuki. Naruto rose his head enough for him to speak clearly the word's he gave much thought. "I killed Hitoshi." He should of probably given them more thought.

"Eh...?" That ring... that ring was a proposal ring, it was a blue sapphire stone. Only one person knew what was her favorite color and stone. That uniform Naruto was wearing yesterday was exactly the same size as the one Hitoshi would wear. Yuki felt a sense of dread crawl up her back, her eye's moistened immediately after connecting the dot's. She picked up the small black box containing the small object that was causing her grief with trembling hand's, she stared at it sobbing and tears started to make their way down her pale face. Shinobi 101: kill an enemy shinobi and take his uniform in order to infiltrate an opposing village successfully. He had killed Hitoshi in order to infiltrate the village. "Please... tell me your joking... TELL ME IT'S NOT TRU-!"

Naruto moved with blinding speed and stuck both his index and middle finger behind Yuki's neck. He sent a small current of electricity through her nervous system with enough power to knock her out instantly. Before she fell, Naruto stopped her decent by grabbing her small waist. With his other hand he skillfully cached the small black box that was in midair moment's ago. "Shit... I'm sorry... but I don't have time for this..." Naruto grit his teeth frustrated by what he had just caused. This was his fault, and it hurt like hell. But it was necessary if he was to enter the village undetected back then. Had he gone in and attack immediately, alot more innocent lives would of been lost. This way the shinobi could evacuate the village in order to fight without restraint and avoid any unnecessary blood shed.

He turned to Setsuko to see the older woman covering her mouth with both hand's, trying to keep back the tears from falling. "Please take her after she wakes up. She should regain consciousness in a minute or so. Tell her... tell her that what I did was necessary for the survival of many lives from Kirigakure. But, do not try to convince her about what I did, Setsuko-san. There is no excuse for killing, if she hates me, let her hate me, if she curses me, let her curse me, if she... if she swears to take my life, let her do so... if that causes any relief to her from _that_, pain. Let her do as she pleases. But keep a close eye on her, I... I know exactly what she will go through. After you settle back into Frost Country, I will find you."

Setsuko nodded understandably, she took Yuki's body from Naruto and gently placed her on the ground next to her. She watched Yuki's chest go up and down glad that she was breathing normally. She raised her gaze to look at Naruto walking towards the exit with his hand resting on his sword. "Be careful. I know your not a bad person, Naruto."

Naruto stopped on his tracks and smiled back at Setsuko, if only that were still true...

Naruto stepped out to the street that used to be filled with citizens who were going about their business a day ago. But now it was filled with shinobi who were taking positions around the entire perimeter of the restaurant. The blond let out a cheeky smirk seeing some of the younger one's fiddling with the kunai's in their hands nervously.

"Damn... I was hoping it wasn't him!"

"Uchiha, Naruto..."

"Do we have any strategies?!"

"Shit, are all the civilians out of here?"

"Yeah... the genins were instructed to escort them out to the shelters in the mountains."

"This is fucked up..."

"What the hell is he doing here?"

"Uc-uchiha Naruto." A single ANBU with a eagle mask stepped up. His survival instincts screamed to not do so but he pushed them to the back of his head and did his duty. "P-put your weapon down and lay on the floor with you're hand's behind you're head."

Naruto let out a roaring laughter that sent shivers down every shinobi's back. It was both mocking and intimidating, it was something Hidan would of been proud of. "Hahahaha! First read me my rights!" The Uchiha gave him a bloodthirsty grin with that.

The ANBU gulped audibly, his breathing stopped momentarily and he tried to keep his hands steady. "Yo-you are to re- AUGH!"

Naruto had not even moved. At least it looked like he had not moved, but the trail of dust that had suddenly picked up connecting both the missing nin and the Kirigakure shinobi said otherwise. The ANBU who had suddenly released a fountain of red from his vertically sliced chest fell to the floor like a sack of tomatoes. A puddle of crimson quickly filled the area he had collapsed too. This further proved the theory that was going through every shinobi's mind; did he move so fast we could not keep our eye's on him? "My, my, did he just kill himself?!" The grinning Uchiha asked playfully. The scorn felt by this bastard was unbearable to the Kiri shinobi.

"Scatter! ATTACK-39!" Who Naruto guessed was the current commander shouted.

The Uchiha's grin faltered in disappointment. He knew Kirigakure was probably the worst of the major villages, but he could not help of feel disappointed with their code's. These were possibly the oldest of the tactical code use. "First Shinobi World War: Attack-with-kunai's-rigged-with-explosive-tags, 39 letter's. You guys are seriously outdated."

Their response was a furry of kunai's rigged with explosive tags coming in fast with the numbers going in the hundred's. Naruto sighed as the sky was darkened even further by the hundred's of kunai's. The tomoe's in his eye's started spinning wildly and quickly took the form of his Eternal Mangekyõ Sharingan.

*BOOOM!*

The explosion shook the foundations of Kirigakure itself and the ramen stand including the entire block was annihilated in the blink of an eye. Smoke started making it's way to the sky as the dust lingered a while longer. The Kiri shinobi watched with anticipation, praying that the Uchiha was no more, but their prayers went unanswered as the smoke cleared and they could faintly see a purple silhouette through the dense black smoke.

"Tell me commander?" Said commander felt the hair's on the back of his neck stand on edge when he heard that voice come from behind him, that emotionless voice could not be confused by no other. "Would you allow me to know your name?"

The man slowly turned on the edge of a roof to see a big circle of shinobi surrounding the current enemy of Kirigakure. He recomposed himself to show no fear and glared at the lazy stance the Uchiha was presenting. He was not taking them seriously. "My name is Ao. I assume you're name is Uchiha Naruto, correct?" Ao asked in a matter-of-fact manner.

The blond respectfully nodded to the Kiri nin's question. He stretched a few time's from side to side in order to get a few satisfying pops from his back and locked his Mangekyõ Sharingan eye's with Ao's. "Uchiha Naruto, at you're service. Now, how about," Naruto disappeared from sight once more to appear behind Ao back to back with Kusanagi reverse grip. Dangerously pressing against the man's jugular, the sharp blade ready to open up some flesh at a moment's notice. All of the Kiri shinobi gave a faint gasp at the amazing speed displayed by the rogue Uchiha, resisting the urge to help their comrade; they did not want to risk their commander's jugular vein."You tell me where you're Mizukage is. I have an appointment with the little rose between those leg's of hers, and I would rather not miss it. If you catch ma drift..."

Ao would of started shouting obscenities to the man who was pressing the blade against his throat. But he could literally feel said blade starting to penetrate his skin, and he was not even pressuring the razor sharp steel a bit. "Mizukage-sama is out of the villa-"

"Do NOT, give me that bullshit, Ao-san. Me and you both know the Mizukage is around here somewhere. I can sense her powerful chakra signature around the area, but I can't pinpoint it since it's mixed with all of you're shinobi's chakra signature. Now tell me, will you give me what I ask? Or, should I have Kusanagi-chan here slice that useless noggin of yours hm?" Naruto pressed Kusanagi to the man's neck the smallest amount possible so a trickle of crimson blood could start making its way down Ao's neck to show he was not kidding.

Ao winced when he felt the familiar sharp pain of a blade meeting flesh. He felt cold sweat starting to accumulate in his brow, he swallowed as he licked his lips nervously. "What is it that you want with the Mizukage?"

Naruto grinned so big and darkly that Ao could practically feel the man doing so. Naruto chuckled and licked his lips in a over exaggerating way, audible too the now hundreds of Kiri shinobi that were surrounding his current position on the edge of the roof. "I told you already... I'm gunna rape the _hell_ out of her..."


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N: This is sort of a 'My bad' gift for my last chapter that was horrendously late. Besides, I'm behind schedule if I don't do this anyways. So it is a win/win for both of us. *shrugs* (Don't forget to review mate's!)**

Ao's eyes widened not believing what this _kid_ was saying. Did he seriously think he could bust into a shinobi village in order to rape it's Kage?! "You can't be serious! Do you know who you speak of? Mei Terumī is one of the most powerful women in the Elemental Land's, attempting something like that is pure suicide. What kind of idiocy do you speak of?"

Naruto laughed at the fish in need of water expressions that all of the shinobi around him were giving him, the Kage must seriously have them all on a leash. "Hahaha! Trust me," his voice and including his eye's turned dark with no hint of playfulness. "She can't be stronger then the Hachibi, the Eight Tailed Demon Octopus." Fear for this man's power went up tenfold at the Uchiha's proclamation. The rumors of him defeating the Hachibi jinchuuriki were true. "I am here to rape the Mizukage. And if any of you dumb fools have any respect for that bitch, then come and say something to my face at the cost of you're worthless fucking lives."

A shinobi was trained to reel his emotions when necessary, that is why when Naruto used words to try and lure them in, not a single one made to do so. Many were very tempted to drive a kunai through the bastards heart yes, but they all knew attempting something like that was asking to get sliced down like the first ANBU that approached him. Instead they settled with glaring at the enemy, and if looks could kill, the Uchiha would still not die; Naruto was simply too tough to be killed by simple looks.

The silence that overtook the area was breathtaking in a way that everyone except Naruto was simply too afraid to open their mouths to share a single thought. The tension that lingered in the atmosphere was suffocating enough to have everyone breathing in the quietest way imaginable, the constant sound of the rubble that was created by the explosion that tried to kill one of the last Uchiha being brought down by gravity was the only audible thing in the background.

Suddenly, Naruto felt a sudden spike in chakra from most of the shinobi surrounding him. 'An attack...? No... from how much they're releasing it's barely noticeable even by me. But, now that they suddenly started releasing more chakra...' Naruto's eye's widened and immediately started inspecting his surroundings to see the normal mist that made Kirigakure famous getting thicker giving him zero visibility and completely blocking out his chakra sensing abilities thanks to the chakra coated mist. A perfect tactic to get a sneak attack on him, Kirigakure's specialty.

"Do not speak about Mizukage-sama in that way!"

"Hm?" Naruto raised his head to see a huge hammer made of chakra coming out of the mist a few feet in front of his face. He smirked genuinely glad that they were finally starting to show some ingenuity. He reluctantly removed Kusanagi from Ao's neck to position the tip of the sword exactly to the middle of the hammer.

The hammer and Kusanagi met with a resonating boom of steel on concentrated chakra. Kusanagi did not budge an inch. But, Naruto winced when he felt the vibrations of the clash channel through his blade directly into his arm, the roof he was standing on cracked behind him under the power the clash created. Chojuro's eyes widened not believing what had just occurred, impossible was a complete understatement to what the boy was seeing. "H-how...?"

Ao took that opportunity to make some distance between the Uchiha and himself by taking a few back flips away from the danger zone and back into the numbers of his comrade's. Ao brushed the cold sweat from his brow and took a sigh of relief, glad that Chojuro had decided to show up when he did. He might of just saved his neck from getting chopped like the morning firewood.

"Gah! That hurt you bastard!" Naruto retracted his sword and sheathed it at a speed that only came with constant use. This allowed the giant hammer-like weapon to continue it's course straight for the unprotected blond. But, before it even came close to him the Uchiha's eye's gave a small glint and muttered the word's that made shinobi around the Elemental Land's fear the Uchiha clan. "**Amaterasu**..."

Aoï immediately recognized the words the Uchiha whispered thanks to the Byakugan eye in his right socket. Like any shinobi alive he knew the end results of the infernal flames of the **Amaterasu**. "Chojuro! get out of his line of sight immediately!"

The temperature immediately skyrocketed to ridiculous degrees, a trail of black flames stretched out throughout Naruto's line of sight, and out of the corner of his eye Naruto saw the boy escape thanks to a quick mist Shunshin. "Saved by the commander in chief." Naruto muttered as the flames fell from the open sky to the open area. The black flames proceeded to spread throughout the boulders and debris left by the previous explosion, the real intent of the jutsu being to keep the mist away from the area with it's enormous heat.

Naruto turned on the edge of the roof to see both Ao and Chojuro with the hundreds of Kiri shinobi surrounding him in a big circle. All of them with their weapons on hand ready to pounce on him at any moment, determination with a mix of fear was on their faces; they would not let him destroy their home any longer. Naruto pulled out Kusanagi in a slow and calm manor, the sound of a sword's steel grinding against it's sheath lingered in the ears of the Kirigakure shinobi, making them all tense up immediately, the last time he used his sword they were not able to even see him pull the blade out.

Naruto completely unsheathed the blade and swung it to his right side keeping the blade at the ready. "I can't say I'm impressed with you're Kage. She seems to be the kind to let her subordinates do all the work while she polishes her nails in her office." Naruto said, a smirk gracing his face.

"Mizukage-sama does not need to bother herself with Akatsuki scum like you. We are more then enough to deal with you, Uchiha." Ao retorted to the blond, he was not going to let him offend their Kage.

"You all still seem to think you're a threat to me," They were all unnerved by this proclamation in part of the blond. "At first, I was planning on killing the teams of ANBU surrounding the Mizukage tower and 'sneak in' to take the Mizukage and do my thing with her on some lone island thousand's of miles from here. Buuut, as you can see things don't always go my way hehe!" Naruto scratched the back of his head sheepishly and gave a small chuckle.

"But... I guess there's only one way to make her come out and fight me right?" A smile never left the blondes face. "Kill every single one of you." The smile he gave them was that of an innocent child who had been caught doing something wrong. It terrified them beyond logic.

Ao once more thanks to his Byakugan barely caught the lip movement on Naruto's mouth. '**Tsukuyomi**?'

A silence lingered in the atmosphere that disturbed Ao beyond measure. This silence, however was like most of his comrades had suddenly stopped breathing altogether. Not understanding what had occurred, he just stayed alert and waited for what was to come. But, he could of prepared for 10 year's and would still of been shocked by what was to happen.

"AAAHHHHHHHHH!"

"NOOOO!"

"NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO!"

"PLEASE MAKE IT STOP!"

"WHY?! WHY?! WHY?!"

All around Ao over 100 shinobi, full grown men were screaming and crying. Some were kneeling on the floor rolling around, other's held there head's trying to stop the flow of memories inside them, the one's who were not affected were doing a futile attempt at calming them down only for them to react violently at them in retaliation.

"What's going on?!" Chojuro asked panic clear in his eyes.

"HAHAHAHAHA!" Naruto cackled loudly, amused by the aftereffects of the **Tsukuyomi** he used against over 100 Kirigakure shinobi. To think it would work so well, maybe not being in a war for so long had made them mentally soft. He felt some strain pull on his eye's and he rubbed them thoroughly to stop the irritation it was producing. Stupid **Tsukuyomi**. It was still the hardest technique for him use. Itachi was the one blessed with that one. "Damn... annoying as hell." Naruto mumbled as he rubbed both eyes with both palm's of his hand.

"**Lava Release: Melting Apparition Jutsu**!"

A smirk.

A thin sheet of molting lava came upon Naruto's figure. But, right before it reached and eventually killed the blond, **Susanoo's** rib cage surrounded his body in order to stop such a thing from happening. The lava met **Susanoo** with a loud hiss of complaint in **Susanoo's** part, but it was not able to go through the powerful protection it offered to the Uchiha. "I knew you would come out of you're hole if this many casualties occurred."

The lava quickly made it's way down **Susanoo's** rib cage and onto the roof. It released a small cloud of smoke from the sudden contact and it made its way through the concrete very easily. After the smoke cleared all Kirigakure shinobi felt both a sense of dread and relief when the lava landed and it cleared to once more show that the Uchiha was somehow unscathed.

Once Naruto's vision was restored, he slowly removed his hand's to reveal his Eternal Mangekyõ Sharingan and locked his gaze with Terumī Mei's sharp and dazzling green one's after she landed in front of Ao in a very graceful manner. She gently wiped away a little excess lava on the bottom part of her enchanting and luscious pink lips with her left hand, causing one thought to cross through Naruto's teenage mind almost immediately. 'That's hot...'

"Uchiha Naruto." Her voice was firm yet soft to those around her. Her authority as Kage quickly taking leadership, with no room for discussion. "It is quite a pleasure to meet you at last. Though, I would of preferred to of met you on much less hostile terms then these." She smiled in a much to kind manner for Naruto to like. He had only seen a smile like that on one woman and it terrified him enough to play with his sanity.

"I can't say I disagree with you missy." Narutos **Susanoo** rib's started to slowly dissipate into nothingness. But, his eyes did not halt in giving that radiating red glow of absolute power and dexterity that they naturally show. Naruto frowned as he turned to glare somewhere around the crowed of menacing shinobi to his right. "Tch. So it's come down to this huh...?" Naruto mumbled barely audible to anyone.

The blond returned his glaring gaze back to Mei's green eye's, almost making the woman take a step back from the intensity in that single look. Naruto without further dialogue disappeared from all of the shinobi's view thanks to his overwhelming natural speed. But, they all knew who his target was.

Mei was the only one to be able to follow his movement and as he came closer she saw him reel his blade back ready to slice her in half with a single swipe. But she dodged said attack by bending her womanly figure all the way back to see Kusanagi pass right over her. Naruto half expected something like this; she was a Kage after all. He did a complete turn mid swing in order to bring his right leg up then down heading right for the Mizukage's mid section.

Chojuro regaining finally catching up with the blond after the first few moment's saw that his leader would not be able to react in time to dodge the drop kick in the Uchiha's part. To avoid such a scenario the boy with all of the chakra he could focus into his feet launched himself towards the Mizukage and took her by the waist out of harm's way just before Naruto's kick blasted the building they were all standing on to hell.

The building with Naruto's power collapsed and a big cloud of dust and debris lifted into the air as boulders of concrete came crashing down onto the ground. Naruto was not pleased; his clothes were now dirty.

* * *

Chojuro, Ao, and Mei landed on a nearby street where many building's were getting consumed by the **Amaterasu** flames that had spread from Naruto's last attack. Black smoke was making it's way into the atmosphere and their sense of smell and sight were a bit irritated by the sudden increase in temperature. "Shit, we need to find a way to put out those flames or the entire villa-"

"Don't bother, Ao." Mei interrupted nodding in gratitude to her shinobi who had come to make sure that she was in one piece. "Those flames cannot be put out until 7 day's and 7 night's have passed. That single jutsu he used to take down over a hundred of our shinobi is called **Tsukuyomi**." Mei sighed almost frustrated as she placed her right hand on her hip, a far off look in her eye's. "The jutsu he used to stop my lava I believe was called **Susanoo**..."

Ao gave his Mizukage an odd look not quite sure how the women knew all this. "How do you know of this, Mizukage-sama?"

Mei's elegant face gave a knowing smirk to her subordinate. "After the Kage meeting and the formation of the Shinobi Alliance. Hokage-sama had a little chat with only us Kage's. She filled us in on Uchiha Naruto's abilities, she considers him a severe threat and she believes that we need every advantage against him." Mei sighed melancholically. "But, If I had taken him more seriously i would of handled him myself the moment he was suspected to be in the village; I completely took him for granted."

Mei mentally berated herself for being foolish enough to let her shinobi try to handle an Uchiha said to be as strong as the infamous Uchiha Madara. It is not that she did not believe in her shinobi, quite the contrary really. She thought the rumors of him being as powerful as Uchiha Madara were completely ridiculous. She suspected that the younger Uchiha was strong yes, but she did not suspect him to be _that_ strong, especially not at such a young age. That is why she believed her shinobi would be enough to handle 1 S-class missing nin. But, she completely underestimated the enemy, and now she was paying for that mistake heavily.

"Listen to me, all of you!" The Mizukage's voice cut through the sizzling black flames surrounding their current position. What was left of her forces immediately stood at attention to the authoritative voice of their Kage. "I want all of you to head back to the area where all of our comrades are unconscious or still suffering from the Uchiha's jutsu. I want you all to take them to get medical attention immediately, if they resist in any way then you are to knock them unconscious and take them to be tended. Do I make myself clear?!"

"HAI! MIZUKAGE-SAMA!" They all chorused making their way back to their incapacitated comrades.

"Ao, Chojuro," before she finished that sentence both Kirigakure shinobi smiled and nodded at Mei, letting her know they would not leave her. Mei gave a faint giggle covering her mouth in a cute way before doing a 360 in her demeanor to something between anxious and serious.

All three of them glanced down the street to see Naruto stepping through the **Amaterasu** flames as if there was nothing there to begin with. The flames parted to make way for their creator, knowing all too well that only an Uchiha could make them waver in some way. With every step he took through the scorching flames, they went back to their previous position behind the blond Uchiha, closing whatever path was created behind him. "You dirtied my clothes." Naruto spoke calmly, nonchalantly even as he walked back into view, his Mangekyõ Sharingan giving that everlasting red glow. Technically he was the one responsible for his now dust and black spot covered shirt. But, he was just using a simple simple threat within a statement, giving them a concern of him being irritated and/or psychotic. He considered himself a good balance of both.

"Before we get down and dirty... or dirtier in my case. Let me ask a fundamental question that must be answered before I or any of you attack me. I have my doubts which should be obvious with a woman such as yourself," The Kirigakure residents gave the blond a perplexed expression honestly curious of this question. "Are you a virgin?"

Mei Terumī had been asked many questions in her 30 year old life, but this was certainly a very... odd one. The blush that decorated her fair skinned face challenged a very ripe tomato, but she could not help and gawk at the nerve of the blond Uchiha with this... this... _question_. "Am I a vir-virgin?!" She shouted stuttering for the first time in her entire life.

Chojuro had to be held back by Ao who had him restrained from his underarms stopping him from foolishly rushing a powerful opponent, but this was no surprise, he always lost his temper when someone even spoke bad of the Mizukage. The flushed face that he had could not be distinguished from embarrassment, or complete and utter rage towards the blond shinobi's guts.

Naruto almost burst out laughing at their expressions, especially Mei's. The way she blushed and stuttered reminded him of his little cute indigo haired Hyuuga back in Konoha. Naruto tilted his head to the side with a passive and innocent look. "I'm sure you heard the conversation I had with Ao-san over there before you showed up. My goal is to either kill you," all of them took their respective stances at that. "Or preferably rape you and leave you alive. Personally I think the latter is much funner then the first, especially when it's such a beautiful women like yourself. And so the question is for me to know if you will scream of pain... or pleasure." Naruto gave the Mizukage one of his best smug smiles, the kind that sent fear down a female enemies back.

Mei cringed as she felt her mentality slip for a moment and her stomach knot in fear and repugnance. Being a female ninja she knew that as such she would always face the danger of falling into the enemys hand's and end up being raped. It was every kunoichi's worst nightmare. As a Kage she knew that such a dilemma should of been in the past, there was simply no shinobi alive that could do such a thing to her considering her strength. But, looking into Naruto's Eternal Mangekyõ Sharingan eye's she felt a sense fear and anxiety crawl up her back.

"YOU GOTTA BE KIDDING ME!" All surprised looks went to Chojuro's sudden outburst. "You will not come one single centimeter close to Mizukage-sam-"

Naruto put a little chakra to his feet and delivered a furious spin kick to Chojuro's face that released a sickening snap indicating his nose to be immediately broken. Chojuro was sent skidding through the street lifting up chunks of dirt and dust before ending in the inside of a restaurant making it come down on on top of him.

Naruto turned to Ao and twisted his body in a both graceful and elegant manner to land a chakra enhanced butterfly kick to the man's face. But unlike Chojuro who was kicked in the direction down the street, Ao was sent through several buildings on the side of the street. Both were heavily injured and/or unconscious.

"AO! CHOJU-" Naruto stopped Mei's worried screams for her subordinates when he literally shut her mouth with his left hand and brought her head crashing down onto the floor below. A cloud of dust covered the street from side to side thanks to the powerful attack, cracking the ground and making a crater on the dirt floor in the process.

Naruto grinned at the tear and panic filled eye's that the Mizukage was showing him. He had his left knee between her legs dangerously close to her private area and his left hand was still covering her mouth. Without warning he pulled her left leg up with his free hand and ripped the mesh leggings that she wore to cover her milky white legs without remorse and grasped her exposed leg in his hand. His grin somehow widened even further when he felt the woman give a slight wimper through his left hand.

Naruto's grin disappeared when he had to jump away quickly to avoid a giant sword made of chakra that passed right overhead of the Mizukage. Doing a quick back flip he landed on one knee a little distance off of the Mizukage. He glared at the beaten and bloodied up form of Chojuro who had his Hiramekarei released to the side of him, he seemed to be having trouble just standing since his breathing was shaky and labored, the grip on his weapon was also sloppy. "You're one tough kid you know..."

Chojuro did not retort, he was too much in pain to respond. He could only glare at the one responsible for his current predicament. His nose was definitely broken if his constant bleeding had anything to show for, and when he skidded through the dirt road it was not much to complain about aside from the dirt getting in his clothes or the few scrapes.

When he met the restaurant though, he felt several of his ribs crack from the sudden stop and his right shoulder was probably shattered hence the sloppy stance and grip he took with Hiramekarei. He turned to the right where there was a straight line of three or four destroyed buildings that were still collapsing on their own. That meant that his sempai was sent through those buildings, he had it easy compared to Ao, but he knew his sempai was tougher then he was.

Naruto started making his way towards the boy at a leisurely slow pace, savoring the tension Chojuro was feeling to his inevitable doom. Chojuro with the last of his strength and one final desperate attack for survival, once more released Hiramekarei into it's long sword form to swing at him. Naruto unsheathed Kusanagi to lift the sword reversed grip and stopped the countering blade from reaching it's target mere inches from himself. He shook his head quite disappointed; this boy was out of fuel and his reserves were already dry.

Naruto seeing Mei suddenly appear in front of him sheathed his blade and stopped the kick launched by the Mizukage that was aimed for his face using his forearm. But, even then he felt his arm overwhelmed with pain as he grit his teeth against each other impressed by her brute strength. The kick was powerful enough to send him straight into a building that was blazing with his **Amaterasu** flames, the power behind his launch made the roof from the home come crashing down on top of him.

Mei seeing that her little gamble of knocking him into a building of his own black flames went promptly well carried out. She let out a small sigh of relief when the building came crashing down on him and the flames already starting to consume the remains of the house. She knew he was not dead, she just hoped he had received at least _some_ damage from the assault. She quickly made her way to Chojuro's panting form and placed a hand on his shoulder. "How are you feeling? Is anything broken?" She asked the member of the 7 Swordsman of the Mist.

Chojuro seeing his Mizukage's worried expression nodded at her question as relief washed over him to see her safe, finally he let his body succumb to it's desire of rest and let himself fall on his behind, Hiramekarei dropping next to him, the Mizukage sat on both her knees in front of him. "I-i think my nose is b-broken, and my left shoulder might be shattered including a f-few of my rib's." He felt pain flowing through his body like a raging river in the middle of the raining season.

"MIZUKAGE-SAMA!"

Both turned to where the shout sourced from and sighed in relief to see Ao jumping in front of them, glad that he was alive. "Ao. What is you're condition?" Mei demanded not very pleased by his appearance.

Ao started panting heavily as trickle of blood made it's way down his mouth, he was clutching his left arm and his clothes were both ripped in various places and tainted with blood. "My left arm is broken, my left cheekbone is also broken and I might have punctured my left lung as well. This guy is a monster... he drove me through 4 houses with one kick..." The hunter nin stood up and activated his Byakugan to search the area. He found the enemy just standing leisurely inside a destroyed building, his surroundings were overtaken by black flames, and as if he knew he was looking at him with his eye the blond gave a feral grin as his Eternal Mangekyõ Sharingan swirled in his eyes making Ao take an instinctive step back as his expression gave a grim look.

"Ao, Chojuro..." Both male's were a little unnerved by the sadness in the Mizukage's voice. They immediately gave her their attention and were shocked to see her giving them both a sad smile. "This might be the last order from me to you as acting Mizukage." She frowned and gave them both a stern look letting them know that she did not want any opposition of this. "Retreat into the mountains and guard the civilians, I doubt the Uchiha is interested in them but we cannot be too careful." The Mizukage stood back on her own two feet and glared at the burning building the Uchiha was receding in, she could of sworn she saw the malevolent red flash of the Uchiha's Mangekyõ Sharingan through the flames and debris.

Chojuro's eye's widened not believing the words uttered by his leader. "Mizukage-sama! We cannot just leave yo-"

"You can and you will!" Mei quickly interrupted the boy who cringed at the scolding voice of the woman, not even diverting her glare from the building Naruto was currently in. "I am not asking for you're opinion Chojuro, and as Mizukage I am giving you a order. And as Mizukage you will obey my order's not question them. Now, Ao, take Chojuro and go. Follow those orders." She clenched her hand's into fists as she felt fear welling up in her from the coming battle, but she refused to succumb to it.

Chojuro once more was about to protest. But, Ao beat him to spoke. "Hai. Mizukage-sama." Chojuro stared back at his sempai with a sense of betrayal, not believing that Ao would leave without her. Ao ignored the look Chojuro was giving him and helped him place his Hiramekarei on his back. After doing so he lifted the boy by placing Chojuro's right arm over his shoulder and started walking a bit before turning back to see the Mizukage clenching her fists. He frowned when he saw the mesh leggings of her left leg torn and fresh red finger markings from he could only guess the Uchiha's hand decorating her exposed leg. "Mizukage-sama, you know what his goal is do you not?"

He saw her body stiffen when he reminded her of the Uchiha's goal, when she did not respond he kept walking a little farther off but stopped one last time. "The village needs you. Terumī Mei." He muttered just high enough for her to hear and jumped for the roof's that were clear off of black flames. Heading back to check on his comrades and head to the shelters in the mountains he heard Chojuro curse and could not help but agree with the boy. His mind set on following the probable last order's from his Mizukage, consoling himself that if they stayed they would only be a hindrance to the already lost battle between Uchiha Naruto and Terumī Mei.

* * *

Mei smiled as her head fell to look at the dirt floor. The village needed her. That was more then true. If she did not survive then her village would be considered a minor village in the eye's of the rest of the other major village's. And she could simply not live with that, her job was to protect Kirigakure. And Kirigakure was it's people, and those people needed her, she would not allow herself to be killed.

Now she was facing someone considered to be as powerful as Uchiha Madara on her own. She was not one to admit her own limitations, but she was also not a fool. She knew this was a losing battle, and the end result would certainly be with the Uchiha taking what she had not lost in 30 years. It was embarrassing and painful to admit it, but it was now out of her hands. She had never married or been in a too serious relationship, she was more concentrated in moving through the ranks and doing her part in making Kirigakure into what it is now: a rapidly recuperating major village.

Her head snapped up when she heard the rubble that the Uchiha was under start to whine and crack over something disturbing it's process to turning into ashes.

Naruto's shirt was completely burned off as he rethought in the situations he had been these past couple of day's. He had killed a girl's would be husband, he had infiltrated an enemy shinobi village by himself in order to accomplish a mission that would give his organization a psychological edge on their enemy when the time came to fight. And now he had a beautiful female Kage waiting for him to make the first move and attack, who he planned to rape. Just another day in the life of Uchiha Naruto.

Just as he felt the other chakra signatures he had sensed from the other two Kirigakure shinobi he had -literally- kicked in the face disappear from his range, and the only three he could sense in the nearby area were the only left, he figured it was about time he made his move. Letting his eye's do what they do best he let the small gate that keeps back his ocean of dark chakra open up so his purple **Susanoo** could grow tall and powerful. In mere seconds the flames around him extinguished almost as if intimidated by this new and more malevolent source of power that suddenly claimed it's existence around the area.

Mei saw what she could guess was the complete form of the Uchiha's so called **Susanoo **start taking shape and forcefully spread the concrete boulders and broken wood, where Naruto used to be buried in. Said blond was grinning maniacally at her with his glowing red eye's. She could literally feel the evil coming out of the jutsu, the fine hair's on the back of her neck stood on edge as her clenched fists started to slightly shake from the intensity of the powerful aura around the **Susanoo**.

"Now then. Shall _we_ get to it? Or should _I take_ it?!"


	29. Chapter 29

Naruto could practically feel the fear radiating off of the so called 'fearless' leader of Kirigakure. The one brave enough to put her life on the line by becoming a Kage to a blood-limit hating village when having a blood-limit herself, the one responsible for getting said village back to it's feet in just a few years, and one of the most powerful women in the elemental land's. Trembling, under the deadly gaze of his overpowering **Susanoo**, it's purple **Yata Mirror** on its left hand, ready to defend it's creator. He smirked smugly at the sight. "Tell me... how is it that a such magnificent leader shakes in fear in front of an enemy such as myself?" The blond asked with a hint of amusement.

Mei could not stop her hand's from shaking. It was frustrating. She could feel her stomach clenched by the bloodlust that oozed from the jutsu in waves, the dread, the fear, the darkness in it was suffocating to every fiber of her being, asking, begging her to surrender to his will. But she would not give up without a fight. "The darkness in that jutsu is unbearable. You must have had a traumatizing life, it's the only possible explanation to have you're chakra become such a tainted and evil substance." Mei sent a forceful burst of chakra into her limbs to force her body to give her control again.

Naruto scoffed as he tilted his head to the side crossing his arms over his naked chest, as if contemplating her words, his **Susanoo** followed his example. "You could say I had a pretty regular life for an Uchiha. Killed a few here, killed a few there. Killed my brother here... killed my mother there." Naruto furrowed his lips and shrugged as if dismissing it as something trivial in the Uchiha life. "I can't say I had the hardest life for an Uchiha. Itachi sure as hell had it much worse then me, at least I only had to kill him and my mother. While he had the 'honor' of killing the entire 'despicable' Uchiha clan. In other word's... his entire family."

Mei looked at the blond in complete disgust, not believing what this shinobi was saying to her. Can one really drop so low for power? "You and you're clan are nothing but power hungry monsters that are never satisfied with what they hav-"

Naruto outstretched his right hand and his **Susanoo** followed his movements. In the blink of an eye he took Mei's smaller frame in **Susanoo's** right hand lifting her off the ground like she was a small feather. "Do NOT..." Naruto's voice and change in demeanor made the **Amaterasu** flames around them increase in size making the temperature rise to blazing degrees immediately. "Insult my clan... you may be the leader of a village, the leader of a nation. Hell, you can be the Sage of the Six Paths. But YOU NEVER INSULT THE UCHIHA CLAN, YOU KNOW NOTHING OF WHAT WE HAVE SUFFERED! YOU KNOW NOTHING OF WHAT WE HAVE GONE THROUGH TO BE AS POWERFUL AS WE ARE! YOU KNOW NOT A SINGLE THING THAT WE SACRIFICED! DON'T YOU DARE INSULT WHAT YOU CAN'T UNDERSTAND!"

Mei cringed feeling the pressure of **Susanoo's**hand increase with every word the Uchiha said. She could see the power and the passion behind those red eyes as they defended their clan, the heat in the atmosphere doubling as his face turned into an enraged snarl, the strength and willpower he was using to hold himself off from crushing her with **Susanoo's** hand. Good thing she used a **Substitution Jutsu**.

Naruto regained his temper and saw that Mei turned into a wooden log, and there was not a single open space that it indicated it was a log, since it was completely covered in explosive tags from top to bottom. "Bitch...

"**BOOOOOOOM**!*

Before landing in a area filled with the remains of a home, Mei converted the chakra in her body and expelled it as a large torrent of water in the area a couple hundred feet away from the epicenter of the explosion, while at the same time making handseals on her way down, but not before leaving a Substitution Jutsu with a log completely surrounded by several layer's of explosive tags behind with Naruto. Inside said log there was a concentrated or compressed version if you will of her **Boil Release: Skilled Mist Jutsu** inside, set to go off exactly after the explosion goes off.

She landed on the water using her chakra and Mei winced hearing the explosion in the distance as the ringing in her ear made it hard to concentrate. She grit her teeth in order to keep her coordination of the handseals, and finally ending with the bird handseal. "**Water Release: Water Dragon Bullet Jutsu**!" A great dragon made of water shot out of the water that she previously released, going as far as mounting said dragon on it's head and skillfully guided it to the direction the huge mushroom cloud that reached hundreds of feet in the air.

Nearing said location her hand's once more started to unwillingly shake, annoying her further. Just leaving and then coming back to the area made her body start to react to the side effects of such dark chakra. "Damn... I can't believe this...!" She jumped off the dragon's head before it reached the clouds of dust and had the jutsu head straight for the faint purple silhouette she could barely catch through the dense smoke.

She fell to her knees panting, the jutsu's having taking too much out of her. She raised her gaze to stare at the dust starting to clear thanks to the power behind the water jutsu, not sure if it landed a direct hit like she wanted. She planned to soften **Susanoo** with the explosive tags then use the compressed jutsu inside the log to hopefully weaken it even further, but she would be lying if she said she was sure something that simple would work against someone like Uchiha Naruto. After that whole ordeal she hoped that it completely broke through it's defense's with the final water jutsu.

"Wow..." Her heart sank hearing that emotionless voice behind her, Mei's teeth started knocking against each other ever so slightly. The dust and smoke finally cleared to show Naruto with a completely destroyed Susanoo, part of it's chest being his only protection. "I'm impressed you could formulate a plan under those conditions." But why was his voice behind her then? She narrowed her enchanting green eye's and right before them, Naruto and the **Susanoo** itself turned into a flock of ravens as they fled into the sky immediately.

She felt a hand caressing her right cheek with an open palm from someone standing to her left kneeling form. Her entire body started to shake involuntarily, the clenched hands to her side's started to steadily sweat without her knowledge, she had stopped breathing at some point from landing the jutsu to him touching her with his right hand, she was not sure. She felt foolish to think her tactic would work on this... monster. "Ever heard the saying: 'Reality lies in the greatest enchantment you have ever experienced, if you do not wish to perish avoid a Uchiha's eyes for they have no limit'? It was a pretty popular saying back when the Third Shinobi World War was raging on."

He forcefully made her head turn to face him and her eyes widened when she saw his Mangekyõ Sharingan eye's swirl in his eyes. How long had she been fighting an enemy that did not exist? His shirt was still gone, meaning it was recent. She gave a faint gasp and her mouth slightly dropped as realization finally came crashing down on her, it was before she used the substitution, meaning it had to be when he gave her the intense gaze back when she was trapped in his **Susanoo's** hand.

Naruto approached her pale face ever so slowly and maintained a distance of one inch from her visage, he blew a small current of air through the gap between her pink lips and grinned when he saw the smallest amount of lust flicker through her green orbs.

Mei felt a small amount of his warm and grudgingly intoxicating breath make way through her parted lips, making it's way down her dry throat as well as spreading into her taste buds leaving an aftertaste of something very unexpected, yet at the same time not surprising, blood. She knew it was sick but, being a kunoichi that has experienced battle and has enjoyed it to a certain extent, she could not help being excited by this. For less then a second she felt like she wanted him, like she needed him touching her body, she felt the need of closing the small gap between their lips, and she could not help of wonder if what she felt was another part of his sick genjutsu.

Naruto with his right hand held her chin while he looked into her eye's and brushed his fingers through those tender pink lips feeling the soft sensation that his battle worn fingertips gave him. She stared at him like he was the most dazzling being in the world, was she really so drained that she was no longer capable of telling the difference between a genjutsu or reality? Or did she not want to know? Did it even matter anymore? "What have you done to me...?" Mei worded out feeling an unfamiliar tingling sensation crawl up her back when the blond Uchiha smiled at her knowingly.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Mei-chan..." He grinned inwardly when her mouth became slightly more agape when he used such a intimate suffix with her name. Why were girl's so easy? Did it have something to do with his eye's? Or did it have to do with being an Uchiha? Or did they become simple and innocent creatures when it came to the opposite sex? He honestly did not know, but hell, he was not going to complain, in his opinion that increased their cuteness tenfold. "The genjutsu I placed on you when you were in **Susanoo's** hand was dispelled when I appeared behind you... all you're feeling right now is your own instinct." Naruto smoothly and elegantly lied. In part she was still under his little hypnosis but it was mostly there so she would not suddenly attack him, everything after that was all her own doing. Including those faint but almost visible emotions of lust that the genjutsu was inducing her to have, but even those had to be sparked by her own lust, it did not matter how small.

Mei did not want to believe what this Uchiha was saying, and she did have a weakness for attractive men, and unfortunately this Uchiha was one of the best looking men she had ever seen. Even then, it should be impossible, she was a kunoichi, a trained assassin. She could not fall for such a primitive thing like lust, adding that she was a Kage; the best of the best. Then why did she feel like this? The only explanation would be that she was under a genjutsu, and she was under _his_ genjutsu. If he tried anything she would not be able to do anything, and she had not doubt that the blond had that goal, if him declaring it every 15 minutes did not declare his intentions from the start was proof enough.

Mei's eyes widened, she had control. "**Water Release: Water Dragon Bullet Jutsu**!"

Naruto smirked when he released her from the genjutsu; it would not be exactly rape if she let him have her. "It's pointless to resist. I can have you if I wish and you would not be able to do anything, you saw it for yourself." Naruto saw Mei shudder at his words, but she still jumped back close to a few ponds of water and released a dragon made of the liquid to have it head straight for him. He shook his head amused. Naruto activated the **Yata Mirror** from his **Susanoo** and made it appear in front of him completely negating the dragon when it struck the mirror, turning it from a dragon to several bursts of water that went in all directions. "**UWOOOOOHHH**!" His chakra gave a strong burst that went in various ways knocking buildings, walls, and debris in all directions around him, the few **Amaterasu** flames in the area waved violently as his chakra suddenly became visible and his **Susanoo** took shape with it's full armor, cape thrashing about and giving off the powerful purple aura, his dark chakra surging around his figure as he clenched his hands to his side, his **Susanoo** once more followed suit to his master's movement.

The Mizukage stared overwhelmed by the sheer power and thickness of the chakra that was suddenly oppressing her lungs and her very thinking coming to a sudden stop, unable to comprehend how such dark and ghastly power even existed in the world. Realizing how much power Naruto was holding back, Mei was showered by a sudden wave of reality of how far apart their gap in strength was. She fell to her knees and sat on her heels wide eyed, speechless, dumbfounded, torn, but most of all, Afraid. From what she knew the Uchiha got their Mangekyõ Sharingan from killing their best friend, and using such a thing would lead you to blindness, but with the 'Eternal' Mangekyõ Sharingan that weakness would be no more, and the price would be to implant the eye's of a very close relative that had the Mangekyõ Sharingan as well, preferably a brother of his own. Using all the power the blond was releasing meant that he should be blind by now. If that was not the case it meant that he had the Eternal Mangekyõ Sharingan, but even so... to have such power. "H-how can this be...?"

Naruto looked at her with indifference, he knew she was thinking that this was his full power, but she was wrong. This was barely scratching the surface of what he was capable of. Naruto rushed her and reeled his **Susanoo's** fist back and without a single thought of hesitation or pity whatsoever, delivered it's fist on her front body mercilessly.

Mei saw the attack coming and she was surprised to know she no longer had chakra or much energy. She was only capable of standing up and take the attack as best she could, sending her skidding through buildings and the debris again and again until she was embed on a large concrete boulder with no further strength in her hourglass body. She coughed out blood as it started making its way down her lips, then her chin, and finally to start dripping onto her left breast. She felt both her forearms fractured from taking the blunt of the extremely powerful attack, her usual attire was shredded in many places, and in those area's there were minor cuts and scraps.

Naruto not being one to show mercy, but not wanting to kill her either, deactivated his **Susanoo** and added some chakra to his feet to launch himself towards Mei's still form. In an instant he appeared in front of her.

"GAAHHH!" Mei got the wind knocked out of her and once more coughed out blood.

Delivering his left fist to the woman's stomach caused her body to release itself from the concrete boulder, but before she fell to the floor Naruto caught her by the throat with the same hand he hit her with and kept her back pressed onto the boulder not allowing her body to rest on the floor. "You lost. Mizukage." Naruto spoke dryly, not reveling in the fact that what he said was a lie, and if you listened carefully there was a little disappointment in his voice.

Mei could only stare at him with her green eyes missing that enchanting green glow that Naruto had first seen her with. Now they were dazed, wanting to get shut and go to rest into the wonderful world of unconsciousness. Her eye's went wide awake when the blond took her left exposed thigh in his right hand and in a way wrapped it around his own waist, unfortunately she knew she had the strength of a normal civilian woman, meaning she would not be able to even scratch an Uchiha of that caliber. She could only look at him with pleading eye's not to proceed, tears starting to accumulate in the edges of her eyes threatening to fall.

Naruto only smirked evilly and did something that almost drove her to the limit. The Uchiha slowly leaned down to an inch of her face and licked the side of her lip that had some blood accumulating in that area, then he made his way down and started licking her neck taking in both the irony, sweet, and salty taste of the sweat and blood present on her soft skin, following down the trail he found himself going as far as to lick the top of her breast that had a few drops of blood on them, causing her to feel a chill in both pleasure and fear run up and down her spine as well as her skin tingle and her throat clench keeping in a breath involuntarily. "You're mine now..." Terumī Mei only gave a faint whimper in response, not capable of making coherent sentences at the moment.

* * *

Zetsu a couple hundred meters away saw Naruto licking Terumī Mei up and down her body, and after doing so he saw his intent of starting to remove her clothing. "Let's go, we can see that he is willing to complete the mission. I do not want to see Naruto raping a woman." White Zetsu spoke a little disgusted.

"Yeah... I do not know what Madara was worried about in the first place. He was more then capable of completing the mission. The Mizukage did not stand a chance against him, even with an army of Shinobi." Black Zetsu replied to his counterpart. Both of them left the area and back to the Akatsuki base to report to the eldest of the last Uchiha. What a waste of time, is what they thought as they went back.

Sealing the fate of Akatsuki with it.

* * *

Hinata slowly opened her eyes, the familiar annoyance of the early sun teasing her lavender orbs back from a wonderful dream, a dream about her, the baby and Naruto, all of them living in their future home. She smiled, a dream, that is exactly what it was, and a probably unreachable one at that. She was a shinobi from Konoha, and Naruto was Akatsuki's most powerful member. An organization set for world domination, one that would kill to meet their goals, one that will stop at nothing from doing so.

They were both on one side of the balance, she was the one that would try to stop them, the side that fought for freedom. While he was the side that fought for something she honestly did not know what, but when you rounded so many S-class criminals, it could not be anything good. That is exactly why it was probably nothing more then a dream for her, a fairy-tale of a dream, something not meant to be.

But maybe, just maybe...

The Hyuuga -or Senju- sighed as she rose from her bed and went along to, shower, and freshen herself up to start the new day that did not include Naruto, again. It was all she thought of these day's, she wondered if he ever thought of her in the day, she was pretty sure he thought of her in the night's, but she wondered if in the day. She blushed her normal red at the thought of the thing's they did during the night's, how she allowed him to do those thing's to her she'll never know.

Know thanks to that she was 16 and pregnant, oh how her mother would be proud. Hinata giggled at the thought of her mother's reaction if she was alive and told her that she was carrying a little Uchiha in her womb. She would probably hunt down Naruto to the ends of the earth to have him take responsibility. She would pay to see someone drag the infamous Uchiha Naruto by the ear through half of the elemental land's by his future mother in law, millions would pay to see that spectacle in fact.

For some reason though, she had this odd yearning yesterday to kick the blondes butt all day. Very strange for someone with a calm nature like her, Hinata shrugged it off and considered it to be the hormones again.

She walked out of the Hokage's mansion with a cheery expression and wondered out to the street's of Konoha, wondering if she should visit Hanabi today. She shook her head negating that thought, she was probably still mad that she left her alone in the Hyuuga estate anyways. Everytime Hinata visited her, she would act colder then usual to her. Hinata did not blame her of course, it was normal since she did leave Hanabi to fend off for herself with the elders in the Hyuuga clan.

"Yo, Hinata!"

Hinata turned to see Kiba, Akamaru, and Shino down the street she was walking through. "Kiba-kun, Shino-kun, Akamaru," She smiled warmly at her comrades. "Good morning, where were you guys heading?" The girl questioned.

Both males and the pup stopped in front of her, Kiba and Shino shared an odd and confused look with each other before turning to her, Kiba with a raised eyebrow seemingly confused. "We were heading for Ichiraku's for breakfast, you told all the girl's and the guys to meet today since you had something to tell us remember?"

Oh crap. "I-i did?" Hinata was panicking in the inside remembering what she was supposed to do today.

You could hear the faintest of gasps come out of Shino's throat, the Aburame was somehow surprised. "Did you stutter just now?" Shino started to search the area for something, confusing his teammates by his action's. "Odd. I do not see Naruto anywhere."

Kiba stared at Shino for a moment wondering who he really was, resulting in an uncomfortable silence between the three. "Did you just make a joke?"

"Do not be ridiculous, Kiba. I do not make jokes, it was a simple observation, that is all."

"Man, I know a joke when I hear one."

"Preposterous."

"HUH?! You are prepo- prepost- pre-whatever that is!"

"*sigh* Kiba, you are making a spectacle of yourself. Again."

"_YOU_ are the spectacle! HAH!" Kiba gave a victorious grin and turned to Hinata ignoring the fact that people actually stopped to see him make a fool of himself, before continuing with whatever they were doing.

Hinata started playing with her index fingers blushing at Shino's statement. Cursing herself for her inability of leaving that custom whenever Naruto was somehow brought into the picture, and for forgetting that she in fact did call for a meeting between the old Rookie 11. "Yeah, I remember know, Kiba-kun. Let's go and meet them there."

Kiba and Shino nodded while Akamaru barked in agreement, both shinobi wondering what Hinata thought was so important that she was calling a meeting between the old Rookie 11. "So what do ya wanna talk to us about, Hinata?" Kiba asked his curiosity getting the better of him.

Hinata smiled a little nervously at him which did not go unnoticed by her teammates. "Y-you will know when we are there."

Kiba and Shino made no further questions as they made their way down the street and made it to Ichiraku's without further delay. They stepped in through the flaps and saw that Neji, Tenten, and Lee were already there sitting on the stools waiting patiently. "Hinata-sama, it is a pleasure to be a part of such a youthful get together by the old Rookies, I thank you for inviting us!" Lee enthusiastically declared.

Tenten sighed and turned to Hinata with a small smile gracing her face. "Ignore him, he doesn't know what mellow means. So what's up Hinata? It's rare for someone to call a meeting between all of us, but even rarer for you to call one. I can't help but be curious of what you want to tell us." Tenten confessed.

"Ooh! Me too me too!"

Everyone in the establishment turned to see the member's of Team 10 coming in with Ino being the one to speak. Shikamaru came in second mumbling about something being 'excessively troublesome and suspicious about this' while Choji came in right behind him chuckling at Shikamaru's conspiracy theories about the 'white eye man' trying to put the 'deer man' down.

Neji narrowed his eye's at Hinata, a little suspicious of what this was about. "I must agree with Ino, Hinata-sama. What is this meeting based upon?"

Hinata was placed on the stage as all questioning eye's bore solely on her, wondering what this was about. She shrunk in herself being placed in the spotlight, she never was comfortable having all of the attention placed on her. "A-ano, well t-this is... u-um,"

The girl kept mumbling incoherent sentences for a full minute not understanding what she was trying to tell them. All of them honestly curious of whatever she called the meeting for, but only a few suspecting what she wanted to tell them, but was too embarrassed to say. Though only one of them knew what she wanted to say 100%, thanks to being the genius that he was.

"She's pregnant." Sasuke and Sakura walked in while dropping the Gamabunta sized bomb on all of them.

There was only silence for a couple seconds as Sasuke went to sit next to a gaping Lee, while Sakura barely holding back her giggling sat next to the Namikaze.

'Wait for i~t.' Guess who.

"I KNEW IT! I FUCKING KNEW IT! I'LL KILL THAT BASTARD! HOLD ME BACK SASUKE! HOLD ME BACK MAN!" Kiba shouted, his face red from rage as an annoyed and sitting Sasuke held the collar of his shirt without so much as trying to stop him from running out and supposedly finding Naruto, an S-class missing nin somehow outside a Konoha ramen shop. Oh how Sasuke wished it were that easy.

"Holy crap are you serious Hinata?!" Tenten chided.

"Hinata-sama! *sob* why did you lose it so young?!" Neji sobbed.

"YOOOSH! THAT IS VERY YOUTHFUL NARUTO-KUN! I WILL ALSO IMPREGNATE 1000 WOMEN! AND IF I CANNOT DO THAT, I WILL JUMP TO THE MOON AND BACK 10000 TIME'S!"

"Somebody kill Lee before shit gets out of hand!" Ino begged afraid of the first proclamation by the firecracker that was Lee.

"So are we celebrating or something?" Choji asked already drooling thinking of the amount of food.

"You guys are so troublesome. This was obviously going to happen." Shikamaru sighed already knowing this was coming. Everyone froze their antics wondering what he meant by this. Shikamaru sighed once more and shoved his hands in his pockets before continuing. "They are both teenagers in some lone base probably sleeping in the same room, both in love with each other and the first time seeing one another in 3 year's. Hell, I'm betting they were at it like bunny's all night."

*Thump*

They all turned and were not all that surprised to see Hinata passed out, Akamaru wondered off to her and started licking her while he whined.

Neji sighed and went to help his cousin back into the world of the living. "We must stop speaking of such conversations while Hinata-sama is present. This cannot be good for the baby..." Neji grumbled begrudged.

After Hinata regained consciousness they all made to sit and order their breakfast trying to regain their cool at the news. "So~..." Ino dragged out the word with a grin that would make Jiraiya proud. "How was he?"

"Ino!" Sakura shouted not believing the blondes forwardness. "You could be a little more delicate when you talk about stuff like that!" Ino rolled her eyes brushing away Sakura's accusation, the pink haired girl shook her head and turned to Hinata. "Seriously how was he?!"

"I reaaally do not feel comfortable right now..." Neji announced panic clear in his white eyes.

"Nah nah, I'm kinda curious too..." Kiba added expecting Hinata to answer.

Said girl just shrunk even further in her seat, she did not feel comfortable speaking about her sex life with her friend's in such a public area. Sasuke seeing that she was uncomfortable sighed and decided to stop this before it got further then it already did. "That's enough, it's not any of our business what she and the dobe do in the privacy of a room. You guys remind me of my sensei in way too many way's."

Ino and Sakura flinched at the comparison, what the hell were they thinking? "Sasuke, that's a little too harsh don't you think?" Tenten asked with an odd and unnecessarily serious expression for the current situation.

Sasuke scoffed and laid his chin on the counter, making his face look like a pout. "Whatever..." Sasuke then raised an eyebrow as if realizing something. "Why is it that you told us just now, Hinata? Hasn't it been like a month already since the dobe brought you back?" Sasuke asked already having a theory of why that is.

Hinata's shoulders visibly slumped at the question asked of her. "Kaa-sama," everyone grinned and a sudden flash of their eye's made Hinata blush noticing her slip up of calling Tsunade 'mother'. "I-i mean Hokage-sama, insisted that I not tell anyone about it until thing's about me becoming her daughter mellowed down a bit. She did not want the Hyuuga clan knowing about mine and Naruto-kuns baby, she said that it would not be safe." Hinata confessed rubbing her still flat tummy tenderly.

Sasuke gave a deep scowl at this as he sat straight up immediately and slammed his open hand on the counter. "You should of told me Hinata, I would of protected both you and the baby with my life. There's no way in hell I would of let anything happen to either of you." Everyone smiled or smirked at the conviction behind Sasuke's eyes not that surprised that he would protect his best friend's unborn child.

Hinata smiled, thankful beyond what that simple expression showed. She could see the fierce and unwavering determination behind the Namikaze's eye's, bent on protecting the child of the man he considered a brother in everything but blood, she could see that even if it cost him his life he would protect that small part of Naruto. "Thank you, Sasuke-kun..."

The room suddenly fell dark, then a flash of bluish light.

*BOOOOOOM!*

"AKATSUKI IS ATTACKING! IT'S UCHIHA MADARA AND UCHIHA NARUTO! SOMEONE CALL FOR THE HOKAGE!"

A sudden clash between the earth and lightning, a shout with names from a shinobi outside, and Sasuke's and Hinata's eye's widened immediately in dread, yet at the same time hope.

**A/N: Troll. Sorry I just had to do it! xD**


	30. Chapter 30

**A/N: watch?v=mF3DCa4TbD0 Dramatic or sad moments should be followed by this, I do not own it of course, I just think its amazing. Its not even my style to recommend music for my story, but it fits perfectly as a theme song for it. :') **

That flash, that thunder, that sudden darkness, and that suffocating chakra signature that gave away its position like a **Bijuu Bomb** going off in the middle of the calm ocean. It told them: "Come, I'm right here." The rookie 11 needed no further invitation.

* * *

Naruto stood on top of the Yondaimes head on the Hokage monument, arms crossed over his chest, his eyes closed and his senses extended, waiting. For a certain elder Uchiha. Yesterday he was being watched, and he wanted answers, and the only one who could provide him with those answers was in Konoha, not back at the base. After leaving Mei back in Kirigakure and explaining what he wanted out of her, he used his **Lightning Flash Jutsu** to immediately appear at the base. But unfortunately Obito was taking Zetsus place in watching Yamato, so he rested for the night, and now here he was.

His face directed itself up when he heard a powerful bolt dance around the sky, his eye's remaining closed. He could feel the spider web of negatively charged lightning crossing around from cloud through cloud with every passing second, thousands to millions of large and small bolts crossing the atmosphere. It was beautiful. In his mind thanks to his chakra sensing capabilities he could see a perfect picture of the connections made up in the heavens. What amazing power, all of it at the palm of his hand.

Know that he was here, flaring his chakra like a Bijuu in a bad mood, he knew Obito had not choice but to come out in the open, giving away his position to the enemy in the process. He did not care. The bastard was watching him, and that meant that Obito was not as stupid as he thought, and that he no longer trusted Naruto. He should of seen this coming, the mental games that he was playing with the Akatsuki were coming out in the open, and that meant that his plan would also come to the open. He needed to put a stop to this before the danger became too much that he could no longer keep his agenda hidden.

"Shit... this fuckers onto me..." Naruto cursed his Sharingan eyes still not opening to see the village he no longer cared for, his right foot repeatedly tapping the Yondaimes head, a pointless effort to relieve his anxiety. He smiled, there were a couple of familiar chakra signatures heading his way, how fun. His smile turned into a frown as he felt the familiar distortion in the air current next to him. "Madara..." His name slipped out of Narutos lips like it gave him a horrendous taste.

Obito was a little taken aback by his greeting, but not surprised. Looks like Zetsu got caught. "Naruto. Have you any idea what you have just done?" Obito asked narrowing his one visible Mangekyõ Sharingan eye, trying to remind Naruto who was the boss here.

Naruto dropped his arms to his sides, and turned his head to where he felt Obitos presence. Slowly he opened his Sharingan eye's, and as they were fully open he widened them to reveal his shifting Eternal Mangekyõ Sharingan ones. "Have you any idea what dangerous a game you're playing on spying me, Madara?" Naruto asked in a very low and dangerous tone. The blond Uchiha knew what the elder Uchiha was trying to pull. He was trying to intimidate him. A foolish attempt. He was no longer a small child begging for training, he was no longer the boy he took in to do his bidding all those years ago. No, he was now Uchiha Naruto, one of the two most powerful shinobi in the elemental land's. An Uchiha who is said to be the reincarnation of Uchiha Madara, but he knew better. He knew how strong Madara was, he had fought him before, even if it was no more then a distant dream. That man has not stopped being a challenge to him, now he could fight Madara equally yes, but it would result in both their deaths. But, if he mastered his Tengoku Eye's... the possibilities were endless.

Obito knew that he was no longer that boy he had taken back with him, that is why when the younger Uchiha revealed those powerful eyes, he resisted the urge of submitting to the boy. He was becoming a wild card. "Remember who you're speaking too, Naruto." His voice gave a natural sense of authority, his own Mangekyõ Sharingan giving the relucent red color that rebounded at the edges of the hole on his mask.

Naruto narrowed his eyes at the man who was believed to be dead by his village. They stared into each others Mangekyõ, leveling each other with an intense glare, waiting to see if either one would make the first move. The temperature in the atmosphere around them went down various notches, their chakra spread throughout the area, the Yondaimes head shook slightly like a miniature earthquake concentrated on that one area, had their even been insects in the area, they had long ago disappeared, the instinct of any living thing warning them to flee from the area.

Naruto diverted his gaze from Madaras eye, he could not do anything to him. He still needed Akatsuki. "What were your reasons?" The blond asked as he watched a few blurs jumping over roofs, it was the Rookie 11 closing in on their position. Oh man waiting for them to get closer, and the way he could play with their minds made him feel all... _yummy_ in the inside.

'Madara' seeing what Naruto was staring at crossed his arms over his chest gathering his thoughts. Naruto gave up way too easily. He would ignore this for now, but he really could no longer trust his kin anymore, he knew the Uchiha was planning something, for Uchiha Obito was not a stupid man. He sighed both in annoyance and sorrow, he would have to kill Naruto after he completes his purpose. "Don't worry about it. I had a few concerns about you're mission, but seeing you here instead of Zetsu means that your... _task_ was a success, correct?"

Naruto scoffed at Obito's doubt towards such a simple task, almost offended by such a question. "When have I ever failed a mission, Madara? I believe that has yet to occur, and let me just say that she had one hell of a body." Naruto grinned darkly. He really should remember to thank Hidan for everything he taught him, lying was such a hard thing to do when it came to shinobi, but to him it came naturally.

Madara scoffed in retaliation to the blonds proclamation. Though it was true, he would only inflate the younger Uchihas ego had he admitted it. The boy had never failed a mission, he had never even suffered a serious injury or a scratch when sent out in the past three years. That is why when he came back pretty beat up from his mission with the Hachibi jinchuuriki and Orochimaru, the Akatsuki were beyond surprised to see him in such a weakened condition. "Though it may be true; that you have killed numerous enemies. Will you be able to kill Namikaze Sasuke when the time comes, Naruto?" There it was, that sudden twitch on his right hand, the one thing Madara was certainly expecting. He would kill him yes, but it would hurt.

Naruto cursed in his mind for showing that moment of weakness that his body unconsciously made. He considered Sasuke a brother, and when the time came to fight him, he would kill him, no doubt about it. But, like his body showed, he would struggle to deliver the final blow if it came to it. It really is troublesome being human. "I will kill him, Madara. I will admit that I will not enjoy it, but I will kill him if the time comes." Naruto assured the masked man.

Obito sent a lazy glance at Naruto and saw that his eyes were completely set into that goal. Yes, the boy would do it, when the time comes, he will incapacitate him, then they will extract the Kyuubi. Then Namikaze Sasuke's blood, will be on Narutos hands. Perfect. "I will look forward to that fight then. Perhaps it will be similar to the duel between me and Hashirama. Though, I doubt, knowing your skills and from what you say of Sasukes, it will not be a fight solely on the earth." Madara inquired, referring to his **Lightning Flash Jutsu** and Sasukes own that is said to be similar.

Naruto shrugged pursing his lips as he once more crossed his arms over his chest. He saw his once comrades starting to climb up the wall of the Hokage monument by using chakra on their feet, and decided that he needed a little more space. "Perhaps... but we are both full of surprises, you never know when it comes to a fight of that scale, I might-" Naruto pumped some chakra into his feet and jumped back going over the wall that held the Faces of the Hokages, landing on a barren land. Only clear terrain that showed nothing but the cliff ahead was viewed, Obito quickly appeared next him. "Even lose to him, you never Know."

Had Obito not been wearing a mask you would of been able to see his quirked eyebrow. "Hooo...? That makes it even more interesting. But, do you really think the Namikaze has what it takes to kill you, a man he considers his brother?" The leader of Akatsuki asked skeptical.

"I don't know..." Naruto gazed at the cliff ahead that lead to the Village Hidden in the Leaf, arms crossed over his firm chest, anticipating the arrival of the Rookies. The blond closed his now normal Sharingan eyes, taking a deep breath as a small breeze passed overhead, his sun-kissed hair flowing with the small current of air. "Why don't you ask him, Madara?" Naruto reopened his Sharingan eyes to see all of the people he once considered comrades appear in front of him, but his eyes locked with a certain raven haired Namikaze.

"Dobe..." Sasuke muttered not believing how leisurely he stood next to the man that had almost enslaved the world in their past life.

"Naruto-kun." Hinata whispered a small smile tugging at her soft pink lips, unbelievably happy to see the Uchiha of her affections once more standing before her.

"Sasuke, Sakura, Hinata, Ino, Neji, Kiba, Shino, Tenten, Lee, Chouji, Shikamaru." Most of the rookies cringed at the cold and indifferent way he pronounced their names. "Never thought I would have to see any of you again. Funny how much you have all grown, especially Ino, and Tenten. You girls wanna be carriers of a Uchiha?" The blond grinned at them as his Sharingan swirled in his eye sockets.

Said girls blushed a cute crimson that enlightened their delicate features when they heard the Uchihas -not that tempting they swear!- proposition. They quickly regretted the action when they saw Hinata's face fall from disappointment.

"Naruto." Any retort from the Rookies ceased when the emotionless and authoritative voice of Uchiha 'Madara' cut through their conversation like a knife through butter. "Let us go. We have no business here." Madara turned away to irritate the Rookies even further by this bluntly obvious insult, but he stopped a couple feet behind Naruto. "Unless..." Obito turned his head slightly towards them to reveal his one visible Sharingan eye to all of them. "You want to kill a few of them."

A few curses were heard throughout the group of Rookies and Naruto grinned when most of them fell into their stances respectively. "Fine." Narutos Sharingan gave a small spark that put them all on edge, fearing how they would fight Naruto when he could simply place them all in a genjutsu if they so much as glance at the Uchihas eyes. "I'll have a little fun before I leave, you go on ahead, Madara." Naruto heard the man chuckle before hearing the usual distortion in the area indicating him to be gone. "Well then... now that the boss is gone, you guys wanna have some fun like the old days?"

All of them tensed up when the blond dropped his arms to his sides and gave them a firm stare, ready for anything they brought down on him. None of them were to eager to fight the Uchiha, knowing full well what the outcome would be if they did. He is an S-class criminal, the most powerful S-class criminal, even they knew their own limitations, their only hope would be that Sasuke succeeded in the plan, but being in his presence felt like no matter what they tried it would not work. "Naruto-kun... why are you with that man? Why don't you come back to the Leaf?" Ino spoke up as she took a nervous step forward, her hands pressed in between her breasts.

Naruto gave the blonde a bored stare already hearing the same song from the other Rookies. "You guys are nothing but scratched discs, its the same thing with all of you everytime we meet. I can't come back to Konoha, not after what they did to my clan. And even if I did, they would hand me to Suna for what I did to the Kazekage, but now they would probably hand me to Kiri for what I did to the Mizukage and her village. Though I don't think any of the Major Villages know anything about that, at least not yet."

All the Rookies shared a confused look with each other, not surprising Naruto that they did not know yet, it was barely yesterday that happened after all. "I have a better idea." The blond started walking at a calm and steady pace towards Ino. "How about you come with me, Ino. I bet we could have alot of fun." Naruto turned to Hinata and saw that she was narrowing her eyes at him with a very dangerous glint in them, he could not help but smirking at the cute pout she was giving him. "I'm only kidding." Narutos amused face turned upside down as he frowned and unsheathed Kusanagi to stab it on the ground. "**Chidori Kouken**!" The lightning channeled through the ground, shaking, vibrating, and tearing it apart as bolts of lightning too powerful to be contained by the ground escaped out of its grasp launching themselves to the sky around Narutos body, as if searching, for something underneath.

"I know that you and that 'Neji' in front of me are Kage Bunshins Sasuke! Don't insult me by trying to sneak up on me like that!" As Naruto said this both the 'Sasuke' and 'Neji' in front of him turned into a cloud of white smoke revealing them to be Kage Bunshins. Naruto seeing this increased the lightning output and made the ground he was walking on a almost literal underground canal of lightning flows by pumping more chakra into Kusanagi, trying to force both the real Sasuke and Neji out of the ground.

After the clones dispelled, Sasuke came blasting out of the ground, with Neji following his lead, both suffering from minor burns. They landed on one knee in front of the Rookies with some parts of their clothes scorched and still smoking from the direct hit they received from the lightning that suddenly overflowed the ground. "That hurt you bastard..." Sasuke spat out distasteful being his current situation. Sasuke flung his trademark white partially scorched trench coat back to a comfortable spot to firmly stand back on his own two feet. "How did you know we were there?" Sasuke asked brushing away a few burnt crisps of clothes on his arms. There was no way he could of sensed them; he placed seals on both of them to keep sensor type shinobi from detecting them, the seals may only last 45 seconds, but even still, they were not that long below ground.

Naruto quirked a confused eyebrow at this, out of all of them there he was sure Sasuke would figure out that it was thanks to the Natural Energy missing from the Kage Bunshins that he was able to figure it out. However, before he even answered he just had to scoff at the pity yet interesting attempt to kill him. He looked up to see a giant toad coming down towards him from way up high that made him wonder if Gamabunta was using steroids, but that was not the most surprising of all, it was both Kakashi and Tsunade coming down at him at a very high speed right below the toad. Their obvious goal to char him with Kakashis jutsu, obliterate him with Tsunades strength, and if all else fails, crush him with Gamabuntas giant form. Looks like he was screwed.

Kakashi was leaving a crackling bolt on his tail as he headed straight for his position, and with the amount of power behind it, he was seriously wondering if he wanted to go to the other side of the world. Tsunade held a green trail of concentrated chakra on her tail, probably concentrating so much power in that one punch that if he got hit directly, even he would die instantly, but like Kakashi, Naruto was wondering if the womans real intent was to blast the Hokages Monument straight down to hell. Literally.

The Uchiha grinned, he felt a chill run down his spine. Was this fear? He started chuckling, gripping his hands into two very powerful fists. When was the last time he had felt such a thing as fear? Only when he fought his brother did he really feel a thing such as fear, only when that one man outclassed him did he really think that he had no chance, that he was going to die had his brother not been holding back, but even when Itachi was holding back, he knew that had he not been going with his all against his big brother, he would of died.

There was no way to escape their attack. Even with his extraordinary speed he would not be able to move fast enough to block all three attacks, and his **Lightning Flash Jutsu** won't be able to activate if that humongous frog blocks him off from _his_ sky. If they were as smart as he knew they were, Jiraiya was definitely on top of Gamabunta, and the pervert was certainly not going to take the risk of letting him escape, no doubt the man was starting up his **Sage Mode**. "Naruto." The Uchihas grin disappeared from his face to return to its stoic expression in order to lock his intense red eyes with Sasukes bright onyx ones. "Surrender dobe, you have nowhere to run. Even I would not be able to get away from something like that."

Naruto for some reason felt a small amount of perfidy, odd. Everything was planned out, from their foolish attempt of trying to sneak up on him, to the small conversations he made with them, and finally, Gamabunta blocking him off from the sky. All of it lead to this one point, to have him standing on this very spot. He reeled back his head and laughed, laughed for all he was worth, laughed for that small amount of betrayal that crawled through his mind right in that moment, this current situation could only be described with one word by Naruto: "HAHAHAHAHAHA! OH MAN, THIS IS FUCKING _DELICIOUS_! THIS WHOLE SITUATION JUST MAKES ME ALL FUZZY IN THE INSIDE! HAHAHA!" Naruto's eyes twirled as his pupils turned from a normal Sharingan to an Eternal Mangekyõ Sharingan, he locked gazes with them all as he took a menacing step forward making them all except Sasuke and Hinata take an instinctive step back, the latter being extremely worried for the father of her unborn child.

Naruto took the still embed Kusanagi by the grip harshly, sparks flowed throughout the blade as he laid his hand on it. He slowly raised it and placed the tip inside the sheath, after doing so he let the blade grind its own way back where she belonged. "I have always been the number one unpredictable ninja, Sasuke. And that has and never will change." The blond leveled both his open palms to his sides and took a soothing breath in before releasing it, making the temperature suddenly drop around them all.

"Hinata, you should head back into the village, this is not going to do you any good, remember that your pregnant now." Kiba suggested to his comrade in a shaky voice feeling the sudden coldness in the atmosphere.

"I concur with Kiba, Hinata. Why you ask? We do not want to see you fall apart if things go bad with the Uchiha." Shino supported Kibas suggestion.

Neji decided it was about time to step back up on his own two feet, the shock that he received thanks to Narutos sudden attack hurting him much more then it did towards Sasuke. "Hinata-sama..." Neji huffed clutching his midsection, sweat was making its way down his brow. "I must agree with your teammates. Being here will not help you or the baby, neither physically nor mentally."

"I will not leave Naruto-kun until I see for myself that he is safe! So please do not try to tell me otherwise." Hinata proclaimed giving them all a stern look, surprising them with her conviction.

"Hinata-sama..."

Shikamaru sighed as he looked towards the dropping figures that would undoubtedly crush the Uchiha. He honestly did not want to see Hinata break down in front of him, she was a friend, and like Sasuke he did not like seeing friends suffer. This whole ordeal was planned out by him after they met up with the Hokage, Kakashi, and Jiraiya halfway to the Hokage Monument. The attacks that both Sasuke and Neji made, were planned out by him, meant to if not immobilize Naruto with Neji closing his tenketsus, then to at least distract him for plan B. Which was the attack coming from above, designed to make the Uchiha surrender, and if not, then only one thing would be left for him... death. It took all his genius and knowledge from both the friendlies, as well as his one encounter with the Uchiha to formulate a plan in less then a couple of minutes. The Nara clan were truly splendid geniuses and tacticians.

Naruto released an enormous amount of negative charges into the ground below, and with the positive charges inside the earth the blond created two natural lightning bolts on each hand, but he was not finished yet. He jointed both hands together into the ram seal and lightning encased his body. Naruto grinded his teeth against each other as he maintained focus of the incredibly potent and dense raw energy currently flowing through his veins. After forcing it to flow through his body naturally, the Uchiha concentrated all that energy into his right hand and pointed it towards the ground, but the lightning charging his hand was not its usual blueish tint, it was pitch black. Like back then. "Tell me, Sasuke. Did you ever think of using a negatively charged **Kirin** back then?"

Sasukes eyes widened, gasping as if there was suddenly no more air. The fine hairs on the back of his neck suddenly stood on edge, he gawked in a very uncharacteristic way at the blond when the black concentrated lightning was shot into the ground and black lightning strings spread through the area and through them harmlessly. "Impossible... you can't control or compress that much negative charges into a single dragon... not when creating just a single lightning bolt requires over seven times more negative charges then positives."

Naruto chuckled at the naivety of Sasuke, where was the genius that he once considered a rival? Could he of really died back then he wondered, he shook his head disapponted. "Sasuke, Sasuke. Who ever said I was creating only one dragon?" Naruto lived up to his name of the most unpredictable ninja by flicking both his wrists to the side and in a lifting manner aimed both flat hands to the shinobi aiming to kill him, exertion clear on his dust covered face, the shaking ground reacted to this by releasing three pitch _black_ dragons created out of negative charges, the three of them blasted out of the ground sending debris in all directions, one of them being twice the size of a normal blue **Kirin**, while the other two being four times the size of a normal **Kirin**. All three stood on standby next to each other, waiting for their creator to guide their immeasurable power in the direction he desired. "**Yami No Kirin**. (**Kirin Of Darkness**)"

The two of the bigger beasts gave a mix of an animalistic and lightning inhibited shriek as they fought against each other, almost as if they had a will of its own. Unfortunately for Naruto, in a way they did had a will of their own, for it was simply too much natural power to control. "Shit!" The blond cursed as he slammed both his hands together in a prayer motion before shutting them tight into the snake seal, intent on not losing control of the negatively charged dragons he created. "Shit! Shit! Shit!"

The smallest of the three stayed barely stable, but the others kept thrashing about as they roared and squirmed as if they were in pain, crashing onto the other as black lightning berated the ground around Naruto. The Uchiha sent the single dragon that he could barely control in a crashing course straight for a Hokage, a jounin, and a now **Odama Rasengan** wielding **Sage Mode** inhanced Sannin that was also on his way down towards him. But suddenly the white eyes of the two black negatively charged dragons that he could not control locked with a pair of lavender orbs, as if calculating her, waiting for a response, like a predator waiting for a single twitch from its prey to immediately take charge.

"No..." Naruto felt his stomach clench when he saw the two biggest of all three dragons lock gazes with Hinata. Cold sweat started finding its way down his face, dread settling in the center of his heart as it started to beat hysterically in his chest. Fear filled his being like a sudden storm in a dry desert, fear of knowing that he would not be fast enough to intercept that dragon if it decided to charge the girl he so deeply loved. "Uh?!" He dared to divert his gaze from the menacing beast of pure negative energy to look up and see that Gamabunta had suddenly diverted his course from trying to obliterate him from existence with his sheer size. Giving him a clear view of the sky.

* * *

"JIRAIYA!" Tsunade shouted as the three of them plummeted to the ground, intent on killing the Uchiha below, but the plan went to shit when the same Uchiha sent a single ridiculously large black dragon made of pure lightning straight for them. Now they had to worry about their own survival since the power that just radiated out of that single attack showed nothing less then their immediate extermination. "DO WE HAVE ANY CHANCE OF SURVIVING AN ATTACK OF THAT CALIBER?!" The Godaime Hokage asked as she added more power behind her attack. She turned towards him for an answer and the grim expression that both Kakashi and the Sage gave her only meant that the most they could do now was put every ounce of their chakra into their own attacks, and if they were lucky, maybe they would come out with only a few scorched clothes and a few burns. The ingenious plan that Shikamaru formulated was backfired by the blond Uchiha in the blink of an eye.

* * *

Narutos eyes widened when he felt a combined chakra signature skyrocket out of the Hokage, Kakashi, and Jiraiya. It was about the same size in power as the single dragon he sent towards them, which was at the same time surprising but also not that shocking since they were all very powerful shinobi. Any moment, the two forces would collide, and he doubted that the Hokage Monument would survive the shockwave from a collision of such magnitude.

A ground shaking shriek from both dragons that he could not control with his lightning affinity brought his immediate attention to the two dragons that stared at the Rookies but more specifically Hinata. Suddenly, both of the black dragons snarled at them and Naruto knew what was coming; they were going to joint together to create a single dragon and use the speed of lightning to attack, just like the one above him was about to use that speed to close the gap between the veteran shinobis. "No..." Naruto mumbled, rage and desperation washed all over him as he gripped his fists, panic being his main ambiance, but he did not try to keep his cool like in other situations when losing his control. No, this time he embraced the rage. Lightning struck his figure. '**Lightning Flash Jutsu**.'

"SASUKEEEEE!"

* * *

The Namikaze knew what was coming, and as he looked at the faces of the Rookies, he could see the terror and dismay in all their faces. Even he knew that no matter what he did there was no way to stop the attack when it came at the speed of lightning, and to escape was not an option either. Even if he activated his **Flying Wind God Jutsu**, he would not be fast enough to take them all out of their. The dobe had completely turned the tables on all of them, even if it was not what Naruto intended to do, Sasuke could not help but be impressed and irritated to not of been able to prevent this somehow.

"SASUKEEEEEE!"

His head whipped towards tthe blond Uchiha who was being embraced by a lightning bolt that was linked to the stormy sky, and with that one look he gave him the Namikaze could tell what the blond was thinking of doing. It was craz- no, _stupid_ even, but it was their last hope. He nodded towards his X comrade.

Naruto at the speed of lightning went straight back into the clouds, the familiar nauseating feeling that he had already gotten used to when moving so fast overtaking his stomach. He passed right by Jiraiya, Kakashi, and Tsunade, all of them looking like they had suddenly stopped moving, all of them concentrating all of their chakra into their combined attacks. The blond ignored them and focused on the matter at hand; making it back into the clouds and head back to Sasukes side.

As he entered the lightning infested storm clouds he felt his body heat up from the exposure of negative charges in the clouds, but it was nothing knew to him. He plummeted down and cursed as he saw the the dragons already combined and charging at the same speed he was, their target being Hinata. But thankfully, Sasuke was already encased in his own blood red colored tornado, with a **Wind Release: Ultra-Big Rasenshuriken** on his right side. Naruto activated his full **Susanoo** and quickly created a arrow made of **Amaterasu** flames, right before landing next to Sasukes side.

The blond calculated the ratio with his Sharingan so the flames and the air would balance each other out and increase the power of the attack in the process. "Now, Naruto!" Their attacks fused to make a giant spiraling **Rasenshuriken** infused with **Amaterasu** flames. Both the collisions on the ground and in the sky shook Konoha and its forests, stretching out miles out of the epicenters.


	31. Chapter 31

**A/N: A few day's ago, a cousin who I considered a brother died, least to say i feel lile shit hehe... Aaanyways, enough with the sulking, here is the next chapter :) **

A collision. The heat between four extremely powerful blasts was heard throughout Konoha and its neighboring villages. A dome of hot energy suddenly covered the village for less then a second, the perpetrator being the lightning bolts the size of a mountain crashing against an opposing force, one equal to the black lightning that struck its two targets. The sound resonated through Konoha and its neighboring villages, but before that occurred, a single flash could be seen from the Hokage Monument. Then bang. A ground shaking boom that shook the very ground in all directions came a couple seconds after the flash, like a massive earthquake occurring for a few seconds then disappearing. The streets of Konoha were pandemonium. Civilians were shouting that it was the end of the world, while shinobi tried to keep order by sending them to the opposite side of where the biggest chakra surge they had ever felt skyrocketed for less then a second.

Dust covered the area in front of Hinata, she was on the ground curled up in a ball, an instinct that had taken ahold of her to protect the child in her womb. She regained her bearings and felt her limbs were not responding correctly, like her nerves were a completely jumbled up mess. The electric shock affected even her, even though she was completely unscathed, she felt her body responding in an odd manor. She felt a pair of hands shaking her shoulders, but she could barely feel them, and she could barely hear the voice of their owners.

"Hinata...!" Kibas voice rang in her ear, like he was a mile away, yet she knew he was right next to her. "Shit...! Hinata...! Can you hear me...?!" Finally after a while she started to stir and come back into the world of the living, much to Kibas relief.

"Kiba-kun...? What... what happened?" Hinata asked holding her head as she slowly sat on her knees, still feeling dazed from being so close to an electromagnetic discharge of negative charges.

"Allow me to explain that." A stoic voice said, owned by Shino who landed next to them. His usual green coat was torn in various areas, his head suffering an apparent injury, for a small trail of blood on the left side of his face proved so. "The jutsu that Naruto utilized to intercept Hokage-sama, Jiraiya-sama, and Kakashi-sensei went haywire. It would seem that it was the first time he had used such a jutsu, for he lost control of most of its power. As to how we are alive after the majority of the attack went for us. I cannot say. Why you ask? Because I could not see what occurred after the two dragons came towards us. Most of us were blown away after the initial shockwave from something intercepting the attack coming towards us." Shino concluded.

Kiba helped Hinata stand back on her own two feet, as he saw her legs wobble he took her arm and placed it around him so she could use him for support. "Then where the hell is everyone else? Did they get blown to the village?"

"Were right here." All three of them turned to see the rest of the Rookie 11 walking towards them from a cloud of dust, all of them looking like they've been to hell and back. Some had torn clothes while others had blood covering some of their exposed arms and legs. "Damn, troublesome blonds..." Shikamaru sighed as he shoved his hands in his torn pockets, ignoring the glare Ino was giving him for his previous comment. Said girl felt a little vulnerable, for her top was exposing a little more cleavage than she deemed appropriate. "Looks like the plan went to hell. Naruto keeps pulling jutsu's out of thin air, and know because of it he blew everyone up."

Neji who was being supported by Lee narrowed his eyes at the dense cloud of dust in front of him, his Byakugan activated. He could not see a thing inside it. "There is far too much electromagnetic charges in the area, I cannot see anything through this mess." Neji announced deactivating his Byakugan, annoyance clear in his voice. All he could see were sparks all over the place with his bloodline, remnants of electric chakra repelling his Byakugan from entering the dust.

"Where is Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked, worry clear on her dust covered face. She was about to make her way through the cloud but Shikamaru's hand on her shoulder stopped her from going any further.

"It wouldn't be safe or wise to go in there carelessly. We better wait for the dust to clear, then make a plan to make our approach." Shikamaru advised with a stern look. Sakuras face faltered but nodded nonetheless, her worry for Sasuke still not subsiding. Shikamaru retracted his hand and sighed once more, he stared into the dust cloud with a far off look, small sparks of energy still remained, dancing about as if they were either protecting something, or hiding it, worry for his comrade also settling in his mind.

Suddenly a powerful gust of wind stirred the dust as it started to swirl and move to clear out the area. Their eyes widened and their breathing stopped. The entire Hokage mountain was gone. All of it but the Yondaimes head, the rest had disappeared from existence, as if someone sliced the entire mountain around the Yondaimes head. They were all standing on a giant triangle made of pure rock. The entire barren land that once was, is no more, it had been cleanly sliced starting at the point of interception a few hundred feet in front of them.

On that point stood Naruto and Sasuke. Naruto was clutching his left arm while Sasuke clutched his right one, both arms bloodied and almost shredded, large gashes covered both limbs, drops of crimson blood found their way down to the tips of their fingers and fell on the small pool of the liquid that had accumulated and combined with each others at their opposing feet. Naruto had a diagonal slice starting from his left hip to the bottom of his left collarbone, while Sasuke had the same but on the opposite side, their clothes from that area nowhere to be seen, cuts and small burns decorating that small part of their chests.

They had successfully intercepted the **Yami No Kirin**, (**Kirin Of Darkness**) but not exactly the way they would want. The lightning attack moved far too fast for them, they had not time to launch their combined attacks, so they had to deliver it personally. Because of this the side in which they held their jutsu was damaged heavily. Their arms stinged with the very dust that was flowing about, even though there was any left. They were exhausted, they were caught completely unprepared for the situation, they had to put everything they could muster in less then half a second to stop the attack from advancing.

Naruto coughed blood and fell to his knees and hands, Sasuke quickly followed by falling on the left side of his bloodied face. "Nice job," Sasuke taunted the Uchiha between heavy intakes of air. "You almost got us killed just to look cool in front of Hinata. If I wasn't so tired and beaten, I'd slap you across the face for trying a jutsu you had no control over."

"Tch," Naruto stood back on his own two feet if a bit wobbly, surprising Sasuke by how easy he made it look. "Like I care. You're weak, Sasuke." Sasuke snarled at Naruto for the insult. "I had to lower my power way too much because of you. Had you properly trained like you should of instead of trying to bring me back to this village, there would not of been any collateral damage." The blond spoke truthfully.

Sasuke grit his teeth making his gums hurt in the process. In a way he was right. The Namikaze stubbornly stood back on his own two feet, ignoring the pleas his body was giving him of staying still. "The only reason your chakra was denser then mine was because I held back." Naruto glared at Sasuke for this, holding back meant they both held back in putting everything they had in the jutsu. "Had I put any more into the jutsu, I would not be able to stand right now, or make any other jutsu's would I?"

Naruto gave a bloody smirk that the Namikaze could not see. Not bad Sasuke. "I don't kill when the enemy is down Sasuke. Unless tthey really deserve it." He gave a side glance at the bloody mess that was Namikaze Sasuke. "Did you think I would kill you while you were down? And miss the one opportunity of having a fight that could kill me?! Do not take me for the same fool from back then, Sasuke. I am going to kill you." Naruto spoke seriously. "But when that day comes, I want us to be at our prime with no holding back, and make the very continent shake in pure fear." Naruto gave a malevolent grin at Sasuke, already savoring the moment when they both clashed.

Sasuke glared at the blond, was this really the same Naruto from back then? "Why go through all this dobe? Both me and you know who's really behind the mask of, 'Madara'. We could kill him and Akatsuki together without much trouble, yet why allow everything to repeat itself?! Are you really the Naruto I once knew?! Where the hell is the friend who believed that someday everyone would understand each other?! Where did he g-"

"HE'S, DEAD!" Naruto shouted, those two words echoed through the battlefield, and everything came to a sudden stop around them. Naruto felt the edges of his eyes sting but ignored it as something trivial and unwanted, he lifted both his hands to expose them to Sasuke. "That fucking idiot died when he shoved a kunai into his mothers body! When he felt her warm blood and tears stream down these once innocent, fragile and small hands! That naive way of seeing a world where people would truly understand each other died with him! And I personally BURIED him when I killed Itachi with a Kirin to his face! And trust me when I tell you..." His voice dropped to small yet dangerous whisper. "He is not coming back..."

He wiped away the irritation he felt in his eyes, and locked his dark blue eyes with Sasukes wide onyx ones. "I was a _kid_, Sasuke. I depended on her for everything. When I had nightmares she would sleep with me, when I was hungry she fed me, when I had trouble learning something she would teach me, and when I did something wrong she would scold me. Deep down, in my subconscious I knew I was living what I had always wanted from back then, and for that reason I cherished every single moment with her. I hugged her when I had the chance, I kissed her whenever I went to bed, I would follow her everywhere she went, the villagers thought of me as the adorable little prodigy of the Uchiha clan, the one who was literally always hugging his mothers leg, because of that she would always tell me she was proud to be my mother. And I would always smile back fondly at her saying: 'I'm just happy to be you're child.' my life was perfect." He glared at Sasuke with tear filled eyes.

"Every single day I felt great, loved, and cared for, everything because of her. My father, though he was cold and indifferent to me sometimes, would smile and say how he was making him and the clan proud. After I surpassed Itachi when he was my age, he finally started treating me like a real son, he would take me on walks through the village, meet with other clan heads and boast about how I was proving to be the greatest prodigy of the Uchiha clan. That in do time I would go on to be the greatest of all shinobi in Konohas history."

The blond struggled to keep in a sob, tears finally starting to poor down his face. "Itachi..." Naruto crushed his eyelids tight to try and keep control of his emotions, causing a few rabid tears to make a trail down his face. "Itachi would always take me out to the forests and play hide and seek with me. He would always tell me that someday he would take me with him on one of his missions, and I would always be ecstatic to hear him say so. He was my hero, my brother, my blood, and the one I wanted to surpass, the man I respected and looked up to like no other." Naruto snarled in the direction of the village, which could now be seen thanks to the clean slices around the Yondaimes head. "That _village_ turned him into a murderer, a villain who did not deserve what was brought upon him. He deserved to be a hero, to be admired and looked up to, to be loved not be hated, and because of his love for this village he had no choice but to follow its final order; Kill every single one of us. But he could not kill me, and I will not let that sacrifice go in vain." Naruto wiped his eyes and charged Sasuke, taking the Namikaze by surprise by the sudden approach.

Naruto tried to brush Sasuke off his feet with his right leg, but the Namikaze easily jumped over it and brought his right heel down on Naruto while in midair. The Uchiha expecting this brought his uninjured arm in order to block the attack, releasing a small grunt of pain through grit teeth by the force behind it. "You once told me that you would never hold anything against someone, and that revenge was never the answer-" Sasuke used Narutos arm to flip back and take advantage of Narutos vulnerable side to deliver his right foot on the left side of the Uchihas face. "Was all that a lie, Naruto?!"

Naruto skid through the hard rocky ground, his body flipping back and forth, he recomposed himself by stabbing Kusanagi on the ground with a loud clang, he stood back up and sheathed the blade in its scabbard while glaring at Sasuke, he spat out some welled up blood in his mouth and once more went to attack Sasuke. "You're persistent aren't you?! I've told you already-" Naruto brought his left leg to Sasukes face, but the latter brought his right forearm to intercept it successfully, wincing as the Namikaze felt his weakened limb almost shatter behind the blows power. Naruto taking advantage of the momentary injury struck his stomach with his right elbow, causing Sasuke to double over and cough out blood. "That Naruto's DEAD!" His Sharingan activated spinning in his eyes, his body did a complete turn and gained momentum to connect his right foot with Sasukes forehead protector.

The Namikaze skid through the ground flipping back a few times and used his own sword to keep his body from further berating itself on the hard surface, he glared at Naruto like he was his worse enemy and he could of sworn he saw an image of Itachi standing beside Naruto, as if guiding him through what he was doing. Sasuke cursed mentally feeling a deep sting and the flowing of blood where the blond teen connected his kick, but ignored it and glared back at Naruto. "You're lying! I know that dobe is in there somewhere, and so help me god I will find him." The Namikaze sent chakra into his blade, panting a bit as more strain was put in his body, but stubbornly maintaining the coating of razor sharp winds, adding more deadlines into the blade itself.

Naruto scoffed seeing his enemy pull out his blade and coat it with his own affinity, he pulled his own blade out and filled it with lightning, enhancing the sharpness of the already thin blade. "You might of been a good swordsman back then, Sasuke. But, I am a much better swordsman then you ever were, and unlike you I had training from an actual swordsman." The Uchiha shot himself towards the Namikaze, the intent to kill flowing into the scarred battlefield. Halfway to meet him Naruto took Kusanagi with his right hand reversed grip and summoned a **Chidori** on his left hand.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes at the Sharingan user and copied him by making a **Rasengan** on his right hand, his katana reversed grip on his left hand. He pumped all the speed he could muster to his legs in his weakened state and turned into a blur that could not be followed even by normal shinobi. "Let me show you how weak I am, Narutooo!"

They met each other with a resonating clash of power and speed, a shockwave of pure chakra burst out from the **Chidori** and the **Rasengan** meeting with each other, the blades whined as they fought against each other while firing off an aftershock that spread in all directions, digging a deep crater around them both. Naruto growled as he placed more force behind Kusanagi, but as he did so he lost ground on his struggle against the **Rasengan** on Sasukes hand. Sasuke howled putting more chakra into the **Rasengan**, but as he did so he kept losing to the power behind Narutos blade. Both stood on a stalemate, as one tried to overtake one area, he would struggle to keep the other from advancing any further.

Naruto cursed when he felt the **Chidori** losing to its opponent, the use from the **Yami No Kirin** finally starting to take its toll on his body. "GAAAHH!" Naruto felt the **Rasengan** overtaking his **Chidori**, with the end result being a shout in excruciating pain when he felt the swirling mass of blue chakra grazing him right above his right hip, successfully avoiding the worse case scenario of having the attack land on his chest and take him out completely.

The Uchiha could not of been happier to be sent flying by the Rasengan, had he stayed a moment later his chest would of been sliced open by Sasukes katana. After a while of kissing the ground repeatedly he finally came to stop in his own personal crater, he winced as he felt his left side incredibly sore, but nothing compared had he taken the blunt of the attack directly. "I can still go on..." Naruto stood back up ignoring the pain his almost shredded arm gave him, both started running towards each other, ready for round 2.

But before either came halfway close to each other, three blurs came crashing down in front of them with a loud crack of broken rocks, making a small crater with their own cloud of dust. "What...?" Sasuke narrowed his eyes before widening them seeing Tsunade, Jiraiya, and Kakashi rising from the dust, all of then worse for wear.

"Well, that went better then expected..." Jiraiya the toad Sannin rose with a bloodied chest, no longer in his **Sage Mode**, his right arm completely covered in burns and bruises, blood making its way down the muscles in them. The man panted a bit before standing back up to his tall stature, clutching his left side. "I'm surprised we made it out alive, I was already making plans on how to approach the sexy angels up in heaven." The man released a strained but hearty laugh with that.

Naruto stared at the man who was a mentor back when he was Uzumaki Naruto. A million thoughts were coursing through his mind, all of them being nostalgic and happy to see the perverted man once more in the living. He had to restrain himself from running and hugging the man then and there, an inexplicable feeling making his heart ache with reminiscence. But his training quickly shoved those feelings away to focus on the matter at hand, this man was no longer the Jiraiya he knew, he was dead, and the one in front of him was his enemy. "Great. Three more nuisances."

Tsunade stood back up alot easier then Jiraiya did, her long green jacket not on her exquisite figure, she had a busted lip and blood was seeping down a cut above her right eyebrow. She gave Jiraiya a dirty look before turning to Kakashi who was having alot more trouble then the two of them to get up. The Copy Nin Kakashi had a few broken ribs and the nerve receptors to his brain were all twisted, making it excruciatingly hard to even move his limbs. The cause being that the one to take most of the damage from the black dragon was him, and the only one who had the nerves in their bodys a jumbled mess. "Stay down, Kakashi. You're nerves are probably fried so it would be pointless to even try to stand." Tsunade ordered.

The Compy Nin complied by falling on his masked face and passing out immediately. "Tch, I should of known killing you old timers would be a big pain in the ass, you're type don't die so easily." Naruto sheathed his blade and made an all to familiar handseal to Sasuke. "**Kage Bunshin No Jutsu**." (Shadow Clone Technique) A puff of smoke later and a single clone appeared next to the blond. "Neither of you stand a chance against me, you know that right?" Both Sannins scowled at the traitors overconfidence. Both the clone and Naruto made a few handseals before placing a small circle made by their index fingers and their thumbs in front of their lips. "**Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu**!" (Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique)

Tsunade immediately grabbed Kakashi by the back of his ripped flak jacket and jumped, Jiraiya following her lead. Seconds later a massive fireball bigger then they had ever seen engulfed the area they once stood on, even after jumping high in the air they could feel the scorching heat coming off of the attack. "Shit..." Tsunade cursed landing behind the giant fireball that overtook the area right in front of them. "Sasuke, how are you holding up? You look like you were stamped by the Akimichi clan after an all you can eat buffet."

Sasuke almost burst out laughing at the not so subtle implication, settling instead with a dignified grin that showed off his amusement. "You know, I'm pretty sure Choza-san would not appreciate those words." Sasukes grin turned into something serious when he felt that his blond friend was just standing behind the fire he caused, he was planning something. "My right arm is practicality shredded with several cuts and burns. My chest feels like its on fire and I'm practically fighting on nothing but fumes." The Namikaze quirked his lips and shrugged dismissively. "I'm barely getting warmed up."

Tsunade scoffed distastefully at the confidence of the boy in front of her. But at the same time proud that he had grown so strong, Minato and Kushina would definitely be proud. "You've come a long way, Sasuke. But you still have alot to learn. Confidence is good, but overconfidence in a fight could be deadly, remember that." The Godaime pointed sternly at him to make sure her words were engraved in his head.

Sasuke gave an indifferent hmph at the Hokages way of scolding him. Jiraiya smirked at Sasukes reaction, a small twinkle in his eyes showed that he knew something Tsunade did not. "You should know, Tsunade-hime, that I literally pounded the: 'I'm better then you' out of Sasuke over the years. It was tough but after 9200 hours of tortu- er, I mean _advising_. He finally started to show progress in never underestimating an opponent, especially one the caliber this kid were facing is."

Sasuke held back a shudder as he remembered those hours of, _advising_, that Jiraiya mentioned. He never underestimated his opponents, he learned out of the field what most shinobi died learning _in_ the field, and he could not be more great full to Jiraiya, but never again did he want to see a nail and a toad together. "Lets get back to business, I have a feeling the dobe is planning something, but I don't know what. Sensei, can you enter **Sage Mode** again?"

Jiraiya sighed and shook his head regrettably. "Unfortunately, no. I can barely stand and most of my chakra is depleted. That black dragon the Uchiha sent us drained me out completely, I'm not sure how I'm even conscious right now." The pervert grinned sheepishly.

Tsunade sighed as she placed her right hand on her hip to get a bit more comfortable. "Useless as always." The busty blonde muttered in a over exaggerated melancholy way, shaking her head dreadfully to add emotion.

Jiraiya grew a small tick on his forehead hearing the Hokage totally call him useless. "I'll have you know, I was the one who took most of the attack that Kakashi couldn't keep from reaching you! A little thanks would be greatly appreciated Tsunade! A private strip show would be the _least_ you could do for me after I saved you from getting turned into a well-done Hokage special!"

"WHAT?!" Tsunade roared shaking her fist threateningly at Jiraiya who shrunk under the intense bloodlust that had made her so very infamous. "Its you're _job_ to protect the Hokage! Why would I reward you for doing you're job you damn pervert?! In fact, had you done you're job properly instead of getting this messed up, you should of done me a favor and died to leave me completely unscathed!"

Sasuke sighed deeply annoyed, how old were they really? They acted like a bunch of kids in the first grade of the academy. Sasuke ignored their antics and turned to see both Hinata and Sakura running towards them, much to the protest of the other Rookies. As soon as they were by his side, Sakura gasped and immediately started on healing his injured arm. "You guys should not be here, it could be dangerous. And by you, I mean _you_, Hinata. Remember you're pregnant now, you shouldn't even be here." Sasuke scolded the little Hyuuga girl.

Hinata could only play with her fingers innocently. "So they keep telling me." She mumbled, feeling like a little girl being lectured. "But, I can't leave until I see that Naruto-kun is safe." Hinata could not just leave Naruto to his own demise, if it came to it she was even thinking of helping him get away if it meant he could leave Konoha alive. She hoped it did not come to that, but if it came to it she would do it without hesitation. Hopefully Sasuke would not allow Naruto to get killed, at least that is what she prayed for.

Sasuke sighed, not the bit least surprised that the pale girl was extremely worried about Naruto. She had loved him like crazy back when he was Uzumaki Naruto, and it seemed that now that he was Uchiha Naruto it was no different. Back then Naruto had been _alot_ more dense then now, it took her much more work to have the baka notice her in that way, a destroyed Konoha and a rampaging Kyuubi to be more precise. But even after he made her suffer as Uchiha Naruto, he could not help but admire the devotion the girl had for the cold remnants that used to be Uzumaki Naruto. "Tch, some things never change, even with Kuramas influence." Sasuke mumbled under his breath. "Fine, but stay back. If anything happens to you, then not even I will be able to stop a rampaging Naruto from destroying the world." Sasuke spoke half joking half serious.

Hinata smiled sweetly and nodded, a tinge of red coloring the edges of her cheeks cutely. Sakura smiled slightly but quickly frowned when inspecting Sasukes wound a little further. There were remnants of thick and potent lightning chakra on the injury, muscle and skin tissue were either burned or bloodied, there was no doubt that both Sasuke and Naruto worked together to stop the attack that went haywire after Naruto created it. That alone brought a bright smile to Sakuras sweet face, there was still hope for her comrade if he would suffer such a terrible injury like Sasukes in order to save them all. "The old Naruto is still in there somewhere."

Sasuke barely caught what Sakura said but acted as if he did not. He could not stop a smile from creeping up his face thinking about what she said. He knew that the Naruto from back then, the one who loved Konoha and his friends was still in their somewhere. Sasukes eyes widened, disbelief and shock clear like the first day of summer on his face. "Dobe... what the hell are you thinking...?"

Jiraiya and Tsunade stopped their squabble for a moment and turned to Sasuke, who looked like he had just seen a ghost. "Sasuke? What's wrong?" Tsunade asked a little taken aback by Sasukes expression, this was the first time she had ever seen him make a face like that.

A sound lingered inside Sasukes ears, a sound he had created a million times over, but he had nothing to do with the one he had barely caught wind of, for the one who made it was Naruto. The sound of a clone dispelling itself.

Naruto blasted himself through the flames he had created, dispersing them like they were never there in the first place. Completely taken by surprise, Sasuke stood no chance. The only thing he felt was an enormous pain craw through his face and part's of his back before he was sent flying by a furious punch to the face. The only thing he saw was the eyes of a sage before darkness threatened to overtake him.

**A/N: Review, comment, and pleeeease tell me how i can do better. It benefits me as an author, and you as a reader. Some updates might be less frequent then i would like, for as i said, a cousin of mine, a very close one, died a few days ago, and I have alot to think about.**


End file.
